


INMARCESIBLE

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Jim Gordon, Bottom Jim Gordon, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Underage Sex, Dubious Consent, Graphic Description, M/M, Master/Slave, Older Man/Younger Man, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Top Bruce Wayne, Underage Drinking, Wayne Manor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-19 14:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 133,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: Canon Divergente a partir del final de la 3era Temporada.Después de buscar desesperadamente por meses a Jim Gordon, quien había sido secuestrado por los sospechosos usuales, Bruce Wayne le encuentra roto y convertido en un esclavo, una persona completamente diferente a quien conocía, ahora debería abrirse camino a través de la mente quebrada del policia, para desenterrar a el hombre que alguna vez fue.





	1. RETROUVAILLES

** **

 

**PARTE I**

 

 

 

 

** **

 

 

La noche era prístina, la elegancia de Gotham hacía de la suyas esta noche en el Royal Gotham Hotel, la elite se reunía hoy en el último sótano del hotel, en una subasta privada para cualquiera que no tuviera más de un millón de dólares en su cuenta bancaria local, y por supuesto, para aquellos que hacían vida criminal en la ciudad gótica. Era un gran evento, particularmente hecho para aquellos que podían pagar asistir y que querían demostrar que podían gastar. Este no era el primer rodeo para el joven Bruce Wayne.

 

Pero si era el primero sin Alfred. Si bien el mayordomo aún era su tutor legal, por lo que restaba del año al menos, poco a poco había empezado a darle un poco más de espacio, por supuesto luego de prepararle de múltiples maneras para lo que se le venía encima y que era más allá de asumir Wayne Enterprises, en Gotham, las cosas siempre habían se habían caracterizado por ir más allá. Sinceramente la muerte de sus padres había sido el peldaño que la ciudad necesitaba pisar para pasar a algo más allá, las calles era una guerra constante y las personas empezaban a arrinconarse en áreas que se esforzaban por alejarse de toda esa guerra, la sangre corría por cada una de las calles más de lo que le gustaría admitir y mucha gente buena había muerto en esos años, mucha gente buena había quedado atrapada, gente que como sus padres, que habían sido un rayo de luz para esta ciudad.

 

Gente como James Gordon. Aún recuerda el día en el que Harvey Bullock había llegado a Wayne Manor, el sombrero en las manos, los ojos ligeramente rojos, la barba descontrolada, sangre en su ropa, en su rostro, en sus manos. Las noticias de la desaparición de James Gordon había sido un balde de agua fría para la ciudad que había visto esperanza en ese hombre.

 

Por dos añosnadie había mencionado su nombre más que para historias de dormir, a los niños que vivían asustados hasta de su propia sombra. Fueron años en los que pareciera que Jim Gordon hubiera sido solo un fantasma.

 

Solo una persona no había dejado de buscarlo nunca, y ese era él, Bruce Wayne. Quien pese a todo pronóstico, navegando la ciudad, había conseguido al fin una pista en la que estaba seguro que se podía confiar.

 

Casi había asesinado al sujeto que había soltado las últimas pistas de un caso que lo había estado consumiendo por tanto tiempo.

 

Porque la ciudad no era la única que había perdido algo la noche que Jim Gordon había desaparecido, una parte de él se había quebrado en los ojos de desolación que tenía Harvey aquella tarde oscura, una parte suya se había sentido esa misma noche a la deriva perdido en el momento en que había conocido a este hombre, en que sus miradas se habían encontrado. La suya perdida en el más grande dolor que había experimentado en su joven vida y la de él en la más férrea determinación de llegar al fondo de aquello para poder vengar a sus padres, la promesa había sido un bálsamo para su alma que no había conocido la desesperación como la había conocido hasta ese instante. Así que sí, una parte de él enloqueció cuando perdió ese sentimiento de protección que Jim Gordon le había dado a él y a la ciudad, por eso casi había matado al sujeto, cuando empezó a murmurar algo de _"esclavos bonitos"._

 

Había sentido una verdadera ira en él, una que lo consumía y que quería salir, por eso tal vez fue tan difícil vestirse de _El Billonario Malcriado_ hoy, por eso dejo a Alfred en casa. Tenía la mirada brillosa y cada vez que saludaba a alguien la voz le temblaba de rabia mal contenida, las manos ardiéndole de las ganas que tenía de romper la cabeza de alguien. Pero no fue sino hasta que vio a Bárbara Kean que sintió verdadero descontrol.

 

— Bruce Wayne. — dijo cándidamente, acercándose a él con una mueca socarrona. — No esperaba verte por aquí... ¿estás aquí por nuestro amigo en común?

 

Su cabello dorado caía en suaves hileras hasta donde sus hombros terminaran, sus ojos no eran tan inexpresivos como cuando la había visto por primera vez, en los brazos del defectivo Gordon. Por el contrario, ahora sus ojos, dejaban a la vista una sonrisa de insana bula que dejaba muy atrás a lo que alguna vez fue.

 

— Señorita Kean — responde, su espalda recta, su voz carente de emoción, sus manos arreglando diligentemente el pliegue de su saco en su muñeca casi sin ponerle atención a la mujer que se inclinaba un poco hacia su espacio personal. — Tengo intereses particulares que ciertamente no son de su incumbencia.

 

— Oh, ya veo. Bueno, mientras menos competencia más fácil será para mi comprar a Jim. — ella sonrió, había algo tan maligno en su expresión que Bruce tuvo que mirar al escenario para no mostrar alguna reacción. — Fue una pena haberlo perdido hace dos año, pero ahora volverá a mí. Quizás te deje verlo... al principio te extrañaba.

 

— Sabe señorita Kean — dice, su mirada regresando a la mujer que tiene en frente — Sé que usted tiene intenciones de controlar la ciudad, me permito recordarle que esta es mi ciudad, la ciudad de las personas como el detective Gordon y bajo ningún paramento, será tan fácil que usted y sus matones sigas aterrorizando esta ciudad.

 

— Incluso si lo compras, Brucey, está demasiado roto para ayudarte a salvar esta ciudad. — la satisfacción de sus palabras aumentaron a medida que las dijo, incluso si era obvio para Bruce Wayne que lo que él había dicho le había afectado a la rubia más de lo que ella estaba dispuesta a admitir.

 

— Ah se equivoca Señorita Kean, los trágicos eventos siempre sacan a relucir lo que las personas realmente son — bajo su mirada hacia ella y la dirigió por todo su cuerpo — Para mayor prueba podría mirarse usted misma, después de que Falcone casi la mata, solo quedo a flote la clase de víbora sádica que usted era. Ahora, si me disculpa, el evento está a punto de iniciar.

 

Se movió entre las personas, esperando llegar al frente sin más inconvenientes, vio algunos rostros familiares rodearlo, pero opto por ignorar a todos los que pudo, su atención centrada en los productos que expondrían a continuación, no sintió ninguna duda al pujar por cosas banales como cuadros o joyas, y sonrió a todos los que le aplaudían, no a él, ni a su buen gusto, sino a su dinero.

 

Fue extraño aparentar felicidad y como esto lo hacía sentir ligeramente menos mareado y ahogado por el odio y la ira en sus venas, y fue hasta un gran favor, porque cuando escucho el crujir de un látigo y la visión de James Gordon gateando, completamente desnudo, pudo mantener su fachada, y susurrar al oído más cercano lo bien que le vendría un esclavo sexual para aprender.

 

La verdad es que se podría decir que su cerebro estaba asimilando la escena a marchas forzadas, trabajando extra para que él no procesara que allí estaba el Jim Gordon que él había conocido, desnudo a excepción del collar negro en su cuello del cual lo sujetaba una cadena que tiraba un maldito que pronto estaría con el cuello roto. Tenía cintas de cuero rodeando sus muslos y su pecho, y para más humillación del antiguo detective, su pene estaba duro y goteando.

 

Las risas, los gritos de asombro, y las miradas escandalizadas sobraban.

Y la voz del Pingüino fue la primera en escucharse entre risas, cinco millones de dólares para una nueva puta para su club, que todos podrían usar.

 

Por un momento escucho la voz de ese fenómeno un poco lejana, algo distorsionada, como quebrada, pronto se percató que era porque no escuchaba otra cosa que un "pum, pum, pum" desbocado que revelaba lo alterado que estaba y que su rostro o lenguaje corporal no revelaba, cerro sus ojos y se forzó a tranquilizarse, ninguna parte de su cuerpo podía alterarse, debía recordarlo perfectamente, su serenidad, era la clave para llegar a sus enemigos, porque era sinónimo de su fuerza.

 

La voz de Bárbara Kean hizo que abriera los ojos de nuevo.

 

— Siete millones de dólares — dijo ella, haciendo que con el chasquido de sus dedos, uno de los incompetentes que la acompañaba empezara a ondular a su costado, un pequeño abanico. 

 

— Nueve millones de dólares. — dijo, fingiendo una risa despreocupada, mientras ponía su mejor rostro inocente, haciéndole creer a quienes lo rodeaban que simplemente competía contra esos monstruos que lo rodeaban.

 

— ¡Por favor! — grita la anfitriona, moviendo su mano encima del cuerpo de Jim Gordon y dando de improvisto una sacudida a la cadena que sostiene haciendo que el hombre a sus pies se mueva también — Vale más que eso... solo miren su blanca piel, esos músculos definidos y esa mirada perdida, quizás ¿Doce millones de dólares? ¿Quince millones de dólares? , sé que muchas han soñado con tenerlo entre sus piernas — lo dice como un chiste y la multitud lo toma como tal, riendo suavemente.

 

— Treinta millones dólares.

 

Bruce dejo sin habla a todos en la habitación, sus ojos fijos en el movimiento errático del pecho de Jim Gordon, no podía respirar debido a la cadena siendo jaloneada hacia arriba, apretando su grueso cuello.

 

— ¿Demasiado? — cuestiono con una enorme sonrisa, mirando a su alrededor, las palabras de Alfred en su cabeza. _"Mantener la fachada es lo más importante, Amo B."_

 

— Bueno — dice, la anfitriona, tirando de las cadenas— Sé qué hay un poco de morbo en tener como esclavo a un ex policía pero 30 millones de dólares es un lujo. — admite, haciendo reír a varios de los presentes — Pero si nadie puede ofrecer más — sentencia, girando su rostro hacia el pingüino que se ha puesto de pie y apretar sus puños mientras tiembla un poco y Kean que ha dejado caer unas gotas de vino de su copa al suelo. — ¿Nadie?

 

— ¡Nadie! — Bruce rio, alzando su copa de Pinot Grigio hacia el público, y haciendo una floritura con sus manos, sus ojos yéndose a Bárbara Kean, que no dejaba de fulminarlo con la mirada. — Lo siento, Señorita Kean. Pero puedo compartir. — dejo que una sonrisa encantadora se mostrara en su rostro.

 

Podía sentir ya la victoria en sus manos, podía sentir como iba a vencer a todos estos malditos y a llevarse a Gordon a casa, sabía que Alfred le daría la lata, pero el hombre extrañaba tanto al detective como él lo hacía. Tener a Jim Gordon había hecho la diferencia en muchas cosas.

 

— Vendido — gritó la morena para después empezar a bajar las escaleras, arrastrando al esclavo con ella. A su alrededor no se dejaban de escuchar una ola de aplausos y risas, Bruce estaba sonriendo, pero por dentro estaba horrorizada de lo enferma que podía estar toda esa gente, celebrando la venta de un ser humano, como lo estaban haciendo en ese instante.

 

Recibió de la mano de la alta mujer la cadena de Jim Gordon, que le miro con sus hermosos ojos azules completamente vacíos, carentes de toda emoción reconocible, no había nada en él, ni siquiera arrugas en su frente, su cabello estaba largo y algo grasiento, haría que Alfred lo cortara todo, volvería a crecer. Al menos no estaba en los huesos, aunque si había moretones en su cuerpo, en especial en sus rodillas que estaban ensangrentadas.

 

Sujeto con fuerza la cadena, y miro a la mujer a los ojos, la expresión agria y amenazadora en sus ojos causo que la anfitriona de la subasta retrocediera un par de pasos.

 

— Iré a escribir el cheque. — Bruce dijo con tanta suavidad, que la mujer retrocedió dos pasos más, el sabía que su expresión era la misma que en su momento habían tenido muchos asesinos de Gotham. No le extraño que la mujer llevara su mano a un cuchillo oculto entre su vestido como advertencia.

 

Ladeó su cabeza entonces, la expresión amenazadora de su rostro pasó de una sonrisa pequeña, en la que los labios apenas se levantaban de su lugar habitual, por lo que era más una expresión cínica y sinuosa, que la mujer interpretó como una burla al cuchillo que sostenía ahora en su mano. Cuando se aseguró de que ella entendiera que el más movimiento en falso la pondría en peligro empezó a caminar, con el asqueroso sonido de las cadenas y los manos y pies de Jim Gordon arrastrándose detrás de él.

 

 

 

 

La expresión pasmada de Alfred Pennyworth cuando abrió la puerta de la mansión fue suficiente para hacer que a Bruce Wayne le fallaran las rodillas, paso a un lado del mayordomo, soltando la cadena con la que sostenía al detective, se tambaleo en el vestíbulo de entrada, y vomito cerca de las escaleras de servicio, donde se dejó caer, apoyando sus manos en el suelo de mármol frio y donde apoyo también su frente, casi como si sintiera la presencia de sus padres en la piedra fría trayéndole el confort que recuperar a Jim Gordon no había podido traerle.

 

Ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar, quizás por el hecho de que el hombre no sabía caminar, literalmente, no había forma de hacerlo caminar erguido, y solo hacía falta un vistazo a su musculatura para darse cuenta de que llevaba un tiempo caminando sobre sus cuatro extremidades. Luego estaban las cicatrices, que no eran de balas ni de cuchilladas, no, eran quemaduras de cigarrillos, partes donde la piel había sido removida y había cicatrizado mal. Tenía un par de dedos rotos que estaban amoratados, y le faltaban tres muelas.

 

— Bueno... mierda. — Alfred dejo salir un resoplido, su mirada yendo de los ojos vacíos de Jim Gordon a Bruce Wayne que seguía pegado al piso, dejando salir gemidos, que el reconocía como su forma ahogada de llorar. Giro su vista de nuevo al hombre que estaba de rodillas. — Compañero, creo que deberías de ponerte algo de ropa. — no esperaba que Jim Gordon le mirara o le respondiera, así que el solo se sacó el saco y lo puso sobre los brazos del hombro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

 

Sus ojos regresaron al Alfred y al detective Gordon, sintiendo como su estómago se removía una vez más, por la forma en que Jim ni siquiera pareció reconocer a su mayordomo mientras se ponía de rodillas a su altura y revisaba las heridas de su rostro que parecía sin duda alguna ser las más frecuentes.

 

— Amo B. Por favor, debe ser diligente en este instante y traerme lo necesario para cuidar del detective Gordon. Lo demás puede esperar. — le dijo al adolescente que estaba de rodillas.

 

Bruce tembló, cerrando  sus ojos con tal fuerza que vio blanco por unos segundos antes de atreverse a ponerse de pie, las piernas le temblaban, la saliva salía de su boca, quería vomitar de nuevo, pero consiguió recuperar su autocontrol; ayudaba bastante que Pennyworth estuviera manteniendo la calma como lo hacía en estos instantes, revisando con precisión clínica las heridas del ex— detective.

 

Llego a la cocina tambaleándose como un fantasma, chocándose con las paredes, con los costosos jarrones de Ming. Se agacho en el cajón donde sabría conseguiría el enorme kit de emergencia de Alfred y se quedó mirando la caja negra con los ojos vidriosos.

 

Regreso a Alfred unos minutos después, con la caja sostenida por una de sus manos contra un costado de su cuerpo y con la otra mano sosteniendo una jarra con agua. El mayordomo había movido a Jim Gordon a una de las salas para visitas, consiguiendo que el hombre se posara sobre una alfombra y de esa forma disminuir el roce frio del mármol en sus rodillas. Además al sentar a Gordon, tenia mayor acceso a sus heridas a cada una de sus heridas.

 

No le sorprendió que una lágrima cayera sobre la superficie negra y de ahí resbalara al suelo, mientras él veía el movimiento como si fuera todo un espectáculo, así se sentía, de hecho, como si fuera un mero espectador de lo que esta ciudad podía y le había hecho a uno de sus héroes.

 

— No podemos llamar a un doctor. — Bruce dijo, con desprecio al pensamiento de que nadie podía saber lo que el iba o no a hacer con Jim Gordon. — Tienes que arreglarlo. — le demando a Alfred, aunque sabia que solo había una pequeña cantidad de lo que podía hacer Alfred por el rubio.

 

— No es tan simple Amo B.  — responde con suavidad — Puedo curar sus heridas y conseguir antibióticos para prevenir la infección, pero tanto las heridas físicas como... las que no son visibles, llevarán más tiempo. Necesitará paciencia

 

— ¡Arréglalo! — grito, sonando como un niño malcriado, pero no le importo, estaba temblado, probablemente en estado de shock.

 

Alfred se giró hacia su protegido, viendo sus ojos generalmente serios bañados en lágrimas que se negaba a derramar — Amo B. — llamó, poniéndose de pie, dejando atrás el algodón con que desinfectaba una de las heridas de antiguo detective. Cuando estuvo a la altura de su joven protegido, llevó su mano al cuello de este y se aseguró que Bruce le viera, moviendo su cabeza hacia él. — Lo vamos a arreglar, me escucha Amo B., lo vamos a arreglar. Pero llevará tiempo. Mucho.

 

— No puedo, Alfred... No puedo. El... — miro hacia el ex— detective, que miraba al frente, completamente ajeno a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Sus labios temblaron, y sus ojos buscaron los de Alfred, esos ojos azules que siempre tenían respuesta para todo. — Lo siento. — susurro, soltando un suspiro que se llevo gran parte de la angustia que lo estaba comiendo por dentro. — Tenemos que curarle, llevara tiempo. — repitió mas para si mismo que para el mayordomo, que le quito las cosas de las manos y se las llevo con el.

 

— Llevará tiempo — repite, mientras ve a Alfred abrir la caja que le ha quitado de las manos y arrodillarse a la altura del ex detective para empezar a limpiar las heridas que tienen peor aspecto. Ciertamente le sorprende ver que el hombre que acaba de “comprar” ni siquiera se estremece por el algodón que su tutor restriega contra su piel, debería arder, él recuerda la gran cantidad de veces que este desinfectó sus heridas de la misma forma y sin embargo, no hay reacción alguna en su cuerpo.

 

Algo torpemente se acerca más a Alfred y a Jim y puedo observar como la mirada de este último le sigue un poco, se siente confundido, pero al acercarse un poco más, puede constatar que aunque el movimiento es apenas visible, los ojos de Jim se mueven hacia donde él se mueva.

 

— ¿Detective Gordon? — pregunta, pero no hay reconocimiento alguno en sus ojos, no hay nada, solo ese sutil movimiento. Alfred también lo nota y le da una mirada de reojo. — ¿Por que crees que hace eso? — preguntó, acercándose al detective, sus dedos yéndose al cabello del detective, cuya cabeza siguió la mano de Bruce.

 

— Bueno — Alfred se aclara la garganta y sin apartar la vista de las heridas en que trabaja añade — Si, el detective Gordon, fue... como decirlo, reducido a una serie de entrenamientos específicos y usted le compro, creo que esta siguiendo con su vista a su... amo.

 

— ¿Que? Eso es asqueroso. — se quejo, haciendo una expresión de desprecio, pensando en cada una de las torturas que tuvieron que hacerle a Jim Gordon para romper su orgullo, quebrantar su dignidad física. Cerro sus ojos con mucha fuerza, alejando las imágenes. — Detective Gordon, de pie. — lo pronuncio con la misma fuerza con la que le daba ordenes a Alfred.

 

Es como si su voz fuera un interruptor que se enciende en la cabeza de Jim Gordon de alguna manera, que alejándose de las manos de Alfred se pone de pie, dejando también caer el saco al suelo y dejando que ambos hombres observen la totalidad de su cuerpo. Pero en especial la polla dura que de un pronto a otro ha empezado a mojarse más ante el movimiento repentino.

 

— Ahí lo tiene Amo B. Creo que la relación que estamos viendo es suficiente prueba para que entienda a que me refiero, creo innecesario entrar en detalles.

 

— ¿Ellos... ellos... le dan viagra o algo? — Bruce pregunto en voz alta unos minutos después de haberle ordenado a Gordon sentarse en el suelo con las piernas extendidas para que así Alfred pudiera vendar mejor sus heridas. — No, no se baja.

 

Parecía avergonzado, y Alfred le hubiera parecido adorable si no fuera porque el sabia que su pequeño Bruce ya no era tan pequeño, ¿no? Aunque aun así le parecía tierno como sus ojos no podían apartarse del enorme pene. El mayordomo maldijo, lo había estado evitando, pero estiro su mano poniéndola entre las piernas del ex— detective para examinar su entrepierna.

 

— Alfred no lo toques. — se quejo.

 

— ¿Y como quiere que averigüemos qué es lo que sucede con su miembro? — pregunto sin voltearse a Bruce — Dudo mucho que pueda llamar al lugar que le compro y preguntar Amo B y si, es sarcasmo lo que escucha en mi voz.

 

— ¿Que tiene entonces? — pregunto, levantándose del sofá donde se había sentado y acercándose a ver lo que Alfred hacia. — Quizás podamos llamar a Fox, el podría... ayudarnos — sugirió, recibiendo una mirada desdeñosa de Alfred que continuaba palpando los testículos de Gordon. — No lo toques. — Bruce se quejo de nuevo, tomando las manos de Alfred con tan mala suerte que su antebrazo rozo el miembro de Gordon, el resultado fue una explosión corta de semen que rocío el rostro del mayordomo.

 

Bruce se quedo en silencio, dirigiendo una expresión de incredulidad — los ojos ligeramente abiertos y la boca totalmente desencajada— entre su mayordomo y Jim Gordon, del uno al otro, una y otra vez, mientras asimilaba lo que fuera que acababa de pasar. Alfred parecía tan fuera de si mismo como él lo estaba y el silencio se hizo entre ambos por segundos mas y mas pesado.

 

— Creo, mi estimado amo B. que... necesitamos un medico de mucha confianza revise eso y seria bueno que... usted no lo toque demasiado.

 

Entonces el mayordomo se levantó, huyendo con la dignidad que le quedaba mientras dejaba a Bruce soltando una risita infantil que parecía tan ajena a la situación. Miro a Jim Gordon, cuyas mejillas se habían sonrojado y su pecho subía y bajaba, seguramente sintiendo los efectos inmediatos del orgasmo.

 

Recogió una de las toallas de Alfred y cubrió el pecho desnudo del hombre. Cubriendo también su entrepierna.

 

— No dejes que se caiga, Gordon. — ordeno, su voz seria, y sin una pizca de diversión, y fue recompensado con el esclavo tomando la toalla con ambas manos. — bien. — le acaricio el cabello suavemente, desordenándolo. — ahora espera aquí. Alfred y yo necesitamos reevaluar la situación.

 

Se puso de pie con diligencia y sin tratar de ver demasiado a los ojos de Jim que parecían un poco confundidos cuando el se puso de pie y comenzó a alejarse. Tenía que hablar con Alfred y decidir cual era el mejor camino a seguir para ayudar al detective Gordon a recuperarse, no le había comprado para usarle como un juguete, le había traído aquí para darle la libertad que le fue arrebatada, aun en contra de sus propios deseos personales, ahora, con la adolescencia a cuestas, era evidente para él que el detective siempre le había atraído.

 

O al menos eso deducía de no poder dejar de ver su pecho desnudo y sobre todo esa parte de el que simplemente no bajaba. Era vergonzoso sentirse perdido por no saber que hacer, cuando se suponía que en su cabeza todo se iba a resolver una vez sacara a Jim Gordon de las garras del submundo.

 

— ¿Alfred? — se asomo en la cocina donde consiguió a su mayordomo limpiando su rostro con una toalla mientras tenía el teléfono en la oreja. Alfred le hizo un gesto con la mano y el asintió. — Iré a buscarle algo de ropa.

 

Lucius Fox arribó a Wayne Manor unas dos horas mas tarde, su expresión era agria sin siquiera haber visto lo que ambos hombres habían visto, le informó que ya había conseguido un doctor que mantendría el compromiso de silencio y que estaba familiarizado con esclavos.

 

La doctora llegaría dentro de una hora, así que mientras tanto, condujo a Fox por los grandes pasadizos que tenía la mansión Wayne en total silencio. El hombre parecía tan afectado como Alfred cuadro observo al detective Gordon, sin siquiera haberlo visto, no quería saber cual serie su reacción cuando lo hiciera. A pesar de que había logrado que Jim se dejara una vieja ropa que le quedaba holgada y se sentara en un viejo sillón de la instancia principal del segundo piso, ahí le había dejado con la vista perdida, excepto cuando escuchaba su voz.

 

Entraron a la habitación en silencio, Fox se sostuvo de otro mueble cuando sus ojos asimilaron lo que por teléfono le habían constatado, al parecer no le había creído hasta ese mismo instante en que ahora miraba a Jim Gordon como si fuera un fantasma.

 

— Esta vivo. Es ciertamente Jim Gordon.

 

— Lo es. — Wayne murmuro, mirando a Jim Gordon desviar su mirada hacia él, un gesto apenas perceptible. Le sonrió entonces, estirando su mano para tocar el hombro del detective que se acerco a él, apoyando su rostro en el pecho del adolescente. — Con ordenes simples pude traerlo aquí, pero... me preocupa eso... — señalo la entrepierna de Gordon, donde el pantalón chándal estaba húmedo y se podía ver la forma de su pene.

 

— Espera, entonces — Fox giro su rostro de un lado a otro, mirando con atención a Gordon — No ha dicha nada desde que le encontraste y al parecer solo reacciona a ti — no es una pregunta es una afirmación, Bruce lleva años escuchando los argumentos analíticos de este hombre en voz alta como para no darse cuenta de ello — y... su — se aclara la garganta — miembro esta constantemente duro. Ciertamente fue educado para ser un esclavo de placer.

 

— Eso es lo que El Pingüino dijo, y lo que Bárbara Kean insinuó. — respondió, sus dedos acariciando el hombro del detective, Alfred le había pedido que hiciera esto, que le tocara como Gordon lo había tocado a el creciendo, una mano en el hombre, una caricia fuerte en el cuello. — ¿Crees que le hayan hecho algo a su cabeza? ¿Como a la gente de Arkham? ¿Como la gente en Indian Hill?

 

— Lamentó ser tan directo Bruce, pero efectivamente algo le hicieron, aparte del adoctrinamiento básico de su cuerpo mediante el placer — cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada confundida que le dirigía el joven heredero agregó — Creo que lo que intento decir es que combinaron métodos y es evidente que hicieron algo en su cabeza, porque ni siquiera nos reconoce, no realmente. La forma en que te miraba antes de su desaparición, el afecto y sincero que tenía hacía usted, no se ve en su mirada ahora.

 

— Lo sé. — Bruce frunció el ceño, bajando su mirada a detective. Se sentía extraño teniendo a Gordon observando todo, coloco una mano sobre los ojos de este y le ordeno cerrarlos por un momento, recibió respuesta inmediata, y para ambos, Lucius y él, fue un alivio cuando al desaparecer esa mirada ausente, Gordon lucia mas normal de lo que lo había hecho hace unas horas.

 

Alfred recibió a la doctora cuando tocaron el timbre, en todo ese rato que esperaron, Lucius había tomado nota del comportamiento del detective con ayuda de Bruce, que no lo había soltado ni un momento, continuaba aferrando al detective Gordon contra su pecho, mientras sus manos pasaban distraídamente por los hombros de este y por su cabello. Alfred se había negado a cortarlo, pese a que el se lo había pedido. Sus ojos cerrados le daban el aspecto de que estaba descansando en el adolescente que permanecía de pie a su lado, le habían puesto un abrigo, pues había empezado a llover afuera, y pese a la chimenea la temperatura había bajado.

 

— ...puedo hablar con un dentista, creo que los dientes faltantes serán una de las cosas mas fáciles de resolver. — Fox estaba hablando cuando Alfred entro en la habitación acompañado de la doctora.

 

— Espero que esto sea tan grave como sugeriste Fox, porque una visita a esta hora y bajo un pedido especial de silencio... — se quedó en silencio, mirando de pronto donde Bruce y Jim Gordon estaban.

 

La mujer pareció reconocerlo de inmediato, por la forma en que detuvo y apretó el maletín que tenía entre sus manos, suspiro, regresando su vista a Lucius que simplemente asintió.

 

— Hicieron lo correcto al llamarme. Lee Thompkins — se presentó extendiendo su mano hacia Bruce que la estrechó de inmediato — ¿Hace cuando le recuperaron? ¿Exactamente con quien es quien responde?, es decir, ¿A quien obedece?"

 

— ¿Importa? — Bruce pregunto, mostrándose receloso con la mujer cuando esta estiro su mano para tocar la de Jim que estaba sobre su rodilla. — Responde solo conmigo, yo le compre de vuelta.

 

— Claro que si, al menos responde a una persona, a veces los preparan joven Wayne como muñecos que responde a cualquier voz, así que pueden estar con alguien que les ordene cosas simples como una mamada y otro que quiera, que se corten mientras follan. Si hay una sola persona, podemos brindar un cierto grado de seguridad que necesitará para la rehabilitación. — ella pone las cosas que se trae en la mesa y empieza a sacarlas poco a poco — Necesito desinfectar unas heridas, coser una o dos y recetar algunos antibióticos para evitar una infección. Pero también necesito hacer algunos análisis a su sangre, para ver qué sustancias le obligaron a consumir todo el tiempo en que estuvo cautivo.

 

— ¿Puede regresar? ¿A ser... Jim Gordon? — pregunto, su labio inferior temblando cuando bajo su mirada a los ojos cerrados, que de pronto quiso ver abiertos, aunque fuera esa mirada ausente.

 

Ella se detuvo y regresó su mirada al adolescente que sostenía a su paciente — Joven Wayne, no puedo asegurarle eso, tenemos mucho que hacer pero quizás con mucha paciencia pueda regresar a ser una parte de lo que fue. No en su totalidad, porque nadie regresa de esto totalmente, pero he conocido una o dos personas que han regresado. Hay esperanza.

 

La mirada de Bruce se fue hacia Alfred, que tenía las manos en la espalda y miraba al suelo, pensativo. Su tutor levanto entonces los ojos y lo miro, dándole la aprobación a las palabras de la doctora, pues a decir verdad, Bruce aun no aprendía a ser un buen juez del carácter de las personas que lo rodeaban, como Alfred sí. Bajo su mirada a Gordon, cuyo peso comenzaba a hacerse notorio en el dolor de sus piernas y de su columna.

 

— Bien. Puede curar sus heridas externas. Alfred ya ha hecho un buen trabajo en ello.

 

— Eso puedo notar — respondió antes de ponerse guantes e inclinarse sobre las heridas que tenía en uno de sus brazos antes de que otra cosa llamara su atención — ¿Está duro? ¿Cuánto lleva así?

 

La forma clínica en la que hizo la pregunta hizo que el adolescente nuevamente se sintiera avergonzado, ¿Es que a nadie le daba aunque sea un mínimo de decoro ver a James Gordon duro? ¿Era solo él?

 

— Unas tres horas es lo que llevo conmigo, pero ya estaba así cuando estaba en el escenario.

 

— Puedes bajar su pantalón Bruce, por favor — dice ella, haciendo que el joven millonario la viera por un segundo — El acaba de verme, no quiero que sienta que cualquier persona puede llegar y literalmente, bajar sus pantalones. ¿Entiendes?

 

— Por favor, Alfred, lleva al señor Fox a la cocina. — Bruce pidió, intentando que no se notara que estaba nervioso, no ante la mujer que lo observaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, entendiendo su nerviosismo.

 

Tan pronto Alfred estuvo fuera de la habitación con el ingeniero, Bruce le ordeno a Gordon ponerse de pie, pensando en lo larga que se le estaba haciendo esta noche mientras daba otra orden, y Jim Gordon quedaba desnudo de cintura para abajo.

 

— ¿Es normal que sea tan grande?"

 

La pregunta se escapo de el antes de que pudiera procesarla, pero decidió no arrepentirse de haberla hecha.

 

— Si, estoy bastante segura que ese es su tamaño natural — dijo ella, con una sonrisa suave inclinándose un poco más — Ve esta pequeña parte de aquí, es una cicatriz, es un poco difícil de ver porque la hicieron con mucho cuidado ¿Puede verla?

 

— Si... eso debió doler. — hay reproche en su voz, se ha arrodillado junto con la doctora, y desde esa posición Jim Gordon se ve inmenso, en todas partes. — ¿Que hicieron? ¿Cortaron algo?

 

— Por el contrario, agregaron algo. Hace algunos año vi un caso así, es algo parecido a un implante que hace que la persona que lo recibe esté constantemente duro.

 

— ¿Para que? — Bruce suspiro, mirando los ojos abiertos del detective que lo miraban esperando por una orden. — ¿Puedes quitarlo? ¿Que hace?

 

— Para controlarlo mediante el placer. — explicó ella, con una mueca — Cuando el cuerpo humano está excitado, la presión sobre el cuerpo es tal que muchos solo pueden pensar en la liberación, ahora piensa lo que le hace eso a alguien que esté en ese estado constantemente pero no pueda liberarse porque depende de otros para hacerlo. Lo pusieron para controlarle y... no creo que sea sano para su salud mental, quitarlo en este momento. Lo siento.

 

— ¿Por que no? ¡Ayudara! De esta forma sabrá que ninguno de nosotros lo quiere para... placer o eso. — sintió un escalofrió recorrerlo, y se puso de pie, alejándose unos pasos de Gordon. — Podemos quitarlo y ayudarlo... — la expresión de la doctora le hizo sentir indeciso, sabia que estaba siendo demasiado impulsivo que debía pensar las cosas con mas claridad como lo estaban haciendo todos los malditos adultos que lo rodeaban. — Bien, pero si se queda, ¿Como puedo ayudarlo?

 

— Joven Wayne, no le conozco así que espero me disculpe, si soy demasiado sincera. Vine aquí enojada con Lucius, porque pensé que me traía a la mansión de un niño rico que busco un esclavo para experimentar un poco. Pero he visto la forma en que lo miras desde que llegue aquí y ahora, con una nueva perspectiva, trataré de hablarte de la forma más realista y respetuosa que pueda. Los cambios que quieres, que pretendes se lleven acabo, no sucederán de la noche a la mañana. Él necesita seguridad, necesita sentir que es necesario según lo que tiene en su cabeza, por lo que debes hacer lo que estás haciendo ordenarle cosas, aunque lo odies, pero al mismo tiempo darle algo diferente, como ese toque suave en su espalda. ¿Entiendes?

 

— Si. Entiendo la situación. Me gustaría ver resuelto este dilema cuanto antes, pero comienzo a comprender lo grave de la situación y la paciencia y dedicación que requerirá de mi parte. — se paro firme, sus hombros rectos, sus ojos puestos en los azules del hombre ante el. — Gracias, Doctora Thompkins, por venir pese a sus dudas. No hay nada que me gustaría mas que ver a James... ser James Gordon de nuevo.

 

— Joven Wayne, hay algo más, que no quería decirle frente a los otros hombres, por lo comprometedor que puede ser.

 

— ¿Que puede ser eso? — cuestiono, mirando a la doctora directamente a los ojos.

 

— Bueno, la erección tiene que bajar y por el injerto, tendrá que hacerlo varias veces al día y el no puede hacerse cargo de su propio placer en este momento ¿Entiende?

 

— Oh. — de pronto toda esa fachada de ser como los demás adultos fallo momentáneamente, dejándolo sin habla. — ¿Se refiere a tocarlo... allí? ¿tocarlo, tocarlo?

 

— Si, lastimosamente si. Tiene que encargarse usted.

 

— ¿Por que yo? Alfred puede... — entonces recuerda las ordenes de la doctora antes, sus palabras sobre que fuera el quien desnudara a Jim y no ella. Tan pronto recuerda eso, tiene que sentarse en la cama o va a caerse al suelo. — Nunca he estado con un hombre. — replicó, el ceño fruncido en confusión. — ¿Puede ser solo con mis manos? Ni creo que sea algo que Jim Gordon apreciaría. Es demasiado sucio.

 

— Puede que cuando empiece a ser el mismo de nuevo no lo aprecie, por decir lo menos. Pero ahora es mejor eso a que un montón de personas se encarguen de él Bruce. A veces debemos hacer cosas de las que no sabemos si saldremos bien o mal parados.

 

Ella no entendía que el no quería que Jim lo odiara, porque el sabia que eso es lo que pasaría, James Gordon era demasiado correcto, incluso haciendo cosas malas, las hacia bien. Se sentía terrible tener que pensar en que el le tendría que servir de esa forma.

 

Se quedo allí paralizado, mientras la doctora tomo su silencio como su señal para continuar. Bajo la mirada perdida del billonario, ella reviso cada herida y receto los antibióticos necesarios, tomo muestras de sangre, de semen, y las almaceno en el pequeño estuche con hielo seco que había traído. Raspo algunas heridas que ya Alfred había curado, y las vendo nuevamente. Complacida con el trabajo que había hecho el mayordomo.

 

— ¿Cuando vendrá a verle de nuevo? — Bruce pregunto cuando ella comenzó a guardar sus cosas. — Toma asiento, Jim. En la cama. — Indico lo ultimo cuando vio que el hombre iba a sentarse en el suelo.

 

— Tan pronto tenga los resultados joven Wayne — regreso su vista de sus cosas a Gordon dando un suspiro — Aunque no parezca quizás le haya falta algunos nutrientes, seria bueno una dieta adecuada, puede recomendarle una y enviársela correo electrónico, para que no involucremos a mas personas.

 

— Alfred se encargara. El es el encargado de preparar las comidas, apreciaría que pudiera entregarle instrucciones lo mas pronto posible. James aun no ha cenado. — indico, extendiendo la mano para indicarle a la doctora la salida de la habitación.

 

— Lo hare tan pronto llegue a mi apartamento, por el momento creo que puede ayudar una buena sopa — sonríe a Bruce mientras sale de la habitación — Gracias señor Wayne, por ser diferente de lo que esperaba.

 

Bruce no dijo nada, se quedo allí de pie, contemplando la puerta que ahora estaba cerrada; de pronto su vida parecía nuevamente un largo camino a oscuras, y el no tenía ni una sola cerilla para iluminar lo que estaba delante de el.

 

— ¿A— amo?


	2. SOMIATRUITES

** **

 

 

 

— ¿A— amo? — la desgastada voz le hizo dar un respingo, mientras sus ojos se iban al único lugar posible del que podía haber provenido.

 

Jim Gordon estaba viéndole directamente, no es que antes no lo hiciera, pero antes la forma en que le miraba era mas sutil, no como ahora, que estaba atento totalmente a su rostro, a sus expresiones. Se quedo en silencio y camino hacia el ex detective y se sentó junto a él en la cama, observando atónito como, si fuera una especie de interruptor eso ocasionara que el hombre a su lado se levantara para dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo.

 

— ¿Detective Gordon? — susurro, observando como las manos del hombre se posaban en sus rodillas, y se quedaban allí. El coloco las suyas sobre las de Gordon, mas largas, pero delgadas, aun frágiles, no como las de Gordon que estaban hechas para pelear. Eso trajo lágrimas a sus ojos. ¿Cuanto había peleado Gordon por su dignidad? — Me alegra escuchar tu voz.

 

La mano del hombre a su lado subió a sus mejillas, atrapo con sus dedos una lágrima que había resbalado de sus ojos y acto reflejo se la llevo a los labios lamiéndola con cuidado, para después inclinarse sobre la entrepierna de su amo, que no espero aquel movimiento ni por un segundo, totalmente concentrado en lo repentino que había sido la caricia de Gordon.

 

— ¡E— E— Espera! — exclamo, reculando en la cama y arrugando el edredón bajo el en el proceso. — No, tan rápido. — rodo entonces en la cama. — Yo... yo iré a por Alfred, ¡espera aquí! — exclamo, saliendo tan rápido de la habitación que se sorprendió cuando se consiguió en las escaleras hacia la cocina.

 

Encontró a Alfred picando vegetales y una olla con agua hirviendo en la cocina, mientras el mayordomo se burlaba de algo que decían en la televisión, completamente solo.

 

— ¡Alfred, necesito ayuda! — dijo, atrayendo la atención de su mayordomo.

 

— Amo B. ¿Que sucede? — preguntó empuñando el cuchillo entre su mano derecha prácticamente de inmediato, por el tono en la voz de su protegido.

 

— La doctora dijo que debía... aliviar a James, pero no puedo. No puedo, tu hazlo.

 

— No — Bruce pocas veces escuchaba una negativa tan directa de su tutor — Esa es su responsabilidad, amo Bruce, usted le... compro, por decirlo de alguna forma.

 

— ¿Que? ¡Pero tu eres el adulto! — se quejo, frunciendo sus labios y apretando los puños.

 

— Exacto y justamente por eso le estoy diciendo ahora, que el detective Gordon es su responsabilidad meramente.

 

— ¡Eso no es justo! — Bruce balbuceó, su mente buscando por una defensa rápida ante las palabras de Alfred, pero era difícil cuando sabia de memoria cada una de las respuestas posible que tenía el mayordomo para él. — Bien. Pero quiero pollo frito para la cena. — escupió, viendo la cara de horror de Alfred, que se joda, nadie lo forzaba a escribir en la nevera las cosas que debía comprar.

 

Encontró a Gordon sentado de rodillas en el suelo, lanzo un suspiro, esperaba que no se hubiera abierto las heridas, se acerco a él, notando como esos ojos le seguían de nuevo.

 

— Lo siento por lo de antes. — susurro, acariciando el cabello de Gordon. — Jim. Espero que cuando seas tu de nuevo, me perdones por lo que haré esta noche... y todas las noches que vengan hasta que podamos arreglarte. — respiro hondo, maldiciendo a Alfred en su cabeza, a la doctora y sus reglas, a el Pingüino por haberle dado la horrida imagen mental de James Gordon siendo violado.

 

No sabia que hacer, ni como hacerlo exactamente, se quedo mirando los ojos de Jim, esos que antes proyectaban tanta determinación y seguridad y ahora, ahora parecían vacíos de cualquier emoción, sintió de nuevo sus manos en sus rodillas y se forzó a si mismo para quedarse en el lugar en que estaban, pese al leve temblor que ataco su cuerpo, mientras Gordon desabotonaba sus pantalones premeditadamente lento o al menos, así le parecía a él que no podía apartar su mirada.

 

— No... no creo que debas hacérmelo tu a mi... — susurro. — además, necesitamos condones, ¿Cierto? — estaba nervioso, mientras veía como el hombre bajaba su cremallera, exponiendo sus boxers negros.

 

Estaba balbuceando, eso es lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Gordon con los movimientos mas calculadores que había visto jamás, saco su miembro semi-duro de los boxers, haciendo que todo su rostro blanco, se pusiera totalmente rojo por como su cuerpo traicionaba sus propias palabras, pero todo fue peor cuando gimió estruendosamente alto cuando la lengua de Jim Gordon se puso sobre la punta de su miembro.

 

Ahora esto era algo que James Gordon no le perdonaría, pero que el no podría olvidar nunca. Esa firme boca que pocas veces sonreía, ahora estaba besando su miembro de arriba abajo, llegando hasta sus testículos los que chupo uno por uno.

 

— Amo... — la voz rasposa de Jim Gordon le hizo temblar, sus manos yendo a parar al cuello de este.

 

Encontrándose con los ojos celestes totalmente opacos, no quiso quedarse en ellos como lo hizo, pero se quedo atrapado en su color y en su forma, mientras la boca del detective rodeada con gran precisión la base de su polla y lamia una y otra vez, para después subir hasta la punta en una lamida fuerte y húmeda.

 

Había tenido a niñas arrodilladas ante él, pero nunca había sido de esta forma, tan personal, con tanta experticia que lo dejaba temblando como un tonto, la boca entreabierta, la saliva recorriendo su barbilla, y los ojos de Jim sobre él. No es de extrañar que cuando esa lengua acaricia la salida de su uretra, sienta como todo se pone blanco, sus dedos aferrándose al perfecto cabello del detective, que gime también mientras el le da a probar su salado semen.

 

Es un poco vergonzoso terminar tan rápido, pero es un orgasmo tan fuerte que tiene que sostener su peso en los hombros del ex detective, no ha podido cerrar sus ojos por mucho tiempo, porque de alguna forma el azul de los ojos ajenos es demasiado atrayente.

 

Observa pacientemente como el hombre lame sus labios, quitando el semen que ha quedado sobre ellos, pero no haciendo nada con el que esta en sus mejillas.

 

Bruce hunde un dedo en la sustancia viscosa, arrastrando su dedo por la piel hasta llevarlo al labio inferior de Jim, dejándolos manchados de nuevo.

 

— Esto es enfermo. — dice en voz alta.

 

Pero se queda de nuevo mirando como Jim lame sus labios de nuevo, como si estuviera programado para hacerlo cada vez que los sientes llenos de algo. Es en ese momento que se percata de su respiración agitada y se da cuenta de que su polla, está dura babeando el suelo.

 

— ¿Jim? — susurra, arrodillándose ante el hombre que no aparta la mirada de él, esos hermosos ojos están atentos a cada movimiento que el hace, solo trayendo mas culpa a Bruce, se supone que debería estar cuidando de Jim, no aprovechándose de lo jodida que esta su mente. — Voy a tocarte, dime si duele... o si quieres que me detenga. — le advierte, sus mejillas de porcelana ligeramente rojas, mientras baja la mirada al miembro que ahora busca sujetar con sus manos.

 

Es tan extraño como fascinante como las rodillas Jim tiemblan y su rostro, especialmente sus mejillas se llenan de un color rojo intenso que constata fuertemente con su piel, así, cuando mueve su mano de arriba a abajo un par de veces, se queda prendido del gruñido, bajo, salvaje y fuerte que escucha en respuesta y como sus caderas se mueven hacia su mano.

 

— ¿Te gusta, Jim? — dios, no es al que están masturbando pero se siente así; el nunca en su vida se imagino tener este tipo de relación, y muchos menos control, con el detective que ahora con su boca entreabierta resopla; solo le incita a aumentar mas la velocidad, su mano explorando cada rincón de ese enorme pene para un hombre tan bajo. Toca las venas mas prominentes y deja que su pulgar juegue con la pequeña cicatriz que ha dejado la circunscripción, vuelve a Gordon mas loco de lo que ya esta.

 

Le observa esforzarse en verbalizar algo, porque por ahora solo puede mover su cabeza asintiendo levemente, mientras el recorre su miembro, una y otra vez, hasta que disminuye la velocidad solo para oír como el gruñido de antes se transforma en un suave gemido que le da un aspecto muy vulnerable que captura a Bruce totalmente, al menos hasta que escucha su voz.

 

— Sí... mas — prácticamente ahoga sus palabras en gemidos — Más.

 

— Te daré todo lo que quieras. — le aseguro, sin querer negarle nada al detective.

 

Los muslos del hombre mayor temblaban, sus manos a los costados apretaban la alfombra, todo su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, Bruce sabia que estaba muy cerca, y eso era bueno, ¿cierto? Estaba trayéndole alivio a Jim Gordon, le estaba dando placer y no solo recibiéndolo. Era algo sensual tener esta clase de poder sobre el hombre.

 

— Vamos, Jim, vamos... — murmuro, sin saber muy bien por qué froto su pulgar en el glande amoratado, recibiendo mas y mas humedad para lubricar el pene a punto de explotar.

 

Cuando el detective explota en sus manos, siente un placer propio inexplicable, sobre todo cuando se mueve hacia adelante y le tiene que atrapar en sus brazos, con su respiración agitada y sus ojos entreabiertos, Jim Gordon se ve tan pero tan vulnerable, que solo quiere y siente la necesidad abrumadora de cuidarle, como el lo hizo la noche que se conocieron.

 

Solo que esta necesidad es algo mas primitivo, violento, amor mezclado con toda la ira y el odio que ha acumulado en sus años. ¿Como es posible sentirse así?

 

— Maestro Bruce, la cena esta servida. — Alfred tiene la decencia de no entrar, y Bruce agradece su discreción, apartándose a regañadientes del hombre que poco a poco recupera la compostura, al fin su miembro tiene un tamaño decentemente normal y eso le hace sonreír, un progreso es un progreso.

 

 

 

 

 

Se despierta con una mano sacudiéndolo del hombro gentilmente, abre sus ojos para encontrarse con que Alfred ya ha abierto las cortinas, Alfred huele a café irlandés por las mañanas, pero no es ese el aroma que llama su atención, es el aroma a limpio, a desinfectante lo que lo hace sentarse y ver al mayordomo.

 

Alfred tiene una expresión en su rostro que últimamente ha estado causando discusiones entre ellos, el es un adolescente y Alfred ciertamente no es su padre. Pero la expresión que tiene ahora es de completa decepción, mezclada con un poco de ira paternal.

 

— Olvido dos cosas anoche. — le dice, una falsa calma en su voz. — Primera, Gordon aun es un humano, a pesar de que no pronuncie ni una palabra, ni parpadee tantas veces como usted, ni se queje, ni haga nada mas que estar allí como un fantasma, estatua o exhibición de museo. ¿Sabe por que aun es un humano, Maestro Bruce? Va al baño también. — Bruce se sonroja. — Juro por la reina que esta será la ultima vez que hare esa clase de limpieza, por años lo he detenido de tener una mascota por esta exacta razón, y no tolerare esto.

 

 Hace un pausa, habiendo dejando a Bruce sin habla, aunque no por eso su mirada adolescente ha dejado de ser menos desafiante.

 

— En segundo lugar, ¿Por que durmió en el suelo?

 

Bruce se incorporo en la cama, su mano aun en la parte atrás de su cabeza, como si el frotar un poco su desordenado cabéllale diera el tiempo suficiente para contestar a Alfred. Sin embargo, llevo sus ojos aun lado y observo a Jim totalmente atento a sus movimientos, como si hace unos segundos no hubiera habido nada digno de su atención.

 

— Fue imposible subirlo a la cama, se lo ordenaba pero volvía a bajarse y a acurrucarse en el suelo.

 

Por supuesto que opto por responder lo que podía responder, porque ciertamente no sabia que hacer con lo demás. Nunca pensó que Jim Gordon había sido quebrado hasta el punto en que no podía ir al baño por su cuenta, pero debió de alguna forma adivinarlo, se suponía que era responsable por él y aunque odiaba la analogía del detective y una mascota, acepto que era oportuna. Al menos para reiterar como había metido la pata.

 

— Me encargare de ahora en adelante.

 

— Entonces, lo obliga. Es su dueño después de todo. Por ahora. — Alfred rezonga como un viejo, dándose la vuelta para tomar un montón de sabanas que había colocado sobre el elegante ottoman antes de despertar al joven Wayne. — Pondré estas donde se ha dormido esta noche, a ver si puede al menos descansar sus músculos. — se dirigió a Jim Gordon con todas las sabanas que había podido encontrar que no estuvieran en uso y las lanzo encima del hombre, que peleo para salir fuera del enredo de mantas. — Tu cama, compañero. — entonces se giro a Bruce, suspirando. — El desayuno estará listo en quince minutos, bájelo, hice huevos, tocino y pan, y para el una crema de tomate.

 

Alfred sale de la habitación con el mismo sigilo que entro y el solo puede suspirar cuando se encuentra solo de nuevo en la habitación, bueno, solo es un eufemismo porque ahora que Jim ha logrado librarse de las sabanas esta mirándole de nuevo, aunque para Bruce no pasa desapercibido que también se esta abrazando a las sabanas.

 

— ¿Cómodo? — le cuestiono, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, al menos estaba vestido y así el frío mármol sobre el que había dormido no lo había dañado. — Disculpa por haberme dormido sin darme cuenta de que podía hacer algo mejor por ti. Estaba molesto porque seguías bajándote de la cama. — no había habido forma de razonar con el, y Bruce estaba tan cansando que en un arrebató se había arropado y se había olvidado del hombre.

 

Se puso de pie, sentándose frente a Jim en el suelo. Y este empujo las sabanas a un lado para llegar hasta donde Bruce estaba. Tenía un pantalón nuevo, y eso solo le recordó el bochorno de hace unos minutos.

 

— Cama. No. — respondió Gordon, era la oración mas sencilla que había escuchado nunca, claramente desordenada, pero al menos era la primera vez desde que contesto de forma directa a algo, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse tanto por eso, como, por la forma en que Gordon coloco su cabeza en su hombro, casi como si pidiera permiso para acurrucarse a su lado.

 

— No soy tu cama, Gordon, eres mas grueso que yo, casi el doble de mi... — se detuvo cuando el peso de Gordon comenzó a retirarse y lo sostuvo de los hombros con ambas manos, llevándolo hasta su pecho, de nuevo, le abrazo, sintiendo las manos del hombre rodeándolo por la cintura. — ¿Que haremos contigo? — suspiro, su mano acariciando el cuello de Gordon.

 

— Amo — la voz de Jim sonó suave o quizás fue la impresión que tuvo al escuchar un suspiro acompañar esa palabra que había dicho y el no se acostumbraba a escuchar desde sus labios — ¿Que quiere...? — maldjo cuando sintió los labios de Jim en su cuello, dejando un rastro caliente de saliva.

 

— No eso... es de mañana, Alfred se enfadará. — se estremeció cuando sintió la repentina seducción de Jim reforzarse gracias a un suave gemido que salió de él, sus ojos se cerraron cuando las manos del detective se ciñeron en su cintura. — se siente bien cuando tu lo haces, Jim.

 

De hecho, así es, no tiene palabras para verbalizar como Jim Gordon se las arregla para subir a sus piernas y empujar sus erecciones con fuerza la una contra la otra, no le da tiempo a acostumbrarse, no le da tiempo a asimilar el placer de sus cuerpos encontrándose, empuja una y otra vez, haciendo que sus ojos se muevan hacia arriba. Es él quien se siente perdido en manos del detective en estos momentos y lo encuentra extrañamente placentero.

 

Quizás porque le hace pensar en el Jim Gordon que esta debajo de toda esa manipulación a la que ha sido sometido. Si, es precisamente eso lo que lo hace sentir mareado, poseído por la irracional sensación de pertenecer a este hombre. Estos besos, esta fuerzas que posee al hombre que lo sujeta, es la misma que según el, usaría con sus amantes, mostrando ese carácter obstinado y regio del hombre

 

— Jim... estoy casi... allí...

 

El orgasmo le golpea a tal punto que es su turno de sostenerse con fuerza de la cintura de Gordon, que le abraza con fuerza contra su cuerpo, acompañándolo con su propio orgasmo, puede saberlo por la forma en que restriegan sus miembros resbalosos el uno contra el otro alargando su placer.

 

— Amo... amo.

 

— Me voy a morir... — Wayne suspiro con alivio, su cuerpo deslizándose al suelo, donde Gordon lo deja caer con delicadeza. Le parece maravilloso que su vida sexual de pronto haya mejorado, pero eso no quita la punzada de culpa.

 

— Amo Bruce ¡El desayuno! — la voz de Alfred le trae de vuelta a la realidad haciendo que regrese su mirada a Jim que tiene que admitir que se ve increíble después de un orgasmo — Estoy seguro que el joven Gordon tiene hambre.

 

— No es tan joven, Alfred. Tu eres el que es realmente antiguo. — se burlo desde el suelo, alzando su brazo para envolver el hombro de Gordon y poder sentarse. El cabello del detective estaba desordenado, apuntando en varias direcciones. — Tomemos una ducha rápida y cambiemos tu pantalón.

 

Fue una experiencia divertida mirar al hombre echarse agua con la ducha, pero se notaba que sabia lo que hacia una vez Bruce le indico como abrir la ducha, que jabón usar, cuál era su toalla, como bajar el váter y cepillarse los dientes. Supo sin tener la respuesta en voz alta que todo este aprendizaje no era cognitivo, sino mas bien una excentricidad de Bárbara Kean.

 

Sus investigaciones le habían permitido darse cuenta, que aunque la señorita Kean no tenía acceso directo o algún tipo de trato preferencial con la agencia o grupo de personas que entreno a Jim, había pedido a ellos uno que otro gusto ya que se consideraba la única interesada en adquirir al antiguo detective, así se había vendido así misma y así se había presentado a esa subasta, sin esperar que él o el pingüino trataran de llegar a Jim también. Afortunadamente, ninguno podía competir con su dinero, si no, no sabe que seria hoy del hombre enfrente suyo.

 

Le agradaba haberlo conseguido antes de que cambiara de manos, traía una felicidad diferente a él, una que no había experimentado con nada, era como una burbuja que se formaba en su estomago e iba explotando poco a poco. Sin acabarse, sin terminar.

 

Salieron de la habitación media hora después, le había dicho a Gordon que se sacara el cabello un poco más por que la forma en que este se veía mojado y se pegaba a su rostro, era demasiada distracción para él. Así que así llegaron a la cocina, con Gordon caminando detrás de él aún secándose el cabello y él sonriendo a Alfred al ver el banquete servido.

 

— Sabe ir al baño solo. — le dijo con una enorme sonrisa, sintiéndose satisfecho de lo descubierto. — Y se dio una ducha solo. Ahora huele a mi champú.

 

Estaba tan contento que Alfred no lo regaño por llegar tarde, y cuando vio a Gordon frotando su cabello, al mayordomo se le corto la respiración, sin duda solo habían pasado pocas horas, pero en el hombre ya se notaba la diferencia. Se le notaba mas relajado.

 

— Feliz de ver que esta limpio, Maestro Gordon. — sonrió, saltando sobre las puntas de los pies brevemente, indicándole con una mano a Bruce donde estaba la comida de Gordon. — Esta tan encantador como siempre

 

— ¿Verdad? — preguntó Bruce con una sonrisa pequeña, apoyando su codo sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre el codo, mientras es el esta vez quien ve cada movimiento que hace el detective. — Es increíble lo bien que se ve hoy. Ciertamente me da mucha esperanza.

 

— Si, solo le hace falta decir unas cuantas cosas por esa recta boca suya, y será nuestro compañero. — Alfred le coloco la sopa en un vaso con una pajilla, para así facilitar que el detective pudiera comer sin necesidad de usar un cubierto. — Puede que recorte un poco su cabello, mojado se ve mucho mas largo. — se tomo el atrevimiento de tocar el cabello de Gordon y este se quedo quieto de pie frente a la silla que le habían asignado, sin mover un musculo, ligeramente tenso. — Si, lo cortare después del desayuno, compañero.

 

El mayordomo giró su cabeza a un lado y se quedó viendo con detenimiento al detective, para luego regresar su mirada hacia el joven Wayne — Sus hombros acaban de ponerse tensos, su mirada está un poco desenfocada... creo que le incomoda que lo toque, amo Bruce, ¿Porque no le pregunta?

 

— No va a responderme. — sabia que estaba siendo egoísta al no decirle a Alfred que Gordon podía hablarle, pero era algo que quería fuera solamente suyo unos minutos mas. — Sentémonos a comer, estoy hambriento, ya quiero volver a la cama. — Dio un bostezo, uno largo, tomando su plato de comida y sirviéndose todo lo que Alfred había puesto para él. — Come, Gordon.

 

— Tiene que empezar a intentarlo, Amo B. Gordon tiene que sentir que puede comunicarse, que está en un ambiente seguro. — respondió Alfred, caminando hacia la cocina, donde aún podía escucharse una olla hervir. 

 

Mientras tanto, Jim Gordon se quedó aún de pie, mirando la silla que Alfred había dejado a su lado con una mueca que Bruce — quien le miraba por el rabillo del ojo — pudo notar, le miró confundido y eso le llamó mucho la atención, era la primera emoción real que veía desde la noche anterior.

 

— Siéntate. — le ordeno, mirando como el hombre obedecía de inmediato. ¿Acaso había dudado si sentarse o no? ¿Quizás la orden de comer de hoy se había mezclado con la de ayer en una asociación de ideas? Pues la noche anterior había comido sentado a la mesa. — Aprendes rápido. — dijo asombrado. — De verdad eres tú.

 

— ¿Yo? — preguntó confundido, mirando a Bruce y luego al plato que tenía delante, mientras lleva su mano a su cabeza donde frota un poco con una mueca de incomodidad.

 

— Toma tu sopa, solo tienes que aspirar de la pajilla. — Bruce le indico, moviendo el plato donde estaba el enorme vaso de cerámica con sopa tibia. — Alfred es muy bueno cocinando sopas o cremas, su madre le enseño. Ya te había dicho eso antes.

 

Jim Gordon se inclinó sobre la recipiente, tomando con cuidado la pajilla, Bruce pudo observar que cuando el contenido de la sopa llegó a sus labios, la sorpresa en su rostro aumentó pero sigue comiendo, con un leve rubor en las mejillas. De inmediato se dio cuenta que a Jim le había gustado la crema.

 

— Le gusta tu sopa, Alfred. — le indico al mayordomo cuando este regreso con la tetera con el te para Bruce y el mismo, sentándose a un lado de Bruce y mirando con ojos critico al hombre que tomaba casi sin respirar. — Esta feliz. ¿Que crees que podríamos hacer hoy? Esta lloviendo... — lanzo una mirada por la ventana, viendo una suave llovizna caer.

 

— Creo que sería útil que trate de ver que recuerda el joven Gordon, mientras ven alguna película, aunque solamente es un ejemplo. — sonríe porque le gusta ver tan relajado a su protegido — En realidad creo que debería pasar tiempo de calidad con él, es decir mire que bien amaneció el día de hoy, puede ser una película, caminar un poco... lo que sea.

 

— No se que tipo de películas veía... o si veía alguna, la verdad es que no creo que le quedara demasiado tiempo para eso, siempre estaba o durmiendo por las golpizas que le daban o trabajando. Nunca le he visto relajarse. — de pronto el joven parece bastante confundido, sus ojos desviándose de Jim Gordon a la comida que ha dejado de tocar tan pronto todas esas dudas se han arremolinado en su cabeza.

 

— Pues parece que mientras le ayuda a Gordon a recordarse a sí mismo, podrá conocerle un poco mejor joven Bruce. Insisto en que hablé con él, en que traté de ayudarlo a volver a ser el mismo.

 

— Lo intentare, Alfred.

 

 

 

 

Gordon se sentó con el en el sillón de su padre, apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas cuando Bruce se lo indico, lo había arropado con una manta y dado a que tenía una de las batas de baño de su padre aun, podía ver sus piernas desnudas sobresalir. Parecía relajado, pero sus ojos estaban perdidos en la acción de la película vaquera que tenían treinta minutos viendo.

 

No era una película especialmente interesante, no era la mejor tampoco, pero al menos Gordon la mirada, le había puesto una película romántica y sus ojos se habían ido a su rostro, como si no consiguiera interesante lo que le mostraban sus ojos así que prefería ver a su amo. Cambio a una película de acción, y Jim entonces se removió.

 

Podía sentir como las manos en su regazo se removían en partes específicas de la película, por ejemplo, cuando había un arma o cuando los protagonistas huían del Sheriff. Por momentos bajaba la mirada y veía los ojos de Jim abiertos y brillantes, atentos a cada movimiento y le tomó un segundo darse cuenta que la luz en esos ojos, no era por la película, sino por las lágrimas.

 

— Jim... James. — le llamó, pero fue en vano, su atención había sido cautivada por las imágenes y le era imposible mirarlo a el. Al parecer en la mente del hombre había desaparecido el mundo que lo rodeaba y solo estaba él y esa televisión.

 

Con una lentitud pasmosa, James Gordon se incorporó en el sofá de tres plazas, quedando sentado a un lado del adolescente que miraba atónito como el hombre llevaba una mano a su cabeza.

 

No espero ni en un millón de años lo qué pasó a continuación, Jim Gordon cerró su mano en un puño que usó para golpear su propia cabeza con fuerza, la fuerza fue tal que el sonido fue sordo y ensordecedor y así fue el segundo y el tercero.

 

— ¡No, no hagas eso, detente! — se abalanzo hacia el detective, sus manos sosteniendo la de Gordon, pero el hombre era demasiado fuerte para que el pudieron detenerlo incluso con ambas manos. — ¡Detente, James! ¡Jim! — su voz cada vez subía mas una nota, sonando desesperada, afligida por lo que veía.

 

No vio mas solución que subirse al regazo del hombre, y cubrir su cabeza con su cuerpo, aferrando ese rostro empapado de sudor ahora, a su pecho. Cubriéndolo con sus brazos y con su espalda.

 

— No te hagas daño, Jim. Por favor... — rogó, aunque ya se había detenido todo movimiento.

 

Sintió las lágrimas para resbalar de los ojos de Jim hasta tocar su propia piel, ciertamente el movimiento se había detenido, pero algo había hecho Click en el detective, solo que no sabía, exactamente que y porque eso le había llevado a lastimarse.

 

— ¿Amo? — escuchó su voz rasposa, mientras sentía los brazos de Jim rodearle.

 

— Nunca te hagas daño, esa es una orden, Jim. Nunca... nunca... nunca... te hagas daño. — lo soltó para poder ver su rostro, ese hermoso rostro en el que se podían ver las arrugas por su edad fruncirse cuando este le miro confundido. Quizás porque reconocía las lágrimas en los ojos de Bruce, o porque no comprendía aun el movimiento repentino de su amo. — Lo siento. — Bruce no sabia porque se disculpaba, sus dedos explorando el daño, pero aparentemente no había nada, ni un rasguño, ni sangre ni un moretón, aún.

 

— No entiendo — respondió Jim, en un bajo susurro, mientras sus dedos atrapaban las lágrimas de los ojos de Bruce, una tras otras.

 

— No te golpees... — tomo la mano de James, pegándola suavemente a su frente y después retirándola. — esto, no lo hagas. No quiero que hagas daño, quiero que te cures.

 

— ¿Por qué? — replicó, aún con su mano en su frente y la que estaba en la mejilla de Bruce, donde había detenido sus lágrimas se movió a la parte alta de la cabeza, como si verificara si lo había golpeado a él o no.

 

— No a mi, tontito, a ti. — suspiro, quitando la mano de Gordon que se tocaba a si mismo la frente y uniendo sus rostros, su nariz rozando la del detective que continuó explorando el cabello de su amo. — No hacer daño a nadie esa es la respuesta .

 

— Yo... — se quedó en silencio, inclinándose un poco más cerca de los labios de Bruce, que hasta instante se percató lo cerca que estaban sus rostro —Esclavo. —agregó el detective antes de lamer el labio inferior ajeno.

 

— Ya no más, Jim. — replicó, sus manos sujetando al detective de nuevo, estaba a punto de besarlo cuando escuchó los pasos de Alfred y salto del regazo de este para caer sentado a un lado de Jim, dejando al hombre confundido.

 

— Hice una tarta, Amo B. — anuncio Alfred, entrando en el estudio con una bandeja donde llevaba un jarra llena de leche tibia, y dos platos con tarta en ellos. Como era poco usual estos días, Alfred parecía satisfecho y contento. — Espero le guste, compañero.

 

Jim llevó su vista a Alfred un segundo para después regresarla hacia Bruce, como si quisiera asegurarse que realmente podía probarla. De alguna forma, con los ojos aún llenos de lágrimas y esa indecisión Jim Gordon se veía cada vez más humano y sabe que Alfred también lo había notado, por la sonrisa nostálgica que ambos compartían.

 

— ¿Tu quieres? — Bruce le preguntó suavemente, tomando el plato con la tarta y ofreciéndoselo con una sonrisa, el rostro rojo por las lágrimas se aligeró un poco, su buen humor de esta mañana regresando. — hay leche también.

 

— Yo...— las manos de Jim empezaron a temblar. Para cualquiera podía ser una pregunta sencilla, pero hace mucho tiempo que Jim Gordon había aprendido que él no podía “querer” nada. De hecho, sentía que no podía contestar, de pronto el aire no parecía ser suficiente en la habitación.

 

— Amo Bruce — llamó Alfred, preocupado.

 

— Come. — la frialdad de la orden de Bruce hizo que Gordon se detuviera, como si los engranajes en su cabeza se hubieran detenido en seco.

 

Alfred suspiro, conocía muy bien a ese chiquillo como para saber que su paciencia era una pajilla muy corta, que cuando se ponía a prueba con fuego se quemaba en solo segundos. Aún en silencio, ambos hombres observaron como las manos de Jim se extendían hacia el plato que sostenía el heredero de los Wayne y lo tomaba en sus manos, así como la pequeña cuchara, para empezar a comer la torta primero de manera lenta y después un poco más rápido, lamiendo demás en algunas ocasiones.

 

— Parece que el gusto. — agregó Alfred llevando su vista a donde estaba Bruce, que seguía viendo a Jim con detenimiento.

 

Sabía que su joven amo había hecho lo correcto al rescatar a Gordon, pero al ver la forma en que le miraba y lo versátil que parecían sus emociones con respecto a este se preguntaba si esto no le explotaría en la cara tarde o temprano.

 

Había mas en esa mirada que simple admiración, y Alfred no quería ver más, sabiendo que el bien recogería las piezas cuando su amo se rompiera, o también saldría el herido. Bruce no era conocido por ser exactamente delicado.

 

 

 

 


	3. RAMÉ

 

 

Nueve días en la mansión Wayne no habían cambiado mucho a Jim Gordon, tal y como todos se lo habían planteado al heredero Wayne, la paciencia en esta situación era algo que debía aprender; no solo eso, tenía que enseñarse el autocontrol que por años Alfred Pennyworth le había estado inculcando, la ira dentro de él era a veces descomunal en comparación a los sentimientos que quería expresar, y si mas de una vez había tomado la llave del Rolls y se había escapado, dejando a Alfred rezongando en la puerta de la cocina, mientras el esclavo sentado en un cojín, observando todo indiferente.

 

El ruido feroz de la música de las clubes a los que iba y el licor era suficiente para anular cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir, lo hacía sentir como una hoja al viento, sin rumbo fijo, dejándose llevar de un lado a otro. Era una terapia peligrosa, que podía siempre terminar de la peor forma.

 

Sin embargo, regresaba a casa antes de que amaneciera, consiguiendo a Gordon donde lo había dejado, en la cocina, sentado en un cojín, la comida sin tocar a sus pies, Alfred seguro había intentado con frustración obligarlo a comer, al menos no había habido mas accidentes y el hombre iba al baño de servicio a asearse sin que ninguno de los dos se lo dijeran.

 

El hombre siempre estaba despierto cuando el regresaba, tambaleándose con las llaves del vehículo colgando de una mano y de la otra alguna botella que se había traído del club de turno.

 

Siempre se quedaba en silencio, intentando mantenerse de pie justo a Jim, sus ojos acostumbrados a la oscuridad seguían cada movimiento que este mismo hacía para verle, esa noche en particular se sentó en el suelo de repente, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Jim que seguramente por el suéter rojo que tenía puesto estaba tan caliente.

 

— ¿Amo?

 

— Te extrañe... te extraño. — susurro, sin poder controlar las emociones que de pronto salieron de él, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas mientras se acurrucaba en el pecho de Gordon, su nariz rozando la barbilla de este con suavidad, respirando su esencia.

 

Suspiro a gusto cuando siente los firmes brazos de Gordon rodearle, es ridículo que pese a que está a punto alcanzar la mayoría de edad, meses más meses menos, aún puedan entrar en los brazos de Jim Gordon como lo hace. Por supuesto que es ligeramente más alto ahora, pero se siente vulnerable en sus brazos y no solo con ellos, sino con sus miradas, con las pocas palabras que le dirige, es como si fuera él quien está a su disposición y no al revés.

 

— No quiero seguir viéndote así, precisas hablarme, háblame, Jim, no puedo mas... no puedo perpetuar mas esta zozobra que siento cuando te veo… tan quebrado… agrietado… este no eres tú. ¡No eres tú! – le esta sujetando del rostro, la suave barba que Alfred no ha rasurado hoy le hace hormiguear sus dedos, quema sutilmente.

 

Y ahí está en su rostro, esa mueca de confusión que no recuerda haber visto en el detective cuando le conoció. Esa misma que ha descubierto que le exaspera porque no sabe como hacerle comprender que ya no está ahí, que no tiene que seguir actuando de la forma en que lo hace. Lee dijo que algunas ocasiones pasaban años antes que alguien recordara algo de su vida antes de ser esclavizado, pero él no podía creerlo. Ni ahora ni en ese momento.

 

— ¿Quien soy yo?

 

— James Gordon. — susurro, cerrando sus ojos con pesar, mientras se abrazaba del cuello de Gordon, escondiendo su rostro allí para que no viera lo mucho que le había dolido esa pregunta. — Llévame a la cama.

 

El esclavo actuó de inmediato, uso toda su fuerza para ponerse de pie con Bruce en brazos que mientras lo hacía ni siquiera pensó que este hombre podía dejarle caer. Sin embargo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, algo inusual pasó.

 

— Me dijeron muerto... él muerto.

 

Generalmente el hombre que le llevaba en brazos, no seguía una conversación, eran más respuestas inconexas e incoherentes.

 

— ¿A que te refieres? — Bruce pregunto, sin moverse de lugar, su mano apretando el hombro de Jim cuando no recibió respuesta, temiendo que el hombre olvidara porque esa frase había salido de el. — No estas muerto, Jim, estas aquí. Con Bruce. Con Alfred. Tus amigos.

 

— Gordon... malo — se quejó con suavidad, sonaba algo desorientado y molesto o al menos eso sintió Bruce mientras procesaba lo que escuchaba. En ese momento entraron a su habitación y Jim camino hacia la cama, donde le depositó con suavidad. — Bruce muerto. — agregó, desabotonando la camisa del millonario, uno a uno.

 

— Espera... te dijeron... ¿Que yo estaba muerto? ¿Por que? — había sostenido las manos de Gordon, sus ojos ahora llenos de confusión. — ¿Por que te dirían eso, Jim?

 

— Muerto por Gordon, por eso — de repente se quedó en silencio sintiendo como pese a que quería seguir desabotonando la camisa ajena, es decir continuar con sus tareas, no podía hacerlo, porque las manos de Bruce estaban sosteniendo fuertemente las suyas, casi con la misma intensidad que sus ojos le miraba ahora. — Es que es mi culpa.

 

— ¡No! ¡Estoy aquí, Jim! ¡Vivo, contigo! — de pronto el adolescente se sentía terriblemente desesperado, incapaz de comprender porque le dirían eso a Jim para romperlo, ¿Había sido Bárbara Kean la que le había dicho eso? ¿Por eso había actuado de esa forma en la subasta, sabiendo exactamente de antemano lo que Bruce Wayne pensaba hacer? De pronto sintió terror de que esa mujer le hubiera dejado ganar, le hubiera dejado tener a Jim Gordon aquí en la mansión, solo para romper mas el espíritu del hombre en lugar de arreglarlo.

 

Se puso de pie, empujando a Gordon para poder tocar el suelo, camino de un lado a otro de la habitación, acariciando su cabello con ambas manos en compulsión por lo que experimentaba. El terror de haber estado haciendo exactamente lo que alguien mas quería casi derrumbándolo.

 

— No, no, no, no. No puede ser eso... — murmuro.

 

James Gordon parecía nervioso cuando su mirada se volvió a posicionar en él, sus ojos estaban como siempre sobre su cuerpo y cada uno de sus movimientos, pero estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, tan claros bajo la tenue luz de la habitación. Ahí estaba de nuevo, confundido y vulnerable y sabía tristemente que no iba a empezar a golpearse porque él se lo había ordenado.

 

Camino hasta él y le tomo de los hombros, no sabe si sus intenciones eran besarlo, pero las de Gordon si son esas, acostumbrado a moverse alrededor de él con su cuerpo.

 

— Jim... lo siento, no me odies... — susurro entre besos cortos que el hombre dejaba en sus labios.

 

 ¿Había sido un esclavo tan suave? ¿O solo actuaba así con él? Era tan difícil saber la verdad con las respuestas dispersas que daba el ex detective. Lo fácil era dejarse caer en la rutina, sujetarse de los hombros gruesos en musculo, y abrir su boca, dejando que fuera el hombre quien guiara su cuerpo devuelta a la cama.

 

James Gordon besaba bien. Él era muy joven y quizás no tenía mucha experiencia para ratificarlo con la elocuencia que lo pensaba, pero besaba bien, algo fuerte contrario a la actitud que demostraba, pero así era.

 

A Gordon le gustaba abrir su boca y enredar su lengua de manera que la suya solo fuera un pedazo de carne que era guiado por él. Hacía que la saliva se acumulara en su boca y un hormigueo placentero le recorriera toda la espina dorsal.

 

La intimidad entre ambos en todos estos días que llevaba con él siempre había sido intensa, rápida, pero intensa, Bruce apenas tenía aguante, era un adolescente después de todo, pero podía venirse varias veces en una noche mientras que el detective que siempre lo hacia una vez — aunque lo hiciera tres veces al día, como le había contado a la Doctora Thompkins hace unas noches cuando les había visitado. Su camisa a medio abotonar le molestaba, pero era difícil concentrarse en dos tareas a la vez.

 

Cuando Jim suelta su boca, siente sus labios algo hinchados y no sabe por cuánto tiempo se besaron, ni siquiera tiene tiempo a decir nada más, porque siente a este bajar por su pecho en una seguidilla de besos mientras termina de desatar su camisa que le deja mareado y mordiéndose su mano.

 

Las manos gruesas tampoco pierden el tiempo desatan su pantalón y extendiéndose de un lado a otro lo abre lo suficiente para empezar a bajarlo. Acompañado de más y más besos que el detective deja por todas partes.

 

La culpa pronto es reemplazada por el fuerte deseo de tener a James Gordon en él, pero empuja ese ultimo pensamiento a un rincón de su conciencia, y estira sus brazos para acariciar los hombros del detective, sujetándose para lo que viene cuando este besa su joven miembro.

 

Es un beso delicado en la punta que le hace jadear con sorpresa por como el placer resbala incipientemente de ese punto al resto de su cuerpo y es solo el primer movimiento, luego tiene a Jim lamiendo descaradamente los contornos de su polla, una y otra vez, subiendo y bajando en cada una de las venas que alcanza a encontrar.

 

— Jim... enséñame... — traga saliva, y después gime, su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo los besos del adulto que lo sujeta de la cadera para que deje de moverse tanto. — enséñame a hacerlo, quiero aprender a hacer esto para ti.

 

Sintió las caricias en su miembro descender, realmente no sabe si era un efecto directo de sus palabras, pero las lamidas bajaron a sus testículos y de ahí cuando estos estaban húmedos y resbaladizos, sintió como Gordon lamía su entrada, haciendo que gritara de la impresión.

 

— ¿Que haces? — su voz temblorosa después de la inusitada explosión de placer que le dejo viendo blanco. — James... — todo lo que recibió en respuesta fue las manos callosas del detective sujetar sus muslos y levantarlos. — Eso no es enseñar.

 

Prácticamente el antiguo detective le ignora, cosa que le sorprende si no estuviera tan pero tan concentrado en lo que es que la lengua húmeda y gruesa de este se estrelle contra su arrugada entrada una y otra vez. Aprovechando cuando está bien resbaladizo tratar de encontrar su camino hacia adentro. Empujando y empujando hasta que Bruce es un desastre en sus manos.

 

Tiene los dedos de los pies encogidos y las manos arrugando la colcha, ahora no lo piensa, pero sus gemidos son tan altos como para despertar a Alfred. Deja caer sus pies en la espalda de Gordon, sintiendo la cálida piel bajo estos. Es difícil saber lo que su cuerpo quiere si alejarse del brutal asalto o abrirse a el.

 

Es una sensación extraña que le trae placer pese a las reservas y pese a la sorpresa, puede ver su propia polla, gorda y dura apuntando hacia el mismo, derritiéndose por cada lamida obscena que Gordon deja contra su piel, de hecho, le sorprende un poco cuando su mirada sube un poco más y a sus aturdidos sentidos llega la imagen del fuerte detective totalmente “consumido” entre sus glúteos.

 

Tiene los ojos cerrados, y su ceño esta fruncido en una mueca de concentración, cien veces mas ardiente se siente lo que ese hombre le hace sabiendo que lo esta haciendo con tanta concentración, enfocado solamente en una sola tarea. Entonces sus muslos tiemblan, y su entrada se estremece.

 

Puede sentir la presión del orgasmo justo en su baja espalda, extendiéndose rápidamente a sus testículos. Y aún cuando puede sentirlo, aún cuando pueda sentir que va a estallar, no está preparado para la forma tan pero tan asombrosa en que él orgasmo le golpea. Es un desastre que solo puede gemir cuando Gordon acaba con él y apenas puede percibir que este sosteniendo su rostro, mirándole detenidamente.

 

— James... — jadeo, su mirada perdida, todo su cuerpo aturdido por las sensaciones que lo abruman. Las piernas temblorosas ahora descansan en la cama y él no consigue las fuerzas, ni siquiera lo intenta, para acomodarse.

 

— Shuuu Bruce — le responde el otro hombre moviéndolo hacia arriba para que su cabeza descanse en una de las almohadas — Duerme.

 

— No, quiero... — pero es demasiado tarde, su cuerpo sucumbe a un día ridículamente largo de hacer tantas cosas.

 

No nota lo normal que luce James Gordon en ese momento. Como sus ojos se llenan de amor y admiración al ver al joven Wayne dormir.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Por que le dirían que él me había asesinado? No tiene sentido, Alfred. — Bruce Wayne estaba sentado en el estudio de su padre revisando unos documentos de la compañía que le habían llegado para que firmara, con la pronta celebración de su ascensión como CEO de Wayne Enterprises. James estaba sentado en el otomano frente al escritorio de Bruce, comiendo galletas de mantequilla que Alfred había hecho.

 

Alfred estaba complacido de que el detective esta vez hubiera comido sin que Bruce se lo ordenara, demostrando que le gustaba esas galletas, ya se había comido casi todas la bandeja que Alfred le había puesto en el regazo. Era así ridícula la expresión de felicidad en el mayordomo.

 

— No lo sé, Amo B. — responde, desviando su expresión satisfecha de Gordon hacia Bruce que sin querer también se había quedado mirando al detective largo tiempo, aunque con una expresión muy diferente en su rostro a la de su tutor — Ciertamente para nadie es un secreto, el detective Gordon siempre tuvo una debilidad con usted, Harvey decía que a veces, tenía discusiones con Bárbara por usted incluso.

 

— ¿El capitán Bullock? — cuestiono mirando con curiosidad como ahora que se habían acabado las galletas, James miraba a Pennyworth como esperando que proveerá mas comida, y el mayordomo casi al tiempo le servía un vaso con leche en la bandeja con galletas de Bruce. — Dale mis galletas. — le indicó Wayne.

 

— Sí, el señor Bullock y yo compartimos de vez en cuando una noche de tragos — respondió, inclinándose por las galletas de Bruce y colocándolas a un lado de Jim que de inmediato agarro una, haciendo sonreír a ambos hombres, especialmente a Bruce que nunca hubiera imaginado que James Gordon comiera tanto.

 

— Oh. ¿Crees que deberíamos decirle sobre Jim? — cuestionó sin dulzura, poco había pensado en confirmarle a muchos el rumor de que James Gordon estaba vivo.

 

— No — respondió de inmediato aunque a Bruce le pareció ver una expresión de resignación en la expresión del mayordomo — No por el momento, al menos. Los policías y sus compañeros establecen fuerte vínculos, son familia... hermanos. Harvey nunca ha dejado de culparse por la desaparición de Gordon y verlo así, no va ayudar a ninguno. ¿Porque me mira así joven Gordon? ¿Quiere más galletas? — pregunto con una risa, al ver que el plato estaba vacío.

 

Nuevamente.

 

— Va a engordar... — Bruce dijo con diversión. — ¿Por que no prácticas boxeo con el hoy? Podría gustarle

 

Bruce se puso de pie, llamando la atención de Gordon con sus movimientos, el detective sonreía, una calma inusual para el en sus facciones.

 

— Podría ser, aunque espero no terminar en el suelo, el señor Gordon tiene más músculo que antes — responde con una sonrisa. — ¿Que quieren para cenar?

 

— Una ensalada estará bien.

 

— Pasta.

 

De inmediato Bruce y Alfred dejaron de mirarse para mirar al hombre que tenía su atención fija en el mayordomo, como si esperara una reacción a su petición. Por un momento Gordon permaneció ajeno al hecho de que ambos hombres estaban viéndole con una expresión de sorpresa y sobresalto, no solo por el hecho de pedir algo directo, sino por la naturalidad con que lo había hecho, lastimosamente eso no duro mucho cuando se dio cuenta de sus miradas, su expresión empezó poco a poco a ser una de confusión y Alfred fue quien reacciono para hacerle saber a Gordon que estaba bien, que podía pedir algo, que estaba a salvo.

 

— Cla... claro que sí. Pasta será. ¿Cierto amo, Bruce?

 

— Si... si, por supuesto. — respondió, poniéndose de pie para acercarse a Jim, su mano poniéndose en el hombro de adulto.

 

Jim se encogió un poco por si mismo, Bruce se dio cuenta que esperaba una reacción de él. Algo más, al punto en que lo verbalizo.

 

— ¿Sí? — escuetamente preguntó, pero era el inicio de una conversación.

 

— Si, comamos pasta, si no recuerdo mal, le gusto esa pasta con bechamel y pollo que hiciste, Alfred, ¿recuerdas para su cumpleaños?

 

— ¿Mi cumpleaños? — pregunto, cuando Bruce se sienta a su lado y sonríe, lo que hace que James lleve sus manos a sus mejillas y toque un poco con curiosidad.

 

— Si, tu cumpleaños. Fue varios días después, Alfred dijo que tu compañero se lo dijo y el quiso hacer algo especial. — le explico animadamente, olvidándose de todo el trabajo que tenía que hacer para la empresa de su familia y centrándose solo en Gordon.

 

— Me gusto esa pasta — recuerda girándose más relajadamente hacia Bruce — Antes no se me permitía comer.

 

— Puedes pedirle a Alfred lo que quieras comer, solo no entres en ninguna de las alacenas, Alfred es muy celoso con los ingredientes que usa para cocinar, siempre le gusta estar listo para todo. — le advirtió, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación.

 

— No puedo comer nada que no me haya preparado — explicó más para sí mismo que para su acompañante, pero lo hizo en voz alta causando tal sorpresa en Bruce que este le tomó de inmediato de las manos,  exaltándole.

 

— Di eso de nuevo. — le pidió, la curiosidad detectivesca en el despertando como una chispa; quería saber como funcionaba la mente de Gordon, el había estado escuchando mucho a Lee sobre como era que alcanzaban ese nivel de control con los humanos mediante torturas, y estaba aprendiendo de los procesos que los cerebros de estos llevaban a cabo para sobrevivir en su realidad.

 

— No puedo comer nada que no me haya preparado — repitió confundido, sintiendo como las manos de Bruce aprisionaban las propias con más fuerza — ¿Bruce?

 

— Nada, esta bien, entendiste muy bien. Estas aprendiendo. Debe ser las películas... definitivamente no todo el sexo que hemos estado teniendo. — susurro lo ultimo avergonzado, bajando sus ojos a donde las manos de ambos estaban juntas. — Asi que, Alfred va a preparar la cena, ¿quieres caminar un poco por los jardines?

 

— Si — respondió Gordon, poniéndose de pie después de que Bruce lo hiciera. Esta vez fue él quien no soltó las manos del millonario que se sonrojó cuando empezaron a caminar hacia afuera con sus manos entrelazadas.

 

Afuera, está haciendo un poco de sol, la piel de Jim había vuelto poco a poco a la normalidad, eso la doctora Thompkins era enfática en que necesitaba estar más afuera, para volverse a integrar el mundo, pero Bruce tenía miedo.

 

— ¿Te gusta estar afuera? — le pregunto, sus dedos entrelazados mientras caminaban por el camino cubierto de gravilla. — Los músculos de tus piernas están tomando forma de nuevo, aun te tambaleas.

 

— Me cuesta un poco — admite para si mismo, pero se da cuenta que Bruce trata de ser un respaldo para él con su cuerpo mientras caminan — No mucho... miedo.

 

— ¿Estar afuera te da miedo? Probablemente porque el mundo es demasiado grande, cuando yo era un niño odiaba salir de casa, aunque supongo que todo era culpa de mi padre, el tenía miedo de que yo saliera, así que siempre fui un niño que mantenían adentro. Pase gran parte de mi niñez encerrado en esa mansión...

 

— ¿Solo? — pregunto con angustia. — ¿Te sentías solo? — pregunto de nuevo, tratando de darse a entender mejor, podía ver un brillo extraño en los ojos de Bruce cada vez que lo intentaba y aunque no sabía que era le gustaba. Tanto como verle sonreír.

 

— Si, me sentía solo. Muy solo, aunque Alfred siempre me hacia sentir mejor, el estuvo allí en toda mi infancia, cuidándome, justo como te cuida a ti. — llevo la mirada al camino que seguían, pasando por una hilera de arbustos de bayas rojas que le daban la belleza al pasillo.

 

— Alfred te quiere mucho — explica Jim, deteniéndose un momento para que sus piernas no empiecen a temblar, aun es difícil caminar demasiado tiempo sin que estas se resienten y pesen un poco mas, cuando camina por muchos minutos seguidos — Ayer... tuve recuerdo de ustedes dos.

 

— ¿Que recordaste?

 

La voz suave de Bruce atrajo la atención de Gordon a los ojos del joven. Bruce se veía tan vulnerable como el mismo detective lo había hecho.

 

— ¿Jim?

 

— Estabas en un callejón llorando, Alfred te abrazaba y yo... estaba ahí, bueno yo no, sino el Jim que murió. — explicó llevando su mano a su cabeza frotando un poco — Es confuso. A veces me asusta.

 

Bruce bajo la mirada, recordar el día en que sus padres murieron aun era una carga muy pesada que no quería dejar ir, sus labios temblaron un poco, mientras recuperaba su fuerza para alzar su mirada hacia Gordon.

 

— Ese es el día que nos conocimos. Mi padres... murieron ese día, tu me prometiste que me ayudarías a encontrar a su asesino y fue así. — omitió gran parte de la historia, como que había sido él quien había encontrado a Malone, y a Ra's, pero Jim no tenía que saber eso. El sabia que probablemente la corte de los búhos lo había convertido en esclavo como un castigo hacia él, después de muchas conversaciones con Alfred sobre porque le harían creer a Gordon que él estaba muerto y por su mano. — Pero el otro Jim esta aquí, contigo, dentro de ti. El héroe.

 

— Lamento lo de tus padres — respondió con suavidad llevando su mano a la mejilla de Bruce — Eras un niño apenas. — no dice nada más y sabe que Bruce espera que diga algo de sí mismo, pero no puede, porque no se siente a sí mismo como un héroe y siente que eso, quedó tan atrás, que es inútil hablar de ello realmente.

 

— No eres un esclavo. — le recordó en un tono nada amigable, aun cuando se refugiaba en la mano sobre su mejilla. — Eres un luchador, conseguirás tu forma de recordarlo.

 

— No es tan sencillo — respondió aunque la mirada severa de Bruce señala que pensaba distinto o que al menos su paciencia de verdad que era corta — Cuando llegue aquí tenía miedo, pero porque me tratabas diferente... a ellos.

 

— Te lo he dicho muchas veces antes, James, conmigo no tienes que tener miedo. No hay porque tenerlo y lo sabes ahora. Nunca te haría daño así... — de pronto Bruce le miro, el que cortara su discurso llamo la atención del adulto. — ¿Te das cuenta que estamos teniendo una conversación?

 

James de pronto tenía una mueca en su rostro, sus ojos se centraron en los de Bruce que le miraban de forma intensa, haciendo que bajara la mirada un poco acogido, el chiquillo a su lado estaba lleno de expectativas y de cosas que no estaba seguro en algún momento podía entender sin que el miedo le paralizara, como ahora que sentía como el aire se hacia cada vez mas escaso. — No lo sé — murmuro, cuando Bruce la sacudió un poco, haciendo que encontrara su voz de nuevo.

 

— La estamos teniendo. Una conversación, tu estas hablando de cosas que vienen a tu mente libremente, y así es como serán las cosas de ahora en adelante. Y si pudieras incluir a Alfred también...

 

— No creo que pueda — respondió, frustrado por que Bruce había subido sus manos a sus mejillas impidiendo que desviara su mirada — Necesito... no puedo.

 

— Si puedes. — insistió, antes de sonreír, llevando sus manos a los muslos del hombre. — ¿Ya dejaron de temblar?

 

— Si, un poco — contestó, sintiendo como esa respuesta hace que Bruce aferrándose a sus manos empiece a caminar de nuevo, pero esta vez más rápido, asiendo que aunque duele un poco deba mover más sus piernas para seguirle el paso.

 

— Vamos, tienes que prepararte para mañana, Alfred no será gentil contigo... y quiero que lo golpees de vuelta, lo mas duro que puedas, ¡bien duro! — exclamo, tirando con fuerza del hombre.

 

— No puedo correr Bruce, es demasiado — se queja, pero es difícil detenerse cuando el menor le guía con tanta fuerza y seguridad, sus pies se mueven apenas uno detrás del otro y sonríe cuando notan que están corriendo ambos tan rápido que el viento golpea un poco sus rostros.

 

Acaban cayéndose uno encima del otro muy cerca de la mansión, Bruce solo ríe con el peso del hombre sobre él, el sol se ha ido y Alfred tiene una expresión severa en el cuando sale a llamarlos, se queja de que ambos están ensuciando ropas como niños, e intenta sacudir el polvo de ambos con un plumero.

 

— ...¡No puedo dejarlos a ambos solos...! — se queja mientras los pastorea hasta la cocina, la risa suave que Bruce deja salir y los jadeos del detective dándole una idea de lo que han estado haciendo. — del Amo Bruce lo espero, pero no de usted Gordon.

 

— El dijo... que corriéramos —dice, como un niño haciendo reír más a Bruce cuando se da cuenta de que literalmente le está hachando la culpa a él.

 

— Si, él lo dijo, pero usted no tena que seguirle, ¿No? — Alfred se burlo de él, inclinándose para quitarle los zapatos al detective mientras Bruce se quitaba los propios.

 

— ¿Supongo? — preguntó con duda, suspirando cuando sus pies están libres de los zapatos que aunque Bruce y Alfred se habían asegurados fueran cómodos era bastante difícil llevarlos puestos todo el tiempo. Al igual que la ropa que el chiquillo que ahora reía y le miraba había insistido en comprarle.

 

No entendía que hacía ahí, su mente se había despejado hasta el punto en que ahora podía pensar que hacía realmente ahí. Aunque no porque lo pensara, tenía la respuesta. Solo de algo estaba seguro y es que no le habían golpeado ni una vez desde que llegó.

 

 

 

 

El calor de la chimenea calmaba sus músculos, el crepitar de la madera quemándose era tan relajante que era normal que se quedara dormido en ese sofá, acurrucado en las sabanas que Bruce le había dado cuando había visto su expresión adormilada, lleno de comida, cansado del ejercicio, era difícil que tuviera energías para tomar una ducha con Bruce o ayudar a Alfred a lavar los platos, no que al hombre le gustara tenerlo merodeando por la cocina.

 

Escucho pisadas, y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una cara desconocida, anteriormente, hubiera reaccionado alejándose y luego asumiendo una posición de sumisión, pero todo lo que pudo hacer ahora fue quedarse mirando el joven rostro.

 

— ¿Detective Gordon? ¿Es usted?

 

La niña que en este instante le veía con unos ojos verdes sumamente grandes, parecía un poco más mayor de lo que podía constatar en sus recuerdos, tenía el cabello más largo este caía en una melena colocha y desordenada y sin duda había crecido un poco, aunque aún era más baja que Bruce. No pudo seguir observándola con detalle, porque sus ojos se humedecieron y se dio cuenta que ella esperaba una respuesta de él. Una que no sabía si podía dar realmente.

 

— Eso creo.

 

— ¿Eso crees? ¿Eres tu o no? — la chica era tan ruda como en sus recuerdos. — porque estas muerto, todos allá afuera creen que estas muerto... y no puedes ser tu porque...

 

— Soy yo — vomito las palabras como si le hubiera costado mucho si quiera pensar en decirlas — Más o menos, algo roto.

 

— Oh dios, ¡Y Bruce no me dijo, ese cabeza de chorlito! — ella apretó los puños, concentrada en su pequeña rabieta, Jim tuvo tiempo para ponerse de pie, sintiéndose extraño cuando sintió como así sus rodillas no dolían tanto como cuando caía sobre ellas. — De verdad es usted... ¿Como es posible?

 

— No recuerdo exactamente como llegue aquí, así que no — hizo una pausa, mirando a la chiquilla delante de él sentía que tenía el nombre en la punta de los dedos, pero en realidad, vino un recuerdo de cuando está a su lado y hablando, pero él estaba esposado y enojado. — ¿Selina?

 

Los ojos de Jim se fueron a los de Bruce que había aparecido envuelto en una bata de baño, listo para su sesión de sexo nocturna. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo para reaccionar, pues recibió los brazos de la adolescente en los suyos, colgando sus delgadas extremidades del cuello de Gordon.

 

— Te extrañe.

 

Ella no pareció notar la aparición del heredero Wayne, pues lo aprisiono muy fuerte, el no sabia que hacer. Pero regreso su mirada de Bruce a Selina, podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos, podía sentir en la forma en que le abrazaba como le había extrañado, recordó en ese instante la forma en que Bruce le miró sobre ese escenario. La forma en que esa misma tarde, uno de los dirigentes de la subasta le había usado y... se tambaleó. Tanto Selina como Bruce debieron notarlo porque ambos le llamaron por su nombre y Selina le ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en el enorme sillón.

 

— ¿Que pasa con él? — ella preguntó, enjuagándose las lágrimas cuando vio que Bruce se había acercado a ellos, sujetando el brazo de Jim.

 

— Es complicado — replicó Bruce, pasando una mano por el cabello de Gordon — No debiste venir aquí, se que estás acostumbrada a entrar por las ventanas, pero no debiste verle... nadie debía.

 

— ¿Que pasa contigo y los secretos? — ella le espeto, empujando a Bruce con su mano, sus mejillas se habían puesto rojas de la rabia. — No puedes esconder a Jim Gordon de mi, eso no es justo. Sabias que yo también le estaba buscando.

 

— La gente que se lo llevo es peligrosa Selina y él... apenas parece si mismo. ¿Que esperabas que te dijera? — se queja su mirando sosteniendo firmemente la mirada que Selina le regresaba — Lo siento. Ciertamente no es Justo. 

 

— Eres un imbécil, debiste al menos dicho que lo habías encontrado y que querías quedártelo para ti, diablos, yo lo habría entendido. — su voz había subido considerablemente de tono. Enfadar a un gato nunca era lo mas sabio y Selina como él era fácil de encender.

 

— Hey, chiquillos, a pelear afuera como los delincuentes, aquí adentro pueden romper cosas.

 

Alfred se acerco a Gordon, ya se había cambiado a su pijama, listo para irse a dormir. Puso una mano en el hombro del detective, la preocupación en su rostro llamo la atención de los otros dos.

 

Haciendo que ambos bajaran su vista hacia Gordon, quien incluso se había puesto un poco pálido, mientras respiraba algo desordenadamente. Alfred movió al detective un poco por la mano que había puesto en su hombro y al no obtener respuesta, se acercó más pasando la mano por su cintura para levantarlo.

 

— Es evidente que el señor Gordon necesita descansar por lo que lo llevaré a la habitación del — se detuvo a tiempo para no decir que era la habitación de Bruce, donde Gordon dormía. Aunque fue suficiente para que la mujer entrecerrara los ojos desconfiadamente. — Ustedes puedes discutir ahora con libertad.

 

— ¿Que quieres decir con eso, Alfred? ¿Que? ¿Es tu esclavo? — eso fue lo ultimo que Alfred escucho antes de solo escuchar entre maullidos de Selina y quejidos de Bruce. Esos dos niños no tenían arreglo, todo era un ir y venir con ellos, buscando siempre probar quien era mas rudo o inteligente.

 

— Esta bien, compañero. Te llevare a la cocina y te daré un poco de te negro con leche con mucha miel como te gusta y después a la cama. — apreciaba que pudiera moverlo ahora libremente, aunque Gordon era quien hacia todo el trabajo caminando.

 

— ¿Que? — gruño Bruce — Claro que no. Eso es realmente estúpido Selina — pero la mujer a su lado, simplemente se cruzó de brazos como si con eso dijera demasiado y así lo hacía. Bruce le exasperaba ese gesto, tanto como le calentaba, aunque jamás lo admitiría. — Es complicado. Tuve que comprarle o algo así.

 

— Es tu esclavo. — lo procaz en su voz hizo que Bruce cerrara con fuerza sus puños. — ¿En serio? Esperaba mucho mas de ti, que vergüenza debería darte usar de esa forma a James Gordon, ¡Después de todo lo que hizo por ti! ¿Cuantas relaciones acabaron por tu culpa? ¿Cuantas personas mato por ti? Y ahora lo usas como un juguetito sexual, ¿Que? ¿tan frustrado estas de que lo nuestro no haya funcionado?

 

— ¡Basta Selina! — su voz creció una octava cuando lo dijo, sus manos temblando — No lo planeé así maldita sea, ¿Tan poco me conoces? . Estaba buscándolo y fue hasta esa subasta con la esperanza de encontrarlo, pero a la vez de descartar ese maldito rumor de que le habían vendido como un pedazo de carne. Fui ahí tan asustado como la noche que perdí a mis padres y cuando le vi, apenas podía moverme, porque no era él. No realmente, solo era su cuerpo y la única forma de comunicarse era esa. Trate de impedirlo. Pero, no. No.

 

— ¿¡Tuviste sexo con el, sabiendo que era en contra de su voluntad!? ¿¡Me estas jodiendo!? — ella puso las manos sobre sus orejas, como si no creyera lo que estaba escuchando y honestamente, quería borrarlo de su cerebro con lejía pura, frotarlo con una esponja y ver si de esa forma sacaba las imágenes del maldito Wayne con James Gordon en una cama, aunque caliente, ella quería matarlo por haberle hecho pensar en ello. — No lo creo.

 

— No fue sexo exactamente. Hay que ayudarle a bajar Selina, sino se le ayuda no puede, le hicieron algo maldita sea.

 

— Ok, eso es todo, no estoy escuchando nada de lo que dices. Me voy. — pero en lugar de caminar hacia la ventana, se dirigió hacia la salida del salón, pasando frente a la biblioteca y ante un indignado Bruce Wayne. Ella sabia que Alfred se había llevado a Gordon a la cocina y allí es donde iría.

 

— Selina ¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad! — gritó, caminando detrás de la enojada mujer. Empezó a correr detrás de ella en el momento en que ella misma lo hizo, ambos corriendo por toda la mansión hasta la cocina.

 

Alfred les amenazo con una paleta cuando los vio entrar, apenas había puesto la tetera al fuego, y estaba de pie a un lado de Gordon, que comía un pedazo de tarta de berenjenas y calabacines que el había hecho esa tarde para tomar con el te, el hombre había recuperado mucho color y comía animadamente su premio.

 

— Les voy a dar a ambos por sus partes traseras con esto si se atreven a continuar su riña infantil en mi cocina. No tolerare esta disidía con ninguno de los dos.

 

— ¡No puedes decirme que creer! — bramó Selina.

 

— Porque es la verdad — Bruce grito de vuelta.

 

Pero se quedaron callados tan pronto Alfred una clara expresión de advertencia. — Siéntense, jóvenes. Ahora. — advirtió, aun pese a todo con elegancia aunque su tono había bajado un poco cuando noto que Gordon dejaba de comer para mirarlos a ambos discutir.

 

Bruce se dirigió a un lado de James, tocando la mano de este como un gesto tranquilizador y el hombre, en respuesta, apenas le sonrió. Mientras Bruce y Selina, se volvieron a ver, sus miradas desafiantes entre ellos, eran resignadas cuando sus miradas se cruzaron con las de Alfred, por lo que terminaron sentándose como se les ordenó.

 

— Señorita Kyle, ¿le apetece algo para cenar? Estoy seguro de que puedo ofrecerle algo caliente. — ya estaba sacando la tetera del fuego, vertiendo el te en una taza cuando hizo la oferta, viendo que ninguno de los pensaba decir nada. — ¿Señorita Kyle? — insistió Alfred haciendo que la chiquilla desviara su mirada de Bruce y Gordon hacia el mayordomo, siempre se había negado a caer en esta esa sombra paterna que Alfred proyectaba, pero el que no quisiera eso, no significaba que le fuera a faltar el respecto al hombre que era casi como un ángel.

 

— Si, algo caliente está bien y quizás unas galletas.

 

— Las galletas serán lo mas difícil de arreglar. — el hombre dijo abriendo la despensa mientras Bruce reía, mirando a Jim.

 

— El se las come todas, las huele, y sabe cuando Alfred miente diciendo que no tiene. Es imposible hacerlo parar de comer galletas.

 

— Está bien, ya saben que no soy quisquillosa. — replica, suspirando hasta que sus hombros bajan una cuarta, su expresión aunque sigue siendo severa sobre ambos hombres tenía que estar ciega para no notar que el detective Gordon estaba muy relajado al lado de Bruce, aunque eso no hacía que no le hirviera la sangre. — No sabía que le gustaban las galletas.

 

— Ni tampoco nosotros. Alfred hizo sus galletas de mantequilla, que son normales, pero decentes. — Alfred le lanzo una mirada sucia por encima del tocino que ponía a sofreír en la surten. — A el le encantaron, se comió toda la bandeja, lo que es extraño, porque cuando nos visitaba antes de todo esto... Alfred ponía el te y las galletas... el solo tomaba el te, y solo a veces. Le gusta mucho el café.

 

— Cierto — recordó con una sonrisa nostálgica — El no se comía las galletas, entonces cuando se ponía de pie para irse yo las robaba casi todo el tiempo — se queda en silencio de pronto, pensando si en algunas de esas ocasiones Gordon quizás lo había hecho a propósito, para dejar que ella se comiera las galletas. Después de todo el detective siempre había estado preocupado por ella y por Bruce, a su manera.

 

Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a sus ojos y trató de ocultarlas rápidamente, mientras recibía una taza de las manos de Alfred.

 

— Es sobrecogedor, tenerlo entre nosotros después de casi dos años de haber creído que lo habíamos perdido para siempre, es todo un milagro. — Alfred se quedo pensativo mirando al hombre que bebía de su te, no ajeno a la conversación, pero si receloso de agregar algo, podía comprender perfectamente que estas personas estaban preocupadas por él.

 

Tanto Selina como Bruce asintieron. Alfred no era muy dado a confrontarlos porque con las palabras correctas podía decir perfectamente lo que quería decir, justo como ahora. Ambos debían dejar sus opiniones al lado y centrarse en que Gordon estaba aquí, sano y salvo. Vivo. Era bastante claro y simple aunque ambos siguieran enojados con el otro.

 

— Gracias por traerlo de vuelta. — Selina murmuro cuando Bruce la acompaño a la ventana, nunca había logrado que la joven saliera por la puerta, aunque se hubiera dado una larga ducha después de que Gordon diera un par de bostezos y Alfred lo llevara a la cama.

 

— Lamento no haberte dicho nada. Sé lo mucho que que lo estimabas. — aceptó con una sonrisa extendiendo una mano hacia Selina que la mujer a su lado miró por un segundo antes de estrechar.

 

— Vendré a visitarle unas cuantas veces, quiero verle, en las calles le extrañan, era la gran esperanza de muchos.

 

— Por favor no digas nada que ha vuelto Selina, aún le falta mucho camino por recorrer para volver a ser lo que era. No quiero exponerlo... ni — desvió la mirada hacia el cielo oscuro de Gotham — quiero que te expongas, la gente que le hizo esto, es peligrosa.

 

— Si, supongo que lo son... pero no se saldrán con la suya. — ella asistió y el sabia que había entendido su advertencia, aun así se sintió ligeramente preocupado al verla marchar.


	4. LITOST

****

 

 

Cuando regreso a la habitación con Jim, este estaba sentado al borde de la cama, desnudo, esperando por el como todas las noches. Bruce echo el pestillo a la puerta y removió la bata de dormir, quedando tan desnudo como Gordon, que lo abrazo de la cintura cuando el joven Wayne se subió a su regazo. Sintió el rostro de Gordon esconderse en su cuello y respirar ahí, su familiar agarre se sentía bien contra su piel desnudó, seguro, correcto, aunque las palabras de Selina taladraban su consciencia no pudo evitar gemir cuando sus miembros se encontraron.

 

— ¿Te apetece hacer esto, James? — cerro sus ojos, incapaz de pensar en si de verdad podría tolerar una respuesta negativa, porque eso solo sellaría su destino como un abusador más.

 

— Lo necesito... lo necesitamos. — respondió Gordon usando las manos que sostenían la cadera de Bruce para empujar este hacia adelante para que sus miembros se encontraran mejor. — Tú no empezaste esto, fui yo.

 

— No debí haberte dejado, lo siento Jim... — susurro, apoyando su frente en la del hombre mientras le sostenía de los hombros, estaba temblando, quería más fricción de la que Jim le estaba dando.

 

— Me hubieras matado si no lo hubieras hecho, me matarías ahora si lo detienes. — se inclinó y capturó los labios de Bruce, el beso es sucio y fuerte, Bruce se sorprende un poco, por la forma en que la lengua ajena recorre su boca. — Para esto, es lo que he vivido los últimos tres años Bruce, solo así, solo así se...

 

— ¿Cómo sé que es la verdad? ¿Qué me quieres tanto como yo te quiero a ti? — Se aferró a los fuertes hombros del hombre que lo sostenía, dejando besos ahora en su barbilla y bajando por su cuello.

 

— Tendrás que apañártelas con eso, porque yo apenas puedo con toda la mierda que estoy recordando. — respondió, dando la vuelta sobre la cama para dejar el cuerpo de Bruce entre las sábanas.

 

— ¿Y si recuerdas que amabas a alguien más y quieres marcharte? — La voz de Bruce es la de un niño, y eso trae muchos recuerdos a Gordon, de esa suave voz demandándole cosas. En un sentido retorcido, Bruce siempre lo ha llevado de la correa.

 

— Tendrás que apañártelas. — responde abriendo las piernas del millonario y llevándolas a sus hombros, el niño ha crecido, es casi un hombre ya, pero en sus recuerdos, Bruce sigue rodeado de sangre, un niño inocente que él quiso proteger con todo lo que podía.

 

— Eso suena bastante como el policía, detective Gordon. — Bruce se ríe, ligeramente, pero se nota el temblor porque está sumamente nervioso con el movimiento, sabe lo que se espera de él, sabe que Gordon le está pidiendo permiso y es el quien tiene la última palabra; así que abre sus piernas, permitiéndole a este meterse entre ellas, sujetándolo ahora de su delgada cintura.

 

— No puedo volver a ser ese hombre. — dice, antes de que una suave lamida en su entrada le haga jadear sorprendido, es la primera y quizás por eso, toma a Bruce desprevenido, porque su cuerpo se estremece ante la desconocida sensación, desesperado por más.

 

— Quiero más, esta noche, James... te quiero dentro de mí... sobre mi... — Comenzó a gemir entonces, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza para así experimentar la fuerte impresión que le causaba esto.

 

— No aun. — contesta en el mismo instante en que su lengua bordea la entrada, una y otra vez, haciendo que resbale y caiga directamente adentro, en el momento que la entrada se contrae por lo que parece que está quiere succionar cualquier cosa que tenga cerca.

 

— ¿Por qué no, James... Jim? Por favor... — su mano ya no estaba en sus piernas, sino que sujetaba al varonil hombre de sus cabellos, acercando su rostro más a su entrepierna.

 

Pero Jim solo rodea la base de sus testículos, sube hacia ellos y envuelve en su boca uno, succionando una y otra vez mientras su dedo empieza a rosar insistentemente la entrada que ha dejado llena de saliva.

 

Las caderas del adolescente se mueven hacia el dedo, buscando que este no solo lo toque, sino que entre en su cuerpo como lo ha estado haciendo estos últimos días, solo los dedos del adulto en su cuerpo, mientras el no hace más que retorcerse y morder las sabanas; es algo para lo que no había estado preparado, el sexo es muy diferente al que había estado teniendo con las tiernas jovencitas de los clubes. Aquí era el quien cedía todo control de su cuerpo. Jim ponía esa mueca de concentración cuando apuntaba a alguien con su arma y no, no era ningún fetiche suyo. Ni nada por el estilo. De verdad la ponía y sabía que era tremendamente erótico verle, como él lo hacía, porque después de esa mueca de concentración amenazante, ver su lengua ayudar al grueso dedo a encontrar su camino, era tremendamente caliente.

 

— No hagas ambos... — Bruce se queja, apretando sus ojos con fuerza hasta que solo puede ver blanco, ha olvidado las palabras de Selina, los consejos de Alfred, las peticiones de la Dra. Thompkins, ha olvidado todo para solo importarle este hombre en sus brazos.

 

— No quiero lastimarte. — es extraño que Gordon hable directamente contra su piel, extraño e íntimo.

 

El anuncio es básicamente solo una forma de responderle, porque el dedo ajeno sigue su camino rodeado de toda la saliva y lamidas que la lengua ajena da contra su entrada. Su cuerpo se abre fácilmente a él, el dedo entra y lo consigue relajado, preparado, y así mismo entran dos dedos, eso es todo lo que su cuerpo adolescente ha conseguido tolerar, pues el tercero siempre arde un poco y le quita placer para dar paso a una sensación incomoda.

 

Esta vez él se muerde el labio y esconde su rostro de Gordon en las sabanas, ocultándole la incomodidad del tercer dedo, incluso empuja hacia sus dedos, buscando atraerlos más adentro, aunque su delicado cuerpo se resista.

 

— Shhh… — la voz de Gordon es suave puede constatarlo al escucharla y al sentirla contra su piel, es un simple monosílabo, no es nada romántico, no es nada que debería hacer que su corazón se dispara como lo hace en su pecho, pero lo hace, siente su corazón bombear lentamente mientras la lengua del oficial facilita que sus dedos recorran más camino, uno que parece imposible.

 

Gordon siempre ha tenido esa paciencia de la que el carece, o al menos eso ha aparentado con él desde que lo conoció y hoy demuestra que es el adulto cuando consigue relajar su esfínter con sus dedos y con su lengua. Pero eso es todo que le da esa noche, el orgasmo es fácil de alcanzar cuando se es tan joven y se lo prueba varias veces esa noche, dejándole de lo más exhausto.

 

 

 

 

Alfred los despierta temprano en la mañana unos días después, Selina se ha pasado casi todos los días, sentándose siempre al lado de Gordon solo para verlo. El ex policía ya no le presta tanta atención como antes, de hecho ignora lo que ellos dicen a su alrededor. Esa tarde Alfred le lleva a entrenar, ambos calientan juntos mientras Bruce atiende los negocios y Selina devora todos los dulces que Alfred ha puesto en la mesa para ella.

 

Estaban yendo despacio, Bruce sabe perfectamente que la recuperación de los músculos de Jim ha sido uno de los procesos más lentos que han enfrentado, por lo que la doctora Thompkins fue clara en que debían empezar de esa forma, ahora Alfred le ha dado unos guantes y ha practicado con el golpes de toda la semana, justo ahora, Gordon aprende rápido y van a un buen ritmo, pero todavía puede ver cómo le duele estar demásiado de pie e incluso estirar demásiado sus brazos o piernas, sin embargo, también le ha atrapado con una expresión concentrada, siguiendo cada instrucción que Alfred le da y luciendo más lúcido que cualquier otros momentos del día. Selina dice que es porque tiene algo más que hacer que verle y que diablos, odia que tenga razón, la misma doctora le ha dicho que darle a su cabeza algo pequeño de que ocuparse le ha ayudado a sentirse en control de nuevo.

 

— Eso me gusta. — Alfred dijo con mucho ánimo, tirando de Jim para enderezar su espalda, era como enseñar a Bruce a luchar, y con la práctica del niño rebelde, la docilidad de Gordon hacia que enseñar fuera más sencillo. — Uff, estas mejorando mucho. — le ánimo, sacando una pequeña sonrisa del detective que golpeo una vez más las almohadillas con la espalda más derecha. — ¿señorita Kyle, que piensa del Maestro Gordon ahora? ¿Aún lo ve como un gatito indefenso?

 

— Por dios, claro que sí. — molesto Selina, tomando otra galleta sin ningún reparo, aunque sea del segundo plato que Alfred ha dejado para ella. — Aunque ciertamente está más ágil que hace dos días, ya se mueve mejor, ¿verdad Bruce? — pregunta más por costumbre que por querer saber lo que este opinaba del avance de Gordon; porque el joven Wayne estaba con sus manos tecleando furiosamente en la computadora. Apenas responde, diciendo algo sobre los músculos de Gordon antes de continuar con su trabajo. Pero la mirada de Jim se queda fija en él, esperando una respuesta más firme.

 

— Amo Bruce. — Alfred llamo con voz firme, llamando la atención del adolescente.

 

— Ah joder, que prácticamente me eduqué sola en las calles y tengo mejores modales. — dice Selina, apoyándose sobre su mano derecha sonriendo porque logra atraer la atención de Bruce que hasta ese instante se da cuenta que todos les están viendo fijamente.

 

Selina con diversión, Alfred con un claro reproche en su mirada y Jim... Jim solo le mira, no sabe qué hay en su mirada, pero si sabe que no aparta sus ojos de él hasta el punto que logra que se sonroje.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunta entonces, poniéndose de pie mientras estira su cuello. Todos los huesos le crujen por la posición que ha mantenido por claro rato. — ¿Qué pasa? — Le preguntó a Jim que le toco el pecho con una mano enguantada.

 

— No nos has puesto atención ni un segundo. — claramente sonó como un reproche, el mismo detective se dio cuenta de ello y Bruce se dio cuenta que el impulso que había tenido lo confundió, por la forma en que llevó sus manos a su cabeza y se tambaleó un poco haciendo que Alfred inmediatamente le sujetara por los hombros, preocupado.

 

— Bueno, a menos que vayas a hacer mi trabajo, no puedo prestarte mucha atención. Para eso tienes a Alfred y a Selina. — Aunque fue cortante cuando lo dijo, el detective no se mostró afectado por su rudeza, incluso si Alfred quiso pegarle en la cabeza por su insensibilidad con respecto a lo que le decía Gordon. — Estas avanzando realmente bien, pero hasta que no le causes dificultades a Alfred, no veo porque deba presenciar todos tus entrenamientos. Ahora, si pudieran hacer el favor, lleven esto afuera.

 

— Joder ya recordé porque no funcionamos juntos, en realidad, esta es la razón por la cual ninguna de tus relaciones funciono. — Selina era ácida como siempre y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella, sintió la necesidad de contestar algo, aunque la mujer ni siquiera le diera oportunidad y caminara hacia Alfred que aún sostenía a Gordon. — Ven, vamos a llevarlo a que descanse un poco. — se dirigió a Alfred, por supuesto porque Gordon seguía con la mirada en Bruce.

 

— Vamos afuera. — Gordon le dijo a Alfred cuando estuvieron en el pasillo, su expresión decidida cuando pronuncio esas palabras causando que el mayordomo alzara una ceja. — Quiero seguir entrenando.

 

Llamó la atención de Bruce que había caminado de vuelta a su escritorio, haciendo que girara su rostro hacia Gordon, que ya se había liberado sutilmente de las manos de Alfred y Selina y caminaba algo torpemente hacia la salida, dándole la espalda. Afuera del enorme salón en el que estaba, el sol era lo primero que les recibió cuando Jim Gordon salió al jardín, detrás de él Alfred se apresuró preocupado y Selina con una sonrisa de orgullo, no sin antes hacerle una mueca a Bruce. Afuera la práctica empieza de nuevo, para Gordon es difícil seguir las instrucciones que Alfred da, es sencillo en la medida que son órdenes, pero es difícil en que le insta a moverse de forma agresiva.

 

Directo de derecha.

 

Directo de izquierda.

 

Izquierda de nuevo.

 

Gancho.

 

Y entonces se detenía, bajaba la guardia, siempre le pasaba, porque sentía su corazón latiendo de prisa como si no pudiera ir más allá, como si fuera imposible ser más agresivo que esos cuatro simples pasos que Alfred le había indicado. Pero se esforzaba, volvía a iniciar, una y otra vez. Aun cuando sus piernas temblaron por lo difícil que era soportar su propio peso.

 

No era tan sencillo, nada lo era, aunque él no hablara y pareciera que era el mismo de nuevo, no había nada sencillo en aquello, nada, cuando no estaba seguro de saber quién era ni siquiera.

 

En la cena estaba exhausto, comía por inercia pero su cuerpo parecía a un paso de rendirse, caer seguramente sobre el plato de ensalada de salchichas fritas. A su lado, Wayne le miraba de reojo mientras comía. El silencio entre ellos tres era cómodo, había sido un día agotador para los tres.

 

— Alfred puede ser rudo. — Wayne menciono cuando acabo de comer, el plato de Jim aún tenía comida. — Pero si quieres recuperar tu movilidad, tienes que esforzarte bastante. No regresarás a tu condición óptima si te detienes.

 

Alfred arqueó levantó la vista de su plato levemente, mirando entre su señor y Gordon y, escondiendo una risa, desvió la mirada nuevamente. El detective se detuvo un segundo, como si fuera para apenas escuchar a Bruce y cuando este término, siguió comiendo con tranquilidad. Sin contestar nada. Se podría decir que era una lucha de poder entre ambos, pero Gordon mantuvo su expresión pasiva y Bruce acepto la actitud como algo bueno mientras se levantaba de la mesa, dejando su plato sobre esta como siempre.

 

— Iré a trabajar, así que excúsenme. — paso a un lado de Gordon, acariciando la nuca de este con sus largos dedos.

 

No sabe cuánto tiempo pasa entre el momento que sale del salón y el que se sienta en frente de la laptop de su despacho personal, aquel que era de su padre y ahora él ha condicionado para que sea lo suficiente acogedor para él. Desde hace unos meses cuando empezó a asumir el control de su legado, sabía que sería algo duro, algo que lo consumiría, pero aunque era algo que ansiaba y por eso le había pedido a Alfred que guiara hasta este preciso momento, sabía que le tomaría algo de tiempo acostumbrarse.

 

Se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió dos firmes manos sobre sus hombros, que le sacaron de sus pensamientos con bastante fuerza. Se giró para ver a Jim Gordon, esos ojos azules estaban enfocados en la pantalla de la laptop, viendo una rueda de estadísticas que Bruce tenía abierta, parecía curioso y había algo de reconocimiento en su rostro. Como si llegara a recordar lo que estuviera viendo de algún tiempo atrás, tal vez como detective. Bruce no podía decir que pasaba por la mente de Jim.

 

— ¿Vas a dormir ya? Lo siento, pero hoy también deberás dormir solo. — tuvo los ojos azules sobre el de inmediato, como si hubiera pasado un interruptor.

 

No recibió respuesta tampoco, al menos verbal, porque aunque la vista de Gordon aún estaba sobre él y no mostraba emoción alguna sus manos empezaron a moverse lentamente por los hombros del más joven, en un leve y pequeño másaje que tiene que admitir que le hizo cerrar los ojos. Dejarse llevar por las firmes manos que le tocaban.

 

— ¿No hay dolor en tus manos al hacer eso? Aunque admito que se siente muy bien. — Bruce se relajó en el firme agarre del adulto, dejando salir un suspiro en que exhalo gran parte del estrés que se había acumulado durante el día.

 

— No mucho. — respondió, llevaba tanto tiempo sin hablar que, para Bruce, la voz de Jim se escuchó algo ronca, lo que le hizo estremecerse eso y el beso inesperado que dejo sobre su frente.

 

Sintió su rostro calentarse sin siquiera pronunciar las palabras que tenía en la punta de su lengua, hace días que lo único que hacían juntos era básicamente comer y besarse en las mañanas en la ducha y eso era cuando se duchaban juntos, que no era muy a menudo. Ahora que Jim se movía libremente por la casa, Bruce había tomado por costumbre darle espacio al hombre.

 

— ¿Quieres... algo? — pregunto, indeciso de como formular la pregunta al adulto.

 

— No. — respondió en voz baja, inclinándose esta vez para dejar un beso en la mejilla de Bruce, apenas esté suspira, es cuando aprovecha para robarle un suave beso.

 

Bruce le besa de vuelta, sujetándole de la camisa como puede debido a la posición en la que se encuentra. Es solo apretar los labios de uno contra los del otro, pero es suficiente para que el adolescente se relaje y se olvide del trabajo.

 

— El entrenamiento de hoy de verdad te hizo bien.

 

Jim Gordon camina lo necesario para estar frente a él, apenas son dos pasos pero para el más joven parece una eternidad, al menos hasta el instante en que el detective está frente a él, y se inclina para darle otro beso, más necesitado esta vez, más demandante que le lleva a relajarse aún más, perdido en las sensaciones.

 

¿Qué estaba haciendo Jim?

 

Aunque la respuesta no pareciera obvia, lo era. Aparentemente, Bruce estaba siendo seducido a la manera de Jim Gordon. Con besos cortos, y pequeñas mordidas a sus labios, una mano en la mejilla y pronto una rodilla entre sus piernas, el cuerpo del adulto inclinándose sobre el suyo con tanta seguridad que él no le rechazaría que hasta le sorprendió un poco que este era el mismo Gordon que había llegado hace tres meses sin poder pronunciar palabra sin que él se lo ordenara.

 

Cedió a la seducción sin pensárselo mucho, aunque sabiendo que se arrepentiría luego de abandonar el trabajo. Pero sería luego, mucho después de sentir las manos gruesas bajar de sus hombros donde habían regresado por sus brazos, abriendo por la fuerza su camisa, los botones desprendiéndose con facilidad, es después de sentir los besos que empiezan a bajar por su cuello y su pecho o la forma en que Jim le empuja hacia atrás para que su espalda golpee contra el respaldar de la elegante silla donde se encontraba y en un gesto que el sonroja, tome sus piernas y las suba sobre el espacio en que generalmente coloca sus brazos. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo para sentirse expuesto.

 

— Ese entrenamiento... era más para tu cuerpo que para tu mente. Pero te has convertido en alguien atrevido... — su capacidad para formar oraciones sin tener que suspirar entre palabra y palabra le fue arrebatada cuando Gordon beso uno de sus pectorales, sus dedos callosos por el uso de las armás, bajaron por el abdomen del joven Wayne, trayendo consigo estremecimientos de lujuria por parte del joven.

 

El escrutinio al que era sometido por esos ojos azules lo hacía sentir más orgulloso que culpable ahora que el adulto iniciaba el contacto entre ambos con tanta seguridad.

 

Las manos de Jim que ahora acariciaba su bajo abdomen, causando escalofríos en todo su cuerpo llegaron hasta el cierre de su pantalón, solo para tomarlo entre sus manos y empezar a desatarlo, Bruce estaba sonriendo por la sensualidad en cada uno de los movimientos que el detective hacia hasta el preciso momento en que la puerta de su estudio se abre con tanta fuerza que no puede evitar el sobresalto ni el reflejo de moverse hacia adelante, agarrando a James Gordon por los hombros.

 

— ¡Buenas noches Bruceeee!

 

Ahí en la puerta, con una de sus manos sobre el interruptor de las luces que acaba de encender esta la extravagante Barbara Kean, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 

— ¿Interrumpo algo, Brucy?

 

— ¿Quién te dejo entrar? — es obvio para el que Alfred no tuvo nada que ver con su interrupción, y que seguramente su mayordomo este o luchando con alguien o desmayado en alguna parte de la casa.

 

Empuja a Gordon para que se ponga de pie, y lo aleja, esperando a que la mujer no venga a por él, aunque listo para enfrentarla se encontraba si así ella lo deseaba, podía acercarse cuando quisiera.

 

— No vas a llevártelo. Aunque te tomo mucho tiempo intentar venir por él.

 

— Oh cariño, soy una de las cabezas del bajo mundo de Gotham. — dice moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro mientras se acerca a ambos hombros. — No necesito invitación. — hace un sonido de duda, mientras lleva sus manos a su barbilla, simulando que piensa. — Que lindo te ves protegiéndole, ahí con él, detrás de tu cuerpo como el obediente esclavo que es. La verdad es que esa pasividad en alguien como Jim, es muy caliente.

 

Bruce elige fruncir el ceño y no comentar sobre lo que ella ha dicho, en su lugar, elige refugiarse en otro punto de la conversación.

 

— No eres tan importante en el mundo criminal. — La ve dudar esta vez de verdad, su boca pintada se tensa en una mueca antes de volverse una sonrisa. — estoy seguro que solo has entrado porque Alfred ha sido descuidado.

 

— Quizás. — admite encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa.

 

Bruce se da cuenta que ella ha eludido también su provocación, regresando al tema de Gordon que está detrás de su cuerpo, en silencio, como si fuera ajeno a la conversación, de una forma muy similar, como se comportaba cuando él y Selina discutían.

 

— Solo vine a ver cómo te iban con los millones que invertiste, ¿No te has cansado?, aunque según se, Jim era un esclavo muy diligente, rápido para adaptarse, se de mucha gente a la que le trajo mucho placer, pero como ellas quisieran.

 

— Es diligente, pero aprende rápido a ser uno de nosotros, y pronto tú y esas otras personas estarán huyendo cuando él se sienta listo para volver a la policía.

 

No dudo en decirlo, desde que había visto emociones reales en esos ojos no había tenidos duda de que lograrían traerlo de vuelta.

 

— Sigues siendo un niño Wayne, atrapado en tu mundo de fantasía donde piensas que todo es blanco y negro. — Dice y el heredero de Gotham puede ver por primera vez algo más que la falsa alegría que siempre intenta proyectar tan desesperadamente aquella mujer. — Jim Gordon, como lo conociste, está muerto. — sentencia con tanta fuerza que por un momento no sabe que responder y no es como si le deje mucho espacio para hacerlo cuando vuelve a hablar, solo que esta vez dirigiéndose al hombre que está a sus espaldas. — James, ¿Que eres?

 

— Un esclavo.

 

— ¿Por qué estas caminando como una persona entonces? — continua ella.

 

— Porque mi amo así lo deseaba.

 

Bruce comete el error de dejar ver como eso le afecta, mirando a Jim como si le hubiera traicionado con esas palabras. De hecho, siente que ha sido así. Jim lo ha dejado mudo. Algo enfadado, porque el todo estos meses creyó haber estado ayudando.

 

— Eso no es cierto. Tú querías caminar. — Dijo, apretando sus manos en puños cerrados. — Tú querías esto. — de pronto recuerda las palabras de Selina y siente terror.

 

— Caminar... duele, pero usted Amo Bruce quería que fuera así.

 

— ¿Por qué usas ropa esclavo? — dice Kean, sabiendo que James contestara a preguntas directas, porque así se le educo.

 

— Porque el amo Bruce quería. — respondió de inmediato haciendo que ella ría casi de manera maniática, inclinándose hacia adelante un poco con su boca abierta, como si escuchara un enorme secreto.

 

— Dime más Jim, ¿Por qué se te pone dura todas las mañanas?

 

— Para estar listo para mi amo.

 

— Eso no es así. — Bruce estaba a segundos de entrar en pánico, sus ojos fijos en los del hombre que incluso había asumido una posición sumisa ante la mujer aunque no fuera su esclavo. Allí estaba como el primer día, la mirada algo nublada y por ende su juicio también había sido sesgado. — James, dile la verdad, sobre los cambios, sobre nuestra vida aquí. Yo nunca he querido que seas mi esclavo.

 

— Una cosa más. — dice ella, como si fuera un secreto, llevando sus manos a acariciar su propio cabello, mientras observa con deleite como el pequeño joven millonario tiene su vista totalmente en el antiguo detective. — ¿Sabes quién es James Gordon esclavo?

 

— Si.

 

— ¿Sí? — estira la "i" con clara intención. — ¿Estás seguro?

 

— Un policía muerto.

 

Bárbara contiene una risa, por un momento Bruce observa con incredulidad en sus ojos como la mujer de la mano resbala hasta su zona genital y se da cuenta que todo este juego de poder para ella es una simple forma de excitarse y siente unas inmensas ganas de vomitar.

 

— ¡De rodillas esclavo! — grita ella y Bruce sabe en el instante en que Jim obedece, que tiene que sacar a esa mujer de ahí.

 

— Sal de mi casa. — Sabe que no es lo las inteligente que decir, pero salta luego por encima del escritorio, acercándose a Bárbara Kean, que esquiva el intento de ataque de Bruce, pero pronto se ve sostenida entre los brazos del adolescente que es irreverentemente fuerte en comparación con ella y la jala hasta que está en el pasillo.

 

Allí puede escuchar platos y ollas siendo golpeadas así que al menos sabe que lo que ha distraído a Alfred no es cualquier cosa.

 

— ¿Rompí tu burbuja de fantasía, Brucy? — dice ella, pese a que él prácticamente la arrastra por el pasillo. — Jim debe estar duro ahora, no quieres que lo aprovechemos juntos. Tú y yo... con él en el medio.

 

Nunca ha golpeado a una mujer antes, ni siquiera en sus riñas con Selina, pero tampoco tiene que hacerlo, porque alguien patea a Kean en el estómago.

 

— Perra. — Kyle gruñir antes de girarse a Bruce. — ¿y tú piensas quedarte allí parado como un zopenco? ¡Golpéala también!

 

— No. — Bruce simplemente dice, algo en sus ojos muy oscuro ensombreciendo todo el dolor y la confusión de hace unos minutos. — Desmole lo que quiere.

 

Apenas se gira unos ciento ochenta grados a la puerta, escuchando a Selina decirle a Kean que se calle, es gracioso o debería serio, pues Kyle aun esta en pijamás.  ¿Y dónde carajos estaba durmiendo si Bruce no recordaba haberla visto en la cena? Ese pensamiento no estuvo mucho en su mente, dejo que la oscuridad de sus otros pensamientos se lo tragaran.

 

— James Gordon, ven aquí.

 

Ambas mujeres pueden ver como Gordon obedece poniéndose de pie lentamente y caminando hacia la entrada del despacho donde sea quedado hace algunos minutos, deteniéndose frente a Bruce.

 

El joven Wayne camino hacia el cerrando la distancia entre ambos, usando su altura, apenas tuvo que inclinarse su boca quedando a centímetros del oído de Jim, susurro algo que ambas mujeres no pudieron escuchar, pero que si vieron como afectaba al esclavo.

 

En especial como dudo por unos segundos cuando Bruce Wayne se separó de él, poniéndose a un lado de Selina que se sorprendió cuando su amigo el sujeto de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos. Ambos observaron en silencio a Gordon caminar hacia Bárbara, que se había puesto de pie, mirándolo con una sonrisa, la expresión determinada de Gordon no cambio ni un segundo. Alzo sus manos y las puso en los hombros de la mujer, antes de, muy repentinamente, sujetarla del cuello, sus dedos de inmediato apretando con fuerza.

 

— Vamos, Jim. Quiero que muera. — dijo en un tono sin emoción, su mano temblando en el agarre de Selina.

 

La expresión de Bárbara pasó de sorpresa y excitación a horror en cuestión de segundos, el mismo tiempo que le tomó lleva sus manos a las del detective tratando de alejarlas de su cuello con desesperación, a, grado que empezó a arrugar con sus largas uñas la piel del detective, que apenas escuchó la segunda instrucción   Apretó con más fuerza e incluso la empujó contra pared, elevándola un poco del suelo.

 

Selina estaba en atónita viendo entre Bruce y Gordon y como conforme pasaban los segundos las fuerzas se le estaban escapando a la mujer que estaba entre los brazos de Gordon. Una parte de ella quería detenerlos, pero otra, sabía que era lo mínimo que aquella mujer se merecía, por haber destrozado a este hombre que había cambiado la vida solitaria que ella y Bruce, aunque de manera diferente, llevaban.

 

Pero entonces Gordon la soltó, el cuerpo de Kean cayendo al suelo apenas consciente, la falta de aire haciendo que su rostro se hubiera vuelto de color rojo, incluso que sus ojos sangraran hasta ponerse carmesíes. El ex policía se alejó, contemplando no solo con horror la escena ante él, si no sus manos también. Estaba temblando, su mente confundida rechazando lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

 

La mano en el agarre de Selina dejó de temblar y los dedos de Bruce se desligaron rápido de los de ella, el adolescente avanzando hacia Bárbara a la que tomo del antebrazo, tirando de ella para que se levantara y así arrastrarla por todo el pasillo sin decir nada.

 

— Si de verdad fuera un esclavo... ¿no estarías aquí no? Así de persistente es Jim Gordon. — sabía que había verdad en sus palabras, pero no era suficiente para ignorar el dolor en su pecho.

 

El dolor porque también era verdad que James no había hecho nada porque él así lo quisiera. Solo había obedecido órdenes, hasta que le había dado una orden imposible de completar. Bárbara Kean no estaba ni siquiera en condiciones de contestar cuando Bruce la empujo por la puerta principal, ni siquiera se quedó a ver que era de ella o como Alfred casi al mismo tiempo hacía lo mismo con otra mujer. Se encontró caminando dentro de la casa con un dolor sordo en el pecho.

 

Se fue derecho a su habitación, entrando como un huracán en ella, al principio cerró la puerta, pero después de unos segundos de contemplar la habitación, acabo por abrir la puerta y comenzar a tirar afuera todo lo que pertenecía, figurativamente hablando, a James Gordon.

 

Tiro los cojines que había comprado para el suelo, la ropa, los zapatos, los libros, incluso la placa de policía que el conservaba gracias a Bullock. Tiro todo lo que estaba a su vista, gritando de ira cuando jalo su propio edredón y lo mando a volar junto con el resto de las cosas que había sacado al pasillo.

 

Solo entonces cerró la habitación echando todos los pestillos de la puerta. Escucho a Selina golpear la puerta de su habitación gritarle una y otra vez que saliera, que podía ahogarse en su culpa después, pero que ahora, Gordon le necesitaba, lo que era una ironía, porque hace unas semanas ella le acusaba de haberse aprovechado de aquel hombre.

 

Lanzo cosas a su puerta, objetos que en algún momento fueron preciados recuerdos ahora se estrellaban contra la puerta. Estaba furioso, el odio y la ira se mezclaban en el con fuerza, odio hacia Kean por arruinarlo todo e ira hacia Gordon por haberlo engañado de esa forma. Se sentó en la cama con lágrimás asomando a sus ojos, pero no quería sentir, necesitaba entumecerse.

 

No estaba listo para lidiar con sus emociones. Tomo una chaqueta de su enorme closet y se dirigió al balcón, después de todo, Selina no era la única que sabía saltar tejados y escaparse.

 

Cuando sus pies golpearon el suelo y empezó a correr se dio cuenta que estaba huyendo y que no podía detenerse, porque una cosa era pensar que lo que sentía por Gordon era un enamoramiento fugaz, a constatar en medio de todo el dolor que estaba bastante enamorado del hombre que había estado "adaptándose" a sus deseos nada más por los últimos meses. Estaba enamorado de James Gordon.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La siguiente actualizacion para la semana siguiente, publico hoy porque no tendre tiempo el resto de la semana.


	5. HANYAUKU

 

****

 

 

 

No regreso a la casa por días, entre las bebidas, las drogas y las chicas de su edad, incluso algunas mayores, tuvo bastante como para olvidarse de todo. Sus sentimientos, emociones y preocupaciones desaparecieron bajo una vida de exceso, el dinero fluía igual que las drogas en sus venas y el licor en su garganta, no había ni culpa, ni dolor, ni miedo.

 

Todo era bueno, tanto como para regresar a casa por fin, ignorando a Alfred que estaba sentado tomando él te de media mañana en la cocina mientras miraba televisión. Se subió al balcón del despacho de su padre y trepo hasta su habitación, recordando que había cerrado con pestillo, aunque todo adentro de su cuarto estaba impecable, Alfred ni siquiera se había molestado en pretender que él tenía algo de privacidad.

 

Tiro la chaqueta que traía puesta a la cama y con ella, las llaves de uno de sus tantos carros y su billetera, llena de tarjetas, empezó a desnudarse para caminar hasta el baño privado que tenía su habitación cuándo la vio, encima de la cómoda, brillante, la placa que él había arrojado hace tres semanas fuera de la habitación y sintió ganas de gritarle a Alfred por regresarla a su habitación. A veces ese hombre, era muy poco diligente con sus decisiones.

 

La tomo en un arranque violento, y abrió la puerta de su habitación, preparándose para sacarla de nuevo cuando se encontró que frente a su habitación estaba acomodada la cama de Gordon y este estaba en ella, durmiendo por lo que se veía. ¿Qué demonios hacia la cama en medio vestíbulo?, aún más curioso que eso, ¿Qué demonios hacia Gordon ahí? El agarre sobre la placa se intensificó y sus ojos se quedaron sobre el ex detective un segundo, solo había pasados tres semanas y Jim se veía igual de indefenso, igual de roto, igual de muerto.

 

Porque si, en medio de uno que otro cuerpo, había pensado que quizás el esclavo tenía razón y quien fue estaba muerto.

 

Tiro la placa con la pared y lanzo la puerta cerrándola con fuerza, hecho el pestillo nuevamente y se dirigió a su baño privado, pasaría mucho tiempo en esa ducha.

 

Alfred le sirvió la cena sin preguntarle, y el bajo a cenar sin mirar al ex policía enrollado en un par de mantas durmiendo. Era temprano para eso, pero mejor de esa forma, no pretendía mirarle por más tiempo. Se sentó en silencio en la mesa, observando la cena diligentemente preparada, como siempre el olor y seguramente el sabor sería asombroso, empezó con cuidado a comer los camarones empalizados dándose cuenta que extrañaba un poco la comida de Alfred, en los lugares que frecuento las últimás no había ni de cerca algo casero.

 

Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Alfred, levantar los platos de lo que supone era una sopa que el detective había cenado, lo que era extraño, porque Alfred odiaba preparar comida diferenciada para un turno de comida, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

 

No hizo comentarios sobre eso, trato de no mirar demásiado a Alfred, no quería que el mayordomo entablara conversación con él, aunque el adulto parecía honestamente cansado, tenía ojeras bajo los ojos y se movía lento. ¿Cuantas noches tendría sin dormir bien? Seguramente cuidar de Jim Gordon no era fácil si no sabías que hacer.

 

Alfred podía ser bastante estricto, pero ahora estaba bastante callado. Incluso cuando sus ojos se conectaron, el mayordomo no dijo nada, sólo le miro.

 

De hecho, solo aparto la mirada con suspiro decepcionado y camino hacia la puerta con los platos en la mano, justo cuando estuvo en el marco, fue cuando decidió hablar.

 

— Mañana vendrá la doctora Lee a llevarse al señor Gordon. — es extraño para el millonario que la persona que le crio llame a alguien por su nombre de pila, pero también lo deja pasar había algo en esa noticia que no le gusto para nada. — Las últimás semanas no ha estado bien y dado que a usted ya se le paso el sentimiento altruista que le hizo buscarlo en primer lugar, es mejor que este con alguien que va a cuidarle realmente.

 

No respondió, aunque apretó sus manos con mucha fuerza sobre los cubiertos, temblando. Estaba furioso, de pronto sentía algo familiar recorrer le. Esa ira de que algo le estaba siendo arrebatado. Un pensamiento violento cruzo su cabeza,

 

“Ella no puede llevarse lo que es mío.”

 

Cuando Alfred abandono la habitación, sin importarle su silencio se dio cuenta que sus manos estaban temblando. No exageraba si decía que podía escuchar su propio corazón latir en sus oídos de solo pensar que esa mujer había estado aquí estas últimás semanas, alrededor de Jim y de Alfred, convenciendo a este ultimo de esa maldita locura.

 

 

 

 

Cuando Leslie Thompkins llego al día siguiente, Alfred tuvo la ingenua idea de que todo saldría bastante rápido, metería a Jim en ese bonito carro rojo de la doctora y lo visitaría por las tardes o por las noches cuando Bruce se recogiera, y de esa forma no extrañaría al hombre. Pero cuando llegaron a donde el hombre había estado dormido, se consiguió con la sorpresa de que Bruce Wayne estaba despierto y vestido ante Jim Gordon que estaba de rodillas, su cabeza apoyada en el muslo de Wayne mientras este acariciaba su cabello.

 

— No se lo va a llevar a ninguna parte. — dijo con voz suave, su mano sin detenerse en la caricia que dejaba en Gordon mientras tenía la otra guardada en el pantalón de su traje oscuro.

 

— Joven Wayne. — saludo la mujer, es clara la sorpresa en su rostro y quizás por eso lleva su mirada a Alfred que solo lleva de manera inmediata la mano a su frente másajeando lo que debe ser un dolor de cabeza. — Es una sorpresa que haya regresado, han sido semanas muy largas, sinceramente pensé que no volvería a verle.

 

— Pues, yo espero no volver a tener que verla en mi hogar si sus intenciones son exactamente las que insinuó Alfred anoche.

 

— James ha estado enfermo estas semanas, el día que usted se fue tuvo una crisis, Alfred tuvo que llamarme para que le ayudara porque James no podía respirar y una y otra vez repetía cosas incoherentes sobre usted y usted... no estaba por ninguna parte. Alfred no quiso aun hoy contarme que sucedió esa noche porque sigue siendo muy fiel a su persona, a pesar de todo. — hace énfasis en estas últimás palabras como si no pudiera creerlo. — después de eso empezó a retroceder, no puede comer nada solido sin enfermarse, pasa durmiendo la mayor parte del día y ha tenido fiebre una o dos veces, así que discúlpeme si sugerí que puedo cuidarlo mejor que usted. Creo que es bastante obvio.

 

— Me pertenece a mí. Esa noche usted podía habérselo llevado, pero no lo hizo, decidió dejarlo bajo mi cuidado creyendo que de esa forma mejoraría. Usted decidió que sería una buena idea dejar a este hombre con un adolescente y un viejo mayordomo.

 

— Es un humano Bruce, no te pertenece. — ella lo dice, mirándole firmemente a los ojos, casi como le retara. — No importa lo que sientes por él. No le pertenece a nadie y esa noche, te veías más cuerdo y responsable que en este momento, escucha — ella hace una pausa, llevando la mano a su cabello. — Lo he visto antes, ¿Esta bien?, como el poder de tener a una persona en este estado se te puede subir a la cabeza, Pero aun estas a tiempo Bruce, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas. No lo retengas contigo cuando eso le hace daño.

 

— ¿Qué importa? Todos estos meses me ha engañado... nunca me ha dicho la verdad. No ha mejorado ni siquiera un poco. Solo ha hecho todo lo que yo quería.

 

— Bruce, James Gordon, no… — lo dice con énfasis su voz poniéndose un poco más severa. — No, en serio no, te engaño, él ni siquiera está totalmente consciente de quien era aún, te dije que sería un proceso largo y doloroso, que tenías que ser fuerte, no puedes esperar de él nada aun. No seas un niño.

 

— Pero lo soy, ¿no? Un niño. — desvió su mirada a Alfred, quien ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos. — Alfred, la quiero fuera de esta casa, no debe volver. No la quiero cerca de Jim Gordon.

 

— Si, amo Bruce. — contesto el hombre a su pesar, llevando su mirada a la señorita Thompkins. — Lo siento, Lee. Pensé que lo dejaría ir. — es lo que dice mientras la toma del brazo. — Venga conmigo, por favor.

 

— ¿Que? , ¡Nooo! — dice incrédula, mirando entre ambos hombres — Se están arriesgando a perderlo, ya sea mentalmente o por negligencia hacia su cuidado, lo están matando, Alfred, por dios eres el adulto aquí, lo sabes.

 

— ¡No dejare que te lo lleves! — el grito de Bruce está lleno de ira, pero sobre todo del miedo que siente de que aparten a Gordon de su lado para siempre, de que no le permitan verlo más por lo que ha hecho. Sabe que no es correcto, muy profundo en su ser sabe que lo mejor es dejar al hombre ir con la doctora, que ella puede ayudarlo a surgir. — ¡Es mío! ¡Me pertenece! No dejare que nadie más lo tenga.

 

Se gira a su habitación, tirando del brazo de Jim para levantarlo.

 

Sabe que es difícil que Jim le siga hacia su habitación porque prácticamente va corriendo por el pasillo, pero no le suelta y no disminuye el paso, porque Jim no se queja y aunque le siente tropezarse con sus propios pies este le sigue o más bien deja que he arrastre a su gusto.

 

A penas están dentro de las cuatros paredes, apoya al otro hombre contra la puerta, está enojado, agitado y terriblemente asustado, pero por sobre todo esto está duro, muy duro.

 

— Bésame. — le ordena antes de el mismo sujetarse de los hombros del adulto, uniendo sus bocas en un beso rápido y algo violento, que deja a Gordon desorientado, es muy distinto del inicio de la relación de ambos hace unos meses, no hay delicadeza por parte de Bruce o siquiera temor.

 

Al inicio Bruce siente algo parecido al poder recorrerle mientras saborea todo el interior de la boca de Gordon, incluso escuchar un pequeño suspiro de este, cuando sus lenguas se encuentran —Es decir cuando Jim empieza a corresponder— le vuelve loco y quiere pensar que a Jim también por la forma obscena en que empieza a restregarse contra él. Bueno, ambos en realidad.

 

Esto se parece más al sexo que ha estado teniendo estos días, solo que es con Jim Gordon con quien lo hace, sujetándolo de las mejillas ahora para ser el quien tenga todo el control sobre el beso que comparten, las manos del ex policía sujetando sus caderas que embisten chocando a veces con la propia erección del adulto y otras con su pulido abdomen.

 

Loco, en serio, siente que se le escapa la cordura, porque Jim sabe bien "más que bien" y cuando se separan porque el aire es jodidamente necesario, es Jim quien se impulsa a su boca y lame sus labios una y otra vez, le obliga a sacar su lengua y compartir un beso que hace que las salivas de ambos resbalen por todas sus barbillas. Tiembla entre las manos de Gordon, que se encargan de quitar la chaqueta de su traje, dejándola caer al suelo con un suave sonido para luego llevar sus manos a su camisa, comenzando a desabotonarla mientras mantiene su boca ocupada.

 

Jadea vergonzosamente alto cuando tiene la mano de Jim contra su pecho desnudo, esta fría, pero es grande y recorre sin vergüenza toda su piel. Bruce puede sentir como la palma a de la mano se queda contra uno de sus pezones y acaricia una y otra vez hasta que este se ha puesto duro.

 

— James... te amo. — susurra, mordiendo sus labios cuando la respuesta del hombre se da en forma de besos y mordiscos a su cuello, devorándolo como un hombre hambriento. Casi siente como su pene se rinde a las caricias del adulto.

 

Le gustaría creer eso, si, le encanta creerlo, de hecho le fascina pensar que la desesperación que Gordon de repente desata sobre su cuerpo es su respuesta, porque sus fuertes manos se aferraron a sus glúteos y los amansa mientras lame y lame, muerde justo donde acaba de lamer, le toca desesperadamente y sabe que va a pasar esa noche, sabe que si cuando terminar entre las sábanas de su cama y Gordon se quita su camisa, sabe que van a hacerlo. Más cuando el antiguo detective susurra su nombre.

 

Quizás Bárbara era una mentirosa y el hizo un escándalo de nada, porque esa mirada salvaje, hambrienta de su cuerpo, le dice lo contrario a las palabras de la mujer, Gordon reacciona a él, se excita con él, su pene duro reluciendo en la tenue luz que hay en la habitación, y Bruce se acerca a ella cuando el hombre aún no ha acabado fe bajar sus pantalones, y la toma entre sus manos.

 

— Quiero que me folles, Jim.

 

Le mira estremecerse e inclinarse para atrapar su boca de nuevo entre sus labios, el beso es más húmedo y más ruidoso y se sonroja solo de escuchar todo el ruido que hacen sus bocas al encontrarse, haciendo que se derrita.

 

— Bruce... tú en mi —le dice, junto antes de empezar a desatar sus pantalones. 

 

Una de las cejas de Bruce se alzó, parecía tan inusual esa petición, tan extraña. Algo que él nunca había pensado, no después de todas las caricias que habían compartido juntos, parecía ilógico que fuera el quien tomara el control del cuerpo de Gordon, pero cuando este se sentó en su regazo, completamente desnudo y le beso, Wayne lo sujeto de la cadera, sus dedos hundiéndose en el músculo hasta sentir el hueso bajo sus dedos, apretó, su nariz apretando en el hombro del ex policía, oliendo su aroma a hombre.

 

Dejo de pelear contra la lógica que cruzaba su cabeza, y sus manos comenzaron a moverse, primeo hacia arriba, una por delante y la otra por detrás, simultáneamente estimulando el pecho fuerte de Jim, y su curvada espalda. Sus manos se encontraron en los glúteos del adulto, mientras aun respiraba sobre la piel de Gordon. Él sabía que Gordon estaba lubricado, estaba listo para él, todas las mañanas después de asearse, el mismo se preparaba para su Amo, aunque Bruce nunca hubiera insinuado desear esto.

 

Toco el arrugado músculo conteniendo un jadeo, porque lo primero que sintió fue él lubricantes escurrirse entre sus dedos, se sintió temblar de anticipación, cuando Gordon dirigió su dura polla a donde estaban sus dedos, sus ojos encontrándose.

 

— Dime que me amás, Jim. — Es consciente de lo exigente que suena, y que puede que la respuesta a su comando sea una mentira, pero no le importa demásiado cuando su polla está rozando donde su dedo continúa acariciando al impaciente policía.

 

Entonces Gordon se inclinó sobre su oído, sin darse cuenta que el corazón de Bruce latió cada vez más rápido, mientras esperaba para escuchar la respuesta del detective, era ridículo, pero escuchar el suave  “Te amo Bruce” le sacudió totalmente.

 

— Te amo... — Bruce susurro de vuelta, y Jim se encargó del resto, hundiendo su cuerpo en el pene del adolescente que se presionó contra su próstata modificada gracias a los muchos experimentos y torturas que habían hecho con él. El orgasmo fue inmediato para Jim, que perdió la cordura solo con tener un pene dentro de su cuerpo.

 

La forma en que empezó a follarse en este, era lo más sensual y caliente que Bruce había visto nunca, Gordon estaba gruñendo y jadeando su nombre cada vez que tenía su miembro totalmente dentro, nunca había visto su rostro así, perdido en una sonrisa, suave y desenfocado, llena de placer cada vez que estaba lleno. Dios, Jim Gordon adoraba tener un pene llenándolo, lo supo muy bien en ese instante.

 

El solo pudo sostener las caderas del hombre, aunque más que sostener, tocarlo, porque el hombre parecía un potro salvaje cabalgándolo, no tenía vergüenza en demostrar su placer, sollozaba pidiendo por más estimulación mientras su pene rosado tenía semen constantemente siendo expulsado de el en chorros cortos, se apoyaba en los hombros del adolescente que no podía dejar de mirar las eróticas expresiones que realizaba cuando tenía todo su pene dentro. Tenía el cabello desordenado y la salvia bajaba por su barbilla, sus ojos estaban cristalinos totalmente perdidos en las sensaciones.

 

No iba a durar mucho, porque no podía ya dejar de mirar a Jim, estaba seguro que su rostro estaba muy parecido, dios, el sexo nunca había sido de esa manera, primitivo, salvaje, exquisito, no había nada más en que pensara que meterse en estrecho culo de Gordon, no había nada más que ver su rostro lleno de placer, más humano, solo para él, dios si, solo para él. Nadie iba a quitarle esto.

 

No tuvo absoluto cuidado con el lugar donde tenía su orgasmo, más bien Gordon se lo arranco de su control con la perfecta dominación que tenía sobre los músculos de su esfínter, estimulando hasta el clima a Bruce y llenando su culo de semen adolescente.

 

La exclamación de placer de Bruce, acompañada de una mala palabra, hizo que el antiguo detective temblara, pero no detuvo su cabalgata, solo lo haría cuando su maestro se lo ordenada. Para él correrse como lo había hecho era el fin del sexo pero Jim Gordon le enseñó con su culo como podía extender el placer ridículamente y llegó un punto cuando noto el propio semen del policía contra su abdomen, que tuvo que detener.

 

— Ven aquí... — gimoteo, dejándose caer en la cama de espaldas y atrayendo a Jim con él, su pene resbalando del usado agujero. — Lo hiciste muy bien.

 

Gordon se acurrucó contra su costado, su cabeza de inmediato descanso contra su pecho y aunque Bruce no podía ver su rostro, si sintió su cuerpo relajarse. — Fue muy bueno Bruce.

 

El adolescente cerro sus ojos, sintiendo como aún estaba sobre la nube de placer, sabiendo que pronto estaría enterrado nuevamente entre esos glúteos, quizás esta vez sería el quien pusiera a Gordon de cara al colchón o de lado como había imaginado cientos de veces que el detective hacía con él.

 

En su cabeza no estaban ni la Doctora ni el desfalco de hace unas semanas, ni el licor, ni las drogas. Solo James Gordon descansando en su delgado pecho. Casi sin planearlo optó por la segunda, unos veinte minutos después, estaba enterrado en el detective de nuevo, su cuerpos acoplados de miedo lado y aunque no podía ver su rostro, le ordenó a Jim ser muy ruidoso, porque disfrutaba saber por eso y la polla mojada que ya formaba un charco en la cama que este disfrutaba de tenerle dentro. Esa largo noche, en las que apenas durmió, solo fuero él y Jim, con sus manos entrelazadas, mientras sus cuerpos se brindaban placer.

 

 

 

 

Él sabe que Alfred está molesto con él, en especial la mañana siguiente cuando se sienta a la mesa después del mediodía pidiendo el desayuno. Lo que más enfada al mayordomo es como James luce esa mañana después de su ducha. Es obvio para todos en la cocina que después de asearse y hacer sus necesidades, el ritual de todas las mañanas de Jim fue realizado por Bruce. Largos dedos explorando el inflado canal que había recibido varias cogidas durante toda la noche, aplicando abundante lubricante mientras lo judía esta vez solo con sus dedos, haciendo que tuviera un orgasmo anal muy intenso gracias a las modificaciones que había sufrido su cuerpo.

 

Las rodillas aun le temblaban al esclavo cuando se sentó en la mesa, mirando con gula el desayuno de su amo, señal para Alfred de servirle lo mismo.

 

— Bueno, al menos ha recuperado su apetito. — dijo, su voz llena de sarcasmo. — Veamos que tanto puede comer sin vomitar, Gordon.

 

Para Bruce era claro que la referencia que Alfred acaba de hacer era una indirecta para él pero trató de ignorarlo y concentrarse en la expresión de suave alegría en el rostro de Gordon cuando Alfred le puso el plato en frente. Ciertamente tiene que admitir que se veía mejor que ayer, cuando le había visto acurrucado durmiendo en uno de los sofás.

 

— Aunque puede ser que gastaras tanta energía anoche que por eso tu apetito regreso.

 

Segunda indirecta.

 

Oh, él sabía que Alfred los había escuchado. La voz de Jim Gordon había quedado ronca de tango gritar la noche anterior. El hombre disfrutaba la penetración de una manera que el adolescente no esperaba, aunque tampoco es el que hubiera pasado su tiendo fantaseando con Jim de esa forma. Estaba furioso con Alfred por haber dejado que Lee se acercara a el de esa forma, y no quería ni saber quién había estado vaciando los testículos de Gordon estos días.

 

Sintió de nuevo como sus manos apretaban con fuerza el tenedor, iba a decir algo pero vio cuando Alfred se inclinó y puso la mano sobre la frente de Gordon y el suspiró recordando cuentas veces hizo eso Alfred con el mismo. Estaba enojado pero también sabía que estas semanas habían sido duras para el anciano. Se resistió a caer en la tentación y por una vez cerro la boca.

 

Entro en su escritorio menos de una hora después, odiando que hubiera dejado sus responsabilidades de lado. Maldita sea, tenía tanto papeleo que hacer y allí estaba Jim, removiéndose en el sofá buscando una pocos ion en la que acomodarse mejor porque seguro el culo le ardía aún. Le pareció tan sensual y provocador, como si esos gestos de incomodidad solo le pidieran que le diera una cogida más. Sintió su polla dura y su boca hacerse agua. Si antes tener a Jim Gordon era difícil cuando abrazo a la adolescencia, era casi imposible no sonrojarse cuando el detective está cerca. Tenerlo a su disposición ahora era una maldita tortura.

 

Más después de haber probado su cuerpo.

 

No quería darle la razón a la doctora, no quería darle la razón a Alfred tampoco. Ayer sus palabras habían parecido las correctas, hoy parecían el berrinche de un niño al que no le gustaba prestar sus juguetes, y él debía recordar que Gordon no era ningún juguete. Ni un esclavo tampoco. Con todo el auto control que pudo reunir, se sentó detrás de su escritorio a trabajar. Gordon sentado tranquilamente en el sofá hasta que Alfred le trajo una bola de estambre que le puso en las manos para que se entretuviera mientras el mayordomo se sentaba a tejer cerca de la chimenea.

 

Pero ¿Que podía hacer? En serio ¿Que podía hacer? No quería a Jim lejos de él, pero tampoco quería que él estuviera fingiendo todo lo que pasaba entre ellos porque se considerara a sí mismo un esclavo. Las palabras de esa mujer todavía le daba un dolor fuerte en pecho, pero la forma en que sus ojos se conectaban con los de Jim después de cada orgasmo que compartieron anoche, hacia todo más liviano, como si no tuviera importancia nada más allá de lo que pudo leer en su mirada.

 

Maldijo y siguió en el trabajo, las horas pasado así, pese a no haber dormirlo tenía buenas energías y el silencio agradable en que estaban los tres ayudo.

 

Hubo un momento en el que Alfred se retiró para hacer él te, y los ojos de Bruce se fueron casi sin querer a Gordon, para su sorpresa, el hombre lo miraba, y dios, se estaba removiendo de nuevo, sintió un vaporan de deseo cegarle el juicio, y se levantó de detrás de su escritorio, estirándose después de haber estado tanto tiempo allí.

 

Jim le recibió con las piernas abiertas, dejando que Bruce se acomodara entre estas, su dirección presionándose detrás se los testículos del detective que gimió, aunque su boca estaba ocupada por la de Bruce.

 

— Esta vez tienes que ser silencioso. Alfred puede venir en cualquier momento.

 

Jim asintió e hizo algo que por un momento dejó a Bruce demásiado atónito como para besarle de nuevo. Jim sonrió, apenas por supuesto, pero sus los labios se movieron para arriba en un suave gesto y mientras él estaba ahí, lleno de sorpresa, fue este quien le besó sosteniendo su mejilla izquierdas.

 

— Te amo. — Le susurro, uno de sus manos metiéndose por debajo de la camisa de Jim, hasta llegar a su pecho donde pellizco uno de sus pezones.

 

Jim se estremeció en sus brazos mientras sus brazos subían a rodear el cuello del Bruce, iba a decir algo pero en último segundo observó cómo los ojos de Jim bajan a sus labios y se lamía los propios para después besarle. Al estar tan cerca facilito que el beso fuera profundo.

 

Quería que el hombre solo pensara en él, y lo había logrado. Gordon le había tomado confianza de nuevo, parecía feliz de que Bruce hubiera vuelto a por él, de que su amo estuviera siendo bueno de nuevo, y esta vez no viniera haciendo tantas peticiones. Jim solo quería esto, su cuerpo siendo poseído por alguien a quien de verdad quería a su lado.

 

No se sintió incomodo cuando Bruce bajo sus pantalones solo lo suficiente para que su culo quedara expuesto, sus largos dedos tocando su inflada entrada que aún estaba llena del lubricante que había chorreado de él.

 

Por el contrario, se sintió ansioso, a gusto, a tal grado que un sonido de gusto se escapó de sus labios cuando el dedo de su Amo encontró su camino hacia adentro y empezó a mover sus caderas contra el dedo, ansioso. — Por... por favor...

 

— Shhh... Se silencioso... — Bruce se no pidió mientras dejaba besos por sus labios entreabiertos. Buscaba acallar los sonidos de gusto que salían del detective mientras el introducía un solo dedo simulando una penetración pausada y lenta, y como adoraba haber descubierto que eso volvía a Jim un poco desesperado, pues estaba entrenado para recibe cogidas fuertes. Consiguió la próstata y la rodeo con su dedo, riendo cuando Jim grito.

 

El grito dio paso a un sonido de lloriqueo mientras él daba pequeñas caricias, eran apenas caricias por Encinas, porque adoraba ver a Jim rogarle con sus ojos, le gustaba la desesperación de sentir en sus ojos y cuando se lo daba, cuando golpeaba duro la próstata cuando esté menos se lo esperaba, la sorpresa del placer. Jim Gordon eran más expresivo e la intimidad de lo que era en toda su vida, al menos desde que lo conocía.

 

— Quiero estar dentro de ti. — se mordió el labio, no era su intención llevar esto más allá, no con Alfred tan cerca de traer él te, pero el mismo estaba duro y era incapaz de pensar con la cabeza de arriba lo que estaba ocurriendo, así que estiro su mano libre y se bajó la cremallera. — levanta tu camisa, quiero ver tu pecho. — dejo salir un suspiro cuando sostuvo su miembro en sus manos.

 

Tuvo que sostener su miembro de la base cuando sintió un escalofrío, por la forma en que Jim subió su camisa, dejando parte de su pecho al descubierto, lleno de todas las marcas que había dejado anoche cuando se dedicó a besarlo entero.

 

— Por favor amo Bruce, por favor dentro de mí, por favor.

 

Comenzó a introducirse con suavidad, viendo como ese pequeño agujerito se abría para él, con los bordes inflamados se veía tan vulnerable, pese a que estaba bañado en lubricante, uso dos dedos para estimularlo, causando que Jim se estremeciera, no solo estaba siendo estimulado su esfínter por dentro, sino que el joven Wayne pretendía volverlo loco acariciándolo como si tocara los labios de la vulva de una mujer.

 

— Madre santa. Esta es la razón por las cuales las habitaciones existen, Amo Bruce. — la voz de Alfred sonaba tan gruñona como siempre, pero había nerviosismo en él.

 

Quiso decir algo, dios en serio que sí, pero Jim le apretó como si no le importara que el mayordomo estuviera en el marco de la puerta sosteniendo una bandeja de té y galletas, haciendo que todo pensamiento cuerdo se escapara de él y cuando el hombre que le había criado despidió desaparecer él ya estaba totalmente adentro, compartiendo una sonrisa de deseo con Gordon.

 

Vagamente podía escuchar a Alfred refunfuñar por todo el pasillo de la mansión algo sobre su té y sus rollos de lana que estaban enredados en el suelo. Bruce se empujó dentro un poco más, permaneciendo allí unos segundos en el que sintió el cuerpo bajo el impacientarse.

 

— B... B... estas — se quedó en silencio de pronto, mordiendo sus labios con fuerza cuando Bruce empezó a moverse en círculos, haciendo que su vista se nublara.

 

Echo su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, una de sus manos subiendo a estimular uno de sus pezones, causando un jadeo en el adolescente que se inclinó hacia su pecho, tomando el pequeño bultito entre sus dientes antes de chuparlo.

 

Gordon echo su cabeza hacia atrás en el sofá, una de sus manos subiendo a estimular uno de sus pezones, esto causando un jadeo en el adolescente que no resistió inclinarse hacia él, tomando el pequeño pezón entre sus dientes antes de chuparlo. Lo encerró entre sus labios y succiono y succionó, mirando como el detective movía su pecho hacia arriba empujando el más que duro pezón en sus labios ofreciéndoselo casi de la misma forma que hacía con su culo que lo levantaba hacia arriba buscando ensartarse más su miembro.

 

Busco de nuevo la boca del detective, ya no le molestaba que este hiciera ruido, pero tenía los labios abiertos en una mueca tan provocativa que el joven no se podía contener en demostrarle cuanto le deseaba. No solo quería demostrárselo cogiéndoselo duro contra el sofá, si no también comiéndole la boca hasta que Gordon se quedara sin aliento. Le escuchó disculparse después de un grito ronco que vino luego de una embestida que a ambos el dejo viendo estrellas; calmo sus disculpas con suaves besos en sus maltratados labios, diciéndole que estaba siendo perfecto.

 

Wayne llevo su mano entre los pantalones de Gordon y sujeto su polla, másajeándola al tiempo que embestía duramente en su culo.

 

Estaba tan pero tan perdido en todo lo que le hacían sentir sus cuerpos juntos, se sentía en llamás y sabía que Jim también estaba de esa forma, así por eso el vaivén que el empezó era de pronto correspondido por Jim que se movía con él, no solo recibía, sino que le buscaba, en un beso desesperado y en un movimiento de caderas tan pero tan rápido que ambos jadeaban en la boca del otro, sino se estaban besando, claro.

 

— Se siente maravilloso joderte, Jim. — jadeo, sintiendo como sus salivas se mezclaban en sus barbillas, de la misma forma en la que el lubricante y el líquido seminal eran expulsados del culo de James. — ¿puedo venirme dentro de nuevo?

 

— Si — respondió sonriendo de nuevo, causando un espasmo involuntario en la polla de su dueño cuando este mira el gesto — Si, todas las veces que quieras, amo B.

 

— ¿Todas? — pregunto maravillado, sin bajar el ritmo de sus salvajes embestidas. El sonido obsceno de su pene introduciéndose en el húmedo agujero solo siendo superado en erotismo por la voz de Gordon dándole su aprobación.

 

— Todas... todas, me encanta sentirte horas después en mi — confiesa, empezando de nuevo a mover sus caderas e manera que se encuentren con las embestidas que joven millonario deja contra su entrada.

 

— Jim... yo quiero... a partir de ahora...— jadeo, perdiendo la concentración momentáneamente, podía sentir el orgasmo muy cercano, sus bolas tensándose. — cuando... cuando me sientas derramarme en ti... siempre... te vengas... con tu culo... y con tu pene... juntos...

 

La orden parece grabarse a fuego en el subconsciente de su acompañante porque cuando el primer chorro de semen sale de su pene, James Gordon apretad su culo y su polla se derrama en su abdomen con fuerza mientras sus ojos casi se ponen en blancos y su cuerpo pasa de ponerse rígido a quedar totalmente laxo debajo de él junto en el momento que ha terminado su orgasmo, dejándolos en realidad a ambos totalmente desorientados en el sofá.

 

Bruce descansa apoyado en el cuerpo del ex policía, su rostro en el hombro de este, sus ojos cerrados, totalmente agotado. Su cuerpo resbala lentamente al piso, donde se echa en la alfombra.

 

— Gracias, Jim.

 

Jim gira su rostro hacia Bruce, su cabello sudado se pega a su frente y sus ojos se sienten pesados.

 

— ¿Por qué?

 

— Por todo. — sus ojos también adormilados se fijan en el adulto que vuelve a vestirse, aunque Bruce no se lo haya pedido. — Descansa, si quieres... yo... me quedare aquí.

 

— ¿No te habrás ido cuando despierte?

 

— No, de todos modos tenemos que darnos una ducha o Alfred se enfadara con nosotros.

 

— ¿Ya? — preguntó perezosamente, su mano resbalando del sillón al pecho de Bruce, mientras el adolescente hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse de pie, le escucho murmurar un "descansa" y entendió que podía quedarse un poco más de tiempo en aquel sofá, por lo que siguió con la mirada a su dueño mientras salía de la habitación. Después de ahí, su vista regreso al techo de la habitación.

 

Parpadeo, generalmente su cabeza estaba en blanco, era mejor así, pero no sabe porque una pregunta se abrió espacio entre la nada, "¿Dónde estoy?", se incorporó con cuidado, con esa pregunta empezando a repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza, empezó a recorrer el lugar con detenimiento, era un estudio muy grande, había un enorme escritorio y una enorme chimenea que estaba acabada, había estado aquí antes.

 

Era la casa de Bruce.

 

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo tan pronto lo recordó.

 

Bruce estaba muerto.

 

Pero hace un segundo estaba aquí.

 

No, eran las agujas... era una forma torturarlo.

 

Se sentó en el sofá, su cuerpo olía a sexo, y aunque se mezclaba con la fragancia de Bruce Wayne, Jim Gordon conseguía difícil ubicarse en una realidad concreta. Tenía unos pies en la fantasía que ellos habían creado para él y uno en la difícil realidad que le costaba aceptar.

 

No era la primera vez que le ocurría en este mes, usualmente le era fácil aceptar su realidad porque era monótona. Ordenes que cumplir, deseos que hacer realidad. Pero el desequilibrio que se creó con la partida de Bruce lo había dejado inestable de nuevo.

 

Como al principio de todo, cuando les gritaba como iba a matarlos a todos, como los iba a recordar y vendría a por ellos.

 

La verdad es que ahora todo eso parecía tan lejano, era como si hubiera sido en otra vida o fuera los recuerdos de otra persona, porque él no era ese hombre más, ese hombre estaba muerto, junto con Bruce. Él, por el contrario, era un buen esclavo, muy bueno... siempre obedecía todo lo que le decían. No pudo evitar estremecerse, levantando su mano contra cabeza, estaba palpitando y dolía, porque él no había obedecido, no era bueno, no había matado a aquella mujer, como se le había ordenado.

 

Por eso mismo es que había obedecido las órdenes de alguien quien ni siquiera era su ama actual, su cuerpo estaba condicionado a obedecer. Y Bárbara Kean había formado una parte importante de ese condicionamiento. Apenas recuerda la última vez que la vio con desprecio cuando lo torturaban.

 

El condicionamiento al que le habían sometido había torcido todas sus facultades mentales. Porque ella no era mala, ella solo sabía lo que era mejor para él, ella solo sabía que él tenía que obedecer. Sintió como la habitación se empezaba a hacer más pequeña y se puso de pie, torpemente, de hecho sintiendo sus piernas temblar, empezó a caminar hacia adelante, luego hacia atrás cuando sintió que la pared estaba tan cerca que iba a aplastarlo.

 

— Enderézate, amigo. — la voz de Alfred no le llego, incluso si el hombre lo estaba sujetando del hombro y de la espalda usando ambas manos.

 

El aún estaba perdido en todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, era como estar en esa habitación oscura de nuevo, con esas agujas enterrándose en él. No solo las paredes estaban cerrándose a su alrededor, el aire de sus pulmones no era suficiente, se estaba ahogando, no podía respirar, se estaba ahogando y las agujas estaban tan cerca de su cabeza, no podía pasar por esto de nuevo, no podía.

 

No. no, no, no.

 

— No, no. no.

 

— James. ¡James! ¡Gordon! — Los ojos del hombre se abrieron de golpe, para encontrarse con el rostro fresco por la ducha y con una enorme expresión de preocupación de Bruce Wayne, que lo sostenía de ambos hombros mientras él estaba tirado el en suelo. ¿Cómo había llegado allí si él estaba en el sofá?

 

Trato de centrarse en Wayne, pero su mirada regresaba a toda la habitación tratando de asegurarse que nada iba a hacerle daño, al menos hasta que sintió como tomaban su rostro para centrarlo en un solo punto y este era en Bruce, era Bruce, tuvo que tomar una enorme bocanada de aire — Estas vivo... estas aquí.

 

— Bueno, mi vida no ha corrido peligro los últimos meses, así que... no sé a qué te refieres. — Entre Bruce y Alfred pusieron de pie, sentándolo en el sofá. — solo te deje para una ducha.

 

— Estabas muerto en mis brazos — dice y cuando Bruce y Alfred comparten una mirada, Jim repite — estabas muerto, bárbara dijo que era por mi culpa, que fue porque no fui bueno y obediente.

 

— Ella mintió. — Bruce suspiro, sentándose en la mesa de centro, sus labios apretados en una mueca de incomodidad. 

 

— ¿Dónde estoy...? — pregunto con voz ahogada, haciendo que Buce y Alfred intercambiaran otra mirada, por lo lucido que lucía Gordon en ese instante.

 

— En la Mansión Wayne. — Alfred respondió, sentándose a un lado de Gordon con la expresión severa de su rostro ahora derretido en una mueca de dolor por no comprender que pasaba con él.

 

— Las agujas estaban aquí, no permitan que me hagan daño, no permitas... ¡No puedo pasar por esto otra vez! — Se empezó a desesperar de nuevo, sus manos subiendo a su cabeza — La matare la próxima vez, en serio, pero no me envíes de vuelta — con tan simples palabras, ambos hombres supieron que el momento de lucidez se había ido.

 

— Esta bien... No te enviare a ninguna parte, Gordon. Eso no será necesario. — Bruce dejó salir un suspiro y evito compartir una mirada con Alfred, lo de menos que quería era ver al adulto a los ojos ahora.

 

Mucho menos cuando Jim se tiro sobre sus rodillas y se acercó a tomar sus manos, dejando su rostro descansar en estas. La forma en que el cuerpo ajeno se relajado abrumó un poco a Bruce pero instintivamente llevó sus manos a la cabeza de Jim, sabiendo que este le gustaba que jugara con su cabello.

 

— Iré a preparar un té tranquilizante amo Bruce. Creo que el joven Gordon necesita eso y un baño quizás, así que alistaré la bañera también.

 

— Tendré que dejarte marchar con la doctora. — Dijo, sin estar seguro si Jim entendía o no. — necesitas de ella más de lo que yo necesitó de ti, James Gordon. — Gordon no se movió de su posición, tena los ojos cerrados y respiraba pausadamente.

 

Gordon permaneció en silencio, tal y como lo pensaba, no estaba prestando atención, quizás demásiado cansado por lo que le había ocurrido después de que su cuerpo estuviera lleno de endorfinas y de pronto se llenara de terror. La confusión, Bruce estaba familiarizado con esas agujas, las conocía del mercado negro, diablos, varias subsidiarias de Wayne Enterprises las producían antes de que Bruce tomara el control.

 

Tendría que hablar con un par de personas y por supuesto, hablar con la Doctora Lee.

 

— ¿Es esa su elección final, Amo B? — Alfred le pregunto mientras estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera, lavando el cabello de Gordon que se quejaba de lo duro que Alfred frotaba. — usted silencio, Gordon, no se ha bañado en días.

 

— No es como si se lo fuera a entregar totalmente — responde, está en el marco de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho y su expresión seria se pierden en Jim — Pero tampoco soy estúpido, Jim necesita ayuda y... las agujas es la primera pista real que tenemos de todo lo qué pasó. Si investigo por ahí, puede ser que encuentre una forma de ayudarle...

 

— ¿No estás pensando en venganza, o si? — La mirada de Alfred se dirige hacia él, pero solo consigue una expresión resignada en Bruce. — Eso es bueno. Primero su salud, y luego nos encargamos de todo este desastre que hemos causado.

 

— Conocer quien le hizo esto y de qué forma, ayudará a esa doctora — su vista se quedó fijamente en Alfred, como si buscara ver algo — ¿Confías en ella? , creo que deberíamos investigarlas hablo en serio, sabes que las redes de esclavos eón más grandes de lo que parecen.

 

— Amo Bruce. — Alfred suspiro. — La doctora es la mejor indicada para eso. — Le dijo con mucha firmeza. — Bien, pero solo cuando esté con la doctora, y debemos decirle a Bullock.

 

— Tú siempre me has dicho que no deje que mi juicio se nuble por mis emociones, si ella va a estar cerca de Jim, quiero saber hasta el último centímetro de su vida. — su expresión se suaviza un poco cuando ve como Jim se queja por lo caliente del agua. — Llama a Bullock primero, quiero hablar con él primero.

 

— Te quejas demásiado. Uno de estos días te voy a nalguear.

 

— Alfred. — Bruce se río, viendo la expresión de horror de Jim suavizarse con la risa de su amo.

 

— Lo mismo le decía a usted cuando no quería bañarse — dice el mayordomo, mientras él último vestigio de jabón sal del cuerpo de Gordon — Amo Bruce, ayúdele a secarse, por favor. Iré preparar algo de tomar,

 

— No creo que sea buena idea, Alfred. — se sonrojo. — esta vez yo calentare él te y las galletas que hiciste.

 

— Amo Wayne — Alfred se levanta elegantemente y ajusta su saco con elegancia — No secare a Gordon ahí y como ustedes ya se conocen a fondo en ese aspecto... — dice sin importarle sonrojar al adolescente. — Esa es su tarea.

 

— Alfred. ¡Alfred! — Grito pero el mayordomo solo apuro el paso.

 


	6. IRUSU

**L**

 

 

No es sano y aunque recibe una mirada severa de Alfred, apresura un trago de licor por su garganta, tiene que empezar el día con un vaso de whisky, la doctora Thompkins viene dentro de unos minutos por Jim y aunque antes de llamarla, se ha leído una o dos veces todo lo que pudo reunir sobre ella para asegurarse que realmente es confiable, no se siente para nada tranquilo, de hecho la mano que sostiene el vaso tiembla un poco y siente su estómago revolverse de preocupación cuando baja la vista y puede ver arrodillado en el suelo al detective Gordon apoyando su cabeza en su regazo, dormitando tranquilamente, ajeno a todo, con una sonrisa en el rostro que simplemente le hace pensar "mío", una y otra vez.

 

El y Alfred no han hablado de ello, pero dos días después del ataque de pánico que tuvo Jim, este parece bastante estable cuando él está alrededor y si, de vez en cuando sonríe, algo que ni siquiera recuerda de cuando era detective y que hace su corazón seguir un ritmo que no debería. No es una gran sonrisa y no dura mucho tiempo, tampoco es como que ande sonriendo todo el tiempo, son fracciones de segundos, instantes en que parece cómodo y lo expresa de esa forma y que él no entiende.

 

— Coloque todo lo indispensable para su día en esta mochila. — Alfred le informa unos minutos después de que le dejara solo con su vaso de licor. — La doctora ha dicho que dependiendo de su apego emocional lo devolverá aquí, o quizás deba pasar la noche con ella.

 

— No voy a tolerar que pase más una noche fuera, Alfred ya hablamos de esto y ella acepto hacer esto bajo mis condiciones — no le importa sonar tas tosco como se escuchaba — No me importa si esa mujer tena el historial de una santa.

 

— Creo que debería poner los intereses de Gordon por delante antes de poner los suyos. — Alfred murmuro, haciendo que Bruce tuviera que coger aire para no iniciar una discusión. — Se lo hare saber, Amo Wayne.

 

El sonido de un automóvil aparcándose llamo la atención de ambos, y Alfred se apresuró a la puerta.

 

— Maestro Gordon, venga, nos vamos.

 

James abrió sus ojos cuando escucho la voz de Alfred pero no se movió de su lugar, en momentos como estos era difícil saber si Gordon había entendido y no tenía intenciones de moverse o estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, de hecho, cuando se incorporó aun no dio muestras de entender hasta el momento en que mayordomo le tomo del brazo para separarle de Bruce y ponerle de pie, fue ese el momento en que sus ojos se llenaron de confusión.

 

— Bruce.

 

— Nos veremos esta noche, Jim. — Bruce se levantó, tocando el pecho de Jim con su mano e intentando conjurar una sonrisa a su rostro para que el detective se sintiera seguro de marcharse con Alfred. — Ve Alfred, y con la Doctora, estarás bien.

 

— ¿Que? — Preguntó, siendo lo más suavemente jalado por Alfred hacia atrás — ¿Bruce? ¿Yo voy a salir?

 

— Si, vas a salir. Todo va a estar bien, Jim. — Quiso ir con él, pero no sentía que podía hacerlo, no cuando aún estaba humillado por su actitud infantil ante la doctora.

 

— ¿Por qué? — la pregunta tan simple, es prácticamente vomitada de los labios de Gordon mientras empieza a temblar — ¿Que hice mal?

 

— Jim, no hiciste nada malo.  — Bruce suspiro, sujetando a Gordon de ambas manos, sonrió por fin al ver el miedo en esos hermosos ojos azules. — Has hecho todo bien, pero necesitó que vayas con la doctora, que obedezcas sus órdenes.

 

— Pero… — Bruce vio en conflicto en su rostro y el heredero de Gotham hubiera jurado que Jim Gordon iba a negarse, pero aún era muy pronto para esperar una reacción tan humano. Aunque lo que tenía ya era suficientemente asombroso, el miedo, era una emoción al fin y al cabo. — ¿Regresare?

 

— Si... si, regresarás.

 

— ¿Es lo que quiere? — insistió Jim sus manos sosteniendo las de Bruce con fuerza.

 

— Si, Jim. Esto es lo que quiero de ti. Quiero que seas fuerte, valiente y vayas con la doctora Lee. — observo sin apartar su mirada de James Gordon como la doctora aparecía en la puerta de la cocina siendo detenida por Alfred de avanzar un poco más.

 

Bruce pudo hacer una mueca por la forma tan fuerte que las manos de Jim Gordon le sostenían, pero no lo hizo, se dio cuenta que el detective estaba viendo con detalle su expresión, como si buscara algo que le pudiera indicar que mentía y eso lo lleno de nostalgia y reafirmo su decisión de que necesitaban esto, aunque en su cabeza ese hombre siguiera siendo suyo.

 

— Lo intentare...

 

— Lo sé. Siempre has sido bueno en intentar las cosas. — Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, bajando su mirada a donde sus manos se unían, y como James lo soltaba con facilidad. Hizo todo lo posible por no sujetarlo de nuevo, aunque fuera lo que más deseara, no debía sucumbir a ello.

 

James Gordon se merecía la sanación de su mente.

 

Esa noche, cuando Gordon regreso, apenas pudo decirle algo al joven Wayne, básicamente se lanzó s dormir en su cojín, dejando a Bruce con una sensación de vacía cuando se acurrucó a su lado, abrazándose a la espalda de Gordon con fuerza para sentirlo con fuerza.

 

Nadie tenía que decirle que había sido un día muy duro para Gordon, cuando le abrazo su cuerpo se sentía sumamente tenso, pero al cabo de unos minutos pudo sentirle relajarse y como se las arreglaba para darse media vuelta en sus brazo y poner su cabeza contra su pecho, no le pregunto nada, ni tampoco Gordon dijo nada. Seguramente Alfred le diría algo mañana, cuando seria de nuevo la hora de llevar a Gordon a esa mujer que había aceptado todo esto, si Alfred mediaba entre ambos y sinceramente no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Al menos en eso.

 

 

 

 

Había comenzado a nevar, las temperaturas diarias descendiendo brutalmente en los últimos días, con la noticia de que no sabían cuánto ni que tan violenta seria esta repentina ola de frío. Por supuesto que Cat consiguió su camino directo a la mansión cuando la nieve cubrió las calles de Gotham. Venía con un abrigo roído y traía consigo una camada de garitos que Alfred vio con mal ojo, pero que le permitió meter en una caja y colocarlos en la habitación que era prácticamente de la gata. Y eso era porque cuando las calles de Gotham se ponían muy frías, esto era una costumbre para ellos, no importa que hubieran terminado o que estuvieran molestos, Selina siempre tendría un espacio en su casa. Ninguno quería que ella fuera parte de los cadáveres que se acumulaban en las distintas calles a causa de las bajas temperaturas.

 

Además para él no significaba nada, tener a su amiga, aquí un par de noches, Selina era tan independiente como silenciosa y aunque ahora entraba a la instancia con un poco de chocolate caliente que Alfred les había dejado, con claras intenciones de hablar, generalmente no era una molestia.

 

Ponía énfasis en "generalmente", pues él estaba ansioso, no sabía si hoy sería el día en el que James Gordon tomara una decisión y esa decisión fuera la de no regresar a casa. No regresar con él, a su cama, a su nido de amor en el que solo dormían últimamente, solo por las mañanas tenía intimidad. Aunque admitía que estaba feliz que Jim necesitara menos de él.

 

— No luces muy amigable. — Selina se sentó sobre el respaldar de su sofá, manteniendo un equilibro perfecto con su taza de chocolate.

 

— ¿Cuando he lucido amigable Selina? — pregunto de vuelta, moviendo el lapicero que sostenía por los distintos papeles que tenía dispersos en su escritorio.

 

— Solías parecer un osito cariñosito cuando eras más chiquito, las de veces que te hice llorar... las disfrute bastante. Fueron pocas, pero las atesorare en mi corazón frio y marchito. — Selina tomo un gran trago de su chocolate caliente, ella no le había preguntado donde estaba Jim, y eso había sido extraño, pero asumía que había sido Alfred quien le había dicho.

 

— Tonta. — insulto sin muchas ganas, el lapicero que tenía presionándose contra la mesa de pronto se detuvo. — A James le molestaba que me hicieras llorar a mi o a Ivy. Decía que eras una busca problemás. — dice, sin saber porque ese recuerdo llega a él en ese momento.

 

— Lo soy, pero ahora James no está aquí, así que puedo molestarte todo lo que quiera. — sonrió con soltura, y discretamente le saco el dedo del medio a Bruce que lo noto de inmediato, entrecerrando sus ojos.

 

— No hagas eso. — responde entrecerrando sus ojos — Eres una invitada, deberías ser más amable — tan pronto lo dice se arrepiente, porque con Selina cualquier cosa que diga literalmente puede ser usado en su contra y más cuando olvida que las formalidades para la prácticamente mujer a su lado, no son más que una burla — No empieces Selina, estoy estresado.

 

— Oh, cierto. Por qué tu esclavo sexual no está aquí. — Selina se puso de pie, caminando hasta la ventana con su elegancia felina.

 

— James no es mi esclavo sexual — gruño, sus dientes rechinando — además, el... está viendo a la Doctora Lee para recuperar su vida.

 

— Lo que me da más razón. — Selina se encogió de hombros, esperaba que Bruce picara el anzuelo como sabía que lo haría, el chico era bastante predecible.

 

— ¿Qué demonios Selina? — Explotó, ahí está, predecible — No te entiendo, siempre me reprochas que le saque ahí, sinceramente parece que hubieras preferido que le dejara en manos de esa gente.

 

— ¿No puedes verlo? Estas frustrado y enfadado, porque ya no vas a tener a tu esclavo sexual, porque ahora solo vas a tener al viejo gruñón Jim Gordon, héroe de Gotham. — No se molestó con que Bruce alzara su voz. — niño mimado.

 

— Pues si soy un mimado — admite, organizando algunos de sus papeles — Pero tú no te quedas atrás Selina, te gustan que las cosas sean cuando y como quieras, no puedes tolerar opiniones diferentes y mucho menos escuchar. No coincidimos porque somos muy parecidos.

 

— Ouch. No soy como tú, no voy por ahí cogiéndome al detective Gordon, que es como un PADRE para nosotros dos. — tiene la mirada de Bruce sobre ella brevemente, sabe que ha dado en un punto doloroso. — de todas formás, debo admitir que me gustas así de enfadado.

 

— No voy a hablar de eso, trate de explicártelo y no escuchaste, no lo harás ahora — murmuro levantando las mirada hacia Selina, que contoneaba sus caderas mientras caminaba al escritorio. — No hagas eso.

 

— No puedo creer que aun te pongas nervioso con esto.

 

Ella se rio, estirándose como un gato sobre el escritorio de Bruce Wayne.

 

— No me afecta, al menos no de la misma forma en que lo hacía en el pasado — dice, sosteniendo la mirada que Selina le da — No entiendes, no entiendes lo que siento por James y la verdad es que no pretendo que lo hagas. Ya no. Más cuando no sé si solo es de mi parte.

 

— Alfred dice que lo amás, yo sé que lo amás, aunque por todo eso de que era mayor y tu un niño, y tus padres, y era raro, pero... ni Alfred ni yo queremos que te estrelles con una pared... bueno, con la pared del perfecto Jim Gordon. — Ella suspira, su rostro serio y el resto de su chocolate olvidado.

 

— ¿No crees que sienta lo mismo? — pregunto reuniendo toda la dignidad que pudo para que su voz no reflejara la angustia que sentía por dentro, su cabeza elevándose un poco en un gesto muy propio de él.

 

— Bruce... incluso si él te quería como algo más, y créeme, se hizo evidente que era así cuando empezó a balbucear que le habían dicho que tu habías muerto, no creo que el... no creo que él sea capaz de... aceptar lo que siente y vivir con ello.

 

— Ya no soy un niño — se defiende inútilmente, pero sabe lo correcto que era James Gordon, probablemente la personas más justa e íntegra de toda aquella ciudad. Por lo que estar con niño, estaba fuera de sus límites.

 

— Yo se eso. — Selina volvió a su usual tono gatuno relajado mientras rodaba fuera del escritorio. — Eres un puto por lo que he escuchado. Me gusta.

 

Bruce se sonrojó y no pudo evitar una pequeña risa abandonará sus labios — Si creo que el asunto de la reputación se me fue de las manos...

 

— A él no le gustara eso. Tiene que acabar.

 

La expresión de Selina era seria cuando lo dijo y él sintió un nudo en la garganta, era cierto, si quería una oportunidad con James, si había una mínima esperanza, él iba a odiar la reputación que tenía encima. En serio la iba a odiar.

 

— Lo acabaré. — Entrecerró sus ojos. — Bueno, a partir de ahora.

 

Selina se fue a la cama temprano, refugiándose entre sus sabanas con sus gatitos pequeños, Alfred se sentó a leer una de sus revistas de mayordomos, y Bruce acabo con gran parte del papeleo que tenía que hacer, a eso de las una de la mañana ambos escucharon el automóvil de la doctora y se miraron como si fuera un fantasma el que había aparecido. Lo cierto es que ya a esta hora Bruce Wayne había hecho las paces con la idea de que Jim Gordon se quedara con la doctora Thompkins, pero al parecer ella lo había traído de vuelta.

 

Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta frontal, viendo como la Doctora salía del auto, temblando, pero del lado equivocado, ella se suponía que debía estar manejando, pero no, quien bajo del asiento del conductor fue Gordon. Bruce y Alfred entonces se miraron.

 

— Lo siento... — ella dijo, parecía que estaba sin aliento, de hecho estaba llena de grasa y nieve, bueno todo estaba cubierto de nieve, y Alfred reacciono primero que el adolescente, apurando a ambos adultos dentro de la casa donde todo estaba cálido. — el auto se averió, llevamos horas intentando que arranque.

 

— Pero señoría Thompkins debió habernos llamado — Alfred parece bastante contrariado mientras ayuda a la mujer a sentarse en uno de los muebles, ya que parece bastante agotada.

 

— No teníamos muy buena señal y James se asustó un poco. — ella dirigió su mirada al hombre que apenas ha llegado se ha quedado de pie al lado de Bruce. — Pero al menos el incidente ayudó a que completara una de las tareas que tenía pendiente.

 

— ¿Y qué lección es esa? — Bruce pregunto, cruzándose de brazos para mirar a la doctora.

 

— Quería que James hiciera algo cotidiano, aún se niega a hacer muchas cosas de las que le he propuesto, como iniciar una conversación, pedir algo o incluso caminar un poco solo por las instalaciones de la clínica, pero cuando vio que yo no podía conducir fue natural para el tomar el volante.

 

Bruce miro a Gordon, que lucía tranquilo, había perdido parte de la mortificación que sentía cuando hacía algo que Bruce no le ordenaba, mirando sus ojos azules Bruce podía decir de inmediato que algo había cambiado dentro de ese hombre, algo que él no estaba muy seguro de que era.

 

— Eso es bueno. — dijo, mirando de nuevo a la Doctora. — Obviamente, puede quedarse, Alfred puede ayudarla a ponerse cómoda. Mañana temprano no podrá salir, como hoy, tomara hasta las nueve para que alguien limpie todo el camino de nieve. Así que descanse tranquilamente. Tenemos otra invitada en la casa, así que no se altere si la ve.

 

— ¿Selina está aquí? — pregunto con suavidad Jim dirigiendo toda su atención a Bruce qué pasó de ver a la doctora a centrarse al antiguo detective de nuevo.

 

— Si, ¿Deseas verla? Trato un montón de gatitos con ella. Alfred aun está enfadado.

 

— No, no lo estoy. — el mayordomo se defendió en vano, pero era obvio que aún le dolía el estado de las alfombras.

 

— Mejor... — James iba a decir algo pero se quedó callado, sintiendo de pronto el peso de las miradas de todos en la habitación se llevó sus manos a la cabeza — Selina debe estar dormida — termina por decir. Es una forma indirecta de decir que considera que es mejor verla mañana. Thompkins lo sabe, Alfred lo sabe y él lo sabe. Pero el en secreto tan bien se maravilla, porque el avance que ha tenido James en dos semanas, es asombroso.

 

— Deberíamos ir todos a dormir. — dice la doctora, poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa y aunque lo dice para todos, ignora como ambos hombres siguen mirándose. — Alfred puedes llevarme a mi habitación por favor.

 

— A dormir. — James agrego, causando que de nuevo lo miraran, pero el solo frunció el ceño y miro a Bruce, que le sonrió.

 

— ¿Tú quieres dormir? — Wayne le pregunto cuando Alfred se llevó a la Doctora, que no dejaba de sonreír mientras veía hacia ellos. — Luces frio.

 

— Tengo frío — respondió Gordon, su mano izquierda que descansaba a un costado de su cuerpo se movió un poco, de manera que sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de Bruce.

 

— Eso no va a calentarte, tonto. — Bruce rio, su risa de niño que a veces lo avergonzaba, sentía que al no reírse demásiado no sabía cómo hacerlo correctamente, no con la elegancia con la que reía Alfred cuando estaba de humor. — Alfred nos traerá te, así que vamos arriba. — haciendo uso de sus manos entrelazadas, guio a Gordon arriba.

 

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo, sus hombros rosándose mientras se desplazaban por las escaleras, incluso cuando se sentaron en la cama del cuarto de Bruce, James Gordon apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del joven millonario acercando sus cuerpos.

 

— La doctora me ha dicho algunas cosas que son difíciles de creer, pero ella es terca.

 

— Ese es su trabajo, Jim. Para eso estas yendo con ella... — Bruce se quitó los zapatos como pudo sin perturbar la posición de James, que estaba apoyado en su hombro.

 

— Soy James Gordon, era policía — la vista de Bruce se reunió con la suya pese a la posición — No soy un esclavo, nunca lo fui y estoy a salvo con Bruce. — Se separó un poco llevando su mano a su cabeza — Ella dice todo el tiempo que está bien que hable y que quiera... cosas.

 

— Me alegra que ella haya sido capaz de penetrar esa dura cabeza tuya... — sonrió con suavidad. — ¿Le crees?

 

— Me enseñó fotos... — se aclaró la garganta — de mí y después me obligó a ponerme frente al espejo, entonces todo parece real — admite algo incómodo — Le creo en que estoy a salvo contigo.

 

— ¿Te sientes de esa forma? — Bruce preguntó, separándose de Gordon para quitarse la ropa y poder colocarse el pijama. — Fuiste un gran policía.

 

— Si, me siento seguro — responde poniéndose de pie para ayudar a Bruce con su camisa, a lo que el millonario le deja viéndolo firmemente — Ella me dijo eso, pero, no lo recuerdo, he tratado de recordarlo y todo está en blanco.

 

— Estoy feliz de que lo creas. — el hombre sonrió y Bruce también lo hizo, cerrando sus ojos entonces y adelantándose para abrazar a Jim. — Te extrañe.

 

Los brazos de Jim se envolvieron alrededor de su espalda para también abrazarle. — Yo también te extrañe. — Se queda en silencio, escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro del hombre en sus brazos — Bruce, ¿Cómo nos conocimos?

 

Wayne se tensó en los brazos del hombre, cuando la respuesta a esa pregunta vino a su cabeza, sintió rabia, ira, recordando el odio que le provocaba ese recuerdo. El miedo y la desesperación que había sentido esa noche. Eran cosas de las que no le gustaba hablar.

 

— Yo... no se... no sé si sea buena idea hablar de eso. — Bruce no quería tampoco traerle malos recuerdos a Gordon. — ¿Qué tal si te cambias y nos sentamos?

 

Cuando sus miradas se reencontraron, Bruce supo que Jim no insistiría, aún era muy pronto para que lo hiciera, para que mostrara la determinación que tenía antes, de hecho, simplemente le vio asentir y entonces esta vez fue el quien empezó a desatar la camisa negra que le quedaba tan bien al detective que recuerda la cara que había hecho el hombre al ver lo ajustada que le quedaba, después de meses de no vestir más que piyamás le fue difícil acostumbrarse, aunque la doctora insistió en ello, para que el hombre fuera saliendo de ese "papel" que le habían dado a representar.

 

— ¿Que almorzaste hoy? Alfred no lo dice, pero está muy ofendido de que la Doctora no deje que él te alimente. — se río suavemente, recordando a su mayordomo quejándose a más no poder todos estos días. 

 

— Almorcé una sopa — va a decir algo más pero se detiene, Bruce le da su tiempo, sabe que va a decir algo sobre la comida, pero que le es difícil, lo que no espera es lo que escucha — estaba fea.

 

— Oh no. Alfred ahora sí que va a molestarse. — Bruce soltó una risa corta, su sonrisa permaneciendo en sus labios mientras sacaba los zapatos del adulto que lo ayudaba a desabrocharse los pantalones. — Hoy este más hablador eso me gusta.

 

— La doctora dice que no es malo querer hablar contigo — respondió Jim, bajando sus pantalones y quedando al igual que Bruce en boxers — Tengo frio.

 

— Ya entraremos en la cama... Alfred encendió el calentador de las sabanas hace un rato, porque será una noche muy fría. — Bruce entonces abrió las sabanas y observo como el hombre se deslizaba hasta refugiarse en un lado de la cama.

 

— Nos conocimos la noche que mis padres murieron. — dijo, acurrucándose al lado de

 

Los ojos de James curiosos, se quedaron en su rostro más tiempo del que le gusta teniendo cuenta lo que acaba de decir, siente que esta incomodo de pronto porque no sabe exactamente qué es lo que el otro hombre piensa — ¿Yo estuve ahí porque era policía?

 

— No fuiste el primero en llegar... pero fuiste el primero en hablarme. Me hablaste... me preguntaste mi nombre. Me dijiste el tuyo. — Bruce sonriendo, miro al hombre que le miraba con atención. — Me dijiste que habría luz eventualmente en mi vida.

 

— ¿Y tuve razón? — pregunto, subiendo sus mano a la mejilla de Bruce. —

 

— Aun no. — respondió en un susurro que fue interrumpido por Alfredo trayéndoles un té caliente, el hombre era un rayo, pero se notaba que también estaba cansado como todos ellos.

 

Sin embargo se tomó la molestia de traerles un par de galletas con el té, que Gordon una vez estuvieron ambos sentados en la cama, tomó con entusiasmo, haciendo que el orgullo de Alfred se inflara.

 

— Si empieza a bajar de peso tendré que hablar con la señorita Lee — dice Alfred, preocupado.

 

— Creo que deberías hacerle el almuerzo, porque dijo que el de hoy no fue satisfactorio. — Bruce no dudo en decirlo, haciendo que Alfred frunciera su ceño. — un bento le iría bien, y una merienda para la tarde. — Wayne acaricio la mejilla de Gordon con un dedo, un gesto delicado que trajo la atención momentánea del ex policía.

 

La suave mirada que Gordon le dirige solo hace que su propio corazón lata sorprendido. Él sabía de sus sentimientos por el oficial, pero no estaba seguro de lo que este pensaba o sentía, incluso si estas pequeñas muestras de cariño que había entre ellos, eran realmente algo o nada.

 

— Al parecer debo hacerlo, hablaré con la doctora a primera hora del día — se aclaró la garganta, viendo que ha quedado fuera de lo que sea que tienen esos dos al sostenerse la mirada de esa forma.

 

— No necesitas sus órdenes, tienes las mías. — quizás fue un poco brusco cuando lo dijo, pero Alfred no se dejó afectar por ello, el hombre parecía feliz de cumplir con esa orden, en especial después de que viera que Gordon sí que se estaba poniendo delgado. Se retiró en silencio de la habitación, dejando a ambos solos en la habitación.

 

— Cuando mis padres murieron... yo me sentía muy solo, pero allí estabas tú.

 

Siempre venias a la casa. Nos mantenías a Alfred y a mis cuidados. Hubo una vez en la que fui cruel contigo, pero aun así cuando te necesite viniste.

 

— Ojalá pudiera recordarlo — la mano de Jim sobre su propia mano que descansaba sobre su pierna le sorprendió — ¿Te traje malos recuerdos? 

 

— Si, pero no importa... quiero que lo sepas, quiero que recuerdes cosas de nosotros. Eventos que pasamos juntos, tú y yo. Antes... — los ojos de Bruce se humedecieron de pronto, y se refugió en el pecho del antiguo detective.

 

— Bruce no — murmuró en voz baja, apretando al chiquillo contra su pecho con fuerza porque podía sentir la extraña molestia que le invadió cuando vio sus ojos húmedos — Estoy aquí, un poco roto pero...

 

— Quiero que seas tú de nuevo. Quiero que seas mi Jim, pero no quiero que dejes de... estar conmigo. — se refugió en Jim como hace años que no lo hacía, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había abrazado a este hombre.

 

Se estremeció cuando sentía un pequeño beso en su frente, era un gesto tan extraño, para el recuerdo que tenía de James Gordon, aunque sinceramente nunca le conoció de esa forma para afirmarlo, pero con todo y lo extraño que fue, también fue reconfortante — Nos arreglaremos — se separó un poco, esta vez para mirar a Bruce a los ojos antes de atrapar sus labios en un beso suave.

 

— Te amo, Jim. — susurro, besándole de vuelta con todo el amor que sentía por el Héroe de Gotham, la admiración, el luto por su perdida, el deseo a su carne y ese sentimiento luminoso de amor que sabía siempre había estado debajo de todo lo demás. Se sujetó al cuello del hombre y profundizo el beso, aunque con lo cansado que estaban ambos, cayeron en la cama en un enredo de brazos, sabanas, migas de galleta y tazas vacías.

 

 

 

 

James Gordon estornudo repentinamente un sábado en la mañana, el Invierno había arreciado a través de una oscura Navidad, y un silencioso año nuevo. Ahora la nieve parecía estarse derritiendo y un débil, aunque escuálido, sol, aparecía en el horizonte por las mañanas, aunque desaparecía antes de llegar a su punto más alto. El cambio brusco de temperatura y la pobre alimentación del ex policía, habían causado en él un resfriado. En el momento en el que había estornudado, había tenido a Alfred sobre él. El hombre mayor no le había perdido de vista en todo el día, asegurándose que estuviera siempre abrigado.

 

El nuevo año los había recibido con un Jim Gordon plagado de pesadillas, tiempos de sueño irregulares que se habían transformado pronto en insomnio y de allí al uso de somníferos suaves, los recuerdos a veces llegaban con tanta rapidez que se desmayaba, y más de un vez su nariz había sangrado debido a la alta presión sanguínea.

 

Bruce Wayne no había estado mucho con ellos, el adolescente trabajaba toda la mañana en casa y en la tarde ingresaba a Wayne Enterprises hasta muy entrada la madrugada. Para cuando regresaba a casa, Jim ya estaba lleno de somníferos y ni siquiera se movía cuando él se metía en la cama.

 

El frío solo lo hacia todo más deprimente, incluso con Selina Kyle alrededor, haciéndole la compañía necesaria al Héroe de Gotham. Los gatos que había traído corrían libres por la mansión, y eran una buena forma de distraer a Gordon, que ahora se mostraba más callado. No sabían aún si era porque estaba recordando, o porque estaba muy cansado.

 

— El Amo Bruce llegara dentro de media hora, ¿quiere esperar a almorzar con él, Amo Gordon? — Alfred le preguntó al sacarle el termómetro de la boca, revisándolo para cerciorarse de que la temperatura le había bajado.

 

— ¿Crees que esta vez sí venga a tiempo? — Preguntó subiendo su vista hacia el mayordomo — Las últimás dos noches ha llegado muy tarde.

 

James Gordon trato de ponerse de pie entonces, pero la forma en que la habitación dio vueltas hizo que Alfred le volviera a poner rápidamente en su lugar. "

 

— Lo prometió, dijo también que para cuando volvieras deberías de estar curado Y listo para dormir una siesta después de comer. — Le indico suavemente, acariciando el cabello de Gordon para ponerlo en su lugar.

 

— Eso es difícil, es como si mi cuerpo no pudiera mantenerse lejos del más mínimo virus — se queja, dejando que Alfred le empuje hacia atrás en la silla, para que se siente más apoyado en esta. — No sé porque la doctora dice que es normal.

 

— Bueno, Gordon, te sacaron muchos aparatos de tu cuerpo hace dos semanas... microchips que te hacían menos humano que ahora, solo falta el que tienes en el pene y todo estará bien con tu cuerpo al menos.

 

— Eso dicen los médicos, pero he estado demásiado enfermo — se queja, haciendo que Alfred sonría, porque definitivamente aunque habla menos, cuando lo hace es de forma más expresiva, como justo en este momento que cuando el extiende el vaso de agua con la píldora que le corresponder puede ver al detective arrugar la cara — Mierda.

 

— Hey, malas palabras para cuando los niños no estén presentes. — Alfred se río, mirando a Selina corretear sus gatos dentro del Invernadero, donde habían estado casi toda la mañana. — Solo es una reacción normal. Estarás disparando a los chicos malos en poco tiempo.

 

Gordon le miro un segundo para después tragar sus pastillas — No son precisamente niños ya — dice y se encoge de hombros cuando Alfred le mira con suspicacia unos segundos — He recordado algunas cosas. Ya lo saben.

 

— Pues no habla mucho de ello. — Alfred le regaño, aunque no pretendía hacerlo, todos en esa casa estaban preocupados por el estado de James Gordon, pero a ninguno se les había pasado por la cabeza siquiera preguntarle algo al respecto.

 

James le dedico una sonrisa débil, casi como de disculpa, no decía mucho, pero Alfred tampoco quería ser el quien recibiera lo recuerdos de Gordon. Fueran buenos o malos, no estaba en posición de hacerlo, no cuando Bruce Wayne era quien se había ganado ese derecho. Sirvió el almuerzo en el Invernadero, acomodando la mesa con toda la comida que había traído en el carrito mientras Selina iba poniendo en un plato todo lo que se iba a comer; media hora paso rápido, y Bruce llego a casa cuando ya todos se habían sentado en la mesa.

 

— Disculpen que llegue tarde. — Dijo, ocupando su lugar en la cabeza de la mesa, apenas le sonrió a Jim, antes de comenzar a servirse la comida ante él. — La nieve parece no querer derretirse.

 

— Sabes, es gracioso que seas tú quien salga a trabajar — Selina lo dice con ese tono que indica que claramente esta "metiéndose" con él, como la buena busca pleitos que siempre ha sido — ¿Le toman en serio en la oficina señor Wayne? ¿O tiene que ponerse un poco rudo?

 

— No veo porque no me tomarían en serio. — su tono de ingenuidad solo duro unos segundos antes de que llenara su boca con comida. Mirando de reojo al detective que estaba comiendo lentamente.

 

— Eres aburrido Bruce, no captas ni siquiera cuando alguien se está metiendo contigo — Selina se queja, viendo como Bruce tiene su atención más en el detective Gordon que en ella, claro, en instantes ella también tiene toda su atención en este, cuando decide intervenir en la conversación.

 

— Selina, no lo molestes por favor.

 

Y de repente toda la jodida mesa está viendo a James Gordon.

 

— No necesitas defenderme, a Selina solo le gusta molestar. — Bruce recordó el consejo de la doctora, normalizar la situación le hacía bien a Gordon, así que después de mirarlo asombrado continuó comiendo.

 

— Sí, solo soy una busca pleitos — repite ella,  tratando de poner su atención en la comida también — Saben, Alfred le dejo hoy doble ración de comida a mis gatitos, los ama aunque no lo admita.

 

— Esas bolas peludas están llenando mis muebles perfectos de pelos, sueltan más que Gordon. — El hombre mayor parecía haber salido de su trance y volvía a su comida. — Ahora, ¿alguien tiene algo que decirme con respecto a nuestro menú de hoy?

 

— Me encanta como haces el Broccoli, Alfred.

 

— Yo no suelto tanto pelo — se quejó Gordon, haciendo reír a Selina y a Bruce — y la comida está bien para ser Brócoli.

 

— Dice el adulto a los niños. — Alfred gruñe como un perro viejo. 

 

— Creo que alguien no comía sus verduras cuando niño. — el joven Wayne agrego en apenas un susurro audible solo para Jim que estaba cerca del como siempre que se sentaban a comer.

 

— Eran feas — confiesa en voz baja también, apenas para Bruce, como si fuera un secreto que solo quería que este escuchara — Pero las verduras de Alfred saben bien.

 

— Toda la comida que hace Alfred es de dioses, pero yo sigo pensando que la carne es lo mejor, en cada plato, ¿cómo pasaste de ser exmilitar a ser un mayordomo? — Oh, ahora Selina estaba haciendo las preguntas que importaban, pues ahora Alfred tenía la mirada de Bruce y la de Jim sobre él.

 

— Bueno, el ejército es lugar oscura señorita Kyle. La verdad es que muchas veces tienes las manos llenas de mucha sangre y no estás seguro que cada gota valga la pena, a veces necesitas un cambios para asegurarte que sigues vivo, en ese momento — se aclara la garganta con una sonrisa en su rostro — El señor Wayne padre se comunicó conmigo y dijo que necesitaba un mayordomo un poco fuera de los estándares convencionales.

 

— Nunca paga lo suficiente para todo lo que ves. — Alfred miro hacia Gordon, que miraba fijamente su trozo de bistec. — Aunque yo elegí ser un policía. Que es casi... casi... lo mismo.

 

— ¿Tú también fuiste un soldado? — Selina pregunto, apoyando casi la mitad de su cuerpo para estar más cerca de Jim.

 

— Si, pensé que al frente podía hacer algo — se encoge de hombros, llevando su vista del plato que tenia delante —Por lo que he recordado fue una mala decisión.

 

— Lo hiciste bien. — Bruce le corto bruscamente. — Si no lo hubieras hecho no te hubiera conocido. — se levantó de la mesa, dejando sus cubiertos ordenados ante el plato vacío, le dio la espalda a todos los de la mesa, dirigiéndose a uno de los sofás donde se dejó caer de frente, su rostro quedando escondido entre cojines.

 

Estaba tan cansado que sintió la necesidad de cerrar sus ojos un segundo, pensando que era lo que necesitaba para que su cuerpo de sintiera más ligero, de fondo podía escuchar la voz de Selina y la de Alfred, de vez en cuando James agregaba algo, pero era más porque Alfred y Selina lo esperaban que porque él quisiera hablar, podía saberlo solo por su tono de voz. De alguna u otra forma había aprendido a identificar cuando Gordon quería hablar y cuando lo hacía por compromiso, para no preocupar a nadie.

 

La doctora Thompkins había dicho cosas sobre la personalidad de James que él de cierta forma ya sabía, como la tendencia de querer hacerse cargo de todo por su cuenta, lo que le hacía ser alguien que dejaba mucho de lado lo que sentía y/o quería para poder ayudar a los demás.  Ahora esto, no era algo precisamente malo, pero que debía equilibrar, porque su entrenamiento había explotado esa parte de James que se guardaba sus emociones, por lo que ahora, para ser preciso. Era el doble de difícil que se abriera. Aún con todo ello, momentos como este le llenaban de una increíble nostalgia al escuchar a James más parecido a lo que sus recuerdos le ofrecían.

 

Un James que venía a visitarle, que siempre le miraba como si él fuera alguien asombroso, maravillándose por su talante y su buena dicción, alabando su semblante sereno, y consolándole como el padre que había perdido hace ya varios años. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado extrañando a ese Jim que lo hacía sentir seguro y del que no sabía se había enamorado.

 

— ¿Nos recuerdas a nosotros? — le preguntó horas después, cuando James tomaba su te sentado en el sofá del baño, mientras Bruce estaba en la enorme tina, apoyado en el borde, observando al policía.

 

— Hace algunas noches soñé con el momento en que nos conocimos — respondió Jim, sosteniendo la mirada que Bruce le dirigía — El día que me desmaye en la entrada de la mansión me vinieron algunos fragmentos de Selina y Alfred, pero no sé cuándo pasaron...

 

— Selina... ¿te está tratando bien? ¿Y Alfred también? — Le preguntó, apoyando su rostro ahora en su mano, podía ver a James relajado de una forma en la que no lo había visto en días. Parecía tan diferente al que recordaba de hace un ya casi tres meses.

 

— Es curioso que iba a preguntarte lo mismo sobre Selina —responde, sacando una suave risa del joven Wayne — Pero si, ella a veces presiona, pero Alfred interviene y está bien.

 

— No te preocupes por mí, Jim. Aunque me gusta que lo hagas... lo cierto es que, Selina y yo siempre hemos sido así, nos gusta buscar los límites del otro con palabras toscas. Nos gusta provocarnos, es la forma en la que nos comunicamos. Ella solía gustarme, pero... ella y yo somos más hermanos que amantes. — se removió en la tina, poniéndose de pie para coger su toalla y secarse.

 

— Pero ella sería una pareja más normal que... — se queda en silencio girando la cabeza cuando se percata que Bruce trata de inmediato que sus ojos se encuentren.

 

— ¿Qué se yo sobre normal? Vivo con mi mayordomo malhumorado, mataron a mis padres frente a mí, mi mejor amiga es una sin techo que además es ladrona y de creer un gato y compre como esclavo a un hombre al que admiro más que a mi propio padre. — No se molestó en ponerse la bata de baño, solo se acercó a donde estaba Jim, apoyando sus manos en los brazos del sillón y arrinconando al adulto. — ¿es por eso que ya no me tocas? ¿Porque quieres que yo sea normal?

 

— Estoy roto Bruce, a veces no sé si voy a lograr juntar todo los pedazos de lo que era... — aún se negaba a hacer contacto visual con el hombre a su lado, aunque sus mejillas se habían puesto algo rojas, por la cercanía de sus cuerpos — Estoy roto, algunas noches recuerdo lo mucho que quería protegerte, otras... solo te quiero encima de mi... y todo es confuso.

 

— Antes te extrañaba como el detective Gordon, pero ahora... ahora extraño a mi Jim también, a ese que le gustaba que yo lo tocara... pero debo estar loco, ¿verdad? — Bruce suspiro, cerrando sus ojos antes de abrirlos nuevamente, con su mano acaricio el cabello de Jim, su mano deslizándose hasta la mejilla de este y de allí a su barbilla, la cual forzó al hombre a levantar para mirarse a los ojos. — ¿me harías un favor?

 

James asintió, sus ojos al fin perdiéndose en los de Bruce.

 

— Déjame tenerte esta noche. — le pidió sin perderse ninguna de reacción de Gordon.

 

James asintió al mismo tiempo que sonrió, era una pequeña y suave sonrisa, una que Bruce admiró y sintió que le hacía sonreír también porque fue acompañada por un suave gesto que le quitó el aliento que fue sentir la mano de James subir hasta la suya para entrelazarse con firmeza — Te extraño, te extraño de esa forma, es solo que a veces no sé cómo decirlo, lo siento.

 

— Esta bien, yo también te extraño así... pero no quiero que te sientas obligado. — sentó su cuerpo desnudos en el regazo de Jim, colocando su otra mano en la otra mejilla para poder tenerlo bastante cerca de su propio rostro. — nunca he querido que te sientas obligado a esto.

 

— No me siento obligado — respondió subiendo su mano a las mejillas de Bruce para acariciar su rostro antes de dejar un pequeño beso — ¿Y tú?, quiero que estés seguro de esto.

 

— Soy yo quien te está pidiendo que lo hagamos. — Bruce tiene un de sus sonrisas de esfinge, que es tan difícil de interpretar para el recién recuperado hombre, que está aprendiendo a ser humano con cada minuto que pasa despierto. — Volvamos a la habitación.

 

— ¿Vas a caminar desnudo por el pasillo? — pregunto, viendo a Bruce ponerse de pie y estirar su mano hacia él, que no dudó en tomar — Eras más bajo que yo... en el suelo que tuve.

 

— Lo era. — dijo en un tono de superioridad que usaba con casi todo aquel al que no le tuviera confianza, pero con Jim salió más como un coqueteo, no era por nada, ya le llevaba seis centímetros al detective, aunque su cuerpo continuaba siendo de complexión delgada. — No habrá nadie, y la habitación esta frente a la puerta.

 

Para Bruce es algo sinceramente caliente la forma en que Jim le mira el suficiente tiempo para tomar su rostro con decisión y besarlo, apenas uniendo sus labios y obligándole a abrir la boca para que su lengua caliente se deslice a lado de la suya y se enrede, se enrede hasta que él se estremece, mientras se deja hacer dócilmente.

 

Es como al inicio, cuando toda la experiencia de Bruce se basaba en chicas jóvenes y delgadas, no como esta montaña de hombre que lo arropa y lo lleva a la cama sin discutirlo más, recostándolo entre las sabanas mientras forcejea con las nuevas pijamás que Alfred le ha comprado para navidad, con calcetines a juego incluidos. Su cuerpo tiembla bajo el fuerte agarre de las manos de Gordon, le sujeta con seguridad, no hay la duda de antes, no existe el titubeo en sus besos, en el roce de su sombra de barba con los hombros de Bruce ni con su pecho cuando este baja, dejando mordiscos en su piel. Se siente tan diferente hacer el amor con un Jim más consciente de sí mismo."

 

El hombre parece detenerse en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, dejando una caricia destinada a conocerle, sus besos dejan un camino de saliva, ansias y placer que no había sentido antes. Jim Gordon no está siendo suave, está siendo apasionado y no puede contener los gemidos que se forman en el fondo de su garganta cuando siente los labios ajenos recorrerle con tan firmeza. Él siente que se va a volver loco cuando Gordon lleva su mano a sus glúteos y le hace apretar, sin detener su camino de besos, disfrutando de sus manos sin ningún reparo.

 

— Jim... — gime, es casi una súplica lo que sale de sus labios, y entonces tiene a Gordon apoderándose de su boca de nuevo, mientras las manos que lo sujetan con intenciones de marcarlo lo atraen a su cuerpo hasta que sus entrepiernas desnudas están juntas.

 

Es caliente la forma en que ambos no puede evitar que un gemido se deslice de sus bocas y termine en la ajena, antes de besarse un poco más fuerte, aunque esta vez es Bruce quien logra que James se derrita en sus brazos lo sabe por la forma en que lloriquea cuando él está ahí simplemente succionando. — Bruce, joder...

 

— Extrañaba tu cuerpo... — gimió, obligando al hombre más fornido a poner la espalda contra el colchón, dejándolo allí para ahora ser el quien tomara el control. — ¿has recordado haber estado con hombre antes de todo?

 

— Quizás uno o dos — murmuro viendo los ojos de Bruce adquirir un bollo peligroso mientras se inclinaba totalmente sobre su cuerpo, prácticamente cubriéndolos — Aún es confuso — agregó pasando sus manos por el cuello de Bruce.

 

— Debe ser eso que te gusta tanto estar abajo, ya has explorado esa parte de ti... — trató de no sonar enfadado al inclinarse para besarlo, su mano jalando el cabello de Gordon hacia atrás hasta mover su cabeza para dejar expuesto su cuello y poder morderlo.

 

Sabe que va a dejar marca y sinceramente le gusta, porque puede sentir al hombre temblar debajo de él y como de inmediato empieza a mover descaradamente sus glúteos contra su polla — Me gusta recibir, especialmente si es de ti. — Entonces se incorpora un poco para susurrar al oído del más joven — Aquella noche me cogiste tan bien...

 

— ¿Si? — Bruce puede sentir su rostro caliente por la efusividad que Jim está poniendo en esto, no es solo por el sexo, el hombre de verdad está disfrutando su cuerpo, sus caricias, la intimidad que hay entre ambos. Incluso está mostrando deseos de apresurar lo que va a ocurrir más temprano que tarde.

 

— Si — una vez lo confirma, baja sus manos por todo el pecho de Bruce, acariciando cada uno de los músculos que no puede definir de dónde salieron, porque en sus recuerdos, es un niño quien está a su lado., lo hace hasta volver a caer en las sábanas con su mirada conectada a Bruce que baja hasta sus labios — Muy bien.

 

— Muy bien... Muy bien suena... asombroso. Considerando que fuiste mi primer hombre musculoso y mayor, y experimentado. — No evita el deseo que le corroe por morder los labios de Jim, sus manos hincándose en las zonas erógenas del cuerpo bajo el suyo; pero lo que más disfruta es abrir los muslos de Gordon y dejarlos con las piernas abiertas, mostrando sus partes vulnerables. Le han removido el dispositivo en su próstata, el casi ha suspirado al enterarse, pero ha con seguido que no se mostrara su decepción en su rostro.

 

—Eso me gusta — admite, sonrojándose cuando puede ver toda la atención del adolescente sobre su polla dura y babeante — De hecho esperaría ser su único hombre musculoso y mayor, señor Wayne.

 

— Yo también lo espero. — Le respondió con la misma seriedad que Gordon le dedicaba. Dejo que sus uñas rasguñaran la piel de esos fuertes muslos, sus dedos pulgares alcanzando el agujero que para su sorpresa esta lubricado. — no sabía que aún lo hacías. — señalo con asombró, introduciendo su dedo índice en el cálido canal antes de que Gordon pudiera replicar.

 

Le escucha suspirar y él se pierde en el calor de Gordon y en la expresión de su rostro, el placer que se define en cada una de sus facciones generalmente serias. — Algunas cosas son difíciles de dejar de hacer...

 

— Apuesto a que esto le molesta a la doctora. — agrego con una ligera malicia competitiva, haciendo ahora dos de sus dedos los que penetraban a Gordon, adentrándose en su interior con suavidad, aunque estaba lubricado, aún estaba algo estrecho par así gusto, no quería lastimarle.

 

— Mucho — responde mientras su cuerpo se sacude al sentir los dos dedos del más joven girar abriendo su cuerpo, haciendo que el empuje hacia ellos para sentirse un poco más lleno.

 

— Eso es porque sabe que es para mí que lo haces... — Jim se sonroja pero mantiene la mirada de Bruce cuando este introduce un tercer dedo y quema ligeramente, pero a él le fascina ese ardor y más si viene acompañado de su próstata siendo tocada.

 

— Ella no cree que había algo antes del secuestro — confiesa a duras penas después de tener que morderse los labios por el jadeo inusualmente alto que se escapa de sus labios, sus manos suben a traer a Bruce más a su cuerpo, ayudándole a inclinarse. — De nuevo... de nuevo Bruce.

 

— ¿Te gusta así, Jim? — Jadeo penetrando al ex policía con sus dedos, creando un ritmo un poco más rápido y profundo, viendo los ojos del adulto ponerse en blanco.

 

Asiente, asiente una y otra vez, pero Bruce quiere oírlo, quiere escuchar su voz quebrada decir que le gusta para que todo está sea más real que antes, así que mueve sus dedos con más insistencia mirándole con fascinación como James Gordon disfruta de lo que le da.

 

— Bruce... Bruce.

 

Es perfecto para que esta sea la última vez que van a hacerlo o al menos eso se dice Bruce Wayne en su cabeza, planeando nunca más después de esta noche tocar a Gordon, no tiene deseo alguno de seguirlo mancillando, de seguir este acto impuro. El ama a Jim Gordon, pero a medida que el hombre recupere más de su viejo ser, más se alejara de él, dejara de desear esto tanto como el, de anhelarlo, y entonces estará bien.

 

Retira sus dedos, ahogando sus penas en la boca de Gordon que se abre a sus besos, dándole espacio para profundizarlo y hacerlo más apasionado. A ciegas, dirige su miembro entre las piernas abiertas del adulto, su polla enseguida siendo capturada por el lubricado agujero.

 

Entrar en Gordon es algo que nunca va a olvidar, la forma en que le aprieta, la forma en que sus piernas se cierren en sus caderas para empujarle más cerca, la forma en que mueve sus caderas, es placer bruto lo que siente estrellarse contra su cuerpo, los ojos del detective son la sensualidad más pura que ha visto nunca, rotos de placer y necesidad. Empezar a empujarse en esa boca y ese culo, es casi imposible. Más cuando James Gordon lo disfruta como lo hace.

 

Los sonidos que hace son inolvidables, aferrándose al cuerpo más joven, sus manos paseándose por la espalda de Bruce, a veces llegando a sus glúteos para sostenerlos y guiar al joven a enterrarse más profundo. La abstinencia de estos días los vuelve a ambos desesperados y torpes, no son exactamente embestidas certeras o planeadas. Solo sus cuerpos moviéndose uno contra el otro, sus labios unidos por momentos demásiado cortos.

 

El orgasmo les golpea de esa forma, en un desastre de manos y piernas, sudor y jadeos, el orgasmo les golpea en la boca del otro, lamiéndose hasta que la saliva resbala por sus cuellos. James en particular lleva una de sus manos a mover su cabello hacia atrás para después atraerle hacia su cuerpo y abrazarle, sorprendiendo a un aturdido Bruce, que se deja abrazar.

 

— Gracias, Jim. — susurra, refugiándose en los brazos del adulto como ha hecho tantas veces antes, sólo que ahora su miembro aun palpita dentro del cuerpo del hombre, y su semen se derrama poco a poco de él.

 

— Lo hice porque quise — responde Gordon — Porque te quiero ¿Lo entiendes? — preguntó en voz baja, susurrándole al oído de Bruce — Ustedes dijeron que estaba bien querer algo... quiero esto.

 

— Te quiero también, pero... tienes que pensar esto mejor, Jim. Se siente como lo correcto de hacer, pero no lo es. No es posible. — llora, escondiéndose en los brazos del adulto que lo mueve con facilidad a una posición más cómoda, colocándolos a ambos de costado.

 

— Nunca te había visto llorar desde esa noche en el callejón — comenta acariciando las mejillas ajenas, invadidas por las lágrimás — Sabes que soy yo quien debería decir eso, porque se supone que soy el adulto aquí... y aun así te seduje desde el primer momento que me trajiste aquí.

 

— Me has visto llorar muchas veces... me alegra que no las recuerdes todas... — respondió con una sonrisa débil, mientras las lágrimás seguían saliendo de él. — yo también lo quería, y sé que vas a decir algo sobre la edad de consentimiento pero pronto tendré dieciocho, y aquí la edad legal es diecisiete, así que no puedes quejarte de haber estado con un menor, ¿verdad?

 

— Si, bueno, eso no quiere decir que me sienta un poco culpable, te conocí siendo un niño. — Explica, suspirando un poco — Había algo antes Bruce, aunque nunca te lo haya dicho, porque eres un niño, pero había algo, confía un poco en mi ¿sí?

 

— No quiero que me culpes por las cosas que te hice, aunque me merezco que te enfades por ello. — Dio un suspiro, acomodándose en los brazos del hombre, su pierna metiéndose entre las de Gordon.

 

— Tu solo me diste placer, en comparación a lo que ellos me hicieron — respondió cerrando sus ojos — Y galletas, ayer me recordé a mí mismo comiendo muchas galletas mientras tú trabajabas en tu escritorio.

 

— Aun haces eso, Jim. Alfred siempre anda refunfuñando porque no le dura nada el saco de harina que empezó a comprar desde que tú te hiciste adicto a sus galletas. Creo que gracias a ti perfecciono su receta de galletas de mantequilla. — Se río con el recuerdo de Alfred, sus ojos en el pecho de Jim, donde acaricio una de sus tantas cicatrices, llegando hasta cerca de su pezón el cual pellizco. — siempre te quise. Solo no sabía que era de están forma.

 

— Aún lo hago — acepta abriendo sus ojos un poco — Pero esa vez, no entendía porque me dabas galletas, es extraño... pero me sentí seguro cuando vi que podía comer sin que nada pasara. — Hace una pausa la mano que secaba las lágrimás antes, siguió acariciando la mejilla ajena — Yo quizás me lo imaginé, una o dos veces. ¿Alfred está bien con esto?

 

— ¿Una o dos? — El interés de Bruce creció de pronto, alzando sus ojos al adulto. — ¿C—Como?

 

— Eras muy joven — se queja, Bruce podría jurar sino fuera por la luz baja de la habitación que Gordon está sonrojado. — Bullock decía que no había nada que me hiciera salir más rápido de la comisaría que escuchar tu nombre, una vez pensé en ello, una vez que estábamos juntos y ciertamente después pensé otras cosas...

 

— Siempre estuviste para mi Jim. Por eso casi e vuelvo loco buscándote y cundo te encontré... honestamente no sabía si alegrarme o acabar de desmoronarme. — Resoplo, el recuerdo trayendo un sabor desagradable a su boca. — entonces, por eso te ponía nervioso después de un tiempo. Siempre tenías una expresión parecida al miedo. Lo siento. Alfred dice que... quizás soy demasiado maduro.

 

— Me ponía nervioso que me gustara alguien tan joven y nunca he sido muy bueno en las relaciones, siendo sincero — bosteza, acurrucándose un poco más cerca de Bruce — Alfred tiene razón. Él le dijo a la doctora que temía que salieras lastimado.

 

— No te preocupes por mí. Preocúpate por ti primero, Gordon. — cruzo su brazo por el torso del hombre, hasta abrazarlo. — Aun tengo que trabajar en algo, así que puede que despiertes solo.

 

— Solo si me prometes que lo vamos a intentar — responde con los ojos ya cerrados y lastimosamente esta tan cansado que se queda dormido sin esperar la respuesta.

 

 

 

 

La doctora lo había puesto frente a un espejo hace unos días, y el había acabado hecho un manojo de nervios. Al inicio había sido difícil comprender que a quien veía allí, era él. Una forma bastante brutal en su opinión de descubrir que era real. Pero también una barrera que le impedía aceptar quien había sido y quien era ahora.

 

Había empezado a temblar, no quería nada más que correr y dejar de ver lo que él reflejó le enseñaba, pero también se había quedado completamente inmóvil, al menos sus pies, incapaz de ayudarle a huir y dejar de sentir.

 

Era la situación que debía superar según la doctora, el obstáculo que se le presentaba ahora. En su mente racional, o lo que quedaba de ella y que no había sido destruido, sabía que su reflejo no le decía quién era que todo eso estaba dentro. Pero eso no explicaba porque estaba despierto a las tres de la mañana, con Bruce durmiendo tan relajado que una de sus piernas sobresalía de la cama.

 

Y el... él estaba frente al espejo del baño, a oscuras, apenas pudiendo vislumbrar el brillo de sus ojos.

 

Ya no estaba temblando como la primera vez, que había terminado cayendo sobre sus dos pies que se negaba a moverse y alejarle del reflejo. No, ahora, podía mantenerse en pie, sin temblar, pero igual de confundido. Ladeaba la cabeza y el reflejo lo hacía, parpadeaba y el reflejo lo hacía... subió su mano y ahí estaba, el reflejo ...¡Lo hacía! Como si fuera realmente lo que el reflejo le enseñaba.

 

Estaba confundido.

 

No podía aceptar que era el, no. No podía aceptar que era el, que de verdad había logrado llegar aquí, que todos esos horrores lo habían cambiado, convirtiéndolo en esto.

 

Una lágrima quiso salir de sus ojos y la apartó molesto, esto no podía haberle pasado a él... esto, él no era débil, no era... de repente un recuerdo atravesó su cuerpo y era como si pudiera verlo en el espejo, fuera de su cabeza, aún ajeno, como si no fuera propio, totalmente drogado en esa cama mientras una persona que no sabía reconocer le usaba. Oh Dios santo, era el, todo esto... era el.

 

— Jim.

 

La luz se hizo en el baño, y le hizo descubrir que se había hecho un ovillo en el suelo, y que estaba temblando tan violentamente que sus dientes castañeaban.

 

— Pero que... ¿qué te pasa? ¡Jim!

 

— No puedo, no puedo.... — repite una y otra vez — No quiero verlo, es más fácil... duele menos — se abrazó a sí mismo con más fuerza, sus manos encerrándose alrededor de sus brazos con tanta fuerza que estaban blancos, mientras empezaba a enterrarse las uñas.

 

El sufrimiento en él era intenso, cegándole, solo Wayne podía tocarlo en este momento tan crudo, sus manos de dedos largos y fuertes, que se posaban contra las suyas con cariño, compasión, amor. El entendía, puede que no enteramente, pero el joven comprendía lo que él quería entre esa bruma de dolor.

 

— No tienes que verlo, Jim. No tienes por qué verlo.

 

— Estaba ahí... era yo… ¿Cómo es que era yo? ¿Cómo pasó esto? — se atragantó en sus propias palabras, sintiendo a Bruce atraerle hacia su pecho. — El espejo, no quiero... es como si, no...

 

— Ahora... tú eres quien importa, mi cariño. Ese hombre en el espejo no es más que un espejismo bastante distorsionado de quien eres... tomate tú tiempo. No necesitas ver el progreso ahora.

 

— Es que... Es que. — cerró sus ojos respirando con fuerza contra el pecho de Bruce, su aroma y su calor le estaban ayudando a calmarse — No puede ser... soy yo — murmuro desorientado. — creo que soy yo...

 

— Tú eres tú, mi amor. Tienes un pasado, un presente y un futuro como todos. Como yo. — Bruce no dejaba de tocarle, sonriéndole aun con esa mueca adormilada mientras sentía los temblores poco a poco ceder.

 

— No soy lo que conociste — respondió, angustiado y desorientado, llevando una de sus mano a la mejilla de Bruce — Odio el espejo... es como si el policía estuviera ahí atrapado...

 

— No lo está, Jim. Estas aquí... en mis brazos, ¿No puedes verlo, mi amor? Yo te protegeré.

 

— No puedo verlo... y pensar en que soy yo — no se dio cuenta cuando Bruce le levanto y camino con el de vuelta a la cama, está perdido en el toque suave de sus manos y la suavidad de su voz cuando le dijo que le protegería, era extraño, porque nunca se había sentido a salvo con nadie, no realmente. Nadie le cuidaba, ni al policía, ni al esclavo. — Esta encerrado... y asustado.

 

— Saldrá cuando se sienta seguro. ¿No crees? — Bruce le beso con suavidad. Acariciando sus facciones preocupadas con una sonrisa pequeña.

 

Había conseguido acurrucarlo en la cama, distrayendo al hombre de sus preocupaciones con su toque.

 

—Supongo que sí... pero ¿Qué pasaría conmigo? — pregunto cerrando sus ojo conforme Bruce acariciaba sus cabellos. — me gusta estar contigo. No me quiero ir.

 

— No te iras.


	7. MERAKI

Había pasado algo de tiempo desde el suceso con el espejo, y pues no habían vuelto a tocar el tema, en su lugar, la doctora le había dado otra tarea mas sencilla, y por eso ahora acompañaba a Bruce en su silencioso momento de trabajo, el joven ya no le veía como había hecho hace unos minutos, ahora simplemente miraba sus papeles, pero el estaba distraído, ya había leído el pequeño libro que tenia entre manos y ahora hojeaba un periódico que Alfred había dejado para Bruce esa mañana.

 

Desde que había regresado no había tocado uno, los veía inútiles, no comprendía lo que pasaba en su cabeza como para comprender lo que ocurría en Gotham, pero Bruce lo había dejado allí después de hojearlo un rato. Sin saber porque — como muchas cosas desde que asistía con la doctora —  había sentido algo que quizás podía llamar curiosidad. Así que lo empezó a tocar primero, como si quisiera comprobar con Bruce que podía hacerlo, pero, este no le miró, así que tomó la confianza de abrirlo.

 

A simple vista pensó que era algo aburrido, por eso no se concentró en las letras y encabezados enormes, sino en las fotografías. Había una de un parque, los árboles eran grandes, se parecían a los que rodeaban la mansión un poco y que él veía a veces por la ventana. Luego miro la de un nuevo negocio, algo de ventas de autos, supuso por lo que podía verse en una esquina de la imagen y.... después al pasar la hoja, vio algo que, sí que atrapó su atención, era la foto de un hombre.

 

—  Harvey. —  el nombre vino a su cabeza repentinamente, y se sorprendió de escuchar una taza cayendo al suelo, se giro a ver a Bruce entonces, y vio las manchas de tinta en su ropa mientras este se levantaba con presura. No supo si esa acción había sido por él o no, pero volvió a mirar la foto y sonrió. — Está más gordo — volvió a decir, sus ojos azules totalmente atentos a la fotografía que sus dedos acariciaban — No corre...

 

—  Dame eso... — se asombro de que le quitaran el periódico de las manos, la expresión en el rostro de Wayne era escandalizada. — Jim...

 

— ¿Hice algo malo? — pregunto de inmediato, subiendo sus hombros y bajando su cabeza, como encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, para hacerse lo más pequeño que podia. — Yo no quise... es que estaba...

 

—  No... no... solo... uh... —  Bruce se sentó a su lado, suspirando o mas bien resoplando mientras llevaba una mano a sus ojos, llevaba demasiado tiempo concentrado en su trabajo y ahora... —  Si, ese es Harvey, cariño. ¿lo recuerdas?

 

— No lo sé — contesta sinceramente, llevando su mano a su cabeza — Creo que recuerdo, que se quejaba porque le hacía correr... — mientras lo explicaba empezó a sentir algo de incomodidad en su pecho por que su mano bajó a este, de repente concentrarse en ese pequeño recuerdo le hacía sentirse a la deriva.

 

—  No deberías tocar el periódico en el futuro. Te lo permitiré pronto, lo prometo. —  Bruce se puso de pie, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Alfred entraba con su usual buen humor llevando una bandeja de galletas.

 

— Harvey... ¿Quien era Harvey para mí? — pregunto haciendo que Alfred casi dejara caer las galletas que traía al suelo, muy parecido a la reacción de Bruce hace unos segundos.

 

—  Te lo diré. Era un amigo. —  Bruce menciono, lanzándole una mirada fulminante a Alfred que este contrarrestó rápidamente, parecía que no entendió la advertencia de los ojos negros porque empezó a hablar también.

 

— Era su compañero en la policía Gordon, ustedes eran bastante cercanos, amigos, casi hermanos — Alfred continúa mientras pone la bandeja de galletas frente a ambos hombres — Cada uno podía recibir una bala por el otro, así de cercanos eran.

 

—  ¿Por que no esta aquí entonces? —  pregunto con tanto dolor que Bruce estuvo a punto de echar a Alfred fuera de la habitación.

 

— No... — Alfred se quedó en silencio, compartiendo una mirada con Bruce mientras ambos veían a Gordon impacientarse, por la forma en que sus manos apenas se quedaban quietas sobre su regazo — No queríamos ponerlos a ambos en una situación difícil, cuando llegaste... queríamos protegerte... es difícil de comprender todo por lo que ha pasado.

 

—  Pero... —  Jim miro a Bruce, y este quiso apartar la mirada, pero en lugar de hacerlo, se acerco a él y le abrazo. No sabe explicar lo que sintió con aquel gesto, el cuerpo de Jim se sentía tan cálido pero vulnerable a su lado que suspiro, sin darse cuenta que su gesto hacia que el detective dejara de temblar. —  ¿Podemos decirle...?, que estoy vivo... creo que le gustaría saberlo.

 

—  Estoy seguro que si... —  a Wayne no le quedo mas que aceptar que era inevitable, que no importara su vendetta personal contra aquellos que no habían encontrado a Jim, que no lo habían rescatado de aquel infierno. Ahora Jim estaba a salvo. y no podría protegerlo por mas tiempo, o se arriesgaba a convertirse en un tirano.

 

—  Pero Crees... ¿Crees que quiera verme? —  pregunto contra la piel del cuello de Bruce, en voz baja, reflejando todo el miedo que estaba sintiendo —  No soy... no soy el policía.

 

—  Estoy seguro de que lo alegrara saber que estas vivo. —  Bruce le concedió, aunque aun sintiera reticencia a hacerlo.

—  Te sientes un poco tenso —  respondió Jim, aun sin querer separase de los brazos de Bruce —  ¿Tienes miedo también?

 

—  Siempre tengo miedo. —  Jim se separo para ver esos ojos negros atentos a él siempre, aunque no le miraran directamente, él sabia que Wayne no lo perdía de vista. —  A Alfred también le alegrara poder ver a ese policía, por alguna razón, le agrada.

 

—  Somos compañeros de copas ocasionales —  respondió Alfred girándose hacia la puerta y saliendo lo mas rápido que podía por esta, ocultando el sonrojo de su mejilla.

 

—  ¿Que quiere decir eso? —  pregunto Jim, aunque sin apartar su mirada de los ojos negros de Bruce.

 

—  Significa que beben leche juntos cuando se van a la cama. En fin, ¿Porque no comes algo de lo que trajo, Alfred?

 

—  Estoy... creo... que nervioso, es difícil decirlo, aunque la doctora se ha esforzado en explicarme emociones —  respondió, inquieto, acurrucándose de nuevo en el sillón —  ¿Esas son galletas?

 

—  Lo son, bebe. —  se río al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos azules de nuevo.

 

Jim sonrió, entonces, un pequeño gesto, que hizo que su corazón avanzara mas rápido en su pecho, apenas llevaba dos meses con la doctora y el avance era bastante bueno, al menos para que el hombre a su lado, dejara de aparecer tan atormentado y nervioso todo el tiempo. Aun tenia sus momentos, aun siseaba furioso cuando recordaba el maltrato en sueños, aun gemía de dolor cuando se levantaba de la cama en la mañana y su cuerpo parecía recordar la tortura a la que había sido sometido. Aun pasaba horas enteras abrazándolo hasta que los recuerdos y el horror que parecía gravado en su piel, se replegara lo suficiente para hacerle dejar de temblar, aun le observaba y acompañaba en silencio, cuando por iniciativa propia se perdía en su propio reflejo en el espejo. Aun todo era demasiado duro.

 

—  Te amo... pero por favor, no te comas todas esas galletas... —  no le quedo mas que reírse cuando Jim le vio con la boca llena.

 

Era un camino duro y le aterraba que Gordon fuera a encontrarse con Harvey, pero era parte del proceso para que este pudiera recuperarse, claro, que no lo dejaría solo con ese hombre y no había nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión al respecto.

 

 

—  ¿Sabe? No tiene que tener tanto miedo, Harvey es un buen hombre... un poco lento y torpe, pero es bueno en lo que hace, Amo Bruce. —  Alfred y su voz interrumpieron los pensamientos del joven Wayne que hace un rato que miraba su cena fría frente a él. Estaban solos en la cocina, ambos en silencio, el mayordomo ocupado en su trabajo, y él joven, simplemente contemplando su comida.

 

— El era el compañero de Jim esa noche, llevaba mucho tiempo siéndolo... y aún así, esa noche regresó con las manos llenas de sangre — relata, su vista aún perdida en el plató frente a él — Pensé que iba a morir esa noche...

 

—  ¿Quien, Amo Bruce? —  el propio Alfred parecía haberse perdido en ese recuerdo oscuro de la noche en la que Gordon había desaparecido, la noche mas oscura de Gotham después del asesinato de los Wayne.

 

— Yo... solo de pensar que no iba a volver a verle, pensé que Jim estaba muerto, fue lo primero que pensé y que yo iba a seguirle...

 

—  Amo B. No diga esas cosas. Usted fue quien lo encontró... por usted, Gordon esta con nosotros. —  Alfred se acercó a él, acariciándole el cabello con suavidad intentando sacarle del trance en que estaba.

 

Bruce asintió, llevando su mirada a Alfred — Se que te parece tonto, pero temo que Bullock tuviera que ver con su desaparición y ahora, estará tan cerca de Jim que...

 

—  Yo manejare a Bullock, junto con la señorita Kyle. —  le prometió, sujetando la nuca de Bruce con fuerza, logrando que este no apartara la mirada un segundo. —  Confíe en mi.

 

— Confió en ti — aceptó, aunque sabe que Alfred podía ver el miedo en su mirada.

El mismo que se esforzó en ocultar cuando Jim entró caminando a la cocina, estaba nervioso y Bruce podía verlo en la forma tan lenta en que se movía y en el suave color de sus ojos celestes.

 

— ¿Aún no llegan?

 

—  Lo harán pronto. Aun los caminos no están muy bien... —  sonrió alzando su mirada al hombre que enseguida se acerco a él para abrazarlo. Adoraba que Jim viniera a sus brazos.

 

— Estoy nervioso... que haré si pregunta todo lo que ha pasado — pregunto, escondiendo en su cabeza en el pecho de Bruce mientras esté también le abrazaba.

 

—  No lo hará, James, relájate —  sonrió al sentirlo aferrarse con mas fuerza a él.

— Verá, que será sencillo, siempre es así con los amigos — respondió Alfred sonriendo con cariño ante la imagen ante él. — Oh escuchen eso, ese sin duda es el motor del carro de Bullock.

 

Gordon estaba temblando, pero solo Bruce lo sabia y no comento nada al respecto, en su lugar lo sostuvo de las mejillas haciendo que le mirara a los ojos.

 

—  Te amo, estaremos bien...

 

— Estaremos bien — repitió, era bastante duro hacerlo, sentía que tenía mucho tiempo sin estar exactamente bien.

 

— Me pides que venga hasta aquí, haciendo énfasis en que tengo que hacerlo, pero, ¡No me explicas nada y ahora me detienes en la entrada!, ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí gata?... dudo que Alfred quiera ver mi sexy cuerpo en donde duerme el niño dorado...

 

La voz de Bullock interrumpió el momento que estaban teniendo, mientras era claro que el mayor no había permitido que Selina le escoltara y venía caminando por el pasillo que llevaba a la cocina con rapidez, seguramente esperando encontrar a Alfred.

Alfred quiso interceptarlo, pero no lo logro, Selina entro con paso apresurado detrás de él y de inmediato se subió al mostrador justo a un lado de donde estaban los amantes, Harvey que entro unos segundos después, soltó un gruñido enfadado y se fijo en los que estaban presentes en la habitación, sus ojos se quedaron en cada uno un par de segundos, antes de quedarse fijamente viendo a James. Parecía que su cerebro estaba teniendo problemas con la imagen que sus ojos le estaban dando.

 

—  Parece que le comiste la lengua, Selina. —  Bruce hablo, desdén y arrogancia en él.

 

— Está enojado, porque no le dije a que venía, es un poco controlador — contesta ella, con un tono de diversión que hacía juego con el tono de Bruce perfectamente. Haciendo que Alfred atrás rodeara los ojos por lo parecido que eran ambos adolescentes.

 

Mientras Bullock, ignorando la conversación que tenían ambos, camina hasta Gordon y coloca sus manos en los hombros del antiguo policía, primero lo hace en un gesto suave, qué pasa a ser fuerte de inmediato, pues le sacude de un pronto a otro, como si quisiera asegurarse que era real lo que veía, al punto que asusta al a Gordon y este intenta dar un paso hacia atrás, uno que Bullock no le deja terminar de dar antes de atraerlo en un fuerte abrazo. A Bruce le gustaría creer que ese momento es real, no solo por Jim, sino también por Alfred que parece tan ilusionado por la escena que casi le causa lastima y lo hace llorar por habérselo negado por tanto tiempo.

 

—  Cuidado. Puede que le hagas daño si lo abrazas tan fuerte.

 

— ¿Como si quiera...? ¿Como? — preguntó separándose para ver de nuevo a Gordon de cerca — ¿Porque te ves tan frágil?... no eso...no importa, pensé... cuando esa noche te perdí, cuando me salvaste... pensé que te había perdido.

 

—  No... Harvey... — Jim susurro, parecía que aun con todo el apoyo de la doctora, no sabia formar una oración completa como había estado haciendo las últimas semanas, así que parecía mas bien un niño, que continuaba robando miradas a Bruce Wayne.

 

— Eres un imbécil, un idiota, todo esto... todo este tiempo… Jim... como si quiera, ¿Hace cuanto le encontraron? — preguntó girándose hacia Bruce y luego hacia Selina, para terminar de ver a Alfred que tenía una mirada de disculpa en su rostro — ¿Porque si estabas bien no regresaste?

 

—  No estaba... yo...

 

—  Ese es un tema para otro momento. Ahora mismo, es la hora de la cena para Jim, así que siéntese a comer con él, ya que Alfred se ha molestado en cocinar demás. —  la voz de Bruce, con una vena de arrogancia, mostró su poder en la sala elevándose por encima del balbuceo de Harvey Bullock.

 

— Fuiste tu... tu le ocultaste todo este tiempo...

 

— Harvey... solo sentémonos, por favor — llamo Jim, se había puesto un poco pálido, pero se las arreglo para empezar a caminar hacia la mesa, aunque Harvey y Wayne siguieran sosteniéndose la mirada.

 

—  Selina, vigílalo mientras esta en casa.

 

 Bruce miro una última vez a Jim antes de salir de la cocina, las manos le temblaban de ira. Había querido gritarle a ese hombre, hacerle entender a puñetazos que por ser un inútil alguien había roto a Jim, a su Jim. Aún le daba vuelta en su cabeza a sus balbuceos, si lo pensaba bien,  aquella noche en la que Bullock había aparecido rodeado de Sangre —  de lo que siempre pensó era la Sangre de Jim —  no había sido demasiado explícito de cómo había pasado todo, no sabía que en cierto grado, Gordon se pudo haber arriesgado, por cuidar de Bullock.

 

Ni siquiera podía pensarlo sin que sus manos temblaron contra su cuerpo, ahora sabía que, si antes el hombre era apenas tolerable para él, ahora su presencia sería casi que insoportable. Tuvo que sostenerse de una pared o al menos eso creyó cuando sintió la primera oleada de ira hacerlo vibrar de pies a cabeza. No había nada que quisiera mas que romper a todas esas personas que le había hecho daño a Jim.

 

— Bruce — la voz suave de Jim le sorprendió y se dio cuenta con ello que no sólo sus manos temblaban, sino que su respiración estaba agitada — Bruce —volvió a llamar Jim, sosteniéndole con suavidad — Dijiste que estaríamos bien. Estaremos bien.

 

—  No estoy bien... —  Bruce sollozo. —  no puedo perdonar así de fácil... la gente que te hizo daño... —  Bruce se sostuvo de Jim como no lo había hecho en semanas, con una desesperación dolorosa.

 

— Estaremos bien... porque estamos juntos, no tienes que perdonar nada, solo quedarte conmigo — explicó, como pudo, haciendo espacios entre cada palabra y esforzándose por explicarse, aún hablar de lo que venía a su mente libremente le causaba temor y era difícil, pero no soportaba ver a Bruce así, de repente recordó un sentimiento del pasado, una incomodidad muy fuerte, arraigada casi a su alma, el ver a Bruce Wayne así, era casi imposible para él y lo sentía más fuerte que lo que recordaba.

 

—  Lo siento... yo debería ser quien te cuide, no tu a mi... —  tan desolado como estaba, Bruce le tomo de las manos, queriendo calmar esa oscuridad que lo consumía por dentro.

 

— Me gustaría cuidarte también — respondió, suspirando con el suave beso que Bruce dejó entre sus manos cuando le escuchó.

 

—  Regresa a el... tanto como lo odie, es tu amigo... tu le extrañas... —  aunque le decía eso, era el quien no quería soltar las manos de Jim.

 

— Talvez no fue una buena idea — dice nervioso — El... no se que decirle de lo qué pasó.

 

—  Di le lo que tu quieras decirle. Lo que sientas que es mas cómodo decirle...

 

—  EH... chicos... Alfred y Bullock son... ¿algo? —  Selina salió al pasillo con una enorme tostada en la boca y las manos llenas de frutas.

[

— No.

 

— Quizás.

 

Bruce y Jim intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos cuando notaron sus respuestas distintas.

 

—  Eso es raro... es que están dándose miradas bastante intensas, tuve que salirme antes de que fueran a hacerme un espectáculo.

 

— ¿Están discutiendo? — pregunto Jim segundos después de escuchar las voces de ambos hombres forzándose por mantener el volumen bajo.

—  Mm... no se, creo que Alfred esta diciéndole que se calme, al aparecer tiene tantas ganas de pegarle a Bruce como Bruce a él. No me sorprendería... —  Selina se río, pasando entre ellos. —  Deberías comer, Jim, la cena esta deliciosa.

 

— Eh si, si — respondió confundido, aunque dejando que la mujer a su lado, que también estaba prácticamente a su altura le arrastrara prácticamente de nuevo a la cocina, aunque él siguiera con su vista en Bruce.

 

—  Estoy bien. —  le dijo Bruce, aunque no era del todo verdad. Jim había logrado calmar sus emociones.

 

 

 

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que puede ver es a James Gordon durmiendo a su lado, cubierto por algunas rayos de luz que entra por las hendiduras que la cortina de la ventana no detienen y que hacen su cabello brillar y entregar un reflejo hermoso a su rostro, el mismo que tiene una expresión de relajación hermosa, los labios ligeramente abiertos, las mejillas alto sonrojadas... Gordon es una belleza exótica y no se extraña que la mitad de la ciudad — en palabras de Selina — quisiera estar en sus pantalones.

 

Ya casi se ha curado de su último resfriado, y se siente mejor estos días, más centrado, aunque a veces parece que se desvanece, su mirada se fija y permanece varios minutos fuera de sí, antes de recobrar su conciencia y actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Pero son situaciones manejables para ellos, han aprendido a que deben darle su espacio, incluso si Jim Gordon siempre acabe durmiendo en la cama del joven Wayne.

 

Sonrió acariciando la mejilla ajena con el dorso de su mano, Jim siempre termina aquí, enrollado junto a su cuerpo, dándole tantas cosas que no estaba seguro de poder nombrar. Si al inicio se había preocupado, porque sentía que James se le escapaba de las manos en esos instantes, pero como siempre volvía la luz a sus ojos lo había ignorado. Porque Jim le hacía feliz, con sus puntuales conversaciones, con la forma en que sentía que debía defenderle de Selina, con la forma en que le veía cuando se reencontraban en la mansión, así como en el pasado le había hecho feliz con solo ver el interés sincero por su bienestar e integridad que siempre había admirado.

 

— Jim. — le llamo, porque no sólo era su hora de despertarse para ir a empresa, también lo era de Gordon, él debía ir con la doctora hoy. — Jim, despierta.

 

Los ojos celestes se abrieron un poco, estaban opacos y desorientados, pero el brillo del que hablaba estaba ahí y no quiere pensar en sí mismo como alguien arrogante, pero se asentó un poco más cuando Jim se percató de su presencia.

 

— Hey...

 

— Hoy es tu segundo día de la semana con la Doctora. — le recordó, peinando el cabello de Jim que estaba adorable mente desordenado, esos mechones dorados solo le daban un aspecto más vulnerable al adulto.

 

— Maldición, ella sí que adora empezar temprano — dice, sonriendo un poco cuando nota la mano de Bruce en su rostro — ¿Tienes que ir a la empresa verdad?

 

— No nos veremos hasta a la noche. — le respondió, separándose del par entonces salir de la cama, su joven cuerpo más alto con cada día que pasaba. — pero regresaré antes de que anochezca.

 

— Ten cuidado — pidió en voz baja, observando cuando Bruce volteó a verle — Gotham es peligrosa, solo ten cuidado. — explicó, moviéndose para sentarse en la cama.

 

— Gotham es peligrosa, Gordon. Ten cuidado. — le repitió, haciendo al adulto dedicarle una de sus únicas sonrisas, él también le sonrió. — ¿Quieres que te ayudo con tu rutina matutina?

 

— Pensé que nunca iba a decirlo — apuntó Gordon, moviendo las sábanas que le cubrían para dejar a la vista su duro y firme cuerpo desnudo — Necesito algo de ayuda por aquí.

 

— En la ducha, Jim, y después de que te hayas cepillado los dientes. — le advirtió de inmediato, haciendo reír al adulto que lo siguió al baño.

 

— Quisquilloso.

 

Fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de Gordon, cuando este entró en el baño, tomó su cepillo de dientes y se apoyó en la pared contiguo al lavabo con los ojos cerrados para comenzar con la tarea, evadiendo el espejo. Para él no era un detalle muy importante, pero si habían pasado un par de semanas en que había notado que James estaba evadiendo los espejos. Aprovechó que tenía los ojos cerrados entonces para acercarse a él y besar su cuello después de tomar al hombre de la cintura.

 

— James Gordon, tienes que empezar a usar ropa para dormir.

 

— La ropa al dormir es incómoda — respondió tirando un poco de pasta al lavabo — duermo de esta forma como desde los quince años.

 

— No, no lo hacías... — la respuesta logro su cometido, la atención de Gordon estuvo sobre él, mientras se deshacía de su pijama echándola a la cesta de ropa sucia, para darse un baño con agua tibia.

 

— ¿Porque dices eso...? — preguntó, siguiendo con su vista las miles de gotas que se estrellaron contra el cuerpo desnudo de Bruce Wayne quien extendió su mano hacia él.

 

— No imagino a un Jim Gordon joven y despreocupado. A decir verdad, pensaba que era algo más reciente. — sonrió cuando Gordon acabo de enjuagar su boca y le sujeto de la mano, lo acerco metiéndolo en el chorro de agua tibia, viendo al ex policía relajarse.

 

 

— Fui un poco problemático cuando tenía tu edad — responde esta vez es su turno de sostener a Bruce por la cintura — Hace algunas noches, recuerdo no acatar órdenes y quería demostrar que tenía la fuerza para hacer cualquier cosa.

 

— La tienes, Jim. Tienes esa fuerza... — le sonrió, acercándose al hombre para besarlo, pero extrañamente, no se siente con ganas de ser apasionado, solo quiere tener al hombre cerca. — Te amo. — susurro, pasando sus manos por el cuello húmedo y luego enterrándolas en su cabello dorado.

 

— Tienes una abrumadora fe en mi — respondió, hundiéndose en el abrazo que Bruce le daba, se sentía seguro, a salvo y con algo muy cercano a la felicidad. Sabe que no tiene todos sus recuerdos, pero es difícil recordar otro momento en que se sintiera de esta forma. — No sé si la merezco, pero te amo.

 

— Quizás ni yo lo merezca. Tal vez aún sigo esperando a que... te des cuenta de lo que estamos haciendo y cambies de opinión.

 

— Tal vez yo espero que te des cuenta de que estoy roto y muy usado — Bruce no puede evitar estremecerse al escuchar esas palabras — Y decidas que era agradecimiento lo que sentías, que mereces algo más.

 

— Me merezco más que ese miedo... y tú mereces más que mi miedo. — dijo, sus labios fuertemente apretados luego. — No estas usado, solo estas viejo, eso es todo. Yo estoy acostumbrado a lo viejo, nada más mira a Alfred. Además, soy bueno dando órdenes.

 

James sonríe, su mano subiendo al cabello de Bruce acariciando con más fuerza — Te estas acostando con un viejo Bruce Wayne — molesto en voz baja. — Tienes gustos exóticos.

 

— Tú definitivamente eres exótico para Gotham.

 

Acaba follándole en la ducha, con Alfred escuchando los gemidos del orgasmo de ambos al estar les gritando que era mejor que se apresuraran porque ambos tenían que irse a la ciudad. Esta vez, Jim acepta limpiarse para la sesión con la doctora, sin dejar rastro de lubricante en él. Puede ver lo incómodo que es para Gordon empezar un día sin prepararse, puede ver la ansiedad en su rostro, pero también el esfuerzo por sobre llevarlo. Haciéndole sentir orgulloso. Se queda al lado del detective hasta que la doctora llega a recogerle, tirándole las llaves del automóvil que Jim no duda en atrapar. No sabe porque esa mañana le mira alejarse con un sentimiento de inseguridad en su pecho que se esfuerza por alejar, tiene mucho trabajo que hacer.

 

— Llámame cuando llegue a casa. — le pide a Alfred después de que la doctora les informara que llegarían poco después del mediodía, pues ella tenía horas en su clínica para niños y debía dar una charla, así que hoy solo estarían pocas horas. Las sesiones se habían reducido a tres por semana y pocas veces Gordon estaba en casa pasadas las siete de la noche, siempre a tiempo para la cena. Era un alivio poder llegar y verle allí esperándole, a menos que estuviera Selina y en ese caso los dos adultos desistirían de hacer esperar a una dama para comer.

 

 

 

 

— Te dije que estaba listo para ayudar — dice Jim, dejando unas cajas en la oficina de la doctora que sonríe al verle entrar, apenas ha terminado de trabajar con los niños — Estuve entre personas normales y no tuve ningún ataque de pánico, ni nada de esas cosas.

 

Él había insistido en ayudarla cuando habían terminado su sesión, era mejor que estar sentado solo, esperando que la doctora terminara su trabajo con los niños y condujeran de vuelta a la mansión Wayne. Las últimas semanas había aprendido que necesitaba mantenerse ocupado.

 

— Estas haciéndolo muy bien, Jim. Pensé que tomaría más tiempo, pero te adaptas muy bien. No había visto a nadie así en... bueno, nunca. — ella dejo salir una risita, porque este hombre era asombroso, no paraba nunca de sorprenderla haciendo cosas que se salían de su manual sobre cómo debían ser las cosas después de ciertos tratamientos. — si te sientes cómodo, puedo pedirle a Wayne que te deje aquí mis otros días. O tú puedes pedírselo. He escuchado que a Alfred no le gusta que toquen sus cosas.

 

— Me gustaría venir al menos un día para iniciar, yo hablare con Bruce— responde arrodillándose para abrir la caja que acaba de colocar en el suelo — ¿Porque insististe en ayudar si nadie se recupera de esto realmente?, porque bueno, por la sorpresa que veo en tus ojos no soy un caso muy común.

 

— Se recuperan, lo suficiente para llevar una vida funcional, pero eso toma muchos años, Jim. Pero muchos no llegan tan lejos, una vez, son conscientes de lo que les ocurrió se... deciden acabar con sus vidas. No se dan una segunda oportunidad. Pero eso nunca estuvo en tu mente.

 

— No — acepta con un asentimiento de cabeza — La verdad es que nunca me pasó por la cabeza ni cuando me estaban entrenado — responde cerrando los ojos y tomando una bocanada de aire, porque es muy difícil ora él aún decirlo en voz alta — Pero aún no sé qué hacer con mi vida, hay muchas cosas que son difíciles aún. A veces pienso que si me descuido él va a estar mirándome...

 

— ¿Bruce? — Ella preguntó acercándose a Jim, aunque no se atrevió a tocarlo.

 

— No — respondió, perdido en su cabeza, había dejado de desempacar las cajas — El esclavo...

 

— Jim. — ella respiro hondo, pensando cómo abordar esto con el hombre, tenía que elegir bien sus palabras. Cuando las consiguió todas, abrió su boca para hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la puerta abriéndose con fuerza y exaltándolos a ambos cuando golpeo la pared.

 

La primera reacción de Jim es ponerse de pie y poner a la doctora detrás de su cuerpo, el cañón de las armas que les apuntas no le asustan, ha sido apuntado muchas veces, lo que le asusta, es que esta mujer vaya a salir herida por su culpa, porque es obvio que están aquí por él. Lo sabe tan pronto ve a algunos de esos hombres, pero sobre todo a la amante de Bárbara Kean, sonriendo con ese maldito látigo en las manos.

 

— James Gordon. Es extraño que me mantengas la mirada, la última vez que te vi, tenías mejores cosas que hacer... o lamer.

 

— Tú no has cambiado nada. — dice escupiendo la ironía, y dejando asombrado a Tabitha Galavan, que parece no creer que este frente a Jim Gordon. Porque así es como ha sonado el hombre, exactamente como su viejo ser en cualquier situación de dificultad.

 

— James Gordon — ella repite su nombre asombrada, como si viera un fantasma — Bárbara va a estar tan caliente de tener la oportunidad de romperte de nuevo y, claro, de tener una nueva mascota — ella no oculta su excitación, cerrado sus piernas y frotándolas un poco. — Súbanlos a la camioneta, amarrados, quiero un cuchillo en el cuello de la doctora todo el tiempo, si James ha regresado, no podemos darle ni la más mínima ventaja.

 

Gordon evalúa sus posibilidades de salir peleando de este, tiene el entrenamiento y la condición física gracias a Alfred, pero eso significaría dejar a Lee desprotegida y él no le haría eso a la doctora. Realmente mientras lo fuerzan a subirse a una camioneta, sabe que solo puede contar con que Bruce sospeche de su regreso tardío o de que alguien en la clínica haya visto como se llevaban a la doctora de allí.

 

No sabe que Lee acciona su celular dentro de su bata, ni él ni sus captores, ella es rápida, y sigilosa, y deja que los hombres aten sus manos cuando están dentro de la camioneta.

 

Ella le mira en todo momento, conociéndola, tratando de traerle algo de tranquilidad cuando la mano de Tabita acaricia su entrepierna y todo su cuerpo se pone tenso de algo que no había sentido hasta el momento: ira. Pero se quedó quieto, dejando que aquella mujer le tocara delante de todo el mundo, porque había un cuchillo en la garganta de la doctora y él no iba a perderla. Tenía que esperar a Bruce o al menos, un momento para escapar, porque él no iba a regresar a ser el esclavo de nadie.

 

Eso lo tenía muy seguro.

 

 

 

 

Para su sorpresa, logra librarse de la junta directiva temprano, tofos parecen nerviosos porque pronto tendrá el control total de Wayne Enterprises, pronto podrá cerrar cualquier proyecto que se salga de las limitaciones que el mismo ha colocado, eso le emociona. Aunque ha aprendido a ser cuidadoso, él y Alfred lo son, saben que no pueden arriesgar a que Jim salga herido. Ese ha sido su mayor miedo estos meses desde que decidieron que era lo correcto informar a otras personas que Gordon estaba a salvo. Tal vez fue demasiado pronto, pero ya los rumores corrían igual por las calles, seguramente obra de Bárbara Kean.

 

Entro en la cocina donde encontró a Alfredo riendo con un programa británico de concursos, el hombre tenía gustos bastante extraños.

 

— ¿Donde esta Jim? — pregunto, no solo quería ver al hombre, sino aprovechar las horas antes de la cena para lubricar su agujero como recompensa por haberlo hecho bien en la mañana.

 

— Amo B — Alfred le mira por un segundo con un reproche en sus ojos, seguramente porque le ha tomado por sorpresa — No, de hecho iba a poner esta mezcla para galletas en el horno y llamarle, puesto que ya han pasado dos horas desde que el joven Gordon y la doctora debería haber regresado.

 

— ¿Qué haces allí sentado entonces? Llama ahora. — Le ordenó en un tono exasperado, mientras comenzaba a aflojar su corbata. Alfred fue a contestarle con sarcasmo cuando por el portal que daba al pasillo apareció Selina, estaba alta y esbelta y Bruce no pudo evitar mirar sus pechos que resaltaban bajo esa camisa de malla que llevaba.

 

— ¿Que hacen aquí los dos? — pregunto mirándolos a ambos con desprecio. — ¡Muevan sus traseros al auto!

 

La doctora Thompkins no contesta ni en la clínica ni en su teléfono personal, no importa cuántas veces Alfred marque ambos números. Cuando están saliendo de la mansión, Selina le dice que se ha estado escuchando rumores por las calles de que Bárbara estaba recuperada, de vuelta en el juego, y con sed de venganza. Pero que no le había dicho, porque después de casi morir ahorcada, nunca pensó que la mujercita esa tuviera tan poca cordura para intentar algo contra James Gordon de nuevo.

 

— Deberíamos ir al bar de Kean. Empezar allí parece lo más lógico, Amo Bruce. — Alfred esta tan agitado como los otros dos cuando entran en la ciudad.

 

Asiente, con expresión severa, puede ver que Alfred lleva su arma y sabe que está tan preocupado como él y que saliera armado, es porque definitivamente espera lo peor de esta situación, realmente debería haber ahorcado el mismo a esa mujer esa noche. Está lleno de esa ira familiar que con el pasar de los meses y con Gordon a su lado, había enterrado, consiguiendo vivir sin sentir el ardor por la pérdida de sus padres debido a la corrupción de esta ciudad maldita.

 

El club de Bárbara Kean era en un lujoso edificio, en la punta del triángulo que formaba toda esa calle, no se molestó en tocar, solo entro en él, inspeccionando vagamente a quienes bebían mientras veían las armas exhibidas.

 

Selina murmuro algo como “todo está muy tranquilo” y asintió, era cierto, todo estaba muy tranquilo, pero sabía que eso significaba que estaban tras la pista correcta, porque aquel lugar parecía como entrar a una maldita cueva llena de lobos que esperaban la más mínima señal para atacar.

 

— Me parece que no eres bienvenido aquí — dice Tabita, levantándose de la mesa donde tomaba una copa de vino.

 

— ¿No lo soy? Pague casi treinta millones por un esclavo. Puedo fácilmente pagar otros treinta más para que me lo devuelvan, pero esta vez habrá consecuencias.

 

— ¿Que sucede señor Wayne? ¿Perdió su juguete favorito? — Ella tiene el cinismo de reír mientras se inclina más cerca del millonario haciendo que Alfred lleve la mano a su arma — Tranquilo señor Pennyworth. No voy a herir al joven Wayne. Solo quería verlo más de cerca. Ver que tiene de especial cómo es que logro que Gordon volviera. Ni siquiera se ha completado un año desde la compra y él estaba... altivo, seguro, fuerte...

 

Tal vez es porque ella no lo esperaba, pero el puñetazo en el estómago le toma por sorpresa, si hubiera sido de Kyle su cerebro no hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en reaccionar, pero es Wayne quien la deja sin aliento y de rodillas en el suelo sosteniendo su estómago. No tiene tiempo de recuperarse del asombro cuando una mano está tirando de su lacio cabello hacia atrás, exponiendo su cuello, las manos son de Wayne aun, pero el cuchillo en su garganta es de Selina.

 

— No hablarás. — dice, mirando directamente a los ojos de la mujer.

 

Ella gira sus ojos hacia Selina que solo aprieta aún más el cuchillo y sonríe, como si le dijera que por favor, la pusiera aprueba, porque no duraría en enterrarlo si eso les llevaba a Gordon.

 

— No hace falta. Dile a tu amiga que tenga cuidado. Puede que la visite alguien que no va a dudar en matarla. — toma la muñeca de Selina y aparta el cuchillo. Tiene lo que quiere, pronto será oscuro afuera y esa oscuridad será más que suficiente para él.

 

— ¿Tan apretado es? — Preguntó desafiantemente, pese a que Wayne aún la sostenía del cabello — ¿Por eso estas tan obsesionado con llegar a él?, digo, lo he probado. Es bueno en la cama, pero no sabía que también podía ser tan buen pasivo.

 

— Lo es. — ignora el "ew" de Selina y a Alfredo rodando sus ojos mientras apunta con su pistola al resto de los habitantes del club. — mueve la mano de Selina tan rápido que ninguna de las dos mujeres se da cuenta hasta que la sangre salpica el suelo. Es un corte superficial, pero no por eso menos intimidante.

 

La mujer quiere gritar, puede ver la desesperación en sus ojos, pese a que es superficial la sangre debe tenerla aterrada, tanto que eso la lleva en medio de la ira a ser cauta y cubrirse con ambos manos para tratar de evitar desangrarse, el asunto es que tan pronto ella se aleja tienen a cinco personas con sus armas apuntándoles.

 

Alfred es rápido al disparar, pero no tanto como Selina que derriba a dos hombres con una sola patada, ella también se ha vuelto muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de su cuchillo. Pero Bruce Wayne no tiene tiempo para un par de peones enviados por un par de locas psicópatas que ya han aterrorizado esta ciudad por mucho tiempo. La falta de planificación previa a esta "redada" hace difícil pensar en un plan B, en especial porque tantas veces en el pasado Alfred le ha recomendado centrarse en el presente.

 

Trabaja con lo tiene, así que desaparecer de la habitación sin que nadie lo note es lo primero que hace, los pasillos que llevan a la oficina del club en el piso de arriba están desiertas, todas a excepción de una.

 

No tiene un arma con él, pero no la necesita. Tiene la confianza y arrogancia que Alfred le ha enseñado por años, puede escuchar dos voces familiares, voces acaloradas de mujeres gritándose, y luego silencio.

 

La puerta se abre para dejar ver a una ensangrentada doctora Thompkins salir dando tumbos de la habitación, un bonito cuchillo delgado en su mano. Ella se apoya en la pared contraria del pasillo, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia del joven Wayne.

 

— Bruce — susurró ella sus manos temblando un poco — ¿Qué haces aquí por Dios? — ella estaba claramente asustada, cuando llegó a su lado. — Tienen a James — declaró aterrada — Bárbara dijo que iba a hacerle cosas e iba a matarme...

 

— Este bien, Doctora... — Bruce apenas le da un segundo vistazo a la mujer desangrándose en la habitación, mientras se gira a la doctora. — ¿está herida?

 

— No, yo no — dice, limpiando la sangre en su ropa claramente sin importarle que se ensucie — Estoy bien, debemos buscar a James, debemos sacarlo de aquí. Esa mujer, está loca, completamente loca, nunca había visto a alguien así.

 

— Si, te sorprendería lo loca que esta y como siempre se sorprende uno de lo mucho que puede llegar a odiarla un poco más con cada encuentro. — Le sonrió a la doctora, sorprendiéndose que gracias a Bárbara Kean al fin consiguieran entre ambos algo en común que los uniera, estaba seguro de que Jim Gordon solo rodaría sus ojos, o quizás lo regañaría por aun pensar que Thompkins quería quedarse a Gordon para ella.

 

Entre ambos exploraron las habitaciones de ese piso, pero no consiguieron nada que les indicará que Gordon había estado aquí. Volvieron al pasillo, algo desilusionados, encontrándose con Selina y Alfred, y un tercero integrante a su pequeña banda de rescatistas, Harvey Bullock en persona, jadeando y con su arma afuera.

 

— No está aquí. — Lee dijo, siendo revisada por Alfred que se sobresaltó al ver la sangre en ella. — este bien, no es mía.

 

— ¿Entonces donde esta? — preguntó impacientemente Selina — No podemos dejarle aquí.

 

— Tu estuviste la mayor parte del tiempo con él desde que lo sacaron de la clínica Lee, debieron decir algo, alguna pista — Bullock lleva sus manos al frente de su rostro, moviéndolas levemente en un gesto muy común cuando está exasperado.

 

— No, no lo sé. Hablaron de devolverlo a lo que era realmente y de, esperen un segundo ¡drogas!, dijeron que aquí no tenían las necesarias.

 

— Su apartamento. — Bruce y Alfred dijeron al mismo tiempo, mirándose con sorpresa porque la respuesta fue fácil de encontrar realmente. Nunca había estado en ese apartamento antes, ni siquiera con Jim, aunque sabía dónde estaba localizado porque recuerda haber memorizado la dirección.

 

Seguro, eso no es problema, pues Bullock y Selina han estado allí las veces suficientes como para llegar con los ojos cerrados. Por supuesto. Selina se les escapa tan pronto llegan al edificio, escalando por la escalera de emergencia, el, sorprendiendo a Alfred, la sigue.

 

Él ha escalado muchos edificios con la guía de Selina, quien más de una vez lo ha acompañado en sus exploraciones de la ciudad, quien le enseño a no tenerle miedo, sino respeto a las alturas. Se estremece violentamente de lo vivo que se siente con cada metro que sube.

 

Se logra imponer a cada resbalón que sufre por la empinada subida hasta que llegan al balcón, Selina deslizándose como un gato hasta la puerta, no hay nadie en la sala, y ambos entran sigilosos, vigilantes.

 

Lo que encuentran después del sillón del recibidor los sorprende a ambos. Hay un cuerpo en el medio del pasillo, tirado allí, hay sangre saliendo de la nariz del sujeto cuando se acercan a examinarlo mejor.

 

No parece estar muerto, de hecho, cuando se acercan más confirman que no lo está, pero tiene un buen par de golpes por todo su rostro y su mano parece estar quebrada, quien sea que le ha golpeado parece tener lo hizo con fuerza y claras intenciones de hacer daño. Siguen caminando por el pasillo, cuidando sus pasos, hasta que ver sangre resbalando de una de las paredes y otro cuerpo tirando en el suelo, al que claramente le han estrellado la cabeza contra la pared una y otra vez.

 

— ¿Que está pasando aquí...? Comienza a darme escalofríos... — Selina está a punto de decir más cuando escuchan un par de voces ahogadas, o más bien de gruñidos fuertes que los sorprenden a ambos.

 

— Quédate aquí. — Él le pide, teniendo la ligera sospecha de lo que va a conseguir adentro. No es algo en lo que quiera pensar, pero cuando abre la puerta a lo parece ser la habitación principal, se encuentra con una escena muy parecida a algo que ya ha vivido antes.

 

James Gordon estaba ahí, lo primero que pudo ver fue su firme espalda, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente encima de Bárbara, una de sus manos gruesas sostenía su cuello y apretaba lentamente, mientras la otra sostenía la mano de la mujer contra la pared donde está sostenía una arma que seguramente había intentado usar. El sonido de asfixia que hacía aquella mujer estaba empezando a llenar la instancia y cuando él giró, lentamente para ver la expresión de Gordon, se percató de lo enfocada pero ausente que estaba.

 

Cerro la puerta tras él, sus pasos atrayendo la mirada de la mujer, sus ojos azules se habían empezado a llenar de sangre.

 

— ¿Asustada? — le pregunto, acercándose por la espalda de Gordon y poniendo su mano en el hombro de este. — podría matarte ahora. Está en todas sus facultades de querer hacerlo."

 

Ella intentó negar algo — no sabe si el miedo o u otra cosa— pero lo hizo, moviendo apenas perceptiblemente su cabeza de un lado a otro, pero solo consiguió que la mano de Gordon apretara un poco más haciendo que su cuerpo se sacudiera.

 

— Jim. — le advirtió Bruce, apretando su mano en el hombro de este, su agarre haciéndose tan fuerte que debía de dolerle el hombro. — Puedes hacerlo, Jim. Si es lo que quietes.

 

Por primera vez desde que llegó a la habitación, los ojos de Jim se desviaron de Kean hacia él, el reconocimiento llenando su mirada — ¿Bruce?

 

— Sí, soy yo... y tú eres Jim. Y esa es Bárbara... — dijo con una sonrisa señalando a la mujer que había comenzado a ponerse púrpura y estaba bastante cerca de la inconsciencia.

 

La mirada de James ahora sí que mostraba confusión, mientras regresaba lentamente la mirada hasta donde señalaba Bruce, cuando lo hizo sus manos empezaron a disminuir la fuerza.

 

— Ella iba a regresarlo, me inyectaron algo, sentí que me estaba perdiendo de nuevo y no... No quiero.

 

— ¿Te inyectaron algo? — cuestionó, examinando el cuello de Jim, donde podía ver una entrada. — ¿No usaron las agujas? — pregunto, temiendo que hubieran llegado tan lejos.

 

— Usaron algo diferente — dice, empezando a temblar un poco. Y separándose de Bárbara y Bruce, mientras la primera cae al suelo, James empieza a cambiar bar hacia atrás. — No pensé que tendría que volver... no va a acabar hasta que ella muera, esto no va a terminar...

 

— Si va a acabar, Jim. Lo ibas a acabar justo ahora. Lo hiciste bien. — Bruce se acercó a él, tomando sus manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jim. — Lo hiciste. Y la doctora está a salvo, tú estas a salvo...

 

— Le dije a la doctora que él estaba acechándome — respondió, desorientado, dejando que la mano de Bruce subiera hasta su mejilla — Pero yo no quiero volver. — intentó alejarse de nuevo de Bruce, pero este la trajo hacia su cuerpo aprovechando un poco la altura que había ganado.

 

— Incluso si vuelves a él, Jim. Yo te ayudare... el no era malo. El solo no tenía a nadie que lo quisiera... nadie que no se rindiera. Pero yo nunca me rendí Jim.

 

La forma en James le abraza después de escuchar le hace sonreír, porque sus brazos se enredan totalmente en su espalda y el mayor esconde su cabeza en su pecho y su cuerpo se va soltando, de hecho, parece que lo que sea que le inyectaron empieza a surtir efecto.

 

— Hey, está bien... no tengas miedo. Estoy aquí, James. — susurra, besando el cabello rubio, mientras escucha un suave gemido. — lo hiciste bien, peleaste, les ganaste.

 

Siente el momento exacto en que la inconsciencia se le escapa a James de las manos, su cuerpo se vuelve totalmente laxo en sus brazos y puede escuchar murmurar algo más “Te quiero” que aunque pinte una sonrisa en su rostro esta se deshace cuando escucha a Kean toser a su lado.

 

— Eso fue lo que lo metió en este problema en primer lugar, estuvo cerca de cumplirte la promesa... —ella se detiene, cuando Bruce lleva su vista hacia ella porque empieza a toser, la sangre saliendo de sus labios — tenía una pista sólida y claro, que debíamos detenerlo. "

 

— No puedes detener a Jim Gordon.

 

Ni siquiera se esforzó por hacer mantener la mirada de la mujer, estaba totalmente enfocado en Jim, en cómo se ausentaba de su cuerpo su fiereza y se volvía un ser sumiso. Puede que se odiara en ese instante, y que la oscuridad que lo hacía funcionar desde que sus padres habían muerto se removiera alborotada, emocionada, por el control que tenía.

 

Necesitaría hacerse con esa droga.

 

Después de ese instante comprueba que James se mueve por instrucciones básicas que le permiten sacarle de ahí, cuando Selina les recibe en el pasillo le ayuda con el detective que parece totalmente perdido, sin reconocer a nadie a su alrededor más que a Bruce. Abajo, Harvey y Alfred se han encargado de la seguridad personal de Bárbara Kean y la doctora de eliminar las cámaras que tenía el lugar para que nadie sepa de la presencia del improvisado equipo de rescate ahí y que no vayan a propagarse con más fuerza los rumores sobre el regreso de James.

 

A quien la doctora quiere claramente revisar, pero que él se niega, no quiere que nadie sepa que le han inyectado algo, hasta que él pueda averiguar exactamente qué es y dónde comprarla o reproducirla y como no tiene una excusa coherente y racional para su deseo de tenerla, no puede permitir que nadie sepa sus intenciones. Así que le dice que prefiere llevarle a casa a descansar, nadie se opone, porque le ha ordenado a Jim cuando estuvieron solos decir escuetamente que necesitaba descansar y él lo ha hecho. Perfectamente.


	8. HAI SHI SHAN MENG

 

Al sentarlo en la cama, Bruce Wayne lo contempla con una sonrisa, la oscuridad que se mezcla con su ser es hoy mas notoria, mas violenta, puede sentirla en su piel, burbujea en su estomago y martillea al compás de su corazón, la tiene tan afuera que, si Jim Gordon fuera consciente de lo que ocurre, se iría corriendo en otra dirección. Pero Gordon vuelve a ser el esclavo del inicio, silencioso, obediente y atractivo, sus ojos azules nublados, en otro mundo, relajado. Le fascina Jim de esta forma, una fascinación enferma que espera este nunca continúe alimentando por su cuenta propia.

 

La doctora Thompkins dijo que debería vigilarle un par de horas, había dicho algo de un colapso nervioso, no le había puesto mucha atención, quizás se sentiría culpable después por eso, pero ella había hablado de que el secuestro le había desestabilizado y que sumado al estrés de unas sesiones anteriores que había ido más lejos de lo previsto y… algo mas que… no le importo demasiado, el solo podía concentrarse en ver a Jim, su mirada perdida, su cuerpo suelto y relajado, como solo reaccionaba a él. Supone que verle así después de los avances que había tenido en estos meses le había impresionado.

 

Pero nadie mas lo había notado, nadie se había detenido tampoco demasiado en Jim, pues cualquier orden que le diera era acatada de inmediato, con la naturalidad perfecta para que no se notara que era una orden. Incluso había engañado a Alfred, logrando que el hombre pensara que con un largo descanso, James podría calmarse, recuperar el animoso estado que había construido estos meses.

 

— Ven conmigo. — le ordenó, caminando al baño con James inmediatamente detrás.

 

Sonrió cuando sintió a James caminar a sus espaldas, aún no había dicho nada, solo le había seguido como se lo ordenó, se giró cuando estuvieron en el baño y sus ojos se encontraron. James se veía hermoso, sus ojos perdidos en él, le hicieron suspirar. Quería besarlo, apoderarse de sus labios, comerle la boca hasta que se pusiera rojiza de tanto calor, pero en su lugar lo tomo de la nuca y lo acerco al espejo.

 

— Dime que ves... — lo sujeto de los hombros, mirando los ojos de Jim en el espejo.

 

— Un esclavo — respondió con suavidad, aunque sus ojos seguían en el espejo, se removía un poco inquieto contra la mano que le retenía frente al espejo — Un esclavo malo...

 

— No, Jim. Eres bueno, eres James. Jim. Mi Jim... Mío. ¿Entiendes? lo que ves en el espejo, me pertenece... — Bruce beso su mejilla, mientras sus manos recompensaban al hombre con delicadas caricias, sintió el cuerpo de Jim relajarse contra su pecho y por el espejo, vio sus ojos parpadear una o dos veces

 

— ¿Soy tuyo? — pregunto en voz baja, tímida — ¿No soy un mal esclavo por dejarle salir? — pregunto de nuevo, asustado, temblando tanto de miedo como ansiedad con cada caricia perdida.

 

— No, Jim. No sientas miedo de mi. Nunca sientas miedo. — con su mano, acarició el cabello de Jim, sonriendo abiertamente al verlo centrar su mirada en sus ojos negros. Como esclavo se miraba con gran libertad, sus temores se debían a otra razón.

 

— Una vez ellos dijeron que era malo por dejarlo salir... pero tu... parece que nos quieres a los dos — decir que Bruce pudo ver la ternura en aquella frase, era decir mucho, los ojos de Jim se habían vuelto de repente expresivos al decirlo, casi ilusionados, fue imposible no notarlo.

 

— Los quiero a ambos... — lo beso de nuevo en la mejilla. — los amo a ambos, son míos...

 

Jim volvió a suspirar, una suave sonrisa en su rostro — El espejo no nos da tanto miedo cuando estamos contigo...

 

— No debería... porque eres hermoso. Porque eres mi Jim... — le observo cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer contra su cuerpo, estaba ahora tan sereno que todos sus músculos se relajaban bajo su toque. Jim Gordon era un espécimen de hombre asombroso. — Vamos a la cama, Jim, tienes que descansar.

 

— ¿No me dejarás solo? — pregunto con miedo, su cuerpo tratando de girarse hacia Bruce, pero este le mantenía en su lugar con el abrazo que mantenía sobre su cuerpo.

 

— Nunca, Jim.

 

 

 

—...es una variación muy violenta del virus de Techt, solo que este esta sintetizado en pequeña cantidades. Bloquea las emociones, básicamente te convierte en un cascaron vacío. — Lucius explicó, dándole la hoja impresa con la información de la droga que haba extraída de la sangre de Gordon.

 

El afroamericano le miro unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada a James Gordon que estaba sentado en el balcón, charlando animada mente con Selina, el hombre incluso estaba riéndose, Lucius nunca lo había visto reír.

 

— ¿Puedo preguntar? — Fox miro al joven Wayne que examinaba la hoja con el nombre de la droga y todos sus efectos.

 

— De todas formas lo harás Lucius, de todas formas lo harás — respondió Bruce, sin alzar la vista de la hoja que revisaba — Así que pregunta.

 

— ¿El está de acuerdo con que se lo inyectes? — Como siempre el hombre tenía un poder de deducción bastante agudo, no valía la pena negarlo.

 

— Por supuesto — respondió, cerrando el papel y regresándolo al sobre en que se lo había entregado Lucios, junto con pequeño portafolio donde estaba la droga minuciosamente reproducida. No era completamente verdad pero tampoco una mentira, el sabía que una parte de James adoraba entregar el control, el problema era que de la forma en que había pasado, no era la apropiada, ni tampoco la gente que tomo ventaja de ello. Él quería esa parte de Jim, apreciaba al Jim fuerte y áspero que se preocupaba por él, pero también había aprendido a amar al "esclavo", si tenía que nombrarlo de alguna forma — Entonces, debo tomar este informe como definitivo ¿Cierto, Lucius? ¿Ninguna implicación para su salud?

 

— Ninguna. Se podría decir que es una droga recreativa. — añadió, sin darle más que una breve mirada al heredero Wayne antes de desviarla a donde el mismo le había traído la droga. — pero... como te indico en las instrucciones de uso, dale un par de semanas de descanso entre dosis y dosis. A largo plazo el abuso de la sustancia puede afectar sus emociones verdaderas.

 

— Perfecto, te agradecería discreción, es decir — dice, mientras su vista se dirige a James y se queda viendo el extraño acontecimiento que es verle reír, incluso Selina parece encantada — Por favor, Lucius, ni siquiera a Alfred o la doctora.

 

— En este momento, solo tu pareces conocer mejor que nadie lo que el necesita. Así que confió en su juicio, señor Wayne. — Lucius le dijo, haciendo una pausa cuando James Gordon entro de nuevo a la habitación, acompañado de Selina que ágilmente salió de la habitación con la tetera de leche caliente vacía, seguramente con la intención de rellenarla antes de que Alfred sirviera el almuerzo.

 

— Selina estaba contándome... — su expresión se ensombreció un poco cuando noto las expresiones de admiración de ambos hombre. Tanta atención le ponía nervioso.

 

— ¿Que sucede? — preguntó cuándo noto que ningún de los dos hombres parecían intención de decir algo más, de hecho, parecía  que algo los había impresionado demasiado — Si, están ocupados... iré con Selina y Alfred...

 

— No, no... — Lucius dijo de inmediato, dándole una sonrisa educada.

 

— No estamos ocupados. — Bruce también intervino. — El señor Fox vino... a traernos algo que necesitamos. ¿Estás bien?

 

— Estoy bien — contesto con suavidad. Bruce se lo había estado preguntando mucho después del secuestro, más que los recuerdos que tenía al respecto estaban un poco fragmentados. Seguramente por la droga, aunque aún James no sabía eso.

 

— Si nos disculpas, señor Fox, voy a llevar a James arriba, es bienvenido a quedarse a cenar. — Le aseguro al hombre mientras tomaba la maleta y se la entregaba a James, que le miro con curiosidad antes de sujetarla.

 

— ¿Qué es? — pregunto siguiendo a Bruce tan pronto este empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Sin embargo, no insistió más cuando no recibió respuesta, por el contrario, llegó hasta el lado de Bruce para caminar en silencio a su lado, los silencios entre ellos siempre habían sido cómodos, aún antes de todo esto.

 

La habitación de Bruce había cambiado muchos estos meses, la cama de Gordon cambiaba como el hombre lo prefiriera, o en la cama de Wayne, siempre cambiando el extremo donde dormía, a veces no se despertaba cuando el dueño de la cama llegaba, así que Bruce acababa durmiendo donde tuviera espacio para hacerlo. Pero esta semana había vuelto a la habitación el nido de Gordon, en una esquina de la habitación.

 

El y el detective se sentaron allí donde Alfred lo había preparado todo.

 

— ¿Qué quieres hablar conmigo? — la voz de Gordon de le saco de sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que aún seguía en silencio, pero fue la voz de este quien le trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

 

— Compre algo para ti. — se giró hacia Gordon, tomando el portafolios de este, y abriéndolo en el suelo, el contenido era bastante evidente que impacto al ex policía, que se sintió palidecer ante los familiares envases. — quiero usarlos, pero no como ellos lo usarían, quiero que tengas total control de cómo lo usamos.

 

— ¿Es que acaso perdiste la cabeza? — Preguntó, alejándose del portafolio — Pase casi un año de mi vida dopado con esa maldita cosa para que así pudieran hacer conmigo lo que quisieran, Bruce ¿Qué demonios?

 

— Tienes miedo de perder el control de nuevo. — Bruce colocó el portafolio a un lado de la cama, alejándolo de James. — Es tu decisión final.

 

— Por supuesto que tengo miedo — su voz se elevó, pero la expresión de Bruce no cambió — Te dije que estaba acechándome, se lo dije a la doctora, a veces está viéndome y... no quiero volver a ser él. ¿Porque quieras algo así?

 

— Porque te amo, porque necesitas aceptar que son las mismas personas, que ceder el control no está mal. No está mal cuando me lo está cediendo a mí, Jim.

 

Podía verse lo aterrado que se encontraba ese hombre, temblando de miedo ante l visión de la droga que le había arrebatado su poder.

 

— No somos la misma persona. — respondió, entre cortadamente — No lo somos — repite, tratando de que suene tan seguro como quiere sonar pero no lo consigue y lo sabe cuándo Bruce estira su mano hasta él y se estremece, esperando la suave caricia. — Contigo es diferente. — acepta, cerrando los ojos.

 

— Exactamente. Desde el momento en el que te tuve, cambie la forma en la que ellos te trataban. — Consiguió que Gordon se arrodillara, y lo tomó en brazos, besando su mejilla con dulzura. — Te deseo así, te amo así. Pero hay más, Jim.

 

— ¿Más? — murmuró dejando que Bruce lo acomodara en sus brazos — ¿Pero lo quieres a él también, verdad? ¿A eso te refieres?

 

— Amo a Jim Gordon. — Wayne respondió, antes de continuar con algo más oscuro que no sabía cómo expresar ante un hombre que incansables veces había sido llamado héroe. — Deseo poseerte de esta manera también, quiero tener control de ese lado sumiso tuyo.

 

— ¿Me cuidarías? — pregunto angustiado, sin abrir los ojos y dejando que los brazos de Wayne terminen de abrazarlo, ayudándole a que deje de temblar — Cualquier persona podría llegar a mí.

 

— Jim... no voy a usarla para que dure días... solo quiero un par de horas contigo de esa forma. Además, Lucius dice que debo esperar al menos dos o tres semanas antes de que queramos intentarlo de nuevo.

 

— Un par de horas. — repite, abriendo sus ojos al fin, llevándolos a portafolio que aún estaba cerca de ellos. — No lo sé Bruce, déjame... tengo que pensar en esto...

 

— Por supuesto, quiero tu consentimiento primero. Quiero el consentimiento de James Gordon. — Hizo sonreír a Jim, aunque aún lucia enfermo, se había puesto frío y nervioso, no siendo esa la intención de Bruce, se estiro con Jim aun en los brazos y cerro la maleta.

 

— No le digas esto a nadie Bruce. — Jim deja de ver el portafolio en el instante en que Bruce rescata su mirada con su mano y se acerca a darle un suave beso.  — A nadie.

 

— ¿Aun no lo has entendido, Jim? ¿No has entendido la clase de monstruo que has estado alimentado con amor? Nunca toleraría de nuevo que alguien ponga una mano sobre ti. Eres puramente mío. — acarició la mejilla de Gordon, haciéndole cerrar los ojos y su cuerpo relajarse en los brazos de este.

 

— No debería relajarme tanto escuchar eso. —bromea, pero eso es lo que ha pasado, las palabras de Bruce han liberado toda tensión de su cuerpo, haciendo que solo se dique a aceptar los suaves besos que deja sobre su boca. — Te amo Bruce. A cada parte de ti.

 

 

 

 

Jim dejó caer el libro que se esforzaba por leer en el sillón en donde estaba acurrucado, eran las dos de la tarde supone, por la posición del sol que podía entrar por los grandes ventanales, estaba en una de las instancias de arriba, esperando que Bruce regresara de una reunión, porque si, la verdad es que eso esperaba, que Bruce regresada.

 

El libro aunque era una recomendación audaz de la doctora para permitirse a su mente recobrar la agilidad de su mente, no estaba resultando tan interesante como hubiera esperado y quizás era porque su cabeza no dejaba de regresar a Bruce y a él mismo.

 

Bruce.

 

Las agujas.

 

El brillo de sus ojos... la forma tan atrayente que tenían... Todo daba vuelta en su cabeza una y otra vez. ¿Que estaba pensando cuando dijo que lo pensaría? ¿Porque se dejaba arrastrar por Bruce a algo que le había hecho daño?

 

La droga había dañado su cerebro, eso tenía que ser, no había explicación mas racional que esa, y le asombraba que de verdad quisiera darle esto a Bruce Wayne, el control absoluto de su ser. Era un fetiche, tal vez algo mas oscuro, no lo sabia, todo se mezclaba en él. Se imaginaba siendo usado como una muñeca, recordaba a esos hombres brevemente, a las vejaciones a la que había. sometido su carne, pero eso se lavaba poco a poco con los besos de Bruce, con el recuerdo de sus manos, con la dureza de su mástil dentro de su cuerpo.

 

Su cuerpo se sacudió de un pronto a otro y sintió sus mejillas enrojecer, no podía ser que hubiera llevado al punto en que el recuerdo de Bruce sobre su cuerpo le sacudiera de esa forma, pero así era. Bruce estaba tan presente en su vida que no sabía explicarlo. Ahora bien, acceder a esto, era un nuevo nivel, era como si toda su confianza fuera depositada en esos ojos negros y él fuera a hundirse con gusto.

 

Podía hacerlo, o al menos eso comenzaba a pensar, porque sabia que su niño le cuidaría, además, le había prometido que no le diría a nadie. Confiaba en el, pero esa confianza no impedía que se sintieron petrificado ante la idea de renunciar al control que había ganado sobre ese esclavo sumiso.

Miro el té que se había enfriado y las galletas que Alfred le había traído hace un rato, era triste, pero no tenia apetito. No quería quedarse de nuevo atrapado detrás del espejo. Por primera vez en su vida — y en la seguridad de su mente — podía admitir que tenía miedo.

 

Se levantó con cuidado y camino por la suave alfombra hasta el baño, viendo el espejo detenidamente hasta ponerse de frente, todo este tiempo mientras se movía del sofá a este punto, no se dio cuenta que estaba conteniendo la respiración.

 

— No quiero dejarte salir de nuevo.

 

 La voz le temblaba, todo su cuerpo convulsionaba discretamente de terror ante la imagen de la cual aún buscaba disociarse. Era difícil aceptar que la imagen que le devolvía aquel enorme espejo era suya. Aceptar aquello, era aceptar que había sido sometido, que no importa cuánto lucho, habían logrado doblegarlo y hacerle... cosas, verdaderamente horribles... era aceptar que en un punto se había perdido, entre _miedo, placer y horror._

 

— Jim. — la voz de Bruce le saco de su trance, y de inmediato se aparto del espejo, cuando se sentó en la tumbona, se fijo que el cielo afuera se había vuelto oscuro y estaba lloviendo. Dejo salir un suspiro, esperando que el calor volviera a su cuerpo y que Bruce no notara su ataque de pánico, algo que parecía imposible dado que las manos le estaban temblando. Fue salvado en el ultimo momento cuando el teléfono de Bruce sonó.

 

Bruce se movió hacia la puerta, apenas fueron tres pasos y el suspiro, pensó que seria de alivio, pero en realidad el temblor que atacaba su cuerpo empezó con mas fuerza, por lo que intento controlarse alejándose de Bruce y su llamada, que en este momento le hacia sentirse acorralado. Porque el niño que el había criado estaba ahí, tan cerca, viéndole quebrarse y él se sentía débil, incapaz de dejar que el horror abandonara su cuerpo al pensar que todo este tiempo, nadie mas que el mismo había pasado todo lo que afirmaba le corresponder al esclavo.

 

Se escondió por un largo rato, huyendo entre las habitaciones de la mansión, sabia que eventualmente tendría que volver a los brazos de Bruce, pero mientras estaba en uno de los estudios en desuso, uno de los gatos de Selina le encontró.

 

Eventualmente, Bruce le encontró, escondido entre un desván y una cómoda llena de polvo. La mirada de Bruce era indescifrable con la poca luz que pasaba por allí.

 

— Vamos a la cama. — su tono era suave, su voz tenia un toque de derrota, pero por lo demás se escuchaba tranquilo.

 

— Te ves cansado — respondió y no se movió de su lugar, el pequeño gato de Selina había decidió sentarse a su lado acurrucándose a sus pies — ¿Un día duro?

— Si. ¿Vienes? — no estaba haciendo preguntas y eso lo confundía. Tanto había llegado a conocerle este joven como para tener la certeza de saber porque se escondía y no preguntar, ¿o de verdad estaba tan agotado?

 

Se puso de pie con suavidad, sin planearlo exactamente su mano subió a la mejilla de Bruce, sonrió cuando éste se recargó en su mano y sus ojos se encontraron — ¿Que es lo qué pasa?

 

— ¿Que es lo que pasa?

 

— Bruce — se quejó, pero al intentar retirar su mano de la mejilla ajena, Bruce puso su mano   sobre la suya impidiéndole que se alejara — Yo... estaba pensando, ya sabes, sobre... todo esto que me pasó... a mí y no a ese otro yo. Ya sabes....

 

— No tienes que decirme ahora. — susurro, besando al policía que se estremeció con el intimo toque. — ¿Sabes que te amo, cierto? Que eres todo lo que siempre he querido.

 

— Lo sé, es solo que... cada vez soy más consciente de todo lo qué pasó y — se quedó en silencio, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza un par de segundos y cuando los abrió de nuevo se dio cuenta que los había cerrado para ocultar su dolor pero que había sido inútil, Bruce podía verlo — Me duele...

 

— Lo sé, Jim. — Bruce apretó su mano para luego sonreírle, dejando ver su cariño que se entretejía con el orgullo que sentía por el progreso de Jim Gordon. — Tiene que doler para que pueda sanar.

 

— Es muy duro, a veces siento que... que todo es demasiado resiente, demasiado... pero entonces pienso en ti y me... enorgullece también como has podido cuidar de mi en toda esta situación — confesó, mientras su otra mano acariciaba un mechón del cabello de Bruce. — Te amo Bruce.

 

— Te amo, Jim. — no supo cuan profundo habían llegado esas palabras a Bruce en este momento, donde estaba tan lúcido, comenzando a ser mas como el policía.

 

— Bien, así que... ¿Como fue tu día y porque te ves tan agotado? — pregunto, al tiempo en que sin soltarse de la mano ambos empezaban a caminar fuera de la habitación. Sabía que estaba sonrojado, pero ver a Bruce de la misma forma, hacía todo muchísimo más real.

 

— No importa, ahora estoy mejor, contigo nada puede ir mal. — Bruce dejo un beso en su mejilla que solo altero mas al antiguo policía.

 

— ¿Estabas enojado por algo? — insistió, preocupado, sus ojos azules tratando de ver detenidamente la expresión de Bruce. Aún no soportaba pensar que Bruce podía estar pasando por algo y él no estuviera ahí. Aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas y ya en el pasillo, se esforzaba por verle a los ojos pero Bruce volvió a besarle con suavidad, esta vez en sus labios, sonrojándole más, si acaso era posible.

 

— Todo se ha ido ahora que estoy contigo.

 

Bruce no le permitió decir mas, se apoyo en sus brazos y ahondo en el beso para deleite de Jim, que se relajo en sus brazos, cerrando sus ojos y permitiendo que el joven Wayne usara su boca como quisiera. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero era muy exquisito dejar que Wayne le guiara en el beso, su cuerpo dejaba toda tensión, sus hombros se bajaban y sus rodillas temblaban un poco, las manos de Bruce se sentían calientes contra su piel y su boca se llenaba de saliva, se sentía seguro y exitazo cediéndole el control. Algo que nunca había sentido con nadie.

 

— No has cenado aun, ¿cierto? — Bruce se separo, dejándole desorientado por unos segundos. — deberías comer algo antes de irte a la cama.

 

— No tenia hambre, pensar en todo eso... me puso un poco ansioso ¿Que hay de ti? ¿Ya cenaste?

 

— Tengo mi cena justo aquí al frente. — su sonrisa no cambio, continuaba siendo afable y al mismo tiempo misteriosa, y le confundía terriblemente.

 

— ¿De que hablas? — pregunto con suavidad, observando los ojos de Bruce brillar un poco más, mientras una de sus manos subía y acariciaba la piel que su camisa entre abierta dejaba ver — Bruce...

 

— Esta bien, esta bien, comida primero entonces, mi amor. — sonrió al ver el reproche en los ojos de su amado. — Comemos y a dormir. Estoy agotado.

 

— No parece ser cierto — dice sonriendo porque los dedos de Bruce siguen acariciando con suavidad su piel. — Oh quizás es que te pasa como a mi... y es difícil dejar de tocarte.

 

— Ahora que puedo tocarte porque me lo permites, no pienso seguir sufriendo en silencio... — el juego se acabo cuando pellizco uno de los pezones de Jim y este lo empujo hasta la cocina mientras el joven reía todo el camino con su usual elegancia.

 

 

 

— Debo estar loco.

 

Gordon se miró al espejo brevemente antes de apartarse de él, había sido un solo vistazo, pero eso era suficiente para hacerlo temblar con los recuerdos del trauma que había vivido por dos años. Se sentó en el borde de la enorme bañera, contemplando el maletín abierto sobre el lavabo y la jeringa con la dosis que Lucius Fox había recomendado. Era absurdo que fueran hacer esto. ¿En que estaba pensando? Le temblaba todo el cuerpo y quería regresar a Bruce, quien le esperaba afuera, pero no quería quedar como un tonto cobarde, así que se puso de pie de nuevo, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, se encontró asimismo en los brazos de Bruce unos cinco minutos después.

 

— No puedo hacerlo, lo siento.

 

Aunque fuera una disculpa, Jim no la sentía como tal,  para él su vida había cambiado, puede que ahora tuviera sus recuerdos completos, que recordara la clase de hombre que había sido, que respondiera con más violencia a los entrenamientos con Alfred, pero siempre se conseguía huyendo a los brazos del joven Bruce Wayne.

 

Las manos de Bruce se llevaban el miedo que no admitía abiertamente que sentía, de volver a ser ese hombre, de aquella parte que disfruta ceder, de dejarse llevar. Odiaba verse en el espejo, porque aún él reflejó que le devolvía no era el adorado detective Gordon que Bruce añoraba, no era él, pero tampoco el esclavo, se sentía en el medio de dos versiones de sí mismo.

 

—...Gordon. Mírame. — apenas escuchó la voz de Bruce cuando este le llamo, haciéndole levantar la cabeza hacia él, había tanto dolor en su mirada que se reflejaba muy bien en esos ojos. — Esta bien, ¿Por qué no salimos a caminar? Es una hermosa noche.

 

Se quedó en silencio, inseguro por un segundo, no quería que nadie le viera tan vulnerable, pero recordó que solo él y Bruce estaban en la mansión, como parte de las condiciones que él había puesto para hacer aquello y que Bruce no había dudado en cumplir, gritándole a Selina que no viniera y dándole a Alfred boletos para una función de teatro que quería ir en el centro de Gotham. Así que, estaban solos, en la inmensa propiedad de la familia Wayne.  Asintió y sintió a Bruce ponerse de pie, llevándole a él hacer lo mismo, sus manos entrelazadas.

 

Bruce Wayne aun usaba el suéter con el que se había vestido en la mañana, uno azul marino que era muy diferente a lo que usaba usualmente, era una belleza de suéter tejido que James disfrutaba de ver porque recordaba que Bruce lo había usado hace unos años, y en ese entonces le quedaba tan grande. Ahora era casi una segunda piel de Bruce, sus brazos se habían llenado, y su torso se ensanchaba.

 

— No hay nadie. — Le dijo con una sonrisa cuando vio como James dudaba de pie en la puerta que daba a los jardines.

 

— Da un poco de miedo que puedas saber que estoy pesando. — respondió, esta vez, empezando a caminar él, atrayendo a Bruce a seguirle. De alguna forma sabía que el más joven estaba sonriendo y eso hizo que una sonrisa suave también se pusiera en su rostro.

 

— Es un día hermoso, ¿verdad? — Aunque Wayne no era mucho de exteriores tan bajos, le gustaban estos jardines con James Gordon caminando por ellos. Las terrazas de Gotham y la oscuridad de la ciudad perdían atractivo cuando contemplaba a este hermoso héroe andar.

 

— Sí. — responde sus hombros relajándose un poco cuando escucha la voz de Bruce tan suave y calmada. Por tanto que sonara, odiaba decepcionarlo y eso es lo que sentía en estos momentos — Sí, ha sido un buen día, aunque a los dos nos saliera tan mal el almuerzo que tuvimos que comer las sobras de la cena de anoche.

 

— Alfred lo dijo, que deberíamos haber aceptado su oferta de dejarnos algo preparado. — Wayne lanzo un suspiro algo derrotado. Incluso la comida calentada del día anterior de Alfred tenía un sabor delicioso.

 

— Antes cocinaba, lo recuerdo, más que todo era lo necesario para vivir — se encogió de hombros cuando Bruce le mira con curiosidad — Pero ahora, es como si no lo pudiera hacer... bueno creo que es culpa de Alfred, después de su comida, no hay grado de comparación.

 

— Todo el mundo dice lo mismo. — El joven millonario parecía satisfecho con esa afirmación, pues estaba orgulloso de Alfred y sus magníficas manos en la cocina. — no te preocupes, siempre y cuando no le rechaces nunca la hora del té, Alfred siempre te dará de comer.

 

— No lo haré, me da galletas — confiesa haciendo que la sonrisa de Bruce se haga más grande. — El espejo... — se quedó en silencio, cuando sintió que Bruce no iba a interrumpirle — Me terminó de quebrar, lo siento.

 

— ¿Por qué lo miraste? — La pregunta de Bruce no era la que esperaba, ni de cerca imagino que le preguntaría porque.

 

— No lo sé — admite, porque realmente así como la pregunta le sorprendió, no podía encontrar realmente qué contestar. — Estaba ahí, me latía el corazón muy rápido y... la aguja — se estremeció cuando se dio cuenta que solo estaba hablando sobre lo primero que venía a su cabeza — Me... la aguja, estaba ansioso, era miedo, claro, pero también...

 

— James. — Bruce sujeto su brazo tan pronto como sintió que comenzaba a perder al adulto en sus recuerdos. — amor. — el apodo de cariño salió naturalmente de él, haciendo que el hombre alzara su mirada, atendiendo a sus ojos oscuros. — está bien. Comprendo el miedo.

 

Hay algo que pasa cuando los ojos celestes de Gordon están sobre él. No sabe exactamente que es, pero solo puede sentir al adulto acercarse y tomar su rostro con su mano libre, sus dedos algo fríos resbalan por su mejilla hasta su barbilla y cuando cierra los ojos, puede sentir sus labios en un beso tan suave y cariño, como ese "amor" que acaba de decir él en voz alta.

 

Wayne se estremece con lo emotivo del beso, cada emoción que le transmite ese hombre a través de un beso que se siente como el primero. Es tan repentino, que solo tiene el instinto de regresarlo, casi con temor de romper el mágico momento. Sabe que el apodo no ha sido al azar, que por meses lo ha dicho en su cabeza, pero que ahora decirlo en voz alta es una forma indirecta de formalizar la relación que ambos tienen.

 

Y, sinceramente, ni en sus mejores fantasías — porque sí, las ha tenido — James Gordon le contestaba de manera tan perfecta, haciendo que sus cuerpos se peguen el uno al otro y sus bocas, se inclinen sobre la otra tan suavemente, recorriendo cada rincón al que podían llegar, tragando cualquier sonido que pueda salir, solo podía pensar en lo real que todo esto se sentía.

 

Lo rodeo con sus brazos, esperando no tener que separarse nunca de él, sintiéndose cómodo con el hombre que amaba tanto que ni siquiera podía pensar en alimentar la oscuridad dentro de él, si eso significaba hacerle daño.

 

Cuando se apartan, los ojos de Jim se ven hermosos con la luz del sol reflejándose por atrás de su rostro — Tienes que decirlo más a menudo — susurra, antes de separarse y empezar a caminar de nuevo, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y por eso evade la sonrisa de Bruce. Él no es una persona demásiado abierta con sus sentimientos y nunca le ha sido fácil expresar lo que siente.

 

— Debería... pero entonces, no lucirías tan apenado de que un adolescente no sólo sea dueño de tu cuerpo, sino el de tu corazón. — Soltó una risita que le hizo ver como un niño cuando James solo meneo su cabeza, conservando su dignidad al no girarse a verlo.

 

— De verdad que a veces no puedes evitar ser un egocéntrico arrogante — dice, Gordon, negando con la cabeza pero Bruce puede ver la sonrisa en su rostro tan pronto corre hasta quedar en frente de Gordon — Pero no te preocupes, es una faceta atractiva. —le dice, adelantándose de nuevo, pareciera que juegan de pronto “al gato y al ratón”.

 

— Oh, ¿en serio? No sabía que te gustaba eso... pensé que serias más... no sé, aburrido como Alfred.

 

— ¿Entonces te gustan aburridos? — Rebatió cruzándose de brazos, mientras subía las escaleras — Digo, parece que piensas que soy aburrido.

 

— Y tú piensas que yo soy arrogante. — oh, Jim tuvo que reír con eso, ¿cómo este niño rico podía no sonar arrogante diciendo eso?

 

— Si, si lo pienso — contesto disfrutando la mueca de sorpresa en Bruce que intento arrinconarle contra la pared sin éxito — lo tienes implícito en tu voz, en tu forma de caminar... — dice dando pasos hacia atrás, dirigiéndose a la habitación — Y todo es peor cuando te pones ese traje, es como si supieras lo bien que te vez y presumes de ello.

 

— ¡Eso es porque luzco bien! No es arrogante lucir bien, arrogante es asumir que te excita verme lucir esos trajes, que mientras te tocas en las solitarias mañanas, lo haces pensando en mí en una de esas reuniones tan aburridas de WE. Pero sé que eso no es solo una presunción mía, sino tu realidad. — la sonrisa en su rostro se tuerce en una mueca casi maligna que sorprende a James Gordon con la misma intensidad que esas manos arrinconándolo a una de las altas paredes de la mansión. — ¿sabes que es arrogante también? Pretender que estamos jugando al gato y al ratón, cuando yo sé que soy un león.

 

— ¿Entonces señor Wayne soy arrogante también? – preguntó poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Bruce y quitando cada uno de los dedos hasta que solo uno queda, señalándole — ¿Aburrido? ¿Arrogante? ¿Qué más soy señor Wayne? ¿Caliente?, digo ya que asumes que me másturbo a menudo pensando en ti.

 

Bruce lo mira de arriba abajo y le da entonces una sonrisa esta vez cargada de deseo, con sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria que lo invade tan repentinamente como el cambio brusco en la situación.

 

— Creo que eres, en formas que ni tú mismo comprendes, un hombre con un atractivo enorme. Lo que me hace cuestionarme mi propia virilidad, y como es que estas aquí afuera, y no en mi cama.

 

— Creo que no estoy ahí porque querías que me tranquilizara. — dice subiendo sus manos al rostro de Bruce, acariciando suavemente. — intentémoslo de nuevo. Pero esta vez quiero hacerlo frente a ti.

 

— No tenemos que intentar eso, Jim. Fue una buena fantasía cuando pensé en ello, quizás a raíz de haberte vuelto a tener en mis brazos, dócil, sólo mirándome a mí. Un extraño acontecer... que acabo volviéndose una obsesión personal mía. — Wayne se desinfló visiblemente, toda su actitud arrogante, porque no había otra palabra, fue reemplazada por el pesar enorme que solo Bruce Wayne llevaba sobre sus hombros.

 

— Bruce — esta vez fue su turno de atraerle a su cuerpo, el más joven se dejó abrazar con gusto sintiéndose seguro entre los brazos de Jim. — Déjame hacerlo, déjame quedarme entre tus brazos así, una vez más. Tú amas cada parte de mí, yo amo cada parte de ti, incluso la que guarda estas obsesiones.

 

— No creo que eso sea verdad, es difícil amarme completo. — pese a sus palabras de auto flagelación, permitió que una de sus manos bajara hasta la baja espalda de Jim y la otra enterrara sus dedos en el claro cabello del ex policía.

 

— Sé que te fascino tenerme de esa forma. — la confesión toma desprevenido a Bruce, pero Jim le tiene abrazado con tanta fuerza que es su turno para darse cuenta que este no le va a dejar ir. — Sé que algo dentro de ti se movió con fuerza y... estoy aquí, te amo Bruce.

 

— No puedo... no puedo evitarlo, lo deseo... los deseos a ambos... a todos, al de antes, al esclavo, al presente, a ti, Jim. Quiero hacerlos todos míos... quiero profanar tu cuerpo como ellos lo hicieron para que cuando pienses en las drogas o te mires al espejo, solo pienses en mi... cogiéndote en todas las posiciones imaginables.

 

— Lo sé — susurró en respuesta, su aliento golpeando la piel ajena, pero el estremecimiento que provoca también le golpea, haciendo que sienta un calor barrer su propio cuerpo — Sé que quieres a todos — separa a Bruce que tiene dificultades para alejarse de su cuerpo y verles a los ojos — Sé que quieres que sea tuyo y estoy aquí para serlo.

 

— No deberías decirme eso, debes tener cuidado o mi ego se inflará más de lo que puedes manejar. — presionó su erección en la cadera de Jim y el adulto solo pudo reír.

 

Nunca pensó en que él y Bruce llegarán tan lejos en esto, la normalización que la doctora le había ayudado a alcanzar no había estado preparada para luchar contra la atracción que había entre ambos. Ni siquiera podía negarse a sí mismo, o mentirse, al respecto de lo que sentía por Bruce y de lo que tenía con él.

 


	9. OBNOLIUB

 

La entrada de la aguja fue dolorosa, pero el dolor paso tan rápido como sintió a su cerebro entumecerse; lejos del pánico de ser violado por un montón de extraños, y del terror de perder el control de su cuerpo, lo que sintió Jim fue todos sus recuerdos desvanecerse. Se quedó en blanco viendo el suelo, sus ojos azules ligeramente perdidos en la alfombra tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo para enfocarse cuando escucho una voz llamarle con suavidad. Al igual que la primera vez que vio el proceso Bruce vio la seriedad y fiereza de Jim Gordon abandonar su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes, James? — Bruce le pregunto muy suavemente, no queriendo alterar al hombre que era muy susceptible en este proceso tan delicado.

 

— Yo... me siento algo perdido — dice, sus ojos parpadean varias veces — No lo sé — admite, su cabeza dejándose caer sin mucho esfuerza hacia atrás, siendo Bruce quien le abraza un poco más como respuesta — cálido... — murmuro, sus ojos azules, ahora, completamente diluidos se quedan perdidos en la forma en que Bruce le mira. — Bien, se siente bien — termina por agregar y Bruce se da cuenta que le está describiendo todo lo que siente mientras la droga hace total efecto, cada etapa.

 

Es hermoso verlo rendirse a ella, casi como verlo luchar con Alfred. Son dos facetas muy diferentes en cada ocasión que le fascinan como lo cambian, lo hacen dos seres distintos que habitan el mismo cuerpo, o quizás no, quizás James no se da cuenta aun, de que la droga no ha borrado todo de el con esa dosis. Se quedan en silencio unos segundos, es difícil explicar lo que le satisface tener a James en sus brazos con esa sonrisa suave y la mirada perdida en sus ojos, le gustaría saber qué es lo que pasa por la cabeza del mayor en esos instantes, pero no es lo que más le interesa.

 

No cuando puede besarlo, y disfrutar de o relajado que se encuentra en sus brazos ese hombre, es sumamente alentador la forma en la que gime y se entrega, reconociéndole más allá de lo que había hecho antes bajo el efecto de la droga m Sujetándolo del cuello, guio a James Gordon hasta dejarlo entre sus piernas, arrodillado frente a del, tan obediente y dócil como lo había tenido las primeras semanas, pero con un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

 

La entrega total era evidente en él.

 

No le reconocía como su comprador, no le obedecía porque debiera hacerlo, se sometía a él porque tenían un vínculo, porque confiaba en él y la fuerza de la decisión de James de cumplir este capricho para él le golpeó. Más cuando las manos de James empezaron a acariciar su erección. Delineándola a través de la ropa.

 

— Quiero que me tomes en tu boca... todo. — Bruce se mordió el labio con fuerza después de decir eso, mirando a Gordon y como sus manos se movían por sobre la ropa, podía ya no ser un esclavo, pero sabía cómo tocarlo para enloquecerlo.

 

Le tuvo con los pantalones entre abiertos muy pronto después de eso, bajando sus boxers casi con admiración por lo que había debajo.

 

Los labios de Jim nunca se habían visto tan bien como cuando lamió la punta de su polla, recogiendo suavemente la excitación que ya le delataba, pero al instante supo que estaba equivocado, era mejor la forma en que se habían manchado y llenando de una fina línea blanca, no había nada mejor que eso, al menos hasta que Jim atrapó la punta y succionó, dejando que su cuerpo se sacudiera con el suyo. El placer parecía viajar entre ambos cuerpos, porque el detective estaba muy mojado en sus pantalones.

 

No había crecido solo de estatura este último año, se había llenado en zonas que solo este hombre se había dado cuenta, pues desde que Jim había empezado a tratarse, él no había visitado un club con intenciones de conseguir algún cuerpo joven. Aun le gustaba contemplar a chicas como Selina o Ivy, pero Jim había reemplazado cualquier pensamiento con el sexo ajeno, por fantasías que ahora podía realizar con el adulto. Esta situación para él representaba un gran fetiche relativamente nuevo, James obedeciendo sus órdenes, su cuerpo relajado y abierto a él. Listo para cualquier cosa que el pudiera querer. Era dueño del detective, era dueño de su cuerpo, de su confianza y de sus sentimientos y en medio de lo que cualquiera podía pensar era consentido.

 

Salió de sus pensamientos para ahogar un gruñido cuando el lloriqueo de James Gordon le trajo a la realidad y pudo constatar que la mitad de su polla estaba llenado su maravillosa boca. Sus ojos azules están húmedos, acompañando una expresión de placer que le hizo empujar.

 

Le sujeto de sus cabellos dorados, pensando en que debía ser delicado, pues era su pareja el que estaba entre sus piernas, pero poco control quedo en el cuándo James hizo un sonido de ahogamiento y después gimió como si él no lo hubiera forzado. Repitió el movimiento de nuevo, recibiendo la misma respuesta, gustándole como sonaba satisfecho con lo que él hacía.

 

De hecho pudo ver cómo empezó a mover su cabeza, acompañando su movimiento y oh por Dios, mierda, ¡A James Gordon le gustaba chupar pollas! Su boca era cálida, estrecha, llena de saliva que salía por los bordes de sus delgados labios, hacia unos ruidos de gusto sin vergüenza alguna y podía sentir su lengua recorrer su tronco con gula.

 

Sintió deseos de pedir permiso para empujarse más duro, más profundo, en su boca; pero consiguió recordar antes de hacerlo que estaban haciendo esto para que Bruce estuviera en pleno control.

 

Sujeto al hombre con ambas manos, y embistió con sus caderas, sintiendo sus bolas rebotar con la barbilla del policía, l saliva que resbalaba por esta, no tardo en adherirse a él...

 

Estaba totalmente dentro de la boca del detective Gordon, sus labios estaban abiertos obscenamente alrededor de su miembro, sus ojos azules no tenían más que el brillo de la excitación y la adoración reflejándose en estos, su lengua por dentro, adorada cada tramo que lograba acariciar, haciéndole suspirar, sin darse cuenta han encontrado un ritmo uno que prácticamente le ha llevado a joderse esa boca una y otra vez, mientras sus manos se enredan en el cabello de Gordon. No puede describir esto, la forma en que se conectan, pero sabe que darle el control de sí mismo, es una prueba muy fuerte de que James realmente siente algo por él.

 

Es fácil venirse dentro de la boca de Jim, en especial con esa mirada perdida en la lujuriosa situación a la que sometía a ese hermoso hombre, lucia tan caliente con su miembro acariciando sus labios al entrar y salir, los gemidos lánguidos que soltaban y que sonaban ahogados cuando su pene entraba completo.

 

El semen resbala por la barbilla de este, y baja por su cuello y de allí a su pecho, pero Jim no deja de chupar, traga lo que puede pero lo demás lo deja rodar por su cuello.

 

No era mentira cuando pensaba que era lo más caliente que había visto en su vida, los movimientos lentos pero sensuales de James, eran despreocupados, perdidos en el placer de llevarse a la boca hasta el último vestigio de su semen, era como si solo pudiera concentrarse en eso y después en sus ojos. Adora como James le mira tan directamente a los ojos.

 

— Lo hiciste bien, siempre lo haces bien. — uso ambas manos para acariciar las mejillas de James, pasando sus dedos pulgares por los labios de este manchando sus labios con el semen que había resbalado. — Ahora es mi turno. Súbete en la cama, quiero ver tú... hoyito.

 

James Gordon se pone de pie, su cuerpo sigue firme y claramente se ha recuperado mucho, los músculos que tenía en sus extremidades por el tiempo en que se desplazó sobre estas, se ha distribuido y realmente se ve tan bien que le quita el aliento. Más por la forma en que se desnuda lentamente frente a él, sus pantalones mojados quedan en el suelo y su polla se remueve emocionada, poniéndose dura, conforme mira como de excitado tiene a Gordon que se sube en cuatro a la cama. James Gordon en su cama, es y será lo más caliente que haya visto nunca.

 

Le toca como un hombre desesperado porque el espejismo de perfección desaparezca, le arranca sonidos que el Jim firme y policía nunca soltaría, lo hace suplicar cuando más de una vez sujeta el miembro duro entre sus piernas, un pene de adulto, y lo másturba con la mano ensalivada, dos dedos le tocan entre los glúteos, buscando su abertura pero nunca entrando en ella. Le besa la amplia espalda llena de cicatrices por cuchillos o látigos usados en el antes y después de su transformación, besa sus hombros y su cuello, y sus orejas, lo deja sudoroso y tembloroso, y para cuando poner su lengua donde piensa meter pronto su pene, Jim grita en éxtasis y se corre en las sabanas, una reacción grabada violentamente en el gracias a la combinación mortal de las agujas de la Corte de los Búhos y la droga derivada del virus Tecth.

 

No deja de tocarle los glúteos miembros le besa su limpio agujero, los pellizca con sus manos, los cierra sobre su rostro, y disfruta de como los bordes del ano de Jim, se mueven como si le devolvieran el beso.

 

Es todo un espectáculo ver a James endurecerse de nuevo bajo sus atenciones, sus ojos azules — más pronunciados que nunca — pensé a que su rostro está entre las sábanas, hace un esfuerzo por no dejar de mirarle mientras él adora su entrada y se llena de los sonidos que salen de Gordon, bajos, desesperados, de gusto, porque si, Gordon no se limita en que se escuche cuanto le gusta, como otras veces si ha notado que hace.

 

Pronto le tiene totalmente duro de nuevo, susurrando su nombre, con esa voz ronca y sensual que Bruce hace mucho descubrió que le ponía demásiado. James, está tan abierto, tan receptivo, que cuando él mete un solo dedo, le escucha desmoronarse, esa es la palabra, porque es como si ese simple gesto, le hiciera empujar directamente hacia él, rellenándole el mismo.

 

El largo dedo alcanza más allá de la próstata, pero Jim le demuestra que el placer del adulto no está solo en rozar su punto más sensible sino en la penetración del mismo, del cual sacaba placer empujándose hacia el dedo.

 

Wayne se dedicó a besar su espalda entonces, agregando otro dedo cuando ameritó necesario y causando placer en Gordon que se removió en la cama, su ano abierto para él, que decidió darle movimiento a su muñeca.

 

Sintió contra sus labios la espalda de James contraerse, le escuchó suspirar de gusto con su nombre y algo más de por medio.

 

— Bruce... amo bruce...

 

El aludido sintió al muy parecido al orgullo al escuchar esas palabras, hace mucho que no las escuchaba de Gordon y lo hicieron sentir poderoso, la sacudida de esas palabras le hizo gemir y decir algo que a sus racionales oídos sonaba estúpido, "sí, soy tu amo, soy tu dueño", su boca ascendiendo por la columna encorvada de James hasta llegar a su rostro y besar su mejilla; su polla se había método entre las piernas abiertas de Gordon y se rozaba a propósito con los testículos de este.

 

— Por favor... — tan pronto su polla toco la piel de la entrada de Gordon este empezó a rogar, fue algo tan caliente, sentía que su cerebro se diluía en la necesidad casi primitiva de poseer a James que sentía en ese momento — Déjeme pertenecerle... amo Bruce...

 

Le dio la vuelta a Gordon en la cama, sujetando sus manos para llevarlas hasta detrás de las rodillas de este, un orden silenciosa a que no las soltara, quedaba tan expuesto en esa posición que de no haber sido inyectado con la droga, seguro que sentiría vergüenza. Pero para este Jim en particular esa posición solo le agregaba sensualidad y obscenidad a la escena donde tenía a un adolescente a punto de joderle el agujero que hasta hace poco había albergado dos dedos. 

 

El pene de Bruce Wayne se había engrosado, no solo el niño seguía creciendo hacia arriba, o su cuerpo agarrando una ligera robustez, sino que su miembro también había cambiado, ahora era más grueso, y solo un poco más largo. Dos dedos eran la medida suficiente para que no le hiciera daño al entrar, no que eso impidiera que Wayne se la metiera sin piedad hasta que la enterró toda en un tiempo récord de dos segundos.

 

Gordon se retorció, encajando sus uñas en sus piernas temblorosas, para placer de su Amo, su ano sufrió espasmos por ser invadido tan bruscamente, ordeñando su polla.

 

Bruce tuvo que poner mucha fuerza en sus brazos cuando su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante cubriendo el de James, perdido en el azul de sus ojos su propia boca se abrió en un gruñido suave, Gordon están tan apretado, tan estrecho, no había espacio en que su miembro no fuera estimulado.

 

— Amo, está tan duro... me llena todo.

 

Era una máquina de dar placer, todas las terminales nerviosas de Bruce lanzaban chispas infinitas, y apenas había. Comenzado a moverse retirándose hasta que su polla se salió de Jim entera, su glande en contacto con el agujero que intentaba devolverlo a su interior.

 

— No te muevas, quiero ser yo quien te coja... quiero que recibas lo que te dé. — Jim gimió ante la orden, sus caderas paralizándose a la fuerza cuando Bruce volvió a entrar, esta vez tortuosamente lento.

 

El sonido que sale de Gordon es un gemido largo que le hace temblar. De alguna forma, siente que este paso del cuerpo del detective al cuerpo propio, el placer ha pasado a ser suave pero ardiente, como si fuera lava y puede ver los ojos de James algo húmedos de tanto placer.  Le hace el amor lento al inicio, la necesidad de embestirse en él es brutal, pero se sorprende asimismo con el auto control que demuestra los primeros minutos, Gordon se acostumbra rápidamente al ritmo, y cuando se relaja, Wayne se entierra de golpe en su ano y lo deja sin aire, viendo blanco cuando la siguiente embestida es rápida, y la siguiente incluso más, hasta que el sonido de choque de sus caderas y de las de Gordon ahoga los sonidos que este deja salir.

 

Se mueven en frenéticamente, pese a que puede ver el placer diluido en la mirada del detective, no mueve sus caderas, como se lo ordenó, recibe pasivamente todo lo que él le da, apretando incluso su agujero cuando él está dentro, el ritmo están salvaje que sabe que Gordon lo sentirá cuando la consciencia regrese a él y lo mejor de todo es que cuando eso ocurra seguirá siendo suyo.

 

Si, James Gordon, es suyo. Es la luz que irónicamente este le prometió que algún día llegaría a su vida cuando pensó que lo había perdido todo.

 

Se inclina hacia su rostro y le besa cuando siente como el orgasmo arropa su joven cuerpo y ya no puede continuar deteniendo el orgasmo; deja que ahora sea su turno de correrse, solo que él lo hace dentro de Gordon, perdiendo el control de sus caderas y enterrándose hasta que solo siente sus testículos presionarse en los bordes de Jim.

 

La voz le tiembla cuando le pide a su esclavo que le devuelva el abrazo en el que se sumerge mientras siente todo su cuerpo temblar con la fuerza de un orgasmo que casi se lo lleva completamente.

 

Los brazos de James le aprietan fuertemente, su respiración es tan desordenada como la suya, puede sentirla por la forma tan cerca de en qué están sus cuerpos. Pero aun así, con todo y el cansancio una sonrisa se pone en su rostro, de alguna forma extraña, siente en este momento la abrazante seguridad del amor de James Gordon, por comprenderle, sin juzgarle y entregarle lo que más anhelaba.

 

No deja que el momento se pierda, toma a Gordon a la bañera con él y disfruta bañarlo y atenderlo como ya no se deja hacer, lo enjabona y lava cada parte de su cuerpo, lo hace usar sus viejas pijamás que ahora le quedan más apretadas, y lo lleva a la cocina a comer, es una relación perfecta en su opinión, que se comprueba cuando Gordon se arrodilla a su lado en el suelo y le deja alimentarlo.

 

Puede mirar con atención como disfruta más las pequeñas cosas, como su atención, sus cuidados, las galletas, es Gordon más sumiso, pero también más sincero y ligero.

 

 

 

 

James Gordon se despierta en la madrugada, retorciéndose en las sabanas extrañado de estar entre estas por un momento, hasta que nota porque, no está en la cama, de hecho, esta sobre el nido de cojines y edredones que Alfred solía poner para él, estaba en el suelo, y allí sobre la cama estaba Bruce, durmiendo tan cerca de la orilla que si no fuera porque el joven dormía como una estatua ya se habría caído.

 

Gordon intento levantarse y de inmediato se volvió a sentar, tomando una respiración honda. Joder, tenía las piernas temblorosas y por supuesto que su pene estaba como para no tocarlo nunca en su vida, y ni hablar de lo que pasaba entre sus glúteos.

 

Lo más extraño del asunto es como consiguió recordar todas y cada una de las cosas que ocurrieron tan pronto pensó en ello, y joder, ¿cómo es que Alfred les había visto follando de nuevo? Aunque eso era normal, considerando que Bruce se lo había hecho en la cama del mayordomo y si él alguna vez conseguía levantarse de aquí, le patearía el culo a ese niño.

 

Lo intento de nuevo y otro sonido de queja involuntariamente abandonó sus labios, por lo que la tercera vez que lo intenta y logra ponerse de pie, tiene una expresión severa en su rostro que se desinfla cuando se acerca a Bruce y le mira dormir tan plácidamente. Siente lo que sintió la primera vez, un irrefrenable deseo de cuidarle, que ahora parece tan inmenso, que apenas puede contener en su pecho, este chiquillo siempre sería su debilidad, lo fue desde el primer momento en que sus ojos se encontraron y lo seguirá siendo, hasta que le alcance la vida. Lo sabe ahora, sabe porque dejo de luchar en el pasado cuando acepto en su cabeza que lo que las agujas le mostraban era cierto, cuando sintió que Bruce había muerto en sus brazos. Sabe que dejo de luchar porque eso le había quebrado.

 

Maldita sea, tendría que esperar a mañana. No tenía corazón para despertarle y por el contrario se subió a la cama, acurrucándose cerca de su cuerpo.

 

Despertó horas más tardes con las jóvenes manos acariciando su pecho desnudo, se sobresaltó cuando la sintió llegar hasta su entrepierna y jugar con los vellos en esta, consiguió atrapar a Bruce antes de que fuera más abajo, y cambio su posición a una de costado para mirar con ojos adormilados al Wayne.

 

— Es temprano. — se quejó, enrollándose en las sabanas al sentir el frio de la mañana colarse en su cuerpo, el sol se metía entre las rendijas que dejaban las cortinas mal cerradas, y tocaban el rostro de Bruce, manchándolo de luz. — ¿vas a trabajar?

 

— No creo, quiero quedarme contigo hoy. — Bruce le apretó los dedos, sonriendo suavemente al ver sus ojos azules atentos. — ¿cómo te sientes, amor?

 

— Bien, bastante satisfecho la verdad aunque no puedo creer que se te ocurriera que era una buena idea hacerlo en la cama de Alfred — es un claro reproche, que sorprende un poco a Bruce de lo mucho que suena como a su James, al del inicio, cuando lo reprendía y cuidaba mucho.

 

— ¿Estas molesto? — Pregunto casi tímidamente, su ceño algo fruncido por la repentina reprimenda.

 

— Si lo preguntas con ese tono de voz es difícil contestar que si — es ciertamente así, si antes era difícil no verse envuelto en la personalidad atrapante de Wayne siendo un niño, siendo su pareja, no quería ni pensarlo — Fue una mala idea, ¿cómo voy a verlo a la cara? , no importa lo caliente que fuera.

 

— Lo siento, juro que solo quería ver si estaba en casa, porque la verdad es que ya era de noche cuando decidí inyectarte, y ¡Lucius se equivocó! Esa dosis duro más de cinco horas, no tenía intenciones de que durara tanto, y... pues su cama estaba allí, y ambos estábamos un poquito... caliente.

 

— Dios me has convertido en un adolescente caliente de nuevo — confiesa, sin poder detener una risa incrédula cuando lo dice. — ¿Cómo fue todo? Recuerdo la mayoría, pero en desorden y algunas cosas están borrosas.

 

— Fue genial, tú estuviste genial. No fue como al inicio, fue diferente, aun eras Jim Gordon, solo que en un sexy estado de sumisión total y a mi merced. — de sonar arrogante si, suena arrogante el niño, pero Gordon se centra más en el detalle de que estuvo por cinco horas a merced de este jovencito. — te alimente en la boca, ¿eso estuvo bien? Si no quieres que lo haga no lo haré.

 

— Eres arrogante, pero también increíblemente cuidadoso, atento y cariñoso — respondió Gordon, haciendo que las mejillas de Bruce revelaran como le habían afectado sus palabras, por el color rojo intenso que brillaba en estas — Así que si te gusta eso, está bien, confío en tu juicio. Solo por favor, no quiero que Alfred vuelva a verme desnudo en su cama.

 

— Te prometo que eso no volverá a pasar, hablare con el antes de que lo veas, le pediré que no sea tan duro contigo. Además, fue breve, y él no se dio cuenta de que estabas bajo la influencia de algo más que no fuera mi pene. — Bruce chillo cuando Jim dejo un pellizco bastante violento en su estómago. — ¡Tu amás mi pene, Jim! — se rio cuando fue empujado a la cama con la fuerza que Gordon poseía.

 

— De ninguna forma vas a andar diciendo eso por ahí, Bruce. — le advirtió, fue su turno para sonrojarse. — Lo digo en serio, no te rías, joder ¿Estas muy orgulloso de lo que disfruté debajo de ti verdad?

 

— Oh Jim, te veías tan caliente sosteniendo tus piernas y dejándome cogerte. — Bruce se mordió el labio al recordar lo obediente que había estado. — Amás mi pene, James Gordon, yo te cure con mi pene, tengo un pene poderoso.

 

— Eres insufrible — se queja, pero la verdad es que esta conteniendo la risa, es realmente extraño que algo llegue a hacerle reír, así ha sido toda su vida y no es algo nuevo, ni consecuencia del secuestro, pero aquí está, sonriendo cuando Bruce toma su brazo y le regresa entre las sábanas con él — No me vas a oír decir eso en voz alta, a menos que este tú ya sabes cómo.

 

— Oh, en serio... ¿Quieres apostar? — Bruce se apoyó en el pecho de Jim, dejando un beso en el centro de sus pectorales.

 

— Dios no — dice, aunque se muerde el labio cuando lo hace — No es justo, estoy demásiado sensible y duro a esta hora y con nuestra sesión de ayer, tú y tu certero pene tendrían la victoria asegurada.

 

— Lo sé. — Bruce rozo con intención ambos pezones, pellizcándolos luego para hacer a Jim gemir. — ¿Te duele la boca?

 

— Un poco — luce algo confundido cuando responde — ¿Estuviste ahí también Bruce? — Esa parte no la recuerda y no cree que esa mañana pueda sonrojarse más que como en ese momento. — Estuvimos activos.

 

— ¿No puede ser que sencillamente me gusto besarte? — se río como un niño, todo su rostro iluminándose, sus ojos ya no llevaban a pozos infinitos de oscuridad. No en esa mañana al menos.

 

— No tengo el sabor de tus labios en mi boca, sino de algo más firme — explica, llevando su mano al pecho de Bruce, donde se detiene a la altura de su corazón, sentirlo latir es algo que relaja su cuerpo — Me gusta verte así de feliz.

 

— Estoy feliz, Jim. — Bruce dijo, algo avergonzado de escucharlo de la boca de Gordon, puso su mano sobre la de este, y su sonrisa se hizo más modesta. — tú me haces feliz.

 

— Yo también — responde, aunque es sincero Bruce puede ver como esto siempre ha sido difícil para James, ser abierto con sus sentimientos, aunque también sabe que eso no quiere decir, que no le quiera — Me haces feliz.


	10. TYRANT

 

 

 

Observando a Bruce tirar gran parte de su ropa interior a la basura no era algo que el viejo Jim Gordon habría aprobado, se podría decir que era un consenso de parejas, o solo porque Bruce era un niño arrogante y además millonario, él lo permitía, por complacerlo, y porque su vida no volvería a ser jamás la misma de nuevo, no podría continuar viviendo por su cuenta ni aunque lo quisiera, e incluso si él y Bruce rompían — probablemente cuando el adolescente creciera y se aburriera de estar con un viejo como Jim— , no se veía habitando un espacio solo. Lo que temía era acabar durmiendo en el sofá de Harvey eternamente, lo que era lo más probable de que ocurriera.

 

Por eso o porque se sintió cohibido de como Bruce Wayne tomaba decisiones, permaneció en silencio y continúo empacando sus trajes en la enorme maleta que Alfred le había traído hace unos minutos. No había mucho que empacar de su viejo apartamento, lo que había quedado allí que perteneciera a él era su ropa, y un par de películas y discos de vinilo. Los utensilios de cocina no eran de él, los mueble tampoco, ni siquiera el colchón era suyo. Solo tenía su ropa, y ahora Bruce se estaba deshaciendo de casi toda ella con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

 

Lo perdonaba solo porque el apartamento había sido ocupado por Harvey en sus vigilias esperando que viniera aquí, y el hombre no era un fan de la limpieza.

 

Sin querer vio su reflejo en el espejo, aún era algo incómodo pero podía hacerlo por unos segundos, como ahora, para constatar en su reflejo la costosa ropa que llevaba, Bruce había insistido una y otra vez hace dos semanas en salir a comprarle algo de ropa y algo, había sido realmente un eufemismo, Wayne había comprado casi media tienda y le había hecho probarse ropa que no sabía cómo podía apretarse a su piel de esa forma. Había sido aburrido, excepto por la mirada de Bruce, era lo único que le había sostenido lo suficiente para no escaparse en la menor oportunidad. Eso y que Alfred le prometió nuevas galletas en un susurro cuando vio que su paciencia pendía de un hilo. Así que sí, no solo le perdonaba porque su ex compañero era definitivamente un cerdo, sino porque mucha de su ropa sufrió las consecuencias de esto.

 

Ignoro a Bruce y camino hacia uno de los estantes, entre algunos viejos libros encontró unas fotos que parecían pertenecer a otro hombre, estaba mucho más joven en ellas, ni siquiera recuerda cuando las sacaron, pero si se sorprende del cabello desordenado y la vestimenta descuidada, su chaqueta beige y pantalón de mezclilla le hacen pensar que quizás fue antes de decidir ir al ejército. Y hablando de ello, hay otras de él en el ejército, con su uniforme y sus medallas.

 

Piensa en dejarlas allí, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, su espalda tensa atrae la atención de Bruce Wayne, quien se acerca a él tan silencioso como un gato, llegando a su lado y mirando las fotos por sobre su hombro

 

— No eches a la basura eso. Estoy seguro de que a Alfred le encantará enmarcar algunas para tu habitación en la mansión.

 

— No lo sé, nunca me ha gustado tener fotos de mí mismo enmarcadas. — responde pasándoselas a Bruce que parece más emocionado que el mismo. — ¿Ya terminaste de matar toda mi ropa?

 

— Estaba vieja, y tenía agujeros. Muchos agujeros. — lo dijo sin prestarle mucha atención mientras miraba las fotos, le gustaban las sonrisas de Gordon, y le agradaba tener una al menos grabada en una foto. — Siempre has tenido el rostro del bueno de la película.

 

— No sé exactamente qué significa eso. — dice, mientras sigue moviendo los libros viejos hasta que encuentra el que buscaba, Bruce mira con curiosidad como bajo un libro que al abrirlo, se percata que esta hueco y que guarda un arma en su interior. — Harvey debió usar las demás. Debo preguntarle.

 

— No deberías tener eso. — Bruce de inmediato guardo las fotos en su saco y le quito el libro con el arma a Gordon. — Alfred guardara esto.

 

No se detuvo a esperar a que Gordon replicara, pero este tampoco se quedó allí de pie sin hacer algo al respecto. Sujeto a Bruce del brazo hasta medio girarlo.

 

— ¿Qué? — preguntó este con la irritación típica de cuando le interrumpían.

 

— Es mí arma Bruce y voy a tenerla. — le escucho conciso, seguro y algo altanero, como si fuera su última palabra, como si aquello no estuviera sujeto a la más mínima discusión. Bruce sintió que estaba hablando con el James Gordon que conoció al inicio. El detective, el policía, incluso el soldado.

 

— No. Esta era tu arma. Tú no necesitas un arma. — Le respondió, aunque sin duda estaba atento a todos los cambios sufridos por Gordon en esos pocos segundos. La expresión se había endurecido y sus hombros se habían tensado.

 

— Sigue siendo mi arma Bruce y he pasado mucho tiempo sin ella — lleva sus manos al libro, notando que Bruce no tiene intenciones de soltarlo y sinceramente él tampoco — No se trata de que lo necesite o no, es que es por una de las razones por las que vine y voy a llevármela.

 

— Pensé que habías venido aquí porque consideraste que debías cerrar esta parte de tu vida, que ya no volvería, además, te mudarías conmigo a la mansión porque hemos estado juntos oficialmente por ocho meses. — Alzo una de sus gruesas cejas al ex policía que intento jalar el libro. — ¿Acaso cambiaste de opinión? Porque si estás pensando en que aceptare que trabajes con Harvey unos días como he escuchado que él te lo ha pedido, entonces no me conoces muy bien, James, porque no pienso aceptar que vuelvas a las calles a defender lo indefendible. Esta ciudad, no le debes nada.

 

— Parece que tampoco me conoces, ¿Por qué exactamente qué vas a hacer para impedírmelo? — Preguntó con una mueca que podía pasar por condescendiente. — Vine aquí porque oficialmente quiero mudarme contigo, pero eso no quiere decir, que vas a decidir que puedo y que no puedo hacer, Bruce.

 

— No voy a darte esta arma, Gordon. Y esa es mi palabra final. — con su otra mano sujeto la muñeca de Gordon, intentando apartarla.

 

— Amo Bruce, solo dele el arma, James ha probado con esa frase suya que es más que capaz de asumir la responsabilidad de tener un arma. — la intervención de Alfred los tomo por sorpresa a ambos, el hombre mayor veía de uno a otro con una mueca de preocupación.

 

James Gordon no espero que Bruce acatara lo que Alfred le pedía, su mano se estiró hacia el libro y tomó el arma, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos de su pareja hasta que puso el arma detrás de su pantalón. Sin decir palabra alguna, regreso su vista a la estantería y siguió revisando las cosas que había ahí.

 

— Si se mata con esa arma, ese peso caerá sobre tus hombros, Alfred. — Bruce paso a un lado del mayordomo como un suspiro, saliendo de la casa con un portazo ligeramente violento.

 

— No me mires así, Alfred. — dice tan pronto el hombre mayor lleva sus ojos a él. — Estuve en el ejército por el amor de Dios, no me voy a matar con mi propia arma.

 

— Oh, interpreto erróneamente mi mirada, Gordon. No dudo de su... habilidad para portar un arma con seguridad. Dudo de su resistencia a estar con alguien tan joven y testarudo como el Amo Bruce. Aunque admito que admiro su postura firme ante él. — Alfred le sonrió, aunque era una sonrisa de consolación, nada realmente nuevo considerando los pasados meses. — Entienda que él tiene miedo.

 

Eso pareció causar el efecto deseado y de alguna forma logró llegar a Gordon, haciendo que sus hombros al fin cedieran al igual que la mueca de enfado que tenía en su rostro.

 

— No me importa que sea joven, en realidad, ni tampoco testarudo, la verdad es que es más probable que él se canse de estar con un viejo primero, pero no... No puede pretender... está en mi sangre lo entiendes, quizás no vuelva a ser policía, pero está en mi sangre.

 

— Lo entiendo, no serias Jim Gordon si no tuvieras en la sangre defender Gotham. — Alfred asintió, dándole la razón sin pensarlo demasiado, no había nada que pensar Gordon cada día era más el Gordon que habían conocido. Seguro de sí mismo y con sus trazos de héroe que eran imposibles de no ver. — Llegara el día en el que sienta seguro de regresar a la policía, quizás a ayudar a nuestro vigilante en particular. — hizo referencia al joven vigilante que había estado en las noticias muy seguido últimamente. — Sabemos que Gotham necesita más hombres como usted, pero no pretenda que por eso el Amo Bruce lo dejara deslizarse fuera de la mansión tan fácilmente.

 

Suspiro, sus ojos llenándose de preocupación.

 

— No es como si pretendiera irme todos los días con Harvey por ahí a disparar a cada delincuente que encuentro, si me hubiera dejado explicarle. — maldice abiertamente regresando su vista a la maleta. — ¿Crees que fui un poco duro con él?

 

— Absolutamente no. Ese chico necesita un poco de eso, una fuerza que se oponga a sus deseos y demandas. Así no es como el mundo funciona. Me alegra que haya mantenido su posición y espero que lo haga aun cuando lo vea de nuevo en el auto. — la mirada gris del hombre mayor barrio la habitación entera, no quedaba nada por empacar, solo faltaba cerrar las maletas. — ¿estamos listos?

 

— Si, Alfred estamos listos. — asintió, un poco más tranquilo mientras el mayordomo le ponía la mano en la cabeza, un gesto que le había quedado de cuando era un esclavo que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa. — Vamos al auto, antes de que Bruce se desespere más.

 

— Deberíamos hacerle sufrir un poco. — murmuro, haciendo reír a Jim. — mira que tener una rabieta en el momento justo que hay que llevar todo al auto. Que conveniente.

 

— No sé hasta qué punto puedo presionar a Bruce sin que me clave una aguja. — lo último lo murmuro más para sí que para Alfred, que pareció intuirlo porque no pregunto. — Puedo cargar más de dos. Dame esa.

 

— Por supuesto que puedes. — Alfred le ofreció dos maletas y el cargo con otras dos más pequeñas y una carpeta con papeles importantes de Gordon que Harvey le había entregado esa mañana antes de que se fuera a trabajar.

 

Empacaron todo en el automóvil y aun así sobro espacio, era sumamente deprimente ver sus pertenencias ser tan pocas ahora, aunque en Wayne Manor tuviera ya un armario— habitación donde sus trajes nuevos relucían en contraste con la madera pulida. Tenía ocho sets de pijamás enteras, ¿quién necesitaba tantas pijamás?

 

Bruce Wayne estaba sentado en el auto hablando por teléfono — el teléfono de Gordon— con la Doctora Thompkins, lo que hizo que el estómago de este se sintiera pesado, aunque Bruce parecía más bien tranquilo, estaba seguro de que le estaba contando lo que había ocurrido con el arma. Se sentó a un lado de Bruce, y este le pregunto a la doctora si quería hablar con Gordon, pero al parecer decidió no hacerlo y la llamada acabó.

 

— La doctora dice que necesita tu ayuda en la clínica. Alfred, lleva a Gordon a la clínica.

 

Gordon le miró fijamente un segundo antes de extender su mano hacia Bruce. Esperando que sin decir nada este entendiera que le devolviera su teléfono y así fue, aunque lo dejara con algo de fuerza contra su mano.

 

Alfred solo arrancó el auto, conteniendo una expresión difícil de definir, quería reír por lo parecido que eran ambos hombres, por el carácter tan similar, confortativos, altivos y seguros, de alguna forma eran el uno para el otro. Pero eso también hacía que le preocupara hasta donde llevarían esto, alguno tenía que ceder, así eran las relaciones y parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto hacerlo.

 

El viaje a la clínica es tenso, silencioso, con Bruce mirando la pantalla de su celular y James la ventana. Parece que ninguno está dispuesto a mediar palabra en cinco cuadras que les toma en llegar a la clínica de Lee Thompkins. Casualmente llegan en el momento que Lee está riendo con unos niños afuera, que se esfuerzan por ayudarla a mover unas enormes cajas, tan pronto se detienen, James instintivamente se baja rápidamente a ayudarles.

 

Los niños gritaron de emoción cuando vieron a James, que los saludó con una suave sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba por la caja, momento en que aprovechó para dejar una suave caricia en el cabello de los niños. Justo como Alfred hacía con él a veces.

 

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

 

— Si, Jim. — La doctora con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro aceptó la ayuda de Gordon. Parecía bastante aliviada de verlo justamente ahora que estaban recibiendo un cargamento de medicinas nuevas gracias a WE. — Gracias por venir, tan rápido.

 

El Lincoln de Wayne arranco sin una palabra de los dos que allí estaban, James intento no mirar el auto mientras se alejaba de él. Y pese a que estaba molesto, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta.

 

— Bruce me dijo que hoy te mudabas.

 

— Si, hoy me mudaba a la mansión permanentemente. — dijo con un suspiro derrotado poniéndose de pie con la primera caja y caminando detrás de Lee que le guio hacia adentro. — ¿Solo eso te dijo?

 

— Me pregunto si había estado bien que él se deshiciera de mucha de tu ropa vieja, y yo le dije que sí, que ahora estas empezando una nueva vida, Jim.

 

Entonces se giró a Jim y le dio una mirada curiosa mientras este colocaba la caja a un lado del estante de medicinas.

 

— ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme que Bruce no me dijo?

 

— Me compró mucha ropa, son como miles de trajes, pijamas y colonias, dijo que después deberíamos ir por ropa para esquiar y escalar. — responde, abriendo la caja y empezando a sacar los embalses de medicina que a Lee le gusta tener a mano — le encanta comprar cosas, a mí me desespera un poco probarme tantas cosas, pero él es feliz... entonces está bien, puedo tolerarlo. De hecho me entretiene verlo sonreír.

 

— No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Jim. Las relaciones de pareja no tienen porque siempre ser el sacrificio de tu felicidad por la del otro. Ambos pueden ser felices. — Ella lo desocupo de los contenidos de la caja y ambos volvieron afuera a recoger la caja que quedaba, pues los niños habían llevado las más pequeñas adentro. — además, ese traje te queda muy bien y es menos serio a la hora de estar aquí en la clínica.

 

— Lo sé, pero Bruce es feliz haciendo esas cosas, le gusta cuidar de mí y no tengo problema con ello, pero... — se queda callado, mientras levanta la siguiente caja, agradece que Lee le de su tiempo y no presione. — Harvey me pidió que le ayude unos cuantos días, en casos específicos, le dije que sí. Bruce escuchó y hoy se enojó, porque quería mi vieja arma de vuelta.

 

— ¿Entonces tienes tu arma contigo? — la doctora preguntó lentamente, mirando la expresión de Jim pasar a una de culpabilidad al estar rodeado de tantos niños. — Entiendo ahora tu postura rígida. Considero que... ya no estas bajo mi control o guía, puedes hacer lo que pienses que sea mejor para ti. Fue tu decisión mudarte oficialmente con Bruce, fue tu decisión ayudarme aquí en la clínica, creo que el que quieras... anheles tu vieja vida está muy bien. Tienes una condición física ideal, ahora estas entrenado en artes marciales, y tienes tu arma, además, tendrás a Harvey.

 

— ¿Pero? — La doctora sonríe, arqueando una ceja. — Usted no es la única que aprendió a leer mis silencios, yo aprendí a leer los suyos. Por algo era detective.

 

— Tienes que tener cuidado allá afuera, Jim. Mucho cuidado. — Ella insistió cuando vio al detective relajarse. — ten mucho cuidado. Harvey puede que sea un gran policía, pero aun así el no pudo encontrarte.

 

— Es cierto, fue Bruce quien me encontró. — acepto caminado de vuelta con la segunda caja. — Bruce dijo que era peligroso que tuviera mi arma, a mi... un ex militar. — ahora si no pudo evitar quejarse haciendo que la doctora ría abiertamente y sabe que es por lo enojado e indignado que sonó, para una persona tan reservada con sus emociones debe ser realmente extraño.

 

— Quizás tenga miedo de lo que puedas hacer con esa arma. — Lee agrego en un tono más suave, una vez que quedaron solos en el consultorio después de haber apilado las cajas cerca de donde la doctora ahora organizaba todo.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto con una mueca. Después de terminar de mover todas las cajas que había ingresado, ahora ordenaba los medicamentos, tarea que antes había iniciado y no había terminado. — Lee, no voy a matarme ni nada por el estilo. Lo sabes.

 

— Pero, ¿acaso no quieres ir tras ellos? — la sola mención de "ellos" hizo que el ex policía cesara todo movimiento.

 

— No lo sé — contesto sinceramente, su vista perdida en las botellas. — A veces lo pienso, pero Bruce parece saberlo y me besa, me tranquiliza y lo olvido... — no se da cuenta de cómo Lee sonríe con cariño, algo maravillado por lo que hay entre ambos hombres, algo que ella no creía posible ni real hasta que tenía estos momentos en que escuchaba a James hablar de Bruce con tanto detalle y con tanto cuidado y cariño. Así como el millonario hablaba del antiguo detective — Realmente no lo sé.

 

— De cualquier forma, yo no te quitaría tu arma, y Bruce... el entenderá, entenderá todo. Solo dale un poco más de tiempo, él sabe que este es quien eres. — Ella le puso la mano sobre el hombro y la mantuvo allí unos segundos, dejando que sus palabras entraran en Jim y este las entendiera. — si eso no funciona, puedo hablar con él, o con Alfred. Hacerle entender que necesitas esto para sanar.

 

— Gracias Lee — sonrió, sintiéndose un poco más tranquilo, aunque sabía que la incomodidad en su pecho no se terminaría de ir hasta que Bruce no estuviera enfadado con él. — Esperemos a que lo entienda, ha estado muy presionado, ahora que está al frente de empresas Wayne también, quizás solo necesita pensar todo mejor.

 

— Oh hablarlo, recuerda que es un niño aun. Además de que está acostumbrado a tenerlo todo a su alcance. — Ella le recordó amablemente, antes de dejarlo solo en ese consultorio.

 

James se entretuvo entonces en su tarea en la clínica, usualmente su trabajo aquí consistía en mover cosas pesadas, acomodar el inventario, ayudar a Lee en las consultas, y sacar la basura al final del día. No era el trabajo más emocionante del mundo, pero la repetición de este lo hacía sentir seguro de sus habilidades que a decir verdad estaban oxidadas. No sabía cómo había aceptado la propuesta de Harvey, el hombre había estado tan emocionado, casi incapaz de contener la alegría de volver a tenerle de vuelta. Aunque se había mostrado escéptico cuando Jim le había dicho que se mudaría a la mansión Wayne permanentemente. Había querido contárselo todo, pero tenía la intuición de que Harvey no entendería.

 

Tomo la última bolsa de basura y salió afuera al aire nocturno, Gotham olía a humo y a decadencia en noches nubladas como esta.

 

Camino al contenedor con la bolsa en las manos cuando lo sintió. Estaba siendo observado, se detuvo a medio camino y se giró en dirección a donde había venido, dándole la cara a su atacante. Llevo su mano a la pistola y antes de que pudiera sacarla, allí sobre él, en el borde del techo más bajo del edificio estaba el vigilante. Pese a que había escuchado múltiples historias sobre este y lo que hacía en Gotham, su primer instinto fue seguir lo que había iniciado, levantar su arma en dirección al hombre totalmente vestido de negro que aún le miraba en silencio.

 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

— Escuche rumores de que estarías en las calles pronto, Detective Gordon. — anuncio el vigilante, haciéndole alzar una ceja con esas palabras.

 

— No creo posible que hayas escuchado rumores sobre ello — suena incrédulo y desconfiado, sus ojos mirando con detalle al hombre en frente suyo — Solo cuatro personas lo saben y dudo que cualquiera de ellos lo comentara a alguien más.

 

— Quizás te vigiló más cerca de lo que piensas, Gordon. — La respuesta le causo escalofríos. — Tus amigos, ¿estás dispuesto a causarles este dolor?

 

— No voy a causarle ningún dolor a nadie — contesto, su voz indicaba el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por escuchar a este hombre, Gordon no tenía paciencia para esto, menos después de la discusión con Bruce — y realmente no es su incumbencia.

 

— Me alegra que este de vuelta, Gordon. — la luz de la farola entonces parpadeo, y el hombre se desvaneció frente a sus ojos, dejándolo solo en la calle.

 

— Genial, ni siquiera he salido una noche con Harvey y ya empiezan a pasarme cosas extrañas, ¡Gotham! — dice, como si eso lo explicara todo.

 

Alfred paso a recogerlo diez minutos después de ese curioso incidente, Bruce estaba con él en el auto, usando su traje negro. como era de costumbre, cuando entró al auto el joven ni le miro, así que Gordon no le quedó de otra que prepararse para un viaje incómodo, era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos qué Bruce no le dirigía la palabra.

 

Cuando llegaron a casa sus maletas estaban en la habitación que Alfred le había asignado, la única alcoba disponible al lado de la habitación del joven Wayne. Originalmente había sido el salón de juegos del joven, pero llevaba años vacía. Ahora la ocupaban sus maletas y su ropa nueva.

 

— El Amo Bruce pensó que quizás a usted le gustaría decorar a su gusto este espacio.

 

— ¿Si? ¿Cuándo dijo eso...? — preguntó inseguro, llevando su mirada a las maletas con una mueca de decepción — Porque si fue hoy, estoy seguro que es una forma de decir que no en asome a su habitación.

 

— ¿ve alguna cama aquí? Porque yo no. — Alfred le respondió con simpleza. — si necesitas ayuda, estoy seguro de que él te la dará si se la pides.

 

— Alfred, un gato se vomito en la cocina. — Bruce les sorprendió a ambos entrando en la habitación, se había cambiado, a uno de sus suéteres cachemir negros dejando el traje atrás.

 

— No puedo creer que la señorita Kyle, vaya y venga de esta casa como le place, pero sus gatos se hayan quedado como si fueran bienvenidos — refunfuña, mientras sale de la habitación dando pasos rápidos, seguramente preocupado por la limpieza de su cocina, algo en lo que es muy quisquilloso.

 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? — Bruce preguntó, su rostro un rompecabezas casi indescifrable en él. El movimiento de sus manos era pasmoso, estaba impaciente por su respuesta, quizás algo inseguro.

 

— Bueno, cuando dije que quería mudarme, me imagine haciendo toda la experiencia contigo — dice, con una sonrisa algo tímida. — Así que si, eso estaría bien.

 

— ¿Dónde quieres empezar? — le preguntó acercándose a Jim. Coloco su mano en el hombro de Jim y apretó. — Quizás por aquí. — susurro al oído del ex policía antes de que este sintiera como su arma se deslizaba fuera de su pantalón.

 

— Bruce. — dijo, con un claro tono de reproche, de repente sintió como se irritaba de nuevo, indignado tanto de que Bruce se aprovechara de lo relajado que se sentía a su alrededor para acercarse y quitarle el arma, como porque insistiera en el tema. Por eso tomó la muñeca de Bruce, la misma que había tomado el arma y la detuvo, apretándola de nuevo. — ¿En serio Bruce? ¿Qué planeas hacer con ella? ¿Tirarla por el retrete?

 

— Estaba pensando en algo más... creativo que eso. — Golpeo la espalda baja de Jim para desestabilizarlo, y conseguir el arma, en los segundos en los que dejo aturdido al ex policía, retiro el cartucho y la bala sobrante y lo dejo caer al suelo. — pensaba hacer de esta mudanza algo más entretenido.

 

— Dame el arma Bruce. — Pidió lentamente, recuperando la estabilidad de su cuerpo— Dame el arma. – se movió hacia adelante para tomarla, pero Wayne dio un paso hacia atrás una sonrisa en su rostro. — ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

 

— No. ¿Qué es lo que tú pretendes, James Gordon? Volver a las calles de Gotham después de que te saque de ella y te traje aquí para protegerte de ella.

 

— Este soy yo Bruce, lo llevo en la sangre. Mi abuelo peleó por esta ciudad, mi padre y mi madre pelearon por esta ciudad y yo no puedo quedarme al margen. — se sostienen la mirada, sus ojos no se apartan de los ojos oscuros de Bruce. — Además, solo voy a patrullar con Harvey un par de veces, ayudar en un caso o dos, tampoco le estoy declarando la guerra a cualquiera de las mafias de Gotham.

 

— Ellos lo verán de esa forma. — Bruce le respondió, al parecer el niño había intuido su respuesta porque no parecía en lo más mínimo desfasado. — Cuando yo intente continuar con lo que mi padre y mi madre habían hecho tu quisiste detenerme.

 

— Era diferente Bruce, eras un niño, quería protegerte. — se detiene moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. — Tenía que protegerte.

 

— ¿Por qué no puedes ver que yo también quiero protegerte? — los ojos de Bruce brillaron con lágrimas contenidas que habían aparecido tan pronto Jim había respondido a un recuerdo de antes de que todo ocurriera.

 

— Bruce... — ver los ojos de Bruce llenos de lágrimas hace que cualquier enojo le abandone de nuevo y su expresión se suavice. — Sé que quieres protegerme, sé que fue muy duro para ti todo lo qué pasó... pero… — se acerca a Bruce que parece querer retroceder pero a último momento se detiene más cuando se da cuenta que Gordon no va por el arma, sino por él, sus brazos atrayéndole a su cuerpo — confía en mí. Si veo que no puedo hacer algo, me detendré, no me voy a arriesgar a que me separen de ti.

 

— Les deje tenerte por casi dos años, les deje hacerte todas esas cosas... Quiero que paguen por lo que te hicieron, quiero que sufran por lo que te hicieron. Pero mientras ellos no estén fuera de las calles de Gotham no me sentiré seguro de dejarte ir allí afuera, aunque hubiera sabido desde que empezaste ayudar a la doctora que no había forma en que te quedaras a mi lado para siempre, en que me hicieras caso solo un poquito, porque sé que solo soy un niño que dice tonterías...

 

— Bruce me mude contigo. — le dijo, abrazando más a Bruce cuando este escondió su cabeza en su pecho dejando caer el arma en el suelo. — Quiero estar a tu lado para siempre, no pienses ni por un segundo que no eres importante para mí... lo más importante.

 

— No quiero perderte, Jim. Tú también eres lo más importante para mí, lo que más amo. — se aferró a los hombros de su pareja, abrazándolo con la misma fuerza con la que Gordon lo sostenía. — por favor, prométeme que esta vez te cuidarás. Que pensaras en mí.

 

— Lo prometo. —Bruce subió sus ojos hacia él y casi de inmediato los dos se inclinaron para compartir un suave beso. — Ni por un segundo pienses que voy a dejar que me alejen de ti. Bruce Wayne eres mío tanto como yo soy tuyo.

 

— Si es lo que quieres, no haré más nada para evitarlo. Eres el detective Gordon después de todo. — al fin sonrió, aunque fuera una de sus sonrisas enigmáticas, era una sonrisa. — No te dije lo guapo que estabas en la foto con tu uniforme. — Bruce atrajo la atención de Jim detrás de ellos, donde en la pared había siete fotos enmarcadas. — dijiste que no te gustaban, así que las puse donde solo tú y yo las veríamos

 

— Wow — murmuró sorprendido, tanto porque no había visto las fotos, por la forma en que Bruce, ante sus palabras había pasado sus manos por su cintura y le había girado un poco, para acunarle entre sus brazos — Parece milenios desde que me tomaron esa foto, era joven e impulsivo o eso decía mi padre.

 

— Aun eres ambas cosas, no creo que nunca hayas perdido el espíritu. — El joven sonrió, apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Jim mientras contemplaban las fotos, a Bruce le gustaban todas, desde las fotos donde Gordon aparecía con su madre hasta la foto que se había tomado al entrar al GCPD. — por eso es que cada villano en Gotham te tenía especial cuidado.

 

— Harvey dice que era porque un dolor en el culo constante en realidad. — responde casi con incredulidad. — Incluso dice que cuando regrese a Gotham, era su dolor de culo novato.

 

— Si, bueno, yo desearía haberte conocido en otras circunstancias... pero creo que no hubieras tenido el mismo impacto en mí, o quizás, te hubiera conocido a través de todas tus hazañas en los medios. Hubiera desarrollado una infatuación amorosa con tu figura, sin haber conocido siquiera al hombre que se escondía debajo de su placa. — acaricio el pecho de Gordon con sus dedos extendidos por todo su pecho, subiendo hasta llegar a sus hombros.

 

Le gusta hacer esto porque puede ver perfectamente cómo Jim se relaja contra su cuerpo, su espalda ya no está tan firme y sus brazos se sueltan un poco más, todo su cuerpo se vuelve más liviano hasta que se deja caer contra su pecho, reconociendo sus manos y el calor que le generan, como sinónimo de tranquilidad.

 

— Bueno, es claro que ambos hubiéramos preferido otras circunstancias pero con el mismo resultado. — admite aún con su vista en la pared una de sus manos sube a la que tiene Bruce en su hombro, acariciado un poco.

 

— No. Yo hubiera preferido mil veces a que fueras inalcanzable para mí, a que hubieras tenido que pasar por ser un esclavo sexual para que pudieras llegar aquí. — Ahora es Bruce quien se tensa tras él, su expresión endureciéndose, aunque no deja que Jim se aleje.

 

— Y yo hubiera preferido que jamás perdieras a tus padres, aunque eso significara que nunca te hubiera conocido. — fue su respuesta cuando Bruce pasó sus brazos por su cintura y lo apretó contra su pecho — Pero ahora, ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada. Solo disfrutar que estamos juntos.

 

— No debí actuar como idiota más temprano. — oh, allí está la disculpa que Jim había estado esperando, y tal y como pensaba, perdonar a su niño fue más fácil de lo que cualquier pensaría. — No quería que estuvieras de nuevo en Gotham.

 

— Está bien — era cierto, estaba bien, aunque Alfred dijera que no se había pasado con confrontarlo y Lee insinuara lo mismo, incluso que el mismo sintiera que está bien haberse enfrentado a su pareja, era muy difícil, le dejaba una sensación de vacío y molestia difícil de explicar porque él ante todo solo quería hacer feliz a Bruce. Solo quería verle sonreír. — Lee dijo que debí decirte antes todo, comunicarme mejor.

 

— Mmm... Si, supongo... me hubiera enfadado igualmente, eso sí que no hubiera cambiado absolutamente nada para mí. — apoyo su frente en hombro de Jim, cerrando sus ojos. — aun así hubiéramos peleado.

 

— Sí, es cierto, aun así hubiéramos peleado — acepto, porque ciertamente los tenían un carácter fuerte. — Fue un poco ofensivo que pensaras que no puedo tener un arma.

 

— Fue ofensivo que me ocultaras lo de Harvey cuando sabes lo mucho que me enfado que quisieras quedarte ayudar a la doctora.

 

— ¿Sientes celos de Harvey? — pregunto con una mueca de asco. — Pensé que te habías enojado cuando me quede ayudar a la doctora, porque pensabas que quería algo conmigo, entonces...

 

— Bueno, Harvey no te busco. — Bruce lo soltó, cuando la incomodidad de tener a Jim en sus brazos se acrecentó. — Yo te busque.

 

— Es cierto — se giró hacia Bruce mirándole caminar hacia una de las maletas — Me buscaste, me encontraste y me trajiste de nuevo a la realidad. La misma doctora dice que es increíble cómo me recupere. — camina también hacia la maleta, sacando uno de sus trajes anteriores, con algo de nostalgia vio que la tela estaba realmente desgastada y supone que es por estar tres años guardados, sin usar — Harvey y yo nunca tuvimos nada, a decir verdad no recuerdo haber tenido nunca nada demasiado serio con alguien.

 

Por supuesto que ninguno menciona a Barbara Kean, habría que estar loco para mencionarla en un momento como este. Aunque la realidad es que fue con Kean con quien Gordon más tiempo estuvo en una relación, y que mal había salido todo eso. Como una interminable pesadilla que parecía no querer acabarse. Bruce entonces sonríe, porque él es la segunda relación más larga de Jim.

 

— No importa. Eres mío. Oh, y por cierto, si yo fuera tú, tiraría toda esa ropa a algún albergue. Iré a por galletas y te.

 

James quiso gruñir de exasperación, ¿por qué siquiera pensó que Bruce Wayne le ayudaría a desempacar?

 

Por el contrario, estaba seguro que más bien Bruce había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano por ir a su apartamento y no botar prácticamente la mitad del lugar. Lo que le indignaba un poco, pero también le divertía, porque era parte de lo que este chiquillo sobreprotector era.

 

— Tráeme de chocolate. — pidió en voz alta, esperando que Bruce le escuchara.


	11. ALBUR

 

El sonido de las voces discutiendo hace que Jim se detenga en el portal de la casa, Harvey lo ha acompañado hasta la puerta principal y luego se ha despedido de él, hoy ha sido el final de su primera semana intentando volver a Gotham, no ha ido nada bien, se han peleado con un par de asaltantes del Pingüino que intentaban traficar por debajo de las narices de Oswald a un montón de adolescentes secuestradas, Zsasz había aparecido también, el fuego cruzado había sido extraño, y cuando el vigilante apareció pateando el trasero del zoquete que intentaba ahorcar a Jim, todo se había vuelto más bizarro.

 

Estaba molido, se suponía que no encontrarían tan rápido la respuesta, pero como siempre él y Harvey hacían un buen equipo cuando estaban del mismo lado. El pingüino les había agradecido por haberlo ayudado, Jim no sabía cómo ese desgraciado podía verlo a los ojos sin temer que Jim o Harvey le metieran una bala en la cabeza. Parecía que Gotham olvidaba lo que le convenía. Al menos su rostro no estaba en ningún noticiero. Harvey lo había ocultado muy bien, y en ningún momento había tenido que ingresar a la comisaria.

 

Llego a la cocina para ver a Alfred sentado frente a Bruce vendándole el brazo, mientras que Selina le gritaba algo que sonó "... ¡tú maldita culpa!". Pero todo aire de discusión se acabó tan pronto él se asomó.

 

La mirada en Bruce era gélida, la de un robot perfectamente entrenado para controlar sus emociones.

 

— Bienvenido a casa, Gordon. — Alfred rompió el silencio. — los niños aquí presentes discutían porque estaban de nuevo con sus juegos en el techo y el Amo Bruce, careciendo de la gracia de la señorita Kyle, resbalo por una de las cornisas.

 

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunto Jim de inmediato a Bruce, su cuerpo se había puesto rígido y de inmediato camino hasta Bruce, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su pareja. — ¿Bruce?

 

— Estoy bien. — contesto con simpleza, mirando a Jim brevemente. — ¿Cómo estas tú?

 

Selina se había sentado de golpe tras las palabras de Alfred, enfurruñada como un gato había decidido mantener la boca cerrada.

 

— Eso no se ve muy bien. — Jim aún le miraba preocupado, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Bruce y acariciando un poco, para luego girarse hacia Alfred — ¿Estás seguro que está bien? — pregunto de nuevo, mientras Alfred asentía. El corazón le había palpitado tan duramente en el pecho al ver como Alfred vendaba a Bruce, que ni siquiera reparó en que este último le había preguntado algo.

 

— Si, no es nada, solo es un golpe. — Bruce frunció el ceño, todos estos meses había ocultado moretones de James muy bien, incluso algunos en la cara, pero una herida como esta era bastante difícil de ocultar, no se había roto el hueso por pura casualidad, así que con solo ungüento y una venda bastaría.

 

James asintió, aún parecía que no estaba totalmente seguro del todo, pero se quedó ahí acariciando los hombros de Bruce hasta que Alfred terminó de vendar lo mejor posible el brazo.

 

— Ya está, un par de días y estará como nuevo para brincar por ahí con la señorita Kyle — comentó con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, — Traeré un par de galletas y té, señorita Kyle, me vendría bien su ayuda, por favor.

 

— ¿cómo te fue? — pregunto Bruce entonces, poniéndose de pie para salir de la cocina, con Jim siguiéndole muy de cerca.

 

— Medianamente bien supongo. — responde por no confesar que ha sido duro patrullar esta semana con Harvey y eso que solo lo está haciendo tres días por semana. — Hoy se nos salió un poco las cosas de las manos, pero está bien, todo salió bien, hay unas chicas que están reuniéndose con sus familias en la comisaria en estos momentos y Harvey está feliz, así que... medianamente bien supongo.

 

— ¿Así que esto es sobre hacer a Harvey feliz ahora? — La pregunta hizo suspirar a Gordon, si esos no eran celos entonces no sabía que eran. — supongo que está bien, estas en una pieza así que te debió de haber ido muy bien.

 

— Bruce — llamo, tomando la mano que no estaba vendada del hombre a su lado justo cuando ambos entraban en su habitación. — Me refiero a que está feliz por el trabajo de una buena semana y no, no se trata de hacerle feliz. — atrae a bruce a su cuerpo que se deja hacer aun con una mueca de enfado — Estoy bien, no tengo el brazo vendado a diferencia de ti.

 

— Me caí. — Se quejó, abrazando al adulto. — Tú estabas allá afuera, luchando contra criminales. Ni siquiera sé si estás bien de verdad o solo me mientes para que puedas salir a jugar a ser Héroe. — Le dolía el costado donde le habían dado una patada, pero ya Alfred había puesto una compresa en él. — la doctora dice que estas bien, pero las pesadillas, regresaron esta semana... tan pronto como saliste, las estas teniendo de nuevo.

 

— Lo sé. — responde, cerrando los ojos y dando un largo suspiro mientras aún tiene a Bruce entre sus brazos. — Sé que las pesadillas regresaron y la verdad es que esta semana fue un poco más difícil de lo que esperaba. — sabe que no debería decirle a Bruce eso, puede sentir el momento en que se pone tenso, pero tampoco considera justo mentirle o "endulzarle" la realidad, después de todo ya no es un niño.

 

Nunca lo ha sido, quizás el y Alfred se empeñaron en mantenerlo a oscuras, pero Bruce Wayne siempre había sido una feroz fuerza de la naturaleza indetenible. Nadie podía ponerle ataduras, y ocultarle cosas era un ingrediente importante para el desastre. Incluso si el joven tenía sus propios secretos.

 

— El momento en el que quieras parar, solo me lo dices y yo le diré a Harvey que necesitas tiempo.

 

— No importa que a veces me hagas enfadar por lo sobreprotector que eres, también te amo demasiado por cuidarme como lo haces. — confeso, llevando su mano al brazo de su pareja — Si te duele mucho deberíamos ir a un médico. — insiste, preocupado.

 

— Alfred sabe mucho de esto. Tomo un curso, es un paramédico certificado. ¿Sabías eso? Apuesto a que no. A Alfred no le gusta presumir de esas cosas...

 

— No, no lo hace — respondió con cariño, al notar la admiración en la voz de su pareja — Ten cuidado, me preocupaste.

 

— Estoy bien, Jim, ¿podemos ya olvidarnos de esto? — pregunto, frunciendo los labios como si pidiera un beso. — te amo...

 

— Te amo también — contestó, inclinándose para atrapar los labios de Bruce en un suave beso que el menor se encargó de profundizar de inmediato, metiendo su lengua en la boca del antiguo detective de inmediato y obligando a este a corresponderle. Era un beso exigente, de esos que solo Bruce le había dado en su vida, que le exigían que le siguiera el ritmo.

 

Bruce le acaricio el cuello, buscando tomar el control, pero entonces decidió dejarse llevar por Jim, demandando de él, más no dándole absolutamente nada. Dejo que James calmara sus preocupaciones con ese beso e intento que el adulto no cediera ante las presiones.

 

James le besa suavemente, pero detallado, recorre su boca de arriba a abajo y se aprovecha cuando se estremece, enredando su lengua para succionarla, es profundo, abrazador y se siente resguardado por toda la fuerza que este hombre siempre ha despedido, sentirle como le atrae contra su cuerpo, como le sostiene, hace que se derrita contra él.

 

En estos momentos no importa la altura demásiado, es como esos primeros momentos en los que el esclavo tomaba el control de la situación y la volvía sumamente sexual, dejando a Bruce boquiabierto de lo que el adulto podía enseñarle a hacer.

 

— Deberíamos cerrar la puerta, Alfred puede... en cualquier momento... Jim... tú eres quien siempre se queja...

 

James había bajado a su cuello, de ahí que no pudiera hilar muy bien lo que pensaba, su lengua caliente y pesada, resbalaba contra su cuello detrás de su oreja, donde solo bajaba para morder el borde y luego besarlo.

 

— No allí... — Bruce soltó una risita, y escapo del agarre del adulto unos breves segundos antes de que este lo sujetara de la cintura, llevándolo contra la puerta hasta que la cerro con su peso. — Ouch, bruto... — maulló, sosteniéndose de los hombros de Gordon cuando este volvió a su cuello.

 

— No me digas que te dolió — preguntó con esa voz ronca que tenía cuando estaba muy excitado, para seguir lamiendo el cuello de Bruce y en especial esa pequeña parte que le hacía reír. A veces pensaba que el adulto tenía un fetiche con escucharlo reír.

 

— Me haces cosquillas, Jiiiiim... — Bruce soltó una carcajada mientras empujaba al adulto y se alejaba de el torpemente, quitándose los zapatos en el proceso de huir por su habitación. — ¡Odio que me hagas cosquillas! — le lanzo uno de los cojines de la tumbona, intentando frenar a Gordon.

 

Pero el hombre solo lo esquivo y con una sonrisa también le tomó de la cintura atrayéndole a su cuerpo — A mí me encanta, me alimenta el alma —confesó en voz baja, contra la piel detrás del cuello de Bruce, besando lentamente.

 

— Bueno... pues consigue otro sustento. — volvió a reír, pero esta vez con un gemido de por medio cuando Gordon lo lanzo en la tumbona envuelta en sabanas de lana limpias que Alfred seguramente había puesto en la mañana. — Jim, en serio, solías tener más cuidado conmigo cuando era un niño.

 

Por un segundo, mientras Jim se deja caer a su lado y levanta su cabeza hacia el colocar su mano sobre su barbilla, Bruce se deja hacer principalmente porque el beso comienza suave de nuevo, justo como le gusta. Pero hay algo extraño, algo que le hace pensar que Jim está ausente y no tiene que ver con que este no le contestara nada hace unos segundos.

 

No intenta controlarlo de nuevo, asume que quizás Jim no esté en sus mejores cabales ahora mismo, desestabilizado por muchas cosas ocurriendo en su mente aun trastocada por dos años de ser abusado física y mentalmente por extraños, ¿Cómo podría Jim superar eso en solo un año? No esperaba eso del adulto, incluso con toda la fortaleza que este mostraba parecía una tarea imposible hasta para alguien como él.

 

Aunque los besos comienzan a doler, Bruce le deja moverse por su pecho, acariciando su abdomen hasta conseguir el borde de la camisa donde se adentran ambas manos. Se sorprende de lo mucho que le encanta que las manos le toquen rudamente, aunque solo sea por unos pocos segundos hasta que estén sobre el cinturón de su pantalón.

 

Las manos de Jim delinean su polla, para luego dar un suave apretón que hace al líquido pre seminal bajar y llenar su mano, así cuando está mojada Gordon empieza a masturbarle exquisitamente rápido, sin dejar que se acostumbre al ritmo demoledor que emprende, mientras vuelve a atrapar sus labios en un beso suave.

 

El joven hombre se retuerce, gimiendo en la boca de su pareja y abriendo sus piernas para que este se posicione entre estas, lo han hecho incontables veces aquí, pero para Bruce Wayne nunca dejara de ser una novedad ser seducido y amado por este hombre al que tanto admira.

 

— Te amo. — susurra Jim contra sus labios, suena como algo desesperado de repente aunque Bruce no puede pensar en ello. — Te amo tanto.

 

— Yo también te amo, Jim.

 

Bruce sujeta con ambas manos el rostro de Jim, atrayéndolo el para besarlo, para adorarlo de cerca, ama a este hombre con tanta locura que es incapaz de cuantificar lo que siente. No ayuda que este no deje de tocarle, retorciendo su pene en su mano y sacando liquido de él que húmedo las costuras del pantalón.

 

Nunca le había masturbado así, nadie había tomado su pene de esa forma, segura, precisa, sabiendo lo que hacía, James sabía cómo moverse, cuando apretar y cuando deslizarse, sabía extender su placer y hacer que sus caderas se movieran con entusiasmo hacia arriba.

 

— Estas muy... activo... — gimió, sus manos aun en el rostro de su pareja, su cuerpo tembloroso, sesgado por el placer de ser tocado, había comenzado a temblar y conociendo a su cuerpo, estaba por venirse. — Jim...

 

— Shuuu, lo sé — contesta, de nuevo contra su boca, James delinea sus labios con su lengua antes de cernirse sobre él, besándole de nuevo — Termina, déjate ir.

 

Bruce cerro sus ojos al escuchar eso, su cuerpo se estremeció y por varios segundos permaneció en silencio, siendo besado por Gordon, pero incapaz de devolver el beso con la misma pasión con la que este se lo daba, solo paralizado hasta que sintió como el orgasmo lo arropaba entero, haciendo a su cuerpo vibrar de deseo.

 

Cuando está consciente de su alrededor de nuevo se da cuenta que James le ha abrazado y le ha traído sobre su cuerpo, que la superficie calidad donde su cabeza descansa es en el pecho de James, que juega un poco con su cabello, mientras tiene los ojos cerrados. Se ve hermoso.

 

— James. — le llamo, extendiendo sus dedos en el pecho de Jim para escuchar a su corazón latir tan acelerado como el suyo, apenas calmándose del subidón de adrenalina en ambos.

 

— ¿Si? —contestó, sin abrir los ojos u sin dejar de jugar con el cabello de Bruce — ¿Estas bien?

 

— Si, ¿Y tú? — Bruce continúo mirándolo, aunque su mano bajo hasta el abdomen de Jim. — ¿Jim?

 

— Estoy bien, no te preocupes —respondió en automático, aún sin acatar a la voz de Bruce, sin que sus ojos azules le miraran.

 

Bruce le miró escéptico, antes de suspirar y abrazarse a Jim, acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de este y cerrando sus propios ojos.

 

— Gracias por regresar a casa.

 

— Siempre regresaré a ti Bruce.

 

 

 

 

Es su primera vez, y la verdad no le gusta nada. Bruce y Selina no han dejado de soltar risitas compartiendo miradas, y esos niños de verdad son el uno para el otro, tan traviesos que es imposible no pensar que serían diablillos en las calles de Gotham. Lo ayudan a caminar por uno de los techos más bajos que han conseguido en Gotham. Con Alfred tomándose un café en la fría ciudad, el invierno ha llegado rápido en Octubre, hace tanto frio como para que incluso Selina lleve una camisa extra.

 

Resbala nuevamente de la cornisa y Bruce lo sujeta de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, con dificultad lo ayudan a bajar, porque ya queda demostrado que escalar techos no es lo suyo.

 

— Buen intento, Gordon. Pero déjales ese trabajo a los más jóvenes. — Alfred le dice, riéndose disimuladamente del hombre que pese al frio está sudando. No le gustan las alturas. — Ya no eres tan joven para eso... y tus rodillas aun necesitan tiempo. No necesitas escalar techos, lo haces bien aquí en el suelo.

 

Lo que Gordon dice a continuación hace que el heredero Wayne se detenga en seco, sus ojos bien abiertos, aunque su boca es una fina línea de estupefacción.

 

— Necesito aprender si quiero atrapar a ese vigilante.

 

— ¿Queeeeeeeeeee? — Selina maúlla, acomodando su apariencia pues se ha llenado de polvo al bajar. — ¿Por qué harías eso? Es uno de los buenos.

 

— No creo que Gotham necesite que algún ciudadano que sabe dar un golpe o dos, se atribuya la ley como propia Selina. — responde suspirando aliviado cuando sus pies tocan el suelo. — Harvey yo no creemos que Gotham necesito esto, que la gente asuma la justicia como propia.

 

— ¿Harvey el corrupto? ¿O tú que hacías tratos con el Pingüino? — Bruce sabe que se ha excedido cuando la mirada azul de Jim se posa en él, pese a que se muestra más fuerte, aún hay mucha vulnerabilidad. — Perdona, tienes razón, nadie debería tomar la justicia en sus propias manos.

 

Sin embargo, parece que James no está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar, porque sus manos, extendida a ambos costados de su cuerpo se cierran en un puño al escuchar a Bruce y aunque parece que por un momento va a decir algo, incluso Selina y Alfred parecen preparados para ello, no dice nada, su mirada se aleja de Bruce y le da la espalda mientras empieza a caminar de vuelta al auto.

 

  * ¡Jim! ¡James! — le llama, pero este solo cierra la puerta tranquilamente.



 

— Joder.

 

— ¿Que pasa contigo? Necesitas tener cuidado, Bruce, y lo sé, ¿el hablando de vigilantes cuando él ni siquiera es un policía? — Selina susurra, mientras Alfred guarda la taza en el pequeño bolso donde estaba el termo.

 

— Él quiere serlo. Dice que intentara las pruebas el año que viene si todo sigue yéndole bien este año. — Bruce respondió con pesar. — va a ser un viaje extraño, ¿pero quieres acompañarnos a por una bebida caliente? Se supone que iríamos a este nuevo Café en Central Gotham.

 

— No lo sé. — dice ella, llevando una mano a su cabello. — Temo que la cagues más y te quedes sin sexo una semana. — dice ella y Alfred tiene que disimular una pequeña risa, aunque a Bruce no le haga nada de gracia el comentario. — Pero está bien, iré solo por los postres y bueno, para ver un poquito como la cagas...

 

— Me disculpare, tu ve al frente con Alfred. Además, ni siquiera debería invitarte, aun siento el golpe de la última vez que me pegaste. — Se quejó, en opinión de Alfred como una niña, mientras él y Selina se daban empujones para llegar al auto primero.

 

Selina termina haciéndole una señal obscena mientas se sube en la parte del frente, para después complementarlo con el mismo dedo que estaba hacia arriba, resbalarlo de su ojo a su mejilla simulando una lagrima, burlándose un poco de él y la facilidad con que lloraba cuando se conocieron. Ella era realmente una especialista en hacerle enojar, aunque tan pronto entra al auto su atención esta sobre Jim, que tiene la vista ya puesta sobre la ventana.

 

— Perdón, Jim. No debí decir eso... — Bruce susurro tan pronto hubo tomado aire, colocando su mano sobre la de Gordon que descansaba en una de sus rodillas. Nunca era su intención hacerle daño, pero a veces su boca era más rápida que su cerebro. — Amor, yo... por favor... — chantaje, así se sentía, pero era difícil tolerar que Gordon pudiera enfadarse con él.

 

— Es claro que es lo que piensas, no debes disculparte por cosas que piensas. — contestó, rápido, concreto y con su vista en los callejones de Gotham que una vez que el automóvil empezó a moverse, empezaron a moverse frente a tus ojos.

 

— ¿De verdad es tan malo el vigilante, Jim? — Bruce pregunto con suavidad, su mirada desviándose hacia su propia ventana, su mano retirándose de donde la había colocado.

 

— ¿Por qué te agrada? — respondió, esta vez Gordon si lo estaba viendo y su expresión, aún denotaba su enojo, quizás algo de indignación, pero sobre todo podía verle a través de sus ojos azules, lo que le había dolido su comentario.

 

— Él no es malo. — dijo, sintiéndose terrible, porque no podía evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran. — El no mata personas.

 

— Yo si he matado personas — responde, tajante, sintiendo como su voz se quiebra un poco cuando lo dice. — Harvey también, pero como sea, es por lo corruptos que somos ¿No?

 

— No tenías otra opción, tú me dijiste eso. — Wayne le recordó aunque por la expresión de Gordon esos recuerdos aún eran confusos en su mente. — no debí decir que eras corrupto, o Harvey. Lo siento. Solo me moleste porque... para mí, el vigilante es esperanza, algo que había perdido cuando tú... cuando ellos... no importa, estas molesto.

 

— Oh ya veo, es tu nuevo héroe. — sentenció Jim, sus manos nuevamente cerrándose en puños — Bien, Perfecto. — dice, regresando su vista al camino, aunque una de sus manos regresa a su cabeza, que prácticamente ha empezado a palpitar.

 

— Ahora estas siendo ridículo. Tú sabes que solo tú has sido mi héroe. Desde ese día en el que te acercaste a mí, siempre te he admirado, diría algo irracional como que eres mi ídolo, pero no puedo decir eso, porque también eres mi amante, James. Y si, sentí lo que dije, soy dueño de mis palabras. Solo quiero que le des una oportunidad. Solo una.

 

— Yo no soy el que empezó a hablar de la esperanza maravillosa que trajo a tu vida. — gruñó, pero termina suspirando cuando Bruce no le contesta de inmediato. — Cuando un segundo antes prácticamente me restregabas en la cara, cosas que no sabes porque Harvey yo las hemos hecho, no lo sabes, Bruce. — sin querer, había levantado la voz, se sorprendió tanto a sí mismo que llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza, de verdad le estaba doliendo tanto. Se sentía enojado, expuesto, a la defensiva, su sangre ardía, no había otra forma de explicarlo. —Mierda...

 

— Tienes razón, no las sé. — Bruce saco su celular del bolso que había a sus pies, buscando sus audífonos, al menos Selina se divertiría sabiendo que la había cagado tal y como ella se lo había dicho.

 

Es lo último que dice Bruce, antes de ponerse sus audífonos y desviar la mirada hacia la ventana, sus ojos generalmente oscuros y algo fríos, se ponen un poco húmedos mientras pone la música a todo el volumen y sus manos aprieten con fuerza el pequeño reproductor. Siempre ha detestado la posibilidad de que James Gordon se enoje con él y al decir verdad, es la primera vez que realmente lo hace y se siente un poco perdido, sin saber cómo dirigirse con un Jim enojado. Sin saber cómo llegar a él y que comprenda que realmente no siente lo que dijo.

 

No puede ver que también que su reacción parece ser lo único que necesita James para soltar un bufido algo incrédulo y regresar a su propia posición en el auto, con la vista también perdida en la ventana.

 

No se dirigen más la palabra en el resto del viaje. Ni siquiera cuando Alfred, al llegar a la cafetería, trate de hablar con ambos y hacer el ambiente de la mesa más agradable.

 

La merienda es deliciosa, una extraña forma de recompensa por una semana demasiado larga. Solo Selina se divierte al verlos, mirando de uno a otro con una sonrisa felina que enerva a Bruce, y la única razón por la que no le busca pelea es porque cuando le da una respuesta mordaz, Jim se aclara la garganta, lo que le hace callar de inmediato.

 

 

 

 

No es una noche tranquila, Bruce no viene a la cama a la misma hora que él, y no puede dormirse porque usualmente Bruce lo ayuda a dormirse. Y se duermen abrazados, reconfortándose uno al otro. Es extraño como siquiera consigue dormirse la primera hora, o la segunda, pero cuando se despierta a las cuatro de la mañana y Bruce no está en su cama es cuando finalmente se levanta.

 

No le importa si están peleados o no, Bruce en su cama, su Amo Bruce es importante en su cama, donde él se pueda sentir cómodo, en paz y seguro. Irónicamente, en los brazos de un niño en comparación con él.

 

Los pasillos de la mansión están en silencio, no se filtra sonido alguno del estudio e incluso la luz en este está apagada. Se adentra en él, encendiendo las bombillas y se sorprende de que nada parezca fuera de lugar.

 

Bruce no ha estado aquí trabajando, si hubiera estado aquí habría papeles en cada mueble esperando a que el los mueva de sitio o que Alfred los recoja.

 

Siente su pecho pesado, su cuerpo algo adormilado y se da cuenta que un estúpido miedo empieza a ganar terreno en su interior, porque tontamente al prender la luz, esperaba que pudiera encontrar a Bruce en alguna parte, como algunas otras veces, que lo ha encontrado en la silla que está cerca del principal ventanal, contemplando las estrellas con una copa llena de algún exclusivo vino. Otras veces, le ha encontrado dormido en la silla de su estudio, con la cabeza adorablemente apoyada en sus propias manos. No solo no lo encuentra en ninguno de los dos lugares, sino que tampoco lo hace en la cocina en el salón principal, sus pies descalzos han empezado a recorrer la mansión más rápidamente, no está en la habitación de invitados o el gimnasio que tontamente le instalo como hace un mes, no está por ninguna parte. Oh dios, Bruce no está. Su Bruce no está.

 

— ¡Alfred! ¡Alfred!  — grito golpeando la puerta de la habitación del mayordomo, cuando no recibió respuesta probo la perilla y la puerta cedió, abriéndose para revelar una habitación vacía, Alfred no estaba allí.

 

Alfred no estaba en toda la maldita casa. Ni Bruce tampoco.

 

Regresa a la habitación que comparte con Bruce prácticamente luchando por respirar, puede sentir su propio corazón latir desbocado en sus oídos, mientras se cambia el piyama que llevaba puesta y se pone los zapatos, tratando de calmarse, de recordar todas las veces que le han dicho que sus emociones no pueden interferir en lo que haga, una y otra vez ellos han dicho y ahora más que nunca necesita controlarse y buscar a ambos hombres, buscar a su Bruce. Toma el arma de la encimera de inmediato, asegurándose que lleva munición extra, así como su celular y sin una idea de a dónde va, sale de la mansión. A voltear Gotham entera si es necesario.

 

Tomo uno de los Lincoln en el garaje, saliendo de este cuando notó que faltaba un auto, aunque sabía que no había razones para que Bruce Wayne saliera a estas horas de aquí. No había ninguna razón en lo absoluto para que este desapareciera de allí. Debía de estar en la casa, ¿No se iría sin decirle nada?

 

Gotham a esa hora tenía una calma inusitada, incluso las sirenas de policía no se escuchaban, las calles estaban desiertas, parecía que con el vigilante al acecho y el nuevo cambio de mafias hasta los criminales tenían miedo de salir.

 

Recorrió cada calle lentamente, pensando en que Bruce podía estar en cualquier parte, el menor frecuentaba lugares muy elegantes, pero que a esta hora estarían claramente cerrados, así que no sabía por dónde iniciar, más que por algún bar, quizás Bruce necesitaba alejarse un poco, quizás estaba enfadado con él por la estúpida pelea de hoy y necesitaba su espacio lejos de él, posibilidad que nunca espero que le doliera tanto.

 

 

 

 

— Alfred. — la voz de Bruce apenas fue un susurro, mientras se ocultaba detrás de unos contenedores en el muelle el intercomunicador permitiéndole hablar con el otro hombre. — El barco que está llegando ¿Es el que tenemos que interceptar verdad?

 

— Si, pero recomendaría discreción, desde aquí puedo ver unos seis sujetos en la borda, no puedo ver si están armados. — Alfred le respondió desde su locación en uno de los puentes de vigía del muelle.

 

— No creo tener ánimos de ser discreto. — dice, en respuesta. No tiene que decir más, Alfred sabe que la mente de Bruce no está enfocada en la misión, está perdida en la pelea que tuvo con el detective Gordon.

 

— No es una buena idea proceder con esto hoy, Amo Bruce, deberíamos volver a casa, se peleo con Selina después de lo de Gordon... — dijo con la preocupación en su rostro alzando de nuevo los binoculares. — No hay nadie en la casa.

 

— Ella no tenía que ser tan enfática en que la pelea era mi culpa, Jim tampoco estaba tan cooperativo — dice y no le importa sonar algo indignado e inmaduro, a veces le gustaría que Selina le diera más seguido el beneficio de la duda, en vez de juzgarle tan duramente. Es su mejor amiga. — Aunque es cierto que llevamos muchas horas afuera.

 

— Amo Bruce, por favor, vayamos a casa entonces, estos barcos han ido y venido por dos semanas...

 

Lo que ofrece Alfred es sin duda tentador, regresar a su cama y tener a Jim en sus brazos hasta que su respiración se haga más suave y su cuerpo se relaje contra el suyo, es lo que más ha deseado desde que pelearon esta tarde. Así que si, termina por ceder, acepta ignorando la sonrisa de alivio que Alfred le dirige tan pronto está en el auto, porque prefiere concentrarse en pensar en Gordon.

 

— Esto es sorprendente, hemos dejado ir ese barco dos veces. — Bruce se está quejando en la cocina cuando Alfred regresa de aparcar el automóvil. Tiene una expresión sería en su rostro, pero no dice nada a Bruce que camina a su habitación.

 

Apenas se acerca en la habitación se siente alerta, la puerta entreabierta es una señal extraña, pero el closet abierto y la cama vacía le dan una respuesta obvia.

 

— ¡Alfred! — Grita entrando en la cocina, donde el mayordomo le ve, aún tiene esa expresión de extrañeza en él. — Jim... Jim no está...

 

Siente su propia boca temblar mientras lo dice, dándose cuenta en ese instante lo asustado que está. Hoy no era una de las noches en que Jim sale, tampoco escucho que Lee o Harvey le llamarán, lo último que supo, fue dejarlo arrollado entre las sábanas. Descansando, ajeno a que el velo su sueño por casi una hora antes de irse.

 

Alfred parece algo alterado por sus palabras, levantando su mirada del té que preparaba y poniendo su espalda recta dice.

 

— Hace falta uno de los autos de sus padres en el Garaje, pensé que lo había usado y dejado en el parque de industrias Wayne o algo, pero ahora... el joven Gordon.

 

— Oh mierda, yo... debemos ir a buscarlo... — Bruce tomo la chaqueta que había dejado sobre la mesa de la cocina y comenzó a ponerse la, cuando llego a la puerta de salida se fijó que Alfred no se había movido. — ¿que? ¿Qué haces?

 

— ¿Y por donde se supone que vamos a empezar a buscar joven Wayne? — ajusta el dobladillo de su camisa de manga larga, con una paciencia que Bruce no comprende cómo puede tener en este momentos — Gotham es enorme amo B y... no lo sé. Quizás deberíamos empezar por ver si contesta su celular y sino localizar su ubicación mediante este. Antes de salir a ciegas.

 

Wayne le mira un momento antes de aceptar que lo que dice el hombre mayor es cierto, y busca su celular en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pensando en que mejor que esto funcione o se volverá loco barriendo todo Gotham.

 

— Contesta, contesta, contesta... — susurra mientras lo escucha repicar hasta que escucha como la llamada se conecta. — ¿Jim? ¿Jim dónde estás?

 

— ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde estabas tú? —replica Gordon, su voz suena tan cansada que Bruce se siente un poco mal por el alivio que le da escucharla — Te busque por toda la mansión, no estaba Bruce, no había nadie... no estabas, estaba solo y... ¡me dejaste solo!

 

— Lo siento, Jim. Fue... por favor regresa, ¿dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? Ven a casa... por favor, lo siento, te lo explicare todo aquí, Jim. — hablaba apresuradamente, intentando no espantar a Jim ni tampoco soltar la verdad de lo que estaba pensando.

 

— Estoy...salí a buscarte. —dice, en voz baja, sintiéndose agotado de repente, todo el miedo de que algo le había pasado a Bruce abandonado su cuerpo, dejando atrás una necesidad apremiante de verle. —Voy para a casa.

 

— ¿Estas lejos? Lo siento, Jim. — no siente ganas de colgar, aunque sabe que probablemente Gordon este enfadado con él por lo que ha ocurrido. —  Lo siento. – dice en un tono suave, distraído por sus pensamientos. — no debí haberme ido sin despertarte.

 

— ¿Estabas tan enojado que se te ocurrió que era una buena idea salir de madrugada sin decirme nada? — pregunta, Bruce puede oír cómo acelera el auto, seguramente cambiando la dirección que llevaba. — Estaba preocupado Bruce, pensé que te había pasado algo.

 

— Lo sé. Yo también me preocupe porque te hubiera ocurrido algo... lo siento. — Se sienta en la cocina, cerrando sus ojos un momento antes de suspirar. — me disculpare más apropiadamente cuando llegues aquí.

 

— Espérame, estaré ahí en unos 20 minutos. — responde aún alterado, su mano cerrándose con fuerza en el volante. — Espérame Bruce, en serio.

 

— Lo haré.

 

Es menos de veinte minutos después que el está corriendo a abrazar a Jim, quien tiene el traje mal puesto, el cabello desordenado y húmedo de sudor y huele como a vertedero de basura, pero aun así Bruce lo abraza sin pensarlo demasiado, refugiándose en los brazos del adulto con un suspiro de alivio de al fin tenerlo cerca

 

— Lo siento, James, lo siento mucho.

 

— Yo también lo siento, lo siento tanto. — Jim cierra sus ojos con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de Bruce. — No vuelvas a irte así, pensé que te había pasado algo, siempre me dices a dónde vas y esta vez, Bruce... — se detuvo apartándose de los brazos de este para verle a los ojos. — Lamento haberme enfadado, no vuelvas a irte así, pensé que ellos habían regresado... que te habían llevado.

 

— Ellos nunca me van a llevar... — Bruce le aseguro, dando un suspiro. — Alfred y yo salimos por un rato, necesitaba que me diera el aire... necesitaba pensar en lo que te dije. En lo dijiste. En todo, Jim.

 

— Estas a salvo... eso es lo importante. —respondió al fin la incomodidad se estaba diluyendo de su cuerpo. — Lo siento, esto... todo esto fue estúpido, lamento haberme molestado.

 

— No, tenías razón, fue mi culpa... Es importante saber cuándo decir las cosas... si a ti no te gusta ese vigilante o si sientes celos de mi admiración por él, yo no debí haber respondido de esa forma. Fue grosero de mi parte, una obscenidad proclamar esas palabras sin tomar él cuenta todo el sufrimiento y el sacrificio que has padecido por causa de esta maldita ciudad.

 

— No, no son exactamente celos — dice avergonzado, una faceta que Bruce con todo el tiempo que lleva al lado de Gordon no había visto antes.

 

Sus mejillas se han llenado de un suave color rojo  y sus ojos han dejado de verle, ocultándose de él, que no puede evitar llevar sus manos a las mejillas de su pareja para ver un poco más de este James, que parece tan joven y vulnerable. Es cuando se permite disfrutar de todo el sentimiento, de James Gordon, celoso de que él aprecie a alguien más.

 

— De verdad son celos. — que lo afirme en lugar de preguntarlo hace que el ex policía se remueva incómodo, cambiando su peso de un pie a otro antes de suspirar, cierra sus ojos y se deja llevar por lo agradable sensación de que Bruce le bese lentamente. Son celos, son celos y no hay forma de negar eso.

 

Nunca ha sido una persona celosa, así que no es fácil identificar que es esa molestia caliente y pesada en su pecho, ni la forma tan agónica en que latió su corazón cuando Bruce habló de ese vigilante. No es fácil aceptar que ama tanto a este niño que está celoso de que alguien signifique para él solo un poco de lo que él ha significado, él nunca estuvo celoso de Bárbara o cualquiera de sus otras parejas, nunca se siento arrinconado y amenazado, como lo había hecho en esos momentos. Así que cuando rompieron el beso, no le quedó más que asentir.

 

— Te amo — “Te quiero solo para mi” agregó en su mente.

 

— Te amo, Jim, vamos dentro. A casa, una ducha caliente y a estar en la cama todo el día... — Necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos y en una cama pronto, no había otra forma de sentirse más tranquilo que llevar al hombre a un lugar a salvo. Incluso si quería provocarle debido a que este había aceptado los celos, no lo hizo.

 

Lo llevó dentro, le dio chocolate caliente que Alfred dejo preparado para ambos antes de irse a la cama y después se dieron un baño tibio en la tina, con Jim durmiéndose brevemente apoyado en el pecho de Bruce. En la cama, hizo algo que tenía mucho tiempo de no hacer, le dio una mamada al adulto que, más dormido que despierto se corrió en su boca.

 

Él se quedó despierto un poco más, mirando la expresión de Jim a, dormir, la dureza que sus facciones pierden en ese instante, siempre le hacen ver más joven, más vulnerable y en él, despiertan un incontenible deseo de cuidarle. Sin querer había dado un tremendo susto al adulto y a su vez, James le había dado un tremendo susto a él, no era el único que había pensado en esos hombres, ni en la posibilidad de que regresaran. Era una de las cosas que más le asustaban de que James saliera con Harvey en las noches.

 

Tenía que conseguir una forma de extraer los nombres de Jim, quien se había negado a decirle nada, y también estaba el hecho fe que incluso si se los daba, ¿qué haría? No sabía si podría detenerse y no matarlos. Tal vez tuviera que confiar en la justicia para que dé encargará de ellos. Era una decisión que debía de tomar cuanto antes no quería vivir temiendo que le quitarían a Jim si él se descuidaba como hoy. Amaba demásiado a este hombre y debía protegerlo, quizás debería usar de nuevo una inyección. Hace un mes y medio que no la usaban, Lucius le había traído un maletín nuevo de la droga con las dosis esta vez más exactas, pero había usado solo tres viales de los que le había enviado.

 

El sexo con Jim se resumía a él metiéndole los dedos en la ducha en la mañana ayudando al adulto a correrse bajo el chorro. Debido a las actividades de ambos, no les quedaba mucha energía para más. Esa mañana un embargo, fue diferente, en lugar de llevar a Jim a la ducha, le dio la vuelta, besando sus hombros, era ya casi mediodía y Alfred no los había molestado, y como el celular de Jim y el suyo se habían quedado en el baño, desde aquí ni podían escucharlo.

 

— Quiero usarlo pronto. — Le dijo, escuchando a Jim gemir cuando deslizo su pene ya duro entre sus muslos.

 

Disfruto de su expresión de placer de James cuando su pene le penetro, la media sonrisa, los ojos algo desenfocados y el suave suspiro —Oh, sí... ¿Quieres usar una dosis?

 

— Si... creo que... pero no hoy... mm, Jim, extrañaba estar dentro de ti... — continúo besando los hombros de su pareja, sus manos tocándolo por donde podía. Era perfecto, y la necesidad de cogérselo le apremiaba a aumentar el ritmo. — no quiero hacerle esto es nadie más que a ti, Jim.

 

La confesión sacude el cuerpo de Jim, que se empuja contra el suyo, ayudando a que su miembro se adentre más en sus entrañas — ¿A nadie? ¿Solo a mí Bruce? — preguntó, con urgencia.

 

— Solo a ti, amor. — murmuró a su oído, sus caderas enterrándose profundamente en Jim, abusando de su ano apenas preparado pero acostumbrado a que Bruce se lo cogiera. La posición ayudaba que fueran profundas las penetraciones, y que Jim las sintiera golpear contra su próstata. — amor, solo a ti.

 

James jadeó, su boca se abrió en una cadena interminable de jadeos y pudo ver las lágrimas llenar sus ojos con cada embestida que él daba.

 

— Siempre te he querido solo para mí...

 

La suave confesión le hace sonreír, mientras el placer aún se mueve entre sus cuerpos, es casi mejor que cuando James le dijo primera vez que le amaba.

 

— Lo soy, soy tu Amo después de todo, ¿no, mi Jim? — le pregunto dando un gemido suave.

 

— Si, amo Bruce — responde, obediente, haciendo que ese lado posesivo se remueva eufórico, porque James le llame así de esa manera tan suave y ronca, sin estar bajo la influencia de nada.

 

Acaba girándolo en la cama, la necesidad de besarlo y mirar sus ojos le consume por dentro, quiere verlo, quiere amarlo, quiere disfrutar de su placer al ser cogido. Pero sobre todo quiere mirarlo a los ojos cuando le diga Amo la próxima vez, y Jim no lo decepciona, su esfínter le arropa como un delicioso puño, apretando su pene en todos los lugares correctos, ordenándolo como lo entrenaron a hacerlo. Es como la primera vez que le cogió.

 

— Mío. Solo mío.

 

— Amo Bruce — repite, lo repite con sus ojos azules perdidos en el negro de los suyos, es casi una metáfora como la luz de los ojos de Jim alumbra la oscuridad de los suyos, por eso se siente tan eufórico, es casi como si pudiera sostener la felicidad en las manos, mientras ambos se inclinan hacia el otro para besarse.

 

Se besan hasta que las bocas de ambos se escaldan, hasta que el aire escasea en sus pulmones, pero se niegan a separarse más que por unos segundos, con Bruce empujándose torpemente en su interior, intentando mantener un ritmo potente en él.

 

Intenta que sus cuerpos no se separen más de lo necesario tampoco, puede sentir el cuerpo caliente de el de Jim tocar el suyo en cada pedazo, su unión nunca se ha sentido más necesaria como hoy.

 

Son un enredo de brazos y piernas, no saben dónde termina uno y empieza otro, Bruce puedo escuchar, los gemidos de placer que Gordon no detiene cuando su polla consigue su próstata y cuando los besos y mordiscos que él deja por rodeos sus hombros son demasiados, siente el orgasmo cerca, rodeándole y regañándole la vista de este hombre bajo su cuerpo, bajo sus manos, su placer, su Jim Gordon. Suyo.

 

Un último "Amo Bruce" lo saca de su control y se viene dentro del cuerpo de su amado, vaciándose en su interior sin nada que se interponga entre ellos, lo que es perfecto, puede dejar una marca en Jim que a este le encanta llevar, aunque no se lo diga. Suficiente para que su orgasmo llegue rápido y violento a él.

 

—Wow... realmente necesitábamos eso —dice, acariciando la cabeza de su pareja, cuyo peso ha caído sobre todo su cuerpo.  — ¿Bruce?

 

— Mmm... quiero hacerlo de nuevo... — le escuchó quejarse, y lo cierto es que Jim podía sentirlo duro en medio de su propio semen.

 

James ríe, esos extraños momentos en que se le puede ver sonreír, son más que estos, en los que ríe abiertamente — Alguien está caliente aún.

 

— Mmm... Lo hemos hecho tan poco... y estoy tan caliente... creo que fue ayer, el susto... no sé. Necesitas ir con Harvey... y yo... necesito ir a trabajar. — se alzó para ver a Jim bajo el y se maravilló de como este hombre no dejaba de enamorarlo con solo verlo.

 

— Me hacías falta. — confiesa llevando su mano derecha a la mejilla de Bruce, era tan íntimo tener a un a Bruce dentro de su cuerpo — Quizás esta noche podamos hacerlo un poco más, patrullaré menos con Harvey, porque me dijo que tiene a alguien sobre su cabeza y aún no quiere meterme en tanto peligro, me preguntó desde cuando es tan cuidadoso.

 

— Quizás yo le amenace con un cuchillo en sus bolas... le dije que se las cortaría si te hacía daño. — Sonríe como un travieso, moviéndose contra Jim.

 

— No sé porque te creo perfectamente capaz de hacerlo — dice, conteniendo un gemido al sentir como Bruce se mueve aún dentro de su cuerpo — ¿En serio lo hiciste, verdad?

 

— No sé, te lo dejaré a la imaginación. — Bruce se retiró de Jim, haciéndolo suspirar cuando sintió lo húmedo que estaba allá abajo. Se sonrió, alzando su mano para tocar uno de los muslos de Jim.

 

— Eso es casi un si. — se incorporó en la cama con cuidado, sonrojado de lo húmedo que se sentía en su interior. — Pasamos casi toda la mañana en la cama, no hacía eso desde que era un niño.

 

— Fue una larga noche para ambos. No estoy de acuerdo en que vayas a trabajar, pero la última vez que te pedí que no lo hicieras, me diste esa mirada que dice muy claramente que soy un mimado. — Wayne le abraza, sentándose a su lado y apoyando su barbilla en su hombro.

 

— Bueno, si tú no duras horas de horas en tu oficina debajo de ese montón de papeles puede que considere quedarme, al menos por esta noche. — responde, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Bruce que sonríe.

 

— Me gusta como piensas, pero creo que te dejare trabajar hoy. Me estoy sintiendo altruista.


	12. INTEGRO

 

Es difícil olvidarse de la primera impresión que te puede causar Gotham cuando te adentras en sus calles, y por eso que Jim Gordon tenga un ataque de pánico y acabe en los brazos de Víctor Zsasz es casi que normal, algo que pasa todos los días, ¿cierto? Al menos no es lo más extraño que ha visto Bruce Wayne cuando corre hacia el vehículo después de que el sujeto calvo y raro le haya dado un breve resumen de los acontecimientos. Para al que le importe Harvey Bullock está en el hospital con un tobillo torcido y una contusión.

 

La versión corta de una muy larga historia de desastres catatónicos es que unos esclavistas fueron descubiertos por Gordon y Bullock, se hicieron estallar con una bomba matando tanto a esclavos como a esclavistas, y en la carrera por huir, Harvey se cayó por unas escaleras, se torció el tobillo y cayo inconsciente. Gordon, irracionalmente hablando, tuvo un ataque de pánico pensando que había muerto y la parte de como termino Víctor Zsasz trayéndolo a casa no fue muy clara para Wayne que sacaba a un muy traumatizado Gordon del bonito Mustang.

 

Se suponía que tarde o temprano debía de pasar, la doctora lo había advertido, Gordon nunca seria cien por ciento Gordon de nuevo. Si podría llevar una vida normal, pero nunca sería Gordon como lo habían conocido. Lo que no impresionaba a nadie, ni siquiera a Zsasz que después de recibir veinte mil dólares en efectivo de Alfred se marchó bajo el juramento de no contarle a nadie lo que había visto. También se llevó las galletas de chispas de chocolate que Alfred había hecho esa mañana.

 

— Le di una inyección tranquilizante. Eso lo ayudara a dormir. — Lee explicó, dejando a James en la cama donde con ayuda de Alfred, Bruce lo había llevado. — ¿Estas bien Bruce? — preguntó Lee, su vista estaba sobre Bruce que no dejaba de mirar a James, acariciando su cabello una y otra vez — Él está bien, quizás los próximos días esté algo inestable y puede que tenga algo de fiebre, ya sabes que su cuerpo no tiene la misma fuerza, pero está bien. Está aquí a tu lado.

 

— Cuando Zsasz llamo... pensé que estaba bromeando... luego pensé que en realidad lo traía a mí en una bolsa negra. — susurro febrilmente, sus dedos deteniéndose en la frente de su pareja.

 

— Bruce — susurró ella con una mueca de preocupación — No te concentres en lo que pudo ser, concéntrate que está aquí. Fue una suerte que Zsasz le encontrara, aunque nunca pensé decir eso.

 

— Es un buen chico. — Alfred dijo, aunque en realidad solo estaba halagado de que hubiera pedido sus galletas.

 

— Es difícil no pensar que podría haber pasado... más cuando la responsabilidad de ellos es propia. — Me parece increíble que haya olvidado que esto podía pasar de lo bien que le estaba yendo. El parecía tan sereno... si un poco agresivo tosco.

 

— Eso es extraño — dijo Lee, su expresión regresando a Gordon — Si hay algo en el perfil psicológico de James, es que si no es necesario, no es agresivo.

 

— No importa. Debe de haber estado bajo mucho estrés y yo no lo había interpretado así. — Wayne replico, restándole importancia a las palabras de la doctora. — Gracias por venir, Doctora, si desea quedarse es bienvenida.

 

— Bueno si, efectivamente podría ser solo estrés — acepto regresando su vista a Bruce — Me quédate algunas horas para asegurarme que no necesiten nada más y así Alfred pueda enseñarme esos libros de los que hablamos el otro día. — dice, regresando su vista al mayordomo que se sonroja un poco cuando Bruce también le está mirando, pero con una ceja arqueada.

 

James se despierta cerca de las ocho de la noche, sumamente desorientado, puede escuchar el rasgar de una pluma sobre papel, y el suave sonido de un "hmmm" continuo que no los abandona, dándole a entender que allí cerca de el en algún lado de la habitación se encuentra Bruce Wayne trabajando. Se sienta en la cama, todo el cuerpo se le siente pesado, como si le hubieran dado una potente droga.

 

— ¿Jim?

 

Los ojos de James de inmediato se movieron por todas partes, Bruce notó el cuerpo del detective alerta, a la defensiva, por lo que se quedó sentado en la silla, esperando que este se percatara de su presencia, para que de esta forma no se pusiera más nervioso o asustado. Cuando esto pasó, cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos, le vio relajarse un poco aunque sin moverse demásiado de la cama y llevando sus manos a las sábanas como si buscará sostenerse.

 

— ¿Bruce? ¿Como...? — no terminó la pregunta, registro de nuevo la habitación y maldijo en voz baja — ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

 

— Te trajeron aquí después de que te desmayaras con la explosión. Harvey está bien, aunque pasara la noche en el hospital. — Le explico brevemente, poniéndose de pie entonces y viendo las reacciones de Jim a su presencia, parecía nublado, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de la droga que él le administraba cuando quería entumecerlo.

 

— Maldición, maldición — murmuró, llevando una d sus manos a su cabeza — No recuerdo nada concreto, todo está confuso, Harvey y yo no esperábamos, pero entonces ahí estaba. Me va a estallar la cabeza.

 

— Hey, si quieres puedo llamar a la doctora. — Bruce se sentó a su lado, tomándolo de las manos con cuidado de no alterar al hombre y las tomo entre las suyas. — está bien, Jim. No tienes por qué recordar.

 

— No pude respaldar a mi compañero Bruce — responde agónicamente, sus manos cerrándose sobre las de Bruce — Se supone que debo estar ahí para mi compañero y seguro solo le cause problemas...

 

— Así no funciona. Harvey te lleva a esos sitios porque quiere que veas que aún lo tienes en ti, detective Gordon. Él sabe los riesgos, tú también los conoces, esta es solo la primera vez, Jim. Sé que es duro de mi parte pedírtelo, pero muéstrame que puedo seguir dejándote salir de la mansión. — los ojos azules de Jim, nublados por lágrimas de frustración se dirigen a los de Bruce, que oscuros, le miran atentos.

 

— Me llamaste detective Gordon. — su voz suena algo extraña, entre la incredulidad y la nostalgia — Puedo hacerlo. — tiene que tomar aire para decirlo y sostiene mal mirada de Bruce, haciendo lo posible para ahuyentar las lágrimás — Puedo hacerlo.

 

— Tú siempre serás el detective Gordon para mí. — le sujeto de la nuca y dejo un beso en su frente, cerrando sus ojos al sentirse sobrecogido por tener a Jim tan seguro de sí mismo.

 

— Lamento haberte preocupado. — murmuró dejando que los brazos de Bruce le arroparan después de haber besado su frente. — No sé qué pasó, todo estaba marchando bien. ¿Nadie más salió herido?

 

— No, nadie más que importara. — Bruce suspiro, odiaba mentir. — Podrás ver a Harvey en la mañana. — Le prometió, acariciando la espalda del hombre. — Y suspenderemos la práctica de la tarde, quiero que te quedes en casa y descanses.

 

— ¿Tuvieron que inyectarme algo, verdad? — Preguntó, con una pequeña mueca, por lo pesado que se sentía su cuerpo — Creo que he dormido suficiente, son las ocho de la noche y aún me siento tan cansado.

 

— Lee te inyecto un tranquilizante. Yo quería usar nuestra droga, pero no me pareció apropiado que la doctora se enterara, menos en esas circunstancias.

 

— Es mejor que no se enterara — se aclara la garganta, bostezando casi inmediatamente — Había algo en ese lugar distinto, habían esclavos... como yo.

 

— ¿Fue eso lo que te estreso, amor? — Bruce continuo acariciando su espalda, sus largos brazos rodeaban sin esfuerzo al adulto que se sentía a salvo. — Lo siento, Jim, que tuvieras que ver eso y yo no pudiera hacer nada

 

— Está bien — dice, girándose hacia Bruce, sus miradas encontrándose — Creo que fueron las agujas, no las había visto desde la última sesión que tuve, unos días antes que me encontraras... — le daba vergüenza admitir como se había estremecido de miedo y emoción al mismo tiempo al verla, su cuerpo condicionado a reaccionar de esa forma, así que en vez de seguir solo se refugió en los brazos de Bruce; escondiendo su cabeza.

 

— ¿Por qué las usarían en ti tan pronto a venderte? — la pregunta de Bruce lo desoriento, puede que él nunca lo hubiera pensado antes, pero El Amo había querido hacer una última cosa con él, aunque no recordaba que era. No tenía idea de que había sido lo que le había hecho con las agujas. Ya ni siquiera recordaba su voz.

 

— No, no lo sé. — cerró sus ojos con fuerzas intentando recordar algo, era la primera vez que hablaba con Bruce tan abiertamente de esto y su cabeza empezaba a doler de nuevo — No lo recuerdo, solo sé que las uso y las agujas y yo...

 

— Esta bien, Jim. No hace falta que entres en detalles. Si quieres descansar te dejare descansar... — Bruce lo ayudo a recostarse en la cama, pero Jim, susurrando un suave 'Amo' lo convención para que se acostara con él.

 

— Lamento haberte preocupado, eso fue lo primero que me prometí a mí mismo cuando inicié esto, que no iba a preocuparte, que no te haría sufrir.

 

— Jim. Sabes que eso es imposible... sabes que nunca permitiría eso... no contigo. Si no me preocupo yo por ti, ¿quién lo hará? Hemos superado muchos obstáculos juntos, lo mismo haremos con esto... por eso te agradezco tu honestidad, aunque me duela escucharte recordar, me siento Contento de que confíes en mi... — Le besa la sien, abrazándolo por los hombros luego para tenerlo muy cerca.

 

— Lo sé, es solo que el vigilante me dijo que esto iba a herir a la gente importante para mí y tenía razón. — el cuerpo de Jim se relaja, ajeno a la expresión de Bruce durante unos segundos — Confió en ti, Bruce, con mi vida.

 

 

 

 

El sonido de voces alteradas le hizo doler la cabeza tan pronto las escucho, venia de visitar a Harvey y de hablar del caso, había transcurrido casi un mes desde la explosión y ya se sentía más repuesto. Pero esas voces solo podían pertenecer a dos personas. Bruce y Selina. ¿Y ahora sobre que se estarían peleando esos niños? Se encontró con Alfred en el pasillo y el mayordomo tenía una expresión que resumía la situación muy bien para Jim.

 

— Me alegra decir que ninguno de los dos es ya mi responsabilidad. — dijo mostrando luego una sonrisa. — Ahora, Gordon, si yo fuera usted, no entraría a esa pelea de víboras.

 

— ¿Se puede saber porque están peleando ahora? —preguntó llevando sus manos a sus caderas y moviendo la solapa del traje que llevaba hacia atrás, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 

— ¡Ella robo de nuevo de quien no debía! ¡Le he dicho un millón de veces que no necesita robar! — Grito Bruce, sorprendiendo al adulto de haber sido escuchado.

 

— Muchas gracias, Bruce, por decirle al policía que robe. — ella replico en respuesta, cundo ya el adulto se había asomado en la estancia, y le pego un puntapié al joven Wayne, este intento devolvérselo pero Jim se metió entre ambos.

 

— Hey, ya basta, en serio necesitan otra forma de comunicarse, no pueden irse encima del uno o del otro cuando están enojados. — se quejó Jim, empujando a Bruce hacia atrás.

 

— Ella empezó.

 

— El empezó.

 

James suspiro, mirando hacia atrás, comprobando que había sido abandonado por el otro adulto en la mansión. Dejo salir otro suspiro cuando regreso su mirada a ambos jóvenes.

 

— No me importa quien empezó, van a hablar esto como personas civilizadas que no resuelven todo a golpes. — dijo, girando su vista a Selina cuando la escuchó bufar. — Sabemos que puedes cuidarte sola y que nunca te ha interesado su dinero, pero Bruce se preocupa por ti y aunque no lo diga, no te está ofreciendo caridad, está ofreciendo protección.

 

Bruce sonrió, mirando a Selina como una clásica expresión de “Tengo la razón”, que desapareció tan pronto Jim se giró hacia él.

 

— Y tú, la gente podría ver mejor tus intenciones sino las impusieras una y otra vez.

 

— Pero tengo razón. — Bruce se quejó, frunciendo los labios cuando Jim se enfocó enteramente en él, pues Selina sonreía traviesamente en su dirección. — Ok, entiendo tu punto, pero por favor dile que deje de robar. — se quejó, alejándose para dejarse caer en un sofá.

 

— Eso es lo que soy, Bruce, robo de los ricos para dárselo a los pobres. — Explico, y Jim quiso reír, pero mantuvo su expresión seria.

 

— Por favor dime que no le robaste a nadie peligroso, Selina — pidió Jim, su expresión sería en la mujer que estaba a su lado que pareció de repente sentirse acorralada porque hacía cualquier cosa menos mirarle

 

— Robe algo de... no importa, lo recuperare y lo devolveré, lo prometo... — Alzo su mano y la puso en su pecho. — Le estaba diciendo eso a Bruce, pero él no me cree...

 

— No le mientas a Jim.

 

— Bien, le robe a un sujeto que pertenece a una organización llamada la Corte de los Búhos, es un... set de agujas.

 

Selina sabe que está en problemas tan pronto la expresión de preocupación de James pasa a una de seriedad absoluta, es como si de repente todo rastro de emoción se borrara y Selina jura que por unos instantes, que el detective Gordon ya no está frente a ella. Pero como todo pasó en segundos, no estaba segura de que no fuera su imaginación.

 

— Escúchame bien Selina, escúchame muy bien. — la mano de Gordon subió y para hacer énfasis a sus palabras le señaló. — No te metas con la Corte de los Búhos, no toques esas agujas, ni siquiera pienses en recuperarlas, es en serio, no te pongas en su camino.

 

— Pensé que te ayudarían... le dije a Bruce que te ayudarían, la doctora Lee nunca pudo hacer el proceso de reversión entero porque no tenía las correctas... yo sólo quería ayudar.

 

— Selina, está gente es peligrosa, jamás me perdonaría si les sucede algo a ti o a Bruce. — lleva sus manos a su cabeza frotando un poco la sien — No quiero que les pase nada, por favor, no lo intentes de nuevo. Yo estoy bien.

 

— No, no lo estas. — Que Bruce lo traicionara de esa forma lo descolocó, se giró hacia el para encontrar su mirada siendo una máscara de indiferencia que el joven usaba cuando no quería que el leyera sus emociones. — Selina hizo mal, pero tú no estás bien, Jim, yo la ayudare a regresar las agujas. — Wayne se puso de pie, acercándose a Gordon hasta sujetar su rostro y dejar un beso suave  en su boca. — cálmate, Jim. Respira.

 

— No — se libró de los brazos de Bruce, caminando hacia atrás. — No, no los quiero cerca de esas malditas cosas Bruce, no quiero que se acerquen a la corte tampoco. No las necesito, no de nuevo.

 

— No las usare en ti, las devolveré. — Le aseguró Bruce, dejándolo escapar de su agarre hasta que el mismo Jim decidió alejarse, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio como este apretaba los puños, y una vena aparecía en su frente, parecía que se estaba reprimiendo de gritar. — si estas molesto puedes gritarme a mí. — le hizo una seña a Selina con la cabeza y esta resoplo exasperada por ser lanzada fuera de la discusión.

 

— No, no te quiero cerca de la corte, no, por favor Bruce, no. — maldiciendo, el aire empezaba a faltarle y por inercia camino hacia atrás buscando la salida más rápida de ese salón que de repente se sentía tan asfixiante. Pensó en las agujas y sin querer la imagen de ese hombre se deslizó a su cabeza, haciendo que prácticamente tuviera que agarrarse del marco de la puerta, sino terminaría en el suelo.

 

Luego se dio cuenta que se había sujetado de Bruce y que si había caído al suelo, pero este le había atajado en su caída. Ahora Wayne le tenía acostado en sus piernas mientras el intentaba orientarse. Parecía que solo hubieran pasado minutos.

 

— Necesito que me des permiso de usarlo. — Bruce le mostró la jeringa que tenía en la mano. — Alfred se ha llevado a Selina.

 

James asintió, antes de empezar a removerse en suelo, tratando de alejarse de nuevo de las manos de Bruce, al menos hasta que sintió la jeringa incrustarse en su piel, el ardor fue lo primero que sintió, haciéndole cerrar los ojos con fuerza mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a relajarse, al fin podía respirar y tomó una enorme bocanada de aire que sinceramente dolió mientras abría los ojos de nuevo.

 

— ¿Amo?

 

— Si, Jim, soy yo... — Bruce dejo la jeringa en el maletín y luego se dedicó a acariciar la frente de James, secando el sudor que se acumulaba en esta. — Abre la boca, Jim.

 

Como siempre cuando estaba bajo en efecto de la droga que ambos usaban, Jim obedeció de inmediato, por lo que boca abriéndose levemente en dirección hacia Bruce.

 

— Tan obediente, Jim... eres perfecto. — Bruce acarició la lengua de Gordon con dos dedos, frotándola hasta que el detective los atrapo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlos, después de esto, Bruce comenzó a follarme la boca con los dedos muy lentamente. — ok, Jim, voy a hacerte unas preguntas y quiero que me digas la verdad.

 

Aunque Jim estaba entretenido en lamer los dedos que él había dejado enfrente de sus perfectos labios, una y otra vez, le debió asentir, concentrado como siempre en lo que él decía.

 

— Si amo.

 

— Primero... quiero que saques tu polla y te másturbes... sentirás placer de esto, Jim... cada vez que respondas correctamente, te recompensare.

 

Tan pronto lo dijo, ajustó un poco a Jim en sus brazos, ayudándole a incorporarse lo suficiente para que espalda quedara contra su pecho y así fuera más fácil llevar sus manos al elegante pantalón de vestir que llevaba puesto, abriéndolo lentamente, Bruce disfrutó de ver la polla del detective ya totalmente dura y del pequeño suspiro de gusto cuando Gordon tomó su propio miembro y empezó a másturbarse.

 

— ¿Así, Amo? — preguntó, girándose un poco, la necesidad de ver atentamente a Bruce, siempre apremiante en este estado.

 

— Por supuesto, Jim. Lo haces bien... — Le sonrió, sujetando la muñeca de Jim para sentir más de cerca el subir y bajar de esa mano. — Quiero que te relajes y me dejes tomar el control de tu cuerpo.

 

El cuerpo de Jim se removió contra su cuerpo un poco, Bruce podía sentir poco a poco los hombros del detective bajar y su expresión suavizarse, por momento Jim parecía casi dormido, ausente, pero moviendo su mano con detalle, de arriba a abajo.

 

— Amo... — le escuchó suspirar.

 

— Eso es bueno... estoy feliz de que entiendas. — con su otra mano acaricio el pecho de James. — ¿Quién te secuestro? ¿Viste su rostro ese día?

 

—  Una facción de la corte de los búhos, me secuestro — contestó, su respiración agitada, mientras su mano cubría todo la parte de arriba de su miembro. — No había ningún miembro de la corte ahí, es muy difícil que estén en los entrenamientos iniciales. Pero si uno de los amos, estaban usando las agujas.

 

— ¿Recuerdas su rostro? ¿Su voz? — Bruce suspiro, sintiendo como la ira comenzaba a subirse le a la cabeza. — quiero su rostro su nombre.

 

— No puedo, Amo. — James se quedó en silencio después de decir eso, aun viendo a Bruce a los ojos, atento a sus ojos negros, más no consciente de la sorpresa en estos. — Mi deber es cuidar de la facción que me educó como esclavo, no puedo darle ningún nombre, ni mucho menos, el nombre de la cabeza. — Jim jadeó, un espasmo delicioso recorriendo su cuerpo, al recordar aquello.

 

— Pero no quiero el nombre del líder, Jim. Solo necesitó los nombres, cariño, para felicitarlos en el gran trabajo que hicieron contigo. — sostuvo entonces el puño de Jim. — dímelo todo y te recompensare.

 

— Ellos dijeron que habría gente mala que quería hacerles daño. — respondió, incómodo, por la forma en que Bruce había detenido su mano, tratando de mover su mano o sus caderas de nuevo, — ¿De verdad quiere felicitarlos? — preguntó frustrado, removiéndose contra el cuerpo de Bruce.

 

— Si, James, ¿no confías en mí? Yo soy tu amo... soy Bruce Wayne, la persona que ellos te hicieron creer que habías asesinado pero no fue así, ¿no?

 

— Confió en ti. — dice sus mano libre se mueve a la alfombra debajo de ambos y se cierra con fuerza sobre esta — Pero... no puedo, ellos lo hicieron por mi bien, necesitaban que me dejara ir, que aceptara mi nueva vida.

 

— Esta bien, Jim... — Bruce suspiro, con la mano que no sostenía la polla de Jim, acaricio el cabello dorado de este, estaba largo, necesitaba que Alfred le cortara el cabello. — Te amo, no tienes que sentir más miedo ni placer por ellos.

 

— ¿No? — los ojos de James se habían puestos ligeramente húmedos cuando preguntó aquello, haciendo que el corazón de Bruce se estrujara. — ¿Nunca más?

 

— Estas conmigo, Jim. Estas a salvo, llevas casi dos años conmigo. Te he protegido por eso por mucho tiempo, mi amor. No dejare que nadie te haga daño. — Quiso que le creyera, mientras le estaba nublando la cabeza con sus ideas.

 

— Te amo Bruce — susurro, dejando un suave beso en la mejilla de Bruce que aún le sostenía contra su cuerpo y cerrando sus ojos para apoyarse en el pecho ajeno con un suspiro — Te amo mucho.

 

— ¿Me lo dirás, Jim? — le preguntó nuevamente, riéndose de sí mismo por haber llegado hasta aquí, como diablos había conseguido mantenerse firme en las cosas que estaba diciendo, más teniendo las agujas a la vista.

 

— Theo Galavan – susurró, aún sin abrir los ojos, sintiendo su cuerpo estremecerse cuando los recuerdos empezaban a acumularse en su cabeza. Prácticamente empezó a temblar en los brazos de Bruce, sin saber si era de placer o de miedo — Mario Falcone y... Barnes.

 

Pero pronto identificó lo que sentía al comenzar a ser másturbado por Bruce Wayne en el presente, la realidad golpeándole fuerte cuando su lengua fue invadida por los dedos de su amo. Pues le había prometido placer, una recompensa por su esfuerzo en hacerle sentir mejor de lo que ellos lo habían hecho. En cierto modo, todo con su Amo Bruce era diferente.

 

Bruce no era cruel, era amable, fuerte y cálido, buscaba hacerle sentir bien siempre, como ahora que le daba a lamer sus deliciosos dedos mientras le másturbaba con fuerza, el placer que empezó a aturdirle era no solo una recompensa, sino el calor que él Amo Bruce siempre despertaba en él. Se sentía vivo a su lado de formás en que sabía que un esclavo no debería.

 

— Lo hiciste muy bien, Jim. — Le sonrió, inclinando su cabeza para dejar un beso en su frente, escuchando con enorme deleite los gimoteos de su amante, podía sentir sus muslos temblar cerca de los suyos, su pene chorreando en su puño.

 

La recompensa implícita en su voz hizo temblar al antiguo detective que ahogó un grito especialmente alto y empezó a impulsarse hacia adelante, persiguiendo más su placer.

 

— Amo... Amo Bruce.

 

— Vamos, Jim, puedes correrte cuando lo desees mi amor. Cuando tú lo quieras, cariño. — sonrió, dejando otro par de besos más por todo el rostro de Jim.

 

— Amo Bruce... mi Bruce, oh Dios tan hermoso y vivo… — alcanza su orgasmo murmurando ideas inconexas que lo único que tienen en común es lo presente que esta el joven millonario en sus pensamientos, se derrama con su nombre tirando de su cordura, haciendo que empapara la mano de su amo con toda su semen.

 

— Hermosa criatura. — limpio su mano de los pantalones de James y luego con ella acaricio la boca entre abierta de este, el adulto jadeaba, agotado de haber sido sometido psicológicamente, pero sumamente satisfecho. Bruce estaba feliz de haber conseguido nombres.

 

Feliz de ver como Jim confió en el aun en su estado febril, intoxicado por la droga, al ser su primer orgasmo, no recordaría nada.

 

— Ahora quiero que duermás, iremos arriba, te daremos una ducha y dormirás.

 

— Si amo. — respondió Jim, sus ojos nuevamente estaban sobre Bruce que se puso de pie como pudo y tomándole de ambas manos le ayudó a él a hacer lo mismo, arreglando su ropa de por medio mientras empezaban a caminar hacia las escaleras.

 

Arriba, como dijo metió a Jim en la tina y dejó que las burbujas rodearan todo el cuerpo del detective que había empezado a bostezar conforme sus manos restregaban la esponja con cuidado, por extraño que pareciera esto, era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba de Jim en este estado, como el hombre dejaba que le bañara con tanto detalle.

 

Le dejaba a él, el maestro, tomar control de su cuerpo, dominar sus movimientos y encargarse de sus necesidades. Bruce necesitaba eso, necesitaba esta clase de control sobre alguien, y quien mejor que Jim Gordon a quien amaba y admiraba. Pues eso era lo que le demostraba con estas rutinas, el amor que sentía por él, el amor que eclipsaba el odio y la oscuridad dentro de él.

 

Y a la vez, James le demostraba cuanto le conocía y le comprendía, cuanto estaba dispuesto a dar para hacerle feliz, para que estuviera tranquilo, entregando el control al que tanto se aferraba después de lo que había pasado. Nunca nadie le había entendido tanto como este hombre y mucho menos le había dado tanto. Sabía que lo amaría por el resto de su vida.

 

— ¿Entonces al final te quedarás con las agujas? — Selina le preguntó, al volver de la cita que había tenido Alfred con la doctora como ella seguía llamando a la salida de los tres al parque de Gotham Central. — imagine que cambiarías de opinión. Se lo dije a la doctora, y ella quiere conseguir a alguien que sepa usarlas... supongo que ese es tu plan también, ¿no?

 

— Pues efectivamente era mi plan, es solo que... James reaccionó muy mal. — tiene que bufar tragando un poco de whisky que sostiene, el hecho de que Selina se adelantara y hablara con la doctora sabiendo que quizás cambiaría de opinión es solo una muestra de lo que aquella mujer le conoce. — Bueno, no importa, le dije a Jim que las devolvería, es mejor que piense eso, mientras seguimos con el plan original, quizás sea la única forma en que James pueda recuperarse medianamente de todo esto.

 

— ¿Y los nombres? ¿Cómo los conseguimos? — Selina se dejó caer en el sofá, cruzando las piernas mientras respiraba hondo, mirando la figura pensativa de Bruce Wayne acercarse a la ventana.

 

Bruce lo sopesó unos segundos en silencio, los nombres que James le había dado, eran personas peligrosas. Theo Galavan era un importante empresario de la zona de sur de Gotham, una figura pública respetada por su constante ayuda al departamento de policía. Barnes, era no sólo el capitán al mando de la policía, lo que explicaba que hubieran podido llegar a James con tanta facilidad, seguramente atrapándolo a través de la confianza que tenía en el hombre, sino que tenía, en cierta medida un ejército a su disposición. Tomaría mucho encontrar las pruebas suficientes para hacer algo, al menos en términos de la ley. Y por supuesto, Mario Falcone, hijo de uno de los líderes del bajo mundo más respetado en toda la historia reciente de Gotham. Médico, altruista y al parecer con una fascinación en educar esclavos.

 

Este último era especialmente peligroso.

 

No quería poner a Selina en peligro y no quería que James se diera cuenta que le había dado nombres. Así que quizás lo mejor sería mentirle. Por el momento.

 

— Esta bien, si no quieres que te ayude a atraparlos estoy de acuerdo. No soy exactamente la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con psicópatas de esa calaña. — ella se puso de pie de nuevo. Los ojos oscuros de Bruce Wayne sobre ella. — esconde las agujas, no me gustaría causarle más disgustos a Jim.

 

— Es solo que no quiero que salgas herida. — ella bufa, porque no importa cuántas veces le diga a Bruce y Gordon que no necesita que la cuiden, ambos hombres siguen haciéndolo, de hecho, en eso son muy parecidos. — Le diré a Alfred que las coloque en la caja seguridad de sótano. Jim no las verá ahí y al menos dile a Alfred la verdad. — le regaño, antes de dejarlo solo en el estudio.


	13. MANGATA

 

Camino por el callejón junto a Harvey, era una noche tranquila y realmente no estaban haciendo nada, habían salido a caminar porque habían escuchado rumores de esclavistas acechando las calles secuestrando gente. Estaban en una vigilia informal, pero aun así no significaba que Jim Gordon no estuviera enfadándose de que el maldito vigilante les estuviera siguiendo. Puede que Harvey no lo hubiera notado, pero por los techos caminaba el joven como una sombra negra en los edificios.

 

Parecía imposible de ignorar o tal vez porque Jim ya estaba agotado de estar constantemente siendo monitoreado por la gente que lo quería, necesitaba estar solo, alejado de ellos.

 

Necesita un espacio meramente para él. No era que no apreciara o no se sintiera cómodo con Bruce, disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que conseguía con su pareja, como quizás nunca había disfrutado con Bárbara u otra de sus ex parejas, pero Bruce, porque oh si, sabía que era él, se las había empezado a arreglar para no dejarlo solo ni por un segundo, al punto que era asfixiante. De repente, no habían más reuniones en empresas Wayne, que parecían poder se dirigida sola o con algo tan simple como con un par de firmás, sellos y llamadas que Bruce hacia desde su despacho, pero cuando Bruce no podía estar ahí, porque en serio no podía, Alfred se encargaba.

 

Ni siquiera había podido hacer ejercicios solo en el gimnasio de la mansión o nadar como había tomado la costumbre de hacer por las mañanas, antes de ayudar a Lee, sin ser vigilado, porque Alfred estaba ahí. Por si fuera poco, cuando estaba con Lee, Selina había aparecido ya por tercera vez en esa semana, con su mejor sonrisa de inocencia que él conocía desde que tenía doce, así que no, no se la creía, sabía que estaba ahí para “echarle” un ojo y que Bruce, tenía que ver en eso.

 

Ahora, cuando pensó que podría tener una silenciosa vigilancia por las calles de Gotham, con nadie más que Harvey que sabía perfectamente cuando él no quería hablar, se aparecía este maldito vigilante y les seguía por aproximadamente tres avenidas. Aunque de esto último, sí que no podía culpar a Bruce.

 

A menos... Se detuvo bruscamente, y casi se sorprendió de lo rápido que le aumento la presión sanguínea, fue como un golpe brutal a su cuerpo. Incluso Harvey se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba cuando no le vio más a su lado.

 

— ¡Sé que nos has estado siguiendo! — Grito, poniendo las manos en su cintura.

 

Harvey subió su mirada al cielo y a diferencia de Jim quien había visto la figura negra ocultarse, entre la sombra que proyectaba edificios más altos, no vio nada.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que no te tomaste ese vaso de Whisky que ofrecí cuando salimos del bar?

 

— Por supuesto que no. — ladro el otro, alzando su mirada a donde podía ver a ese maldito bastardo ocultarse. — Baja de allí, pequeña mierda. Quiero hablar contigo.

 

— Hey Jim, esto es Gotham, gritarle pequeña mierda a lo que sea que viste, puede terminar con nosotros en un caño y el niño Wayne pateando mi trasero. Así que baja la voz.

 

— No importa. Ya saldrá. — entonces saco su arma, apuntando al espacio, pero pronto Harvey le sujeto del brazo. — ¿Qué haces? El está allí arriba.

 

— ¿Y? ¡Gotham está llena de locos Jim! — explica, como si hablara con alguien nuevo en la ciudad — Tenemos una loca que se cree una diosa del fuego, un hombre que es una paletilla de vainilla asesina y aun así, no les disparamos sino han cometido un crimen, esa es Gotham, no puedes dispararle por andar en los tejados.

 

— No me digas eso, Harvey, este sujeto nos ha estado... — un fuerte disparo resonó en el callejón, alertándolos a ambos. Se miraron pensando que había sido el arma de Jim la que se había accionado, pero unos gritos al final del callejón llamaron su atención y ambos se lanzaron a la carrera. Aunque más bien Jim salió corriendo y Bullock se fue tras el intentando alcanzarlo.

 

Gotham, desafortunadamente, era peor que un laberinto cuando más se adentraba en sus calles, de hecho la que recorrían ahora, tenía dos o tres desvíos que impedían llegar rápido a donde se escuchó un segundo disparo y los ruegos de una mujer empezaban a llenar el ambiente.

 

Al llegar a la escena Harvey es quien se toma un tiempo para pensar, tanto la mujer que sostiene la herida de la otra que está en suelo parecen de la calle y el hombre de traje que les apunta parece dispuesto a disparar una tercera vez hacia ambas. Sin embargo, perfectamente sincronizados Jim y él gritan un “alto” apuntando al otro hombre.

 

— Suelta el arma ahora. GCPD. — Harvey es quien grita acercándose cautelosamente, con Jim a su lado. Ambos tienen sus armas apuntando al aparente homicida que de inmediato convierte la situación en algo más engorroso al sujetar a la única víctima viva y poner una pistola en su cuello. Las pequeñas tres agujas que cuelgan de su muñeca le informan a Jim que es un secuestrador de esclavos.

 

No es la primera vez que se encuentran a uno en la calle recolectando víctimas. La verdad es que aunque el negocio ha disminuido estos años. Estos malditos se han multiplicado. Están por todas partes cazando.

 

— Baja el arma, y no te dispararé, maldita escoria. — Harvey le grita, manteniendo su arma firme.

 

— Ellas intentaron robarme. — miente empujando su arma contra el cuello de la mujer que trata de negar sus palabras.  — ¿La GCPD ahora protege delincuentes? ¡Solo estoy ejerciendo mi derecha a la legítima defensa!

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Vas a poner esa excusa? ¿Crees que puedes mentirme a mí a la cara? - Jim cuestiono mirando al maldito con el ceño fruncido y el arma temblando en la mano con violencia.

 

— No sé de qué hablas.

 

El hombre prácticamente canto cada una de sus palabras, de manera despreocupada y elocuente, aunque para Jim era más arrogancia que cualquier otra cosa. Por eso sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, invadiendo con su ruido sus oídos, aturdiéndole. Harvey dijo algo más, pero él no le escuchó solo vio al hombre frente a él tirar a la mujer hacia adelante, de una patada como tantas veces hicieron con él, mientras subía sus manos y guardaba el arma.

 

No lo pensó dos veces, ni siquiera cree haberlo pensado, escucho un grito por encima de su cabeza y luego un enorme golpe que llamo su atención, tarde se dio cuenta de que había disparado dándole entre el cuello y la nuca al maldito que ahora gritaba mientras se sostenía, la sangre brotaba profundamente de la aorta cercenada.

 

No tenía necesidad de disparar de nuevo, pues la vida del hombre solo duraría segundos en extinguirse. Le vio caer al suelo, la víctima se arrastró alejándose de él, mientras Harvey se acercaba al sujeto, viéndolo impotente por no poder hacer nada.

 

Nuevamente sin pensarlo camino hacia este, una parte de él disfrutó de manera insana la sangre que se acumulaba en el suelo y como el hombre aún luchaba por alejarse de él, totalmente presa de miedo, miedo hacia él.

 

Harvey fue quien le detuvo, poniendo una mano en su pecho y estirando su mano, tratando de tomar entre sus manos el arma que aún sostenía a un costado de su cuerpo.

 

— ¿Gordon? ¿Jim? ¿Estás escuchándome?

 

— Jim. — una voz ronca provino de encima de ellos, alertando a Harvey que alzo su propia arma, pero suspiro cuando vio que era el vigilante.

 

Lo que no espero es que James reaccionara tan rápido, el hombre a su lado camino tres pasos hacia atrás, claramente para alejarse de Harvey y subir su arma hacia el lugar de donde había prevenido la voz, apuntando al vigilante, la misma expresión en su rostro con que había disparado al otro hombre hace unos segundos.

 

— Jim ¡Maldición!, recuerda que no podemos apuntar a los locos por caminar por los tejados.

 

— Hazlo. Dispara y te arrepentirás toda tu vida. — El vigilante le grito, haciéndole dudar de lo que estaba haciendo.

 

— Y los locos no provocamos a tiradores tan expertos como James Gordon ¡¿Que nadie me hace caso aquí!? — dijo Harvey, moviendo su propia arma a su compañero. — Suelta el arma Jim.

 

— No me he arrepentido de la última persona a la que le dispare — responde, por el rabillo del ojo puede ver como Harvey empieza a perder la paciencia. — ¿Porque nos estabas siguiendo? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 

— Quiero que estés a salvo. Bruce me pidió que te mantuviera a salvo. — la voz oscura le dijo y en lugar de tranquilizarlo, solo le hizo enfurecerse más.

 

— Esto es el colmo — murmuró para sí mismo antes de subir un poco más el cañón de su arma, no sabía si estaba más enojado porque Bruce estaba realmente empeñado en no dejarlo solo ni un segundo o porque Bruce hablara directamente con este hombre  — No necesito que me estén cuidado a cada segundo, puedo hacerlo solo.

 

— Acabas de asesinar a una persona, Jim. — Harvey dijo en pánico. — Suelta el arma, ¿te has vuelto loco?

 

— Tienes razón, no necesitas ser cuidado... — el Vigilante salto hacia él, y aunque Gordon disparo la bala solo le rozo el hombro.

 

— Jim baja la maldita arma, oh te juro por todo el Whisky de mi apartamento que aunque Wayne se enoje te voy a disparar en las piernas, mientras recuperas el juicio hermano  — bramo Harvey, viendo como el vigilante no parecía tener nada de sentido común y caminaba directamente a Jim que parecía dispuesto a disparar por tercera vez, al menos hasta que le escuchó, logró llamar su atención y parece que algo de cordura regresó a Gordon cuya arma empezó a descender.

 

— ¿Ya no quieres dispararme, Gordon? Y yo que pensaba que el chico Wayne estaba loco de no querer dejarte volver a las calles, yo confiaba en que podías hacerlo bien. Aun así, aquí estas demostrándome lo contrario.

 

— Alguna gente no tiene sentido común — murmuro Harvey moviendo su arma hacia el vigilante — Aléjate de él. Vete por el tejado que viniste, Jim y yo nos encargaremos de esto, es nuestra mierda y siempre limpiamos nuestra mierda.

 

— Harvey...

 

Jim suspiró bajando su arma y poniéndole el seguro, su vista en su compañero que se encogió de hombros. Era tremendamente cierto, él y Harvey siempre se habían apoyado a ciegas, justo como ahora lo que le ayudó a llevar algo de tranquilidad a su aturdida cabeza. Sentía que en cualquier momento iba a irse al suelo, pero no iba a hacerlo delante de este hombre.

 

— ¿Es celos? — El vigilante se rio, moviendo sus hombros hacia atrás.

 

— Vete a la mierda — gruñó Jim, caminando hacia donde Harvey aún le apuntaba al vigilante con su arma, quedándose al lado de su compañero. — Afortunadamente para ti hay otra razón por la que no puedo dispararte.

 

— ¿Cuál es esa razón, entonces? — cuestiono el vigilante, era alto y robusto con esa chaqueta antibalas que llevaba y su voz tenía un cantico familiar.

 

— ¿Cuál es la razón de que...? — preguntó Jim, desinteresado, sosteniendo la mirada del vigilante totalmente sobre su cuerpo.

 

— La razón de que no me dispares ahora, y que te escudes en tu amigo.

 

— La persona más importante para mi te aprecia. — respondió simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

El vigilante miro hacia el hombre que había muerto hace segundos, desangrado rápidamente, era una visión triste, la mujer aun sollozaba en el cuerpo de su amiga, incapaz de reconocer la situación a su alrededor. Los ojos de Jim y Harvey se desviaron, y cuando regresaron su vista al vigilante este había desaparecido.

 

— ¿Qué coño fue eso? — Harvey gruño guardando su arma.

 

— No lo sé — contesto Jim, guardo su arma con un pequeño movimiento mientras llevaba una de sus manos a frotarse entre sí — Harvey... yo no. Es que... no sé porque. 

 

No tenía palabras para explicar aquello, en el momento que había disparado lo había hecho de manera impulsiva, no recuerda haberlo pensando y mucho menos analizado, simplemente había hecho lo que quería, en el punto más primitivo de subconsciente había querido ver a ese hombre ahogarse en su propia sangre y la fuerza de eso, le golpeó fuertemente haciendo que se tambaleara.

 

— Esta bien, él tenía un arma... fue una situación algo engorrosa, estarás bien. Déjame resolver esto y... te puedes ir a casa si quieres, ¿o quizás ir a mi apartamento? Dudo que alguien te esté vigilando allí.

 

— Dame una copia de las llaves tan pronto puedas — aprecia que Harvey note la necesidad de estar solo que le carcome la piel, pero al menos esta noche, debe ignorarla. Sino regresa a la mansión asustará mucho a Bruce y no quiere causarle ningún disgusto a su pareja. — Yo... hoy regresaré a la mansión.

 

— Esta bien, a quien sea que te estés follando allí, seguramente será muy bueno en la cama como para que te hayas mudado allí, ¿o te acostumbraste a toda esa vida de ricos ya? — Harvey le dijo en tono burlón, revisando su cartera por si tenía alguna copia extra encima, pero no consiguió nada.

 

— No tienes mucho de donde elegir Harvey, así que ya deberías saberlo — lo dice solo para molestar, puede ver a Harvey fruncir el ceño con molestia. Aunque está cansado, sabe que Harvey siempre ha estado interesado por Alfred, pero nunca ha sido lo suficientemente directo y para ser justos el mayordomo al menos mientras Bruce crecía no tenía más ojos que para este, todo su atención centrada en cuidar al niño que prácticamente era su hijo. Así que nunca habían logrado llegar a nada.

 

Camina tan rápido como puede entre las calles de Gotham, el camino a la mansión es muy largo, pero le hace bien el frío de la noche para enfriar su cabeza. Aunque eso no termina siendo algo bueno, porque la imagen de ese hombre agonizando no abandona su cabeza, su cuerpo se siente pesado y sucio. Él nunca ha sido un asesino, aún con las muertes que carga de su paso del ejército, nunca asesinó a sangre fría.

 

En la mansión se encuentra primero a Alfred haciendo una torta de helado con chocolate y frambuesas, esta tan concentrado que apenas le presta atención, Gordon no quiere hablar así que ni siquiera lo intenta, aunque quiera probar lo que hace Alfred, solo quiere irse a la cama y que este día acabe.

 

En la habitación no está Bruce, lo que es un alivio, se desnuda echando la ropa sucia en el cesto y deteniéndose con pesar en la entrada del baño. Siente que va a vomitar. Abre con cuidado la puerta del baño y camina hasta el lavamanos, el reflejo que le regresa el espejo le da más nauseas, porque no fue el esclavo que ha aprendido a tolerar gracias a Bruce quien disparó esta noche, ha sido él y lo ha disfrutado. No hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar eso y es como si se partiera en dos cuando se da cuenta de eso.

 

Escucha pasos llegar hasta la puerta del baño abierta, pero no se gira, y tampoco puede ver reflejado en el espejo que es Bruce Wayne quien le mira. Se siente asfixiado de tenerlo cerca. Entonces, ocurre algo insólito, los pasos vuelven a sonar, pero en lugar de acercarse se alejan.

 

No se da cuenta de que está llamando a Bruce hasta que ha repetido su nombre varias veces. Sin embargo cada vez que ha dicho su nombre se lo ha llevado el viento, porque Bruce no viene, no escucha sus pasos ni sientes su mano y ahí si termina por vomitar, no es gran cosa, es más agua que nada, pero vomita, una y otra vez mientras comprende que ese hombre se la dicho, su niño sabe que es un asesino y él no puede manejar el sentimiento de decepcionarlo.

 

Llora en la soledad del baño, refugiándose en una tina vacía, con su cuerpo desnudo tocando la fría cerámica y su cuerpo sintiéndose inusualmente tibio con las náuseas que aún lo hacen estremecerse, se siente febril, disperso, incapaz de formar un pensamiento coherente. Pero por sobre todo, se siente solo. Como un juguete roto que ya no sirve para nada ni nadie.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Esta seguro que quiere hacer esto? — Alfred le pregunto al acercarse a Bruce Wayne quien estaba buscando en sus papeles dispersos en el escritorio una de sus tarjetas de crédito a nombre de la empresa, necesitaba hacer unas compras y no estaba seguro de donde la había colocado el día anterior. — Mañana es el cumpleaños de la señorita Kyle. Podría postergarlo, ¿no?, Quizás incluso puede ir con el joven Gordon a comprar algo para la señorita Kyle, algo de su estilo, de cuero y peligroso— Alfred continúa, sin importarle la mirada que Bruce le dirige. Para el hombre mayor no ha pasado desapercibido que ambos hombres apenas se hablan desde hace dos días y que James está pasando mucho tiempo fuera de la mansión, más que antes. — Quizás un nuevo látigo, un día la escuche quejarse que necesitaba uno más largo. También podíamos regalarle algo normal, como... unas entradas cine o algo y después llevarla a cenar. Algo lindo y cotidiano.

 

— Tu encárgate de la cena de mañana y déjame a mi hacer mis cosas, ¿ok, Alfred? — El tono seco y altanero que uso hizo que el mayordomo aspirara repentinamente y se pusiera firme, reconocía una orden cuando le daban una, y aunque quisiera insistir más, prefirió el silencio. — Necesito terminar con este asunto hoy, tengo todo lo que necesito preparado. Selina entenderá si para mañana estoy muerto.

 

— Puede que sí, más que no se irá solo a la tumba — respondió con sarcasmo, dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación, aunque deteniéndose en el marco de la puerta — Sabe Amo Bruce, idealizar a una persona, puede no resultar ser lo más sano en una relación, puede quebrar a ambas partes.

 

— Entonces, déjale quebrarse a el primero. — Le respondió sin alzar la mirada del escritorio donde aún buscaba la tarjeta. Podía ver sus manos temblando de la rabia que lo consumía por dentro, esa ira poco sana que lo estaba destruyendo.

 

— Ya se quebró, pero usted no lo puede ver. — responde con una mueca que si Bruce la hubiera visto se hubiera dado cuenta que era de lástima.

 

El adolescente alzo la mirada a tiempo para ver a su mayordomo salir de la habitación. Sintió un escozor en el pecho, bajo su mirada a la mesa y sonrió.

 

— Pensé que me conocías mejor. — susurro, no había nadie para escucharlo. — Que se jodan, soy Bruce Wayne, puedo comprar lo que quiera sin una tarjeta, solo iré allí. — tomo su chaqueta y la maleta donde guardaba el traje, y salió de la mansión."

 

Camino hacia el garaje solo escuchando su propia respiración. Después de dos semanas de centrarse en seguir y reconstruir los pasos de Galavan llego a la conclusión que necesitaba cambiar de estrategia.

 

El vigilante le había permitido comprender, la forma en que se desplazaba y quienes trabajaban para él, sin embargo, sospechaba que todo aquello, era la punta del iceberg. Galavan claro que era tremendamente ágil y cuidadoso, ante cualquiera era un hombre amable, dadivoso y con un perfil público bastante respetado, nada fuera de lo común, reuniones, cenas, tiempo con su familia. Nada, pero en serio nada, fuera de lo común. Así que decidió que era el turno de Bruce Wayne.

 

Galavan tendría hoy una cena de gala para presentar los nuevos laboratorios que inauguraba en el sector más privilegiado de Gotham, dirigido al estudio y detención de enfermedades, había invitado a cada persona con prominentes cuentas en Gotham y fue la oportunidad perfecta para que el pudiera llegar como Bruce Wayne, beber y sonreír un poco e investigar como el vigilante.

 

La gente que lo veía se apresuraba a saludarlo, pero lo que le pareció curioso del asunto era darse cuenta de aquellos que ni siquiera lo veían a los ojos. Aquellos que le rehuían, aquellos que se apartaban de su camino haciendo como si no existieran. No pensó nada de ello hasta que se acercó a Galavan y este retrocedió, antes de esbozar una sonrisa falsa.

 

— Señor Galavan, felicitaciones en este proyecto tan ambicioso.

 

— Señor Wayne — estrecho la mano que el heredero de industrias Wayne extendía hacia él sorprendiendo por un segundo por el fuerte apretón — Wow, señor Wayne, agradezco su euforia y por supuesto su presencia, cuando envié la invitación no pensé que vendría, dicen por ahí que no le gustan este tipo de eventos, que prefiere una noche solitaria y tranquila en su hogar.

 

— ¿Acaso a todos no nos gusta estar en nuestro hogar, con las personas que amamos? — respondió con suavidad, soltando la mano del hombre para meterla en sus bolsillos. — Pero estas frivolidades son necesarias, ¿no?

 

— Por supuesto que todos lo queremos, pero se le ven tan poco afuera que se piensa en usted como un ermitaño — dice tomando una de las copas que llevaba uno de los meseros que paso al lado de ambos — Me disculpo, solo le molesto un poco, también lo hacía con su padre y me daba esa misma expresión. Son muy parecidos.

 

— ¿Lo somos? — Bruce sonrió. — Seriamente dudo de la veracidad de eso, mi padre no tuvo que pasar por la pérdida de sus padres, ni la de su ídolo, o heredar la empresa a mi edad. Mi padre no era nada, comparado a lo que yo soy.

 

— Oh mis más sinceras disculpas señor Wayne, no pretendía que mis palabras le ofendieran, lamento la pérdida de sus padres y la desaparición del detective Gordon, eran buenas personas que siempre buscaron cuidar y defender de esta ciudad, especialmente el detective.

 

— Si, Gordon era un pilar para nuestra comunidad. Pero eso es lo que Gotham hace. Es una de las razones por la cual también quería venir esta noche. Quería solicitarle sus servicios.

 

— Oh sabía que no solo había venido con una actividad que catalogó como frívola — dice, sonriendo cuando Bruce Wayne también lo hace — ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? ¿Es acaso que Industrias Wayne está interesada en invertir en algunos de mis proyectos?

 

— Quiero solicitar un esclavo de mi elección. He escuchado que es el mejor en hacer que esto se cumpla.

 

La sonrisa de Galavan se desvanece tan pronto el termina de hablar, puede ver como el hombre intenta que no se refleje lo que está pensando en su rostro, pero él puede ver con detalles como sus ojos se han entrecerrado, su pulso se ha acelerado y por sobre todo, su copa ha cambiado de mano una o dos veces, todo apunta a que no solo no lo esperaba, sino que no sabe qué hacer.

 

— Señor Wayne, sé que es joven, pero permítame decirle que — se queda en silencio sonriendo mientras con uno de sus dedos acaricia el borde de su copa — hay espacios para apropiados para cada negocio y que una reunión es más apropiada para tratar negocios delicados, como lo son ese tipo.

 

— ¿Entonces, no va a ser de alguna utilidad esta noche? Señor Galavan, como usted soy un hombre ocupado, estas frivolidades son un placer que cada vez me doy menos debido a ajustar mi ocupada agenda con estos eventos. He contactado con su oficina varias veces esta semana y he estado decepcionado de no ser atendido. Especialmente cuando Wayne Enterprises ha dado casi el setenta por ciento del presupuesto para su propuesta.

 

Había tal desenvolvimiento de parte de Wayne, que era difícil pensar que el chico le estuviera jugando un farol pidiéndole un esclavo. La forma sin miedo con la que hablaba del tema era hasta escalofriante.

 

— Esta bien señor Wayne, puedo hacerle llegar un catálogo para que pueda elegir las características que le parezcan más apropiadas — Galavan sonrió al notar por un segundo la expresión de duda en el rostro de Wayne — Permítame le explico, no educamos a nuestros prospectos en el vacío, sino le damos habilidades particulares, después de todo deben servir más allá que como compañeros en una noche fría ¿no?

 

— Por supuesto, los hace más... deseables y útiles a su maestro. — Bruce concluyó en el mismo tono que había estado usando durante toda la conversación, entonces una sonrisa se deslizo lenta y segura por sus labios. — Me gustaría eso, no me quejo de Gordon, pero tiene fallas. Parece que quien sea que lo entreno, no lo hizo bien. Esta vez me gustaría tener a alguien más perfecto.

 

— Podemos reajustar su compra en cualquier momento — realmente no se esperaba que Wayne hablara de todo esto tan abiertamente — Aunque, si me permite un comentario, las personas hablaban de que usted no le compró por placer, sino para regresarle su vida. Así que me sorprende que quiera otro esclavo.

 

— Como dije, quien sea que hizo el trabajo con Gordon no lo hizo de la forma correcta. De hecho, no podría pensar que estaban más que equivocados en la forma en la que lo educaron.

 

— Está bien, le enviaré por una conexión segura el catálogo más resiente que tenemos actualizado — falsa cortesía, Bruce lo noto de inmediato, seguramente este hombre le creía tan poco como él lo hacía. — Ahora, si me disculpa, debo atender a otros invitados. Ya saben cómo son los negocios.

 

— Lo hago ahora. — murmuro cuando Galavan se alejó de él, lanzándole varias miradas sobre su hombro. El hombre parecía nervioso.

 

 

 

 

— Necesitó tu ayuda. — dijo al entrar a la habitación del mayordomo, quien estaba doblando su ropa, y en una extraña imagen, estaba en calzoncillos. Alfred le miro unos segundos, antes de lanzar uno de sus suspiros, pero no respondió. Bruce decidiendo que era tiempo de confiar, se adentró en la habitación, y cerró la puerta tras él. — Lo que voy a decirte es algo privado entre Gordon y yo. Algo que hemos ocultado, creo, muy bien de ti.

 

— Espero no se refiera al hecho de que prácticamente llevan dos semanas sin hablarse o tocarse. — responde, sarcástico como solo a veces Alfred puede ser, mientras se cruza de brazos, un poco incómodo con el hecho de estar semi desnudo. — Porque no han hecho mucho esfuerzo en ocultar eso.

 

— Usamos la droga que solían darle cuando era un esclavo para entumecer su mente. — Wayne replico y no se molestó en esperar una respuesta aunque pudo ser testigo de la reacción de Alfred mientras continuaba hablando. — Es consensual, el me permite hacerlo y yo lo hago porque me siento en control. Cuando está bajo la influencia de esa droga, puedo extraer información de sus días como esclavo. Tengo los nombres de los tres principales culpables de que le ocurriera todo esto. ¿Vas a ayudarme o no?

 

— Espere, espere… — se queda en silencio, mirando detenidamente a Bruce que parece alterado — Dejando de lado, la forma extraña en que han decidido divertirse. ¿Exactamente en qué quiere que le ayude Amo Bruce?

 

— Creo que no lo hice tan bien como esperaba hacerlo. Ahora estoy siendo vigilado constantemente, no creo que Jim este salvo. Te dije hace dos semanas que ya no haría falta que lo vigilaras. — claro lo había dicho con otras palabras más crudas. — y no es eso lo que quiero ahora.

 

— Por supuesto, Amo Bruce, no me parece apropiado retomar mis vigilancias del señor Gordon, el... no está de muy buen humor y los últimos días ha acompañado a Harvey en copas más veces de las que es apropiado ingerir licor para cualquiera, así que quizás debería, no lo sé, hablar con él. — nadie puede culparle por intentarlo, aunque se gane una mirada de enojo de Bruce — De hecho amo Bruce, ¿Está consciente que parece que ustedes dos... terminaron?

 

— Te lo dije antes, dejarle al quebrarse primero. Necesitó hacer mi trabajo, por Gotham, tengo a los nombres más importantes y necesitó que me ayudes. No te pido que vigiles a Jim, solo necesitó a alguien que pueda llevar a cabo el trabajo en caso de que yo perezca haciendo esta estupidez. Voy a ir a la guarida de Galavan esta noche... necesitó que alguien lo sepa.

 

— Oh Amo Bruce — Alfred suspira, viendo los ojos negros de su niño mirarle con atención, se ven tan grandes cuando pide algo, seguramente por lo extraño que es que lo haga — Bueno, estaré para usted en lo que necesita.

 

— Sé que sería injusto de mi parte pedirte esto, pues fue culpa de mi propio padre que tus dedicaras tu vida a cuidarme a mí, pero quiero que estés con Jim si algo llegara a... sucederme. — pudo ver el dolor en los ojos de Alfred, pero no hizo hincapié en eso, pues no quería estar psicológicamente vulnerable. — He dejado todo lo que quiero que sepas aquí. — saco un sobre de su chaqueta y se lo entregó al hombre mayor. — me voy ahora, Alfred. Con suerte nos veremos mañana.

 

 

 

 

El edificio Blanc C, pertenecía a Wayne Enterprises, eran residencias de lujo para los altos ejecutivos de WE, había tanta opulencia en ellos que era difícil no pensar en este como un palacio. Conseguir unas oficinas o un apartamento en este edificio significaba pagar mucho dinero para esperar el tiempo mínimo posible para obtener una residencia permanente en este lugar, y que alguien que no perteneciera a la alta cámara de WE viviera aquí era todo un suceso. Sin duda, Bruce Wayne no había aprobado esto, ni lo hubiera aprobado de haber sabido que Theo Galavan había hecho la solicitud para la permanencia en este lugar.

 

Entrar fue fácil, tenía los planos y tenía el equipo que Selina le había conseguido hace unos días. Era consciente que sus preguntas a Galavan lo habían incomodado, pues el hombre no se había movido del edificio desde la fiesta.

 

Era difícil saber que estaba haciendo allí, pues aun con la tecnología que Lucius le actualizaba, aún era incapaz de penetrar ese edificio desde afuera. El apartamento de lujo está a diez pisos por debajo del Pent House. Y entrar es tan fácil cuando conoces sus especificaciones de seguridad que casi le provoca reír cuando penetra el apartamento, encontrándose solo en una estancia amplia.

 

Su objetivo es conseguir ese manual de características de los esclavos a solicitar, con la intención de descubrir como lo hacen y exponer el experimento a la prensa. Incluso si sabe que los culpables nunca serán culpados, si tendrá a las personas de su lado, tiene a Selina trabajando en las calles, haciendo preguntas sobre los sentimientos de la clase baja en contra de los esclavistas.

 

Necesita esos archivos, y tan importante como eso, necesita asustar a Galavan hasta el punto en el que este le de la seguridad de que no lo hará de nuevo. Si en el camino consigue la cura definitiva para Gordon entonces habrá sido una buena noche.

 

No lo admite tan abiertamente como debería, pero estar aquí, es todo por y para Jim. Es para tratar de encontrar venganza o alguna forma de que pueda ser medianamente el mismo de nuevo, es para poder volver a ver al hombre que se desvaneció aquella tarde y no solo fragmentos de lo que fue alguna vez, unos rotos llenos de miedo, dolor y otros cuantos que no reconoce, que no sabe de dónde vienen y que sinceramente teme. Como el Jim que asesino a sangre fría a ese hombre, cuando este bajo su arma.

 

Camina por la sala principal hasta la chimenea, puede ver una tableta en la parte superior bloqueada con el logo de las industrias de Galavan maneja y sin pensarlo mucho la toma, con una pequeña llave que le dio Lucios, espera poder vencer su seguridad y copiar todos los archivos sin dejar rastro. Mientras eso pasa, deja la tableta en su lugar y camina hacia el escritorio, puede ver armas escondidas debajo de la primera Gaveta, unos cuantos recibos, papeles de inversión, nada que le interese, hasta que se da cuenta que la lámpara, específicamente el bombillo tiene un reflejo extraño.

 

La toma entre sus manos para revisar y encuentra unos gravados extraños, que al pasar sus dedos por ahí, abren una especie de puerta secreta en el centro de la instancia hacia lo que parece ser una especie de sótano y el sonidos de gemidos llega a sus sentidos, gemidos, altos y desesperados.

 

Así que allí es donde guarda a los esclavos, eso explicaría porque a nombre de las empresas Galavan hay dos apartamentos registrados, pero solo uno habitado. El maldito está usando el piso inferior como sala de juegos. Se adentra en silencio. Vigilando la estancia por si ve alguna cámara, aunque lleve una máscara es consciente del riesgo a ser reconocido.

 

Las paredes laterales del lugar están llenas de juguetes sexuales cada cual más obsceno que el anterior. Lo primero que puede ver, aparte de esto, es a dos hombres y una mujer atados a unas extrañas máquinas que tienen unos dilos conectados a sus cuerpos,  no cree que estén muy conscientes de su entorno, se ven quebrados y algo desorientados, de inmediato identifica que están bajo la influencia de la droga de Keth y que puede ser que tengan días de esta forma sino es que hasta más, sin siquiera planearlo se pregunta por un segundo cuanto les tomó someterlos, cuando tiempo fue que a Jim le tomó romperse. En una escritorio puede ver juegos de agujas que aparentemente hace poco fueron usados, porque tienen algunos vestigios de sangre y se da cuenta que a su lado hay una especie de holograma con palabras punteadas, como en una lista.

 

— Cocina.

 

— Limpieza.

 

— Guardaespaldas.

 

Pronto se da cuenta que Galaván estaba implementado cada una de ellas en estas personas y al parecer tuvo que salir de prisa, porque dejó todo esto así, abierto. De inmediato navega entre las características, todas son muy cotidianas, hasta que empieza a ponerse todo más bizarro cuando ve otras como “gusto por la sangre” “agresividad” ... es como si esta gente buscara recrear la personalidad completa de la persona. El objetivo es simple, crear un ser un humano desde cero con la apariencia que ellos elijan. Bruce se siente asqueado de solo pensarlo, aunque Jim haya llegado de esa forma a él, no es su intención que se quedara así.

 

Escucha un ruido de pisadas y se gira a tiempo para esquivar un cuchillo que se dirige a su cara. Por reflejo lanza un puñetazo y le da en el estómago a su atacante.

 

Cuando esté levanta la cabeza, en vez de una mueca de dolor puede ver una sonrisa que se extiende por toda la expresión de lo que identifica como una niña, le desestabiliza tanto que sea tan joven como la forma en que su rostro parece desfigurado de emoción, de algo peligroso que no tiene tiempo de identificar porque ella le vuelve a golpear.

 

Esta vez intenta golpearle en un sitio donde sabe que perderá la conciencia, dejando a la joven tendida en el suelo. Es desagradable ver a alguien tan joven allí, manipulada para ser esto...

 

Alzo su mirada para ver cinco esclavos más esperando su turno, así que extrajo su varilla metálica y la extendió, Lucius la había modificado para tener electricidad, así que solo tenía que conectarlo con el cuello de alguno y así no los lastimaría.

 

Golpea con facilidad al primero, pero el segundo, un hombre con unos músculos enormes logra mandarle contra la pared, le puede escuchar murmurar una súplica antes de que lance un golpe contra su barbilla, que no llega a conectar porque él se desplaza hacia abajo y le derriba desde ese lugar. El tercero se abalanza a él con un cuchillo y lograr cortar su hombro izquierdo antes de que el alcance su pecho y luego su cuello.

 

Cuando levanta la vista el último de los esclavos que le atacó se ha ido y no sabe si significa que le han descubierto o solo están programados para atacar a cualquiera que se acerque a ese lugar. Sigue caminando, esta vez al escritorio donde estaban antes las agujas y conecta otro de los dispositivos de copia a la computadora que encuentra ahí.

 

Espera que el contenido de la tableta que dejó arriba copiando y el de esta computadora sea suficiente, tiene que salir de aquí, el sonido de los gemidos, los artefactos, las agujas y que estos personas le atacaran como si no fueran más que marionetas le ha alterado, no puede dejar de pensar en todo lo que Jim pasó, si todo esto se aproxima o fue peor.

 

— Bueno, bueno, bueno, una pequeña rata se ha colado en nuestro centro de mando. — Bruce sintió su sangre enfriarse, lo había esperado, pero eso no lo hacía menos escalofriante. Este hombre era un sujeto que aparentaba ser inofensivo, pero eso no era más que una fachada.

 

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a Galavan que lo miraba con una sonrisa casi encantadora.

 

— Supongo que has venido aquí buscando algo. ¿Eres uno de los secuaces del Pingüino? Ese bastardo no se rinde en intentar robar mi formula. Todos sus pequeños minions han acabado aquí, al único que no he podido atrapar es a esa rata escurridiza de Zsasz.

 

— No trabajo para el pingüino — fue lo único que apenas pudo decir, mientras sentía sus manos apretarse contra la vara que sostenía en sus manos. Necesitaba llegar a las dos dispositivos que había colocado para copiar la información e irse, antes de que no pudiera detenerse, porque solo podía pensar en tener a ese hombre entre sus manos hasta que esa sonrisa de mierda se desvaneciera  totalmente de su rostro. — Tienes todo una empresa montada aquí...

 

— Pues sería más grande si no se nos hubiera escapado muestra gallina de los huevos de oro. — dijo con falso pesar, acercándose al vigilante que se puso en guardia cuando vio como en las manos Gala van sostenía un par de agujas.

 

— ¿Tenían una gallina de los huevos de oro? — pregunta, mientras empieza a caminar hacia la izquierda, pensando cuál es mejor ángulo para que las agujas no le alcancen.

 

— Jim Gordon. — y tan pronto dijo el nombre, se lanzó hacia Wayne con la aguja encajándose en el hombro de este, eso basto para que el joven le diera una patada en el estómago y le rompiera la muñeca. El grito de Galavan resonó en la estancia, pero Bruce no se detuvo. Tenía demasiada ira por dentro.

 

Le tomó de la muñeca rota y atrajo a Galavan hacia su cuerpo, sus gritos eran como un energizarte porque disfrutó golpear su estómago con fuerza cuando este estuvo cerca de él, se quitó la aguja del hombro con fuerza cuando se sintió aturdido y volvió a golpear el rostro de Galavan.

 

No se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta que vio la aguja encajada en el cráneo de Galavan, que de inmediato se paralizo, quedando laxo en su agarre. Fue tan violento que lo sintió al tenerlo así, que sonrió.

 

— Maldito. — Gruño soltándolo, el cuerpo de Galavan cayo al suelo. Sintiendo aun la adrenalina, se levantó para tomar una aguja llena de la droga que había en la mesa y se la inyector en el cuello, vaciándola toda, en Jim no usaba ni un octavo de lo que acaba de inyectarle a este hombre.

 

Pudo ver el alcance que tenía la combinación de las agujas y la droga, era como si la persona pasara a ser simplemente un cascarón vacío, abierto y en blanco y de repente, solo podía pensar en qué hacer, en el alcance de esta situación y de pronto lo supo, quería los archivos específicos de Jim, quería saber qué características había grabado en él.

 

Retiro ambos dispositivos de extracción, y salió del apartamento sintiendo que había sobrevivido a una guerra. Corrió dando tumbos por el pasillo hacia las escaleras, corrió por estas hasta que se detuvo cerca de la ventana exterior por donde había entrado. Sentía que al fin obtenía una victoria.

 

Que había ganado algo, que podría al fin avanzar.

 

Llego a la mansión y se dirigió a la guarida de su padre, colocando la información en el escritorio y desnudándose, la sangre aun salía de la heridas que Galavan alcanzó a hacerle. Regreso arriba, cerrando la cueva y comenzó a revisarse el brazo.

 

— ¿Bruce, que te ha pasado?

 

James camino hacia Bruce, tenía puesto una de las piyamas que él le había comprado para dormir, el cabello algo húmedo y un ligero olor a Whisky que ocultaba el suave olor que tenía en otras ocasiones, aunque el no contesto porque se quedó perdido en los ojos de James cuando este se acercó, siseo al sentir el pequeño algodón con alcohol limpiando su herida con los implementos que él había preparado tan sólo hace unos segundos.

 

— Puedo hacer eso por mi cuenta. — respondió, sintiendo como el corazón le martilleaba en los oídos, en especial al ver esos hermosos ojos atentos a él. — Es tarde, deberías estar dormido.

 

— No podía dormir — responde Jim simplemente, sus ojos resbalando de Bruce a la herida  — Creo que necesita uno o dos puntos, Alfred dice que es mejor cuando es algo profunda... Bruce... ¿Quieres que me vaya?

 

— Te quiero... — murmuro sin saber que más decir. — te quiero aquí conmigo.

 

Los ojos de James le miraron de nuevo, se dio cuenta que el detective estaba buscando si decía la verdad y eso dolió bastante, más porque podía ver la inseguridad en sus ojos.

 

— Sabes que no hay problema si has decidido que no soy lo que esperabas, lo entenderé, ¿verdad?

 

— No he decidido nada. No he tenido tiempo para pensar en nosotros estas dos semanas. — Wayne escondió su mirada de él, mandándola a otro lado de la habitación. — Lo sé. Se lo que ocurrió esa noche porque él me lo dijo. Trate de no pensar en ellos o no podría seguir adelante.

 

— Sé que lo sabes, tú indiferencia lo ha dejado muy claro — contesto, regresando su mirada a la mesa — Creo que no era que no tenías tiempo, sino que no querías pensar en mí matando a alguien porque te darías cuenta que yo no soy lo que creías y admirabas, por eso pensé que quizás, no sabías como decirme que querías que me fuera.

 

— ¡No es así! — grito, girándose hacia Jim, no sabe porque pero lo abofeteo. — ¿¡Por qué tenías que hacerlo!? — Le grito sintiendo la rabia estallar por dentro. — Podías haberle disparado en otra parte, pero tenías que matarlo... — puso sus manos en la pijama de Jim, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos. Y comenzó a llorar mientras se presionaba contra el pecho del adulto.

 

No recuerda hace cuanto no se sentía de esta forma tan vulnerable, frágil e indefenso, pero no deja de sollozar y Jim le aprieta con fuerza contra su pecho  sin soltarle un segundo, es como volver al pasado, cuando solo necesitaba estar en sus brazos para sentir que nada en el mundo podría hacerle daño. Es fácil volver a ese sentimiento.

 

— No sé qué me pasó.

 

Se aferra a él, con las imágenes de aquello se esclavos y de todas esas escrituras, aquellas especificaciones, todas esas características que le daban a esos esclavos, a Jim seguro le habían puesto muchas y se habían sentido orgullosos de haber podido romper un carácter tan fuerte como el de Gordon.

 

— Maldita sea... Jim... ¿qué te hicieron?

 

— No lo sé — contesto de nuevo, sus ojos cerrándose mientras acuñaba con cuidado la cabeza de Bruce — Mi cuerpo se movió solo, solo quería ver su sangre, lo siento Bruce, siento no ser tu Jim...

 

— Quiero matarlos a todos, quiero hacerles pagar, por habernos dañado a ambos... esos malditos... — tembló en los brazos de Jim, su cuerpo entonces recordó la calidez de esos brazos, y antes de que pudiera decir algo allí estaba sus manos en el cuello de Jim y su boca sobre la de este.

 

Sentir los labios de Jim después de tantos días causa en su cuerpo una sed incontrolable y sabe que pese a todos sus dudas y todos sus miedos, James también lo siente por la forma en que le devuelve el beso, desesperando, ansioso y necesitado.

 

— Te amo... — susurra después de haberle dejado un suave mordisco en los labios, sus dedos despeinando más al ex policía hasta hacerlo irreconocible para cualquiera, pero no para él, a quien su apariencia desaliñada no le es extraña, pues conoce a este hombre muy bien. Lo conoce donde es importante.

 

— Te amo — contesto con suavidad, Bruce puede ver los ojos celestes algo húmedos y sabe que las últimas semanas han sido duras para los dos — Bruce... te amo, si algo me pasa, quiero que no olvides ¿está bien?

 

— ¿Si alogró te pasa a ti? Si, supongo que algo puede pasarte, porque te niegas a que yo te asfixie. — Bruce replico con su típico tono antipático, pero Jim supo leer entre líneas, el joven hombre solo estaba preocupado por él. — Desde que... desde que te compre ese día en la subasta, sabía que tendría que cuidarte.

 

— Vaya ese vigilante es todo un chismoso ¿no? — dijo ganándose un sonido de queja que le hizo reír un poco acariciando la mejilla de Bruce con cariño — Sé que quieres cuidarme, pero fuiste un poco lejos, nunca me habían vigilado en mi vida. Ni siquiera mis padres.

 

— Si, pero tú mismo lo has dicho, no eres tú mismo... pensé que ayudaba cuidándote las espaldas... pensé que estaba haciendo algo bueno por ti, no era mi intención... y ya ha ocurrido antes...

 

— ¿Quieres hacer más cosas por mí de la que has hecho? — no puede evitar que le sorprenda, su mano regresa a la herida revisándola una última vez antes de girarse hacia los utensilios que Bruce preparó, pero es algo difícil de hacerlo porque Bruce se recuesta en su hombro y parece no querer moverse — Te has convertido en un buen hombre Bruce. — dice casi con nostalgia.

 

— No es cierto, cariño. No he crecido un poquito, aun soy el pequeño Bruce que se abrazaba a ti cuando no sabía que hacer consigo mismo. — respondió, cerrando sus ojos, e ignorando a Jim Gordon que intentaba cerrar la herida.

 

— No, no te das cuenta de lo que has crecido y de lo fuerte que eres — lo dice con orgullo, pensando que aunque una parte de él siempre verá a Bruce como un niño, es obvio que ya no lo es — ¿Vas a dejarme curar esa herida?

 

— No quiero. No quiero separarme de ti. — Hizo un puchero que Jim creyó no haber visto nunca, y no solo su corazón se encogió, sino que sintió sus pantalones apretarse. — Quiero tener sexo, Jim.

 

— Creo que nunca llegará el día en que pueda decirte que no — responde, tragando un gemido sorprendido cuando Bruce le mueve entre sus brazos y empieza a besar su cuello, su mano bajando hacia su miembro que se remueve cada vez más emocionado.

 

— Puedes hacerlo, esa es la ventaja de nuestra relación, puedes decirme que no cuantas veces quieras, pero que lleves a cabo esa decisión es otro asunto... Alfred dice que mi rostro está hecho para que seas incapaz de negarte a mis deseos... — mordió el cuello de Jim, y se deslizo grácilmente hasta quedar de rodillas frente a este. Le dolieron las piernas donde tenía un par de moretones por ciertas caídas que prefería no recordar, pero eso no le impidió bajar el pantalón pijama.

 

— Mi pequeño caliente y arrogante Bruce — dice, llevando sus manos al cabello de su niño que una vez ha logrado bajar el pantalón pijama y su bóxer no ha perdido el tiempo y ha empezado a lamer la punta, haciendo que sus piernas tiemblen mientras se pierde en los ojos de Bruce que le miran fijamente. Siempre el sexo con Bruce es tan íntimo, al inicio, no sabía que pensar, cuando estaba entre la neblina, perdido en su propia cabeza, porque se lo hacía con tanto esmero y calidez, porque tanta pasión y cuando lo comprendió, se dio cuenta de cuanto anhelaba ese amor y cuando le amaba de vuelta tan bien.

 

Esta mamada fue lenta y tortuosa en comparación a cualquier otra que hubiera recibido en su vida, parecía que Bruce Wayne quisiera recordar el sabor de su pene dejando pequeñas succiones por cada milímetro de piel sensible. Su lengua recorriendo las protuberancias de sus venas hasta llegar a sus testículos que pulsaban con cada toque.

 

Acabo colocando su otra mano como soporte en el escritorio, las rodillas temblándole cuando Wayne tomo sus bolas entre sus dedos y tiro de ellas mientras chupaba la punta, ahuecando sus mejillas, y tragándose un buen lote de líquido viscoso. Su vista estaba completamente nublada cuando el placer le aturdió, no podía ver otra cosa que Bruce y no quería ver otra cosa que él, tan aturdido estaba que no sabe cuándo esté se puso de pie y le besó, no podía pensar en nada más que los labios que le abrían la boca y enredaban su lengua con fuerza y otra vez, Bruce estaba desesperado por su cuerpo y el por el suyo. Por eso no dudo sentarse en la mesa cuando este se inclinó sobre su cuerpo.

 

Fue despojado de la parte inferior de su pijama, y la parte superior de esta fue abierta con tanta fuerza que Alfred tendrá que coserle los botones, de nuevo. Las manos de Bruce consiguieron sus pezones y los pellizcaron hasta que le hicieron sollozar de gusto, pidiendo al joven que pusiera su boca en ellos.

 

James llevó una de sus manos a su boca para tratar de controlar los suaves jadeos que escapaban de sus labios cuando Bruce enredaba su lengua y luego succionaba toda el contorno del pezón una y  otra vez hasta que este se ponía tan duro que mandaba espasmos de placer por todo su cuerpo. Para cuando Bruce está jugando con su entrada, él es un manejo de temblores que solo puede gemir, deseando que su pareja llene su cuerpo lo más pronto posible.

 

— Adoro que continúes preparando tu cuerpo para mí... siempre listo para cuando yo quiera follarte. — Wayne borro de su cabeza tan pronto dijo eso, cualquier recuerdo de aquella lista de características, pero sin duda esta costumbre de Gordon debía de estar allí en algún lado. Enterró su boca en el tembloroso musculo, y lo penetro con su lengua, saboreando no solo al lubricante edible sino el sabor típico de Gordon.

 

— Me encanta prepararme para ti — contesto antes de prácticamente gritar y empujar sus caderas desesperadamente hacia la boca de Bruce, sentir como recorría el contorno de su entrada mientras sus dedos tocaban su próstata le dejaba aturdido y con claras ganas de más, su cuerpo temblaba y entonces una sensación de calor explotaba hasta el punto en que su polla dura de nuevo se mojaba una y otra vez.

 

Hace días que no experimentaba esto que le nublaba la mente de cualquier problema, haciéndolo sentir en paz consigo mismo, su cuerpo desprovisto de tensión, su alma tranquila. No había cantidad de alcohol suficiente que pudiera hacerle sentir así, solo Bruce Wayne tenía ese control sobre él, esa capacidad de hacerle entregarse completo a su ser.

 

Wayne se alza entre sus piernas, y Jim suspira cuando lo siente entrar a su cuerpo.

 

Bruce está tan duro como él está estrecho, puede verlo en los ojos negros que luchan por no embestir de inmediato, aunque ambos lo deseen.

 

— Bruce... Bruce por favor. — sube su mano hasta la nuca del más joven haciendo que se incline más dentro de su cuerpo. — Dímelo...

 

— Te amo, Jim, eres mío por siempre... me perteneces... — gimió, sintiendo el peso de Jim arrastrarlo hacia abajo hasta que esta sobre este, embistiendo lento para no lastimar a su pareja que se ha desacostumbrado a su tamaño, y para ser honesto, Jim piensa que quizás dos semanas han sido suficiente para que el chico vuelva a crecer.

 

Se abraza con fuerza a la espalda de Bruce sintiendo sus ojos húmedos, quizás de placer, quizás por sus palabras, lo único que sabe es que se aferra a sus espalda con fuerza — Te amo Bruce — gira su cabeza para quedar contra el oído de su pareja donde agrega un “Te pertenezco” que le hace ganarse una fuerte embestida casi de inmediato.

 

El calor de su cuerpo, la necesidad de tenerse, todo se combina para que ambos no excedan su tiempo normal de duración, es rápido, es lento, es intenso, ninguno de los dos sabe cómo describirlo hasta que se están moviendo hacia al tapete, la chimenea encendida les da la bienvenida cuando Bruce lo extiende entre los cojines que ha lanzado al suelo y las dos mantas con las que los arropa, la herida de Bruce sangra ocasionalmente, pero el entumecimiento del sexo hace que el joven se quede dormido antes que él.

 

Jim le gustaría levantarse y darle unos puntos a esa herida, de hecho lo intenta una o dos veces pero no lo consigue porque no hay forma de que Bruce vaya soltarle, sus brazos solo se aferran con fuerza a su cuerpo. El calor de la chimenea, el miedo de que Bruce fuera alejarle y el calor de este contra su cuerpo, hacen que él también caiga dormido.


	14. MERMAR

 

Alfred hace una cena Navideña estupenda, solo que es Octubre, y el día de Acción de Gracias está cercano, pero a Jim Gordon no le importa cuando se está llenando la boca de galletas de hombrecitos de jengibre con mantequilla de ajo, la combinación hace que Bruce Wayne le dé una mirada de repulsión cuando se está sirviendo ensalada rusa y parte del enorme Pavo que Selina ha reducido a unas cuantas piezas en cuestión de minutos, Alfred es más modesto, se ha servido un asado y pan de queso, todo lo ha hecho el, así que está contento con el desenlace.

 

— No puede entender como Jim no engorda. — dice Selina dándole una mala mirada al antiguo detective que solo agarra otra galleta  encogiéndose de hombros. — Devora todas galletas que Alfred le da y míralo, no creo que sea por correr con Harvey en las noches, porque Harvey no corre...

 

Es una cena para cuatro, pero la variedad de comida es enorme, aunque Bruce se conforma con ver a los demás comer mientras el limita sus platos a uno solo, se está sintiendo mareado de las medicinas que Alfred le ha hecho tomar, pues la herida se ha infectado.

 

— Harvey corre cuando Jim, corre.

 

— Pues eso es cierto, pero en realidad creo que no engorda porque ustedes tienen mucho sexo. — dice Selina y es claro que solo es para molestar a Jim que se sonroja pero no lo niega. Mientras que Bruce asiente.

 

— No te sorprendas tanto, Jim. Ustedes no son exactamente discretos a la hora de tener sexo, en todas partes, a todas horas, y yo fui feliz de no limpiar sus secreciones por dos semanas y media.

 

— Oh, en serio, me gustaría saber cómo terminamos siempre hablando de la vida sexual de Bruce y mía — se queja, haciendo que Selina prácticamente estalle de la risa.  — Y Alfred, por favor, deja esas sábanas así, yo las lavaré. — es el turno de Bruce de quejase.

 

— Es su trabajo. — Bruce dice, mordiendo el pavo y casi atragantándose cuando Jim coge su celular porque ha empezado a sonar, le pone nervioso de una forma inimaginable que conteste la llamada entrante, más cuando Jim animadamente dice "Lucius".

 

Intercambia una mirada con Alfred, que alza las cejas como diciendo "Ya que...", y eso lo hace ponerse más nervioso aun, pues Lucius tiene toda la información que él le ha sacado a Galavan, quien por dos días no ha aparecido de nuevo en público.

 

— Si, gracias por las huellas que pudiste encontrar en esa escena del crimen que el médico forense de la policía no podía resolver. — se queda en silencio, riendo un poco con algo que dice Lucius y como siempre que sucede tiene toda la atención de la mesa. — No, no, no, te juro que Harvey y yo te cubrimos, no tendrás problemas con él. Si, si, Harvey se encargó y yo te cubrí con los testigos. Si aquí está, te lo pasaré.

 

— Lucius. — Bruce contestó, e ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de Jim, se levantó de la mesa, aunque podía sentirle siguiéndole con la mirada, continuo caminando hasta salir. — ya estoy solo.

 

— Ya logré des encriptar los datos que me facilitaste, creo que la información es lo suficientemente fuerte para vincular a Galavan e iniciar un proceso legal contra él. Pero no encontré nada que vincule a nadie más, es como si toda esta red trabaja en unidades separadas — explica, sabiendo que es lo que Wayne desea escuchar, sin rodeos, simplemente directo al punto.

 

— Bien, hoy mismo quiero que vengas. Haz respaldo de todo lo que tengas a mano, no quiero sorpresas. ¿A estas horas ya debe de haberse despertado? ¿Cuánto crees que puede durar esta dosis? — cuestiono, la voz le tembló al pensar en cuanto le había inyectado, joder, había sido bastante.

 

— Debe estar despertando, quizás dentro de unas tres horas... bueno, si nadie se aprovechó de su estado claro está. — responde haciendo que Bruce se lo plantee por un segundo, pero no porque se sienta mal por ello, sino porque cree que si algo así paso, Galavan más que nadie lo merece. — Oh y bueno... encontré algo particular sobre Gordon.

 

— ¿Bruce? — la voz de Jim lo tomo por sorpresa, y se giró al mismo tiempo en el que Lucius se lo decía.

 

— Creo que tenemos una lista provisional de las características que Galavan tenía para el entrenamiento de Gordon, no creo que todas se implantaran, pero hay unas que explicarían el comportamiento evasivo y agresivo de Jim a veces Bruce, creo... que estaban convirtiéndolo en un asesino por el patrón que establecieron.

 

— Esta bien, Lucius, muchas gracias, te llamare luego. — colgó, los dedos le temblaban cuando lo hizo y por eso Gordon le sujeto las manos, todo lo que Bruce veía ahora era a esa niña que había buscado asesinarle, y a todos esos desgraciados que buscaron matarlo.

 

Les habían convertido en una especies de criaturas sedientas de sangre, aun puede recordar como esa niña no había reaccionado al dolor, como se habían lanzado contra su cuerpo, sin mediar en lo más mínimo su seguridad o porque hacia aquello, era una autómata y el solo hecho de pensar que habían empezado este proceso con su pareja, hizo que el mareo que le aquejaba hace rato prácticamente le tirara al suelo. Claro, que Jim estaba ahí para sujetarlo.

 

— Bruce... Bruce ¿Que sucede? ¿Te sientes mal?

 

— No, no pasa nada. — se acercó para abrazarse a Jim, le encantaba sentirse seguro en sus brazos. Sentir que Jim Gordon era un humano. — solo estoy cansado.

 

— Te dije que debiste quedarte un poco más en la cama — se queja Jim, abrazando a Bruce contra su pecho — Aún tienes un poco de temperatura — dice, separándose un poco para llevar su mano a la frente de Bruce que se queja, porque quiere volver a esconderse en el pecho de Jim como hace unos segundos.

 

— No quiero. Además, Alfred se tomó la molestia de hacer una cena deliciosa para todos nosotros, así que deberíamos aprovechar que está de buen humor.

 

— Sí, creo que deberíamos empezar a lavar nuestras sábanas después del sexo y no dejar la ropa tirada en el baño y la habitación ¿sabes? — sonríe al ver la expresión de Bruce — No pongas esa cara, aunque es su trabajo, hay cosas que no debería hacer.

 

— Pero nunca he lavado mis sabanas, y estoy seguro de que tú tampoco, considerando el estado de algunas de las que tenías en tu viejo departamento. — se quejó, haciendo una mueca de indignación.

 

— Eso fue por el tiempo, las lavaba cuando vivía solo. — se queja, indignado. — Porque ya sabes, no vivía exactamente en la mugre ¿sabes? — vuelve a atraer a Bruce hacia su cuerpo, aún preocupado — Alfred no se está haciendo más joven, debemos cuidarlo.

 

— Tú tampoco te estás haciendo más joven. — replico, alzando sus manos para tocar el rostro de Gordon. — Se siente bien tenerte, sin embargo.

 

— Hey, tú también envejeces sabes — responde con una sonrisa suave — Aunque ahora más bien sea que te estás poniendo aún más grande de lo que eras.

 

— He crecido tres centímetros este año, según Alfred, pero se han sentido como diez. — Bruce se fue a reír de la expresión de Gordon con eso.

 

— Si, también te has puesto más grande en otras partes — responde Gordon con un sonrojo que a Bruce le parecía adorable — Volvamos a la mesa, pero si te sientes mal tienes que decirme ¿Esta bien?

 

— No importa. — Bruce de pronto recordó porque se había sentido mal de repente y sintió nauseas, la cabeza le dio vueltas por un momento antes de que recobrara el control de su cuerpo.

 

— No vas a decirme que es lo que te preocupa ¿verdad? — James se separó mirando a los ojos a Bruce que de nuevo parecía perdido en su cabeza.

 

— No aun, te lo diré todo pronto, solo dame algo más de tiempo. — le suplico, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo. Pues no quería que Jim Gordon supiera la verdad aun.

 

— Está bien cariño — para Jim era difícil, pero cerró sus ojos un segundo y asintió. — Confió en ti. Volvamos a la mesa, que Selina se va a comer mis galletas.

 

— Lo cierto es que si, son tuyas, pues Alfred nunca fue tan bueno haciendo galletas hasta que llegaste tú. — le dedico una suave sonrisa, mientras Gordon lo sujetaba de la mano y ambos caminaban a la mesa.

 

No supo que sucedió hasta que vio a Selina con una sonrisa traviesa y una cámara en la mano, el flash que le aturdió significaba que les había tomado una foto tomados de la mano, cuando sus sonrisas estaban en el rostro del otro y lo primero que hizo fue sentir sus mejillas sonrojadas al igual que Jim cuando volteó a verlo.

 

— Si tienen momentos lindos, pensé que eran dos aburridos y amargados.

 

— Él es aburrido. — Bruce se quejó, y Jim lo miro con una expresión más ligera de la que había tenido en semanas, se le veía feliz, satisfecho, engrandecido de felicidad de nuevo y Bruce decidió que quería que permaneciera así, pero, ¿De qué valían sus decisiones cuando Jim Gordon hacia lo que quería sin que le importaran las opiniones o preocupaciones de los demás? Si eran dos gotas de agua ambos.

 

Alfred tenía razón, él y James eran obstinados, cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza, no había quien les detuviera y no eran precisamente buenos compartiéndolo, eran reservados y aun así... aún con todo eso, estaban tan pendientes del otro que era hasta ridículo. Porque ciertamente, aunque James no haya puesto a nadie vigilarle como él sí lo hizo, su pareja es bastante sobreprotectora también, aunque quizá no se dé cuenta de eso. Se sientan a la mesa con Selina en medio, enseñándole la foto que acaba de tomar y que admite es bastante buena, mientras Jim se concentra de nuevo en sus galletas.

 

La comida les hace sentir bien a todos, es un ambiente tranquilo, e incluso la preocupación de Bruce Wayne sobre el destino de su pareja se disuelve entre el pavo y la salsa de camarones y ver a su pareja alimentada y feliz.

 

 

 

 

Lucius llega casi tres horas después de la comida que compartían, el mismo le ha pasado un mensaje con la hora exacta en que debía venir, pues a esa hora Jim está nadando en la piscina de la ala oeste, recorriéndola de un lado a otro, totalmente concentrado en ello, tanto que no se da cuenta que él le observa por algunos minutos desde uno de los balcones y mucho menos se dará cuenta de la visita de Lucius, a quien ha citado prácticamente en el otro extremo de la mansión. Lastimosamente de Selina no se ha logrado librar, al menos no tan fácilmente como con su pareja, que parece apreciar la piscina del mismo modo que lo hace con un buen par de galletas.

 

— ¿El está ocupado? — Lucius preguntó, entrando junto con Bruce en la pequeña habitación que habían elegido para estar juntos. — No me gustaría que escuchara nada de lo que tengo que decirte.

 

— Está nadando, lo hace todos los días por casi dos horas — cuando Lucius desvía su mirada al reloj de la pared el agrega. — Empezó apenas hace diez minutos y Alfred tiene instrucciones de entretenerlo, en caso de que venga a buscarme. Puedes estar tranquilo.

 

— Bueno entonces hagamos esto... he impreso todo lo que hay que imprimir. He hecho muchas copias, y las he repartido ya en la prensa local y nacional, he enviado algo también a... — explico con una mueca de cansancio, parecía que había estado mucho tiempo despierto.

 

— Eliminaste cualquier cosa que pudiera colocar a James como víctima ante la opinión pública como te pedí — pregunta, aun cuando le interese la divulgación de esto que hundirá a Galavan, su primordial interés es que su pareja no quede en medio de todo esto.

 

— Por supuesto, elimine de esas listas cualquier rastro de su nombre. Lo que es bueno, porque la gente ha empezado a reconocerlo en la calle, ya los rumores de su vuelta han ido escalando y escalando, para el fin de mes todo Gotham sabrá que James Gordon regreso de donde sea que se haya ido.

 

— Si... eso he notado.

 

El mismo había empezado a ser testigo de lo que Lucius decía, muchos delincuentes comunes están hablando de James, temiendo su regreso, algunos de mayor rango lo veían de forma enfermiza, no es que no tuvieran miedo, no, sino que lo disfrutaban, lo esperaban y por sobre todo lo anhelaban. La leyenda de Jim Gordon estaba surgiendo de nuevo.

 

— Gracias por eso, oh y dijiste que encontraste algo sobre su programación. ¿Cierto?

 

— Si, la programación esta toda, pero aun debo decodificar como desprogramarlo... ya sé cómo empezar a hacerlo con las agujas, pero Jim se dará cuenta. — agrego, viendo como la expresión de Bruce se ensombrecía. — esas son las malas noticias.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con que se dará cuenta? — sus manos algo nerviosas, se mueven por la madera de caoba del escritorio donde sea sentado — ¿No podemos usar la droga para que no esté consciente? ¿Hay una buena noticia en todo esto realmente?

 

— Pues durara un buen rato, tiene que tener una dosis alta de la droga para poder entrar en trance y así desprogramarlo. Él lo notara, pues no solo sabrá que le has inyectado una dosis alta, sino que despertara en unos tres días... él lo notara.

 

— ¿Pero exactamente a qué te refieres con que lo sabrá? — pregunta, sabe que no es culpa de Lucius pero está algo desesperado — ¿Le dolerá? ¿Será como revivir todo lo que le hicieron?

 

— Él ya te dijo que no Bruce. Creo que Jim notara tres o cuatro días perdidos de su vida. — intervino Selina.

 

Lucius se levantó de donde estaba sentado, y le dio los papeles en la mano que Bruce tomo de mala gana. No estaba saliendo como él lo quería.

 

— Supongo que entonces tendré que decírselo. — Bruce suspiro, alejándose de Lucius con los documentos fuertemente apretados en sus manos. ¿Que significaría esto para ambos? ¿Los destruiría para siempre? Si lo hacía a sus espaldas, Jim no se lo perdonaría jamás, pero si se lo decía de frente, puede que su ídolo, el amor de su corta vida, se fuera.

 

— No tiene por qué ser ahora... aunque recomendaría que hablaras con Bullock, empujar a Jim Gordon a situaciones de violencia, por más ligera que sea, lo hará reaccionar como un perro rabioso, irracional y agresivo.

 

Eso le dolió más de lo que admitía, él sabía que su pareja era una bomba de tiempo, que podía explotar con cualquier cosa y quizás sería peor de los que le atacaron cuando estaba buscando las pruebas que ahora tenía. Pero escuchar a alguien más decirlo lo hacía tan real que su corazón latía lentamente, James Gordon no era de esa forma, claro que era bueno luchando y está seguro que bastante letal si se lo propone, pero el Jim que él conoce realmente protege a las personas que están a su alrededor, nunca haría daño a nadie. No intencionalmente.

 

— Jim no dejará de ir con Bullock, a menos que le diga que puede perder el control en cualquier momento, que esa personas le... destrozaron por dentro y fuera.

 

 

 

 

La caída de Galavan se hace una realidad una tarde algo violenta para ambos, están peleados de nuevo, pero esta vez por una razón bastante absurda. Ha ocurrido antes, ha ocurrido cientos de veces, Bruce sale tarde en la noche con Selina y cuando regresa hay muchos moretones en el que no deberían de estar allí. Si fuera un adulto, Jim no sería tan irracional al respecto, pero Bruce aun a sus ojos es un niño. Incluso si ahora se lo esté cogiendo en el sofá, mientras el intenta disfrutarlo y escuchar lo que dicen en la televisión al mismo tiempo.

 

— Dije que pares un momento. — se queja, pero Bruce está en su momento y no deja de impulsarse en su cuerpo.

 

Toma a Bruce por los hombros intentando empujarlo hacia atrás, para alejarlo de su cuerpo, esperando que pueda respirar un poco mejor que lo que hace ahora, cuando escucha las palabras del noticiero.

 

_“Galavan fue vinculado directamente con una red de esclavos que programaba con novedosos métodos._

_“Todos sus activos fueron congelados, hasta ahora es el único responsable”_

_“Se ha rescatado a más de 20 personas de las instalaciones allanadas, pero se sospecha que han sido miles las personas que han sido vendidas.”_

 

— Bruce, aléjate... Bruce... por favor.

 

— Joder... — Bruce se separa de él, poniéndose de pie en el medio del salón totalmente desnudo, Jim siente la brusquedad de su separación entre sus piernas y se cubre con una sábana, lanzándole una mirada al adolescente que comienza a recoger su ropa. En la espalda un horroroso hematoma de color rojo intenso que aun sangra en ciertas zonas.

 

— Te dije que te detuvieras — le reprocha Jim, mientras su vista se mueve al televisor y sus manos a atraer la sabana que sostenía más hacia su cuerpo. — Te dije que te detuvieras. — repite.

 

— ¡Y me detuve! — Bruce se abrocha los pantalones, apenas escuchando lo que dicen en la televisión, sabe lo que están diciendo, y le gustaría disfrutar viendo la cara de Jim en ese momento, pero ahora mismo, solo quiere salir de esa habitación.

 

— Después de que te tuve que empujar y repetir que te alejarás. — contesta exasperado, Bruce puede ver la confusión en su rostro. Realmente le gustaría saber si James está consciente de que Galavan era parte de la red que le capturó o si solo lo sabía a nivel inconsciente, porque ahora realmente se le ve alterado. — ¿Qué es esto Bruce...?

 

— No me importa, tú eres el que quería ver las noticias en lugar de follar. — se coloca el suéter sin mirarlo, escuchando a la periodista hablar sobre cómo han conseguido una lista de clientes de Galavan, y sobre las investigaciones que vendrían. El siguiente en caer seria Barnes, ya Bruce había planeado su caída, hacerle confesar no sería fácil, pero él había estado practicando, dejando en claro entre esos criminales que había alguien cazándolos y haciendo justicia.

 

— No te salgas por la tangente, se cuándo me mientes, lo haces todos los días cuando vienes lleno de golpes y moretes. — su voz se eleva tan rápido como la de Bruce lo hace — ¿Qué demonios tienes que ver en esto, Bruce?

 

— No tiene nada que ver con eso, Jim. No soy un superhéroe ni nada. ¿Y crees que te lo diría? Mira como estas reaccionando... además, deberías estar feliz de que eso esté ocurriendo. — Gordon le miro enfadado, apretando la sabana en sus manos. — alguien allá afuera está haciendo algo por la gente como tú.

 

— ¿De eso se trata? ¿De ayudar a gente como yo? — bufa incrédulo, poniéndose de pie — Bruce, dime ahora mismo ¿Que tienes que ver en esto? — cuando el joven millonario se quedó callado y solo le miró James hizo un esfuerzo porque sus manos no empezaran a temblar. — Por favor Bruce, tengo semanas de estarte pidiendo que me digas que es lo que me ocultas y sigues negándote, sé que estás mintiendo. Por favor.

 

— No estás listo para la verdad, James. La verdad... te hará daño, en formas para las que no estás preparado. No puedes verlo, porque todo lo que ves en mi es un niño. Al menos es todo lo que ves de mí, cuando no estas bajo la influencia de la droga. — suspiro, girándose para salir de la habitación.

 

— Tu y el vigilante iniciaron esta cacería de brujas ¿Cierto? — pregunto haciendo que Bruce se detuviera — ¿Por el vienés con esos moretes? ¿Por eso Selina, Alfred y hasta Harvey me está constantemente mintiendo?

 

— ¿Y que si esa es la verdad? ¿Qué harás? ¿Vas a detenerme? ¿Vas a detenerle a él? — Bruce se giró, mirando los perturbados ojos azules de Jim.

 

— Al parecer no, porque tienes tus prioridades bien claras. — contesto desviando la mirada de los ojos de Bruce antes de que este viera cuanto le habían afectado sus palabras — Además que puede hacer la gente como yo ¿Cierto?, estamos tan quebrados que ni siquiera se nos trata como iguales. — se encoge de hombros para empezar a buscar su ropa.

 

Se sorprende cuando Bruce Wayne lo sujeta de las muñecas, su agarre es doloroso, pero Jim no le va a demostrar que le causa dolor alguno. Mira dentro de sus hermosos ojos, y se mantienen la mirada por unos segundos antes de que Wayne hable.

 

— Deja de tratarme como un niño que no sabe lo que hace, y yo te tratare como un ser humano funcional. He hecho todo lo que querías de mi estas semanas, deje de vigilarte, sales de esta casa cuando quieres, vuelves cuando quieres, confió en ti, así que confía en mí.

 

— La confianza se gana Bruce y estoy harto de que mi pareja me esté mintiendo cada noche, cuando veo que llegas herido... — su rostro se descompone en una mueca de dolor que le hace detenerse a tomar aire un segundo— ¿Sabes lo que es verte llegar cada noche de esa forma y no saber cómo ayudar?, me duele Bruce — confiesa, lo que es una sorpresa hasta para él, porque nunca ha sido realmente bueno hablando de lo que siente o le molesta — que no te lo diga, no quiere decir que no me duela verte así. Confió en ti, por eso he aguantado todos estos meses en silencio, no eres el único que ha hecho lo que el otro quiere — se separa de Bruce, inclinándose para buscar sus bóxers y su pantalón, se los pone en silencio, sabiendo que Bruce le mira, pero parece que ambos no tienen mucho más que decir.

 

— Yo...

 

— Amo Bruce. — la aparición de Alfred sorprende a ambos hombres, la expresión tensa en el rostro del mayordomo no le dice mucho a Jim que apenas lo ve, pero a Bruce le dice que el hombre seguramente lleva escuchando unos minutos, y que su aparición es una forma de acallar las siguientes palabras que iban a salir de su boca.

 

No sabía cómo se tomaría Jim Gordon la noticia de que él era quien estaba detrás de la caída de Galavan, pero suponía que se tomaría eso mejor a escuchar en ese momento de su boca la frase "Yo soy el vigilante".

 

— Tiene una cita en WE, no lo olvide.

 

— Por supuesto — dice James, sin poder evitar la ironía mientras niega con la cabeza — Literalmente salvado por la campana o en este caso, por el mayordomo — se abstuvo de decirle mentiroso a Alfred, porque respetaba mucho al hombre y como había cuidado de él como para hacerlo, pero era evidente que lo pensaba, se inclinó por su camisa y paso a un lado de Alfred, saliendo de la habitación.

 

— No le diga aun. — Alfred le susurro a Bruce antes de dejarlo solo a él, con sabor amargo de la pequeña victoria que había obtenido con Galavan pesando aun en su conciencia.

 

 

 

 

— No quiero que te vayas. — Bruce susurro, mirando como Jim estaba empacando todos los pijamas que él le había comprado. — Puedes quedarte, quizás en otra habitación, por favor, Jim. No te vayas...

 

Gordon ni siquiera podía verlo a los ojos, y para ser honestos, Bruce tampoco quería que lo hiciera. Sabía que se había acabado en el momento en el que Jim saco una maleta y empezó a guardar todo. Salió de la habitación, con las lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos, se tropezó con Alfred, pero no escucho lo que decía, necesitaba salir de la mansión.

 

Llego a la cocina, ignorando que Selina se había quedado esa noche y ahora estaba desayunando, camino fuera de la casa, y continúo caminando sin rumbo fijo, se internó en los jardines ignorando a Alfred que le llamaba.

 

Tenía que alejarse, tenía que caminar a algún lugar que pudiera respirar, nunca pensó que algo podía doler tanto, en el pasado cuando pensó que James no le quería y hacia todo lo que hacía simplemente por su programación, había dolido, recuerdo el dolor agónico que parecía robarse su aire, pero ahora, sabiendo que Jim le quería y que este se estaba yendo de su lado, era mil veces peor. Era como un golpe directamente en su estómago, uno que agarraba cada una de sus entrañas y las apretaba hasta que sentía que iba a vomitar, no... Sí, es decir, si iba a vomitar, se sostuvo de un árbol y vómito, vomito con fuerza sintiendo que con su estómago unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se perdía en la tierra bajo sus pies.

 

Se apoyó en el árbol, y se quedó allí por un rato, temblando mientras lloraba, estaba solo, y ser débil aunque fuera por unas horas era algo que podía permitirse en esta soledad.

 

No sintió el tiempo pasar, las horas se le hicieron segundos, pues cuando alzo su vista cansada, se fijó en que el sol ya estaba bajo, y que la mansión Wayne y sus terrenos eran más extensos de lo que aparentaban. Respiro hondo y se puso en movimiento, alejándose más del edificio. Olía a vómito y a desesperación. Parecía un hombre moribundo.

 

Así se sentía, sentía que una parte de él se había quebrado al ver a James empacar sus cosas, así que había huido, desesperado por encontrar algo de tranquilidad para su corazón, desesperado porque sentía que estaba agonizando. No podría explicar en qué grado amaba a James Gordon, ni siquiera se había sentido tan desolado con la muerte de sus padres. Era diferente.

 

Él nunca había experimentado lo que era sentir este rompimiento en su corazón, se sentía fatal, quería nada más que llorar, para ser honestos, no creía ser capaz de seguir adelante sin Jim a su lado. La mentira tenía que continuar, si involucraba a Jim con el vigilante entonces las cosas se volverían incluso más siniestras.

 

Miro al cielo que se había oscurecido en los pocos minutos que llevaba caminando, y entonces, ocurrió, la tierra se hundió bajo sus pies sorpresivamente, dándole poco tiempo para reaccionar.

 

Apenas pudo mover sus manos a su cabeza para protegerse y aun con ello, el golpe le dejo prácticamente inconsciente en el suelo, mientras veía a un montón de murciélagos moverse de un lado a otro, totalmente desbocados por el ruido que había provocado su caída, prácticamente le estaban rodeado.

 

No supo si llego a gritar o si simplemente se protegió de las alas y las garras que rozaron su cuerpo, no sabía que sería del si llegaran a infectarlo con alguna enfermedad, por ahora solo tenía miedo de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y de esas criaturas revoloteando a su alrededor.

 

El sonido que provocaban era incesante, chirridos que lo ensordecieron muy rápidamente, todo su cuerpo colapsando al suelo por toda la presión a la que estaba siendo sometido.

 

— Jim, Alfred... por favor... — murmuro, temblando de miedo ante la oscuridad que lo devoraba.

 

Solo quería dejarse ir, en su cabeza sólo estaba la suave sonrisa que Jim Gordon siempre le regalaba, siempre acompañada de sus ojos celestes brillando de una forma que solo él conocía, solo podría pensar en él, ahora y siempre. Cerró sus ojos y sus manos descendieron a ambos lados de sus cuerpos, sin fuerza.


	15. SAUDADE

 

Tres días le toco a Alfred y a Jim encontrarlo, como lo hicieron fue pura suerte, ambos estaban bastante desesperados después de haber estado dos días peleándose sobre si esta era otra rabieta de Bruce o no. Pero el instinto paterno de Alfred, y la intuición policíaca de Jim, pronto le ganaron a cualquier sospecha infundada. Con ayuda de Lucius y Selina, peinaron las zonas verdes de la mansión, cuidadosamente revisando por alguna pista.

 

Como había llovido cualquier rastro de pasos que pudieran seguir se había perdido, habían encontrado un par de ramas y hojas quebradas, que sin embargo, no eran un indicio concluyente de que Bruce hubiera estado por los lugares donde habían encontrado aquellos indicios. Sin embargo, Alfred y Jim los habían recorrido una y otra vez, buscando el más mínimo detalle que les pudiera llevar a Bruce.

 

Se habían terminado de dirigir al norte, porque la tierra de esos lugares empezaba a ceder por las continuas lluvias de hace unos días y Alfred mencionó, que el padre de Bruce le habían contado que habían unas cañerías en la parte baja del lugar. Además el camino hacia zona, coincidía con el pequeño rastro que tenían. Así que revisaron ahí por todo un día, hasta que encontraron una especie de agujero que ya estaba casi cerrado de nuevo.

 

Era solo eso, un agujero en el suelo, pero una vez que Lucius lo iluminó con una potente linterna reflectora fue como si el mundo acabara y empezara de nuevo para todos. Por supuesto, Gordon, consumido instantáneamente por la culpa de haber dejado a Bruce, fue el primero en descender por el agujero, sujetando al joven moribundo que apenas reaccionó.

 

— Todo va a estar bien — susurro, sosteniendo a Bruce contra su cuerpo, su mano perdida en su pecho. Sintiendo la forma en que apenas subía y bajaba — Todo va estar bien, porque eres el hombre más fuerte que conozco Bruce.

 

— Jim... — la voz de Bruce pareció usar todas las fuerzas que el joven tenía, mientras se relajaba en sus brazos, seguramente no se daba cuenta de que Gordon no era una ilusión.

 

Estaba sucio, con sangre y tierra y heces de murciélago, tenía rasguños en todas partes, aunque su rostro estaba casi intacto, estaba sudoroso y febril, seguramente con heridas infectadas. Tardarían en sacarlo de aquí, pero Jim se aseguraría de que Bruce fuera a un hospital.

 

— Aquí estoy — su otra mano subió, a acariciar la mejilla de Bruce todo va a estar bien, no tengas miedo, estoy aquí y además, tú eres muy fuerte...

 

Alfred llegó al lado de ambos con lágrimas en los ojos, sus manos temblaban de emoción cuando tomó las de Bruce en sus porpias manos, nunca había visto a ese hombre así, pero Jim podía entenderlo, Bruce era su hijo, aunque no tuvieran un lazo de sangre, el hombre que hoy era su pareja era gracias a Alfred.

 

— Todo va a estar bien, aquí estamos para ti, todo va a estar bien. — repitió, una parte de él sentía que Bruce podía oírle y que necesitaba sentirles ahí, a su lado.

 

— Jim... Alfred... — susurro cerrando sus ojos al fin, para dar paso a una calma que de inmediato preocupo a ambos adultos. Aunque quisieran quedarse más tiempo allí mirando al joven, se pusieron en marcha, ideando la manera de sacarlo de allí sin hacerle daño alguno.

 

Por medio de Lucius, que como siempre pensaba en una solución bastante rápida, adaptaron una camilla vieja que encontraron en una de las bodegas de la mansión al cuerpo de Bruce para poder moverlo de forma horizontal. A la camilla amarraron unas cuerdas especiales que Lucius consiguió de adentro de la mansión y con ello le subieron, Selina, quien pesaba menos, se quedó junto a Bruce, para proteger su cabeza, mientras todos los demás tiraban hacia arriba de las cuerdas, para traer al joven millonario hacia arriba.

 

Fue de lo más extraño que de camino al hospital en la ambulancia, Jim y Alfred estuvieran ambos tensos de estar en un ambiente tan cerrado, junto a Bruce que estaba tan pálido y demacrado que parecía un cadáver. Con mucha tristeza, le vieron temblar de vez en cuando, a veces se quejaba e intentaba rascarse las heridas infectadas.

 

James nunca estuvo más feliz de escuchar a Alfred como el día anterior después de haberse marchado intempestivamente de la mansión, no pudiendo soportar más ese mundo de mentiras y secretos. Se fue a donde Harvey, que le recibió con la expresión "Si Wayne trata de matarme otra vez porque te deje suelto, te echo". Aunque claro que no había amigo más fiel que Harvey, y además tenía un sofá cama nuevo, que Jim aún no se había enterado era obra de Bruce. Habían sido las siete de la mañana cuando el mayordomo le había despertado.

 

Había contestado con un escueto “Hola”, aunque estaba feliz de escuchar a Alfred — no sabía que extrañaría tanto a Bruce y Alfred hasta que había pasado una noche fuera de la mansión — trató de disimularlo un poco, principalmente para opacar las incontenibles deseos de regresar que le llenaban mientras se acurrucaba en las sábanas que Harvey le había dado, buscando solo un mínimo del calor que los brazos de Bruce le daban. Alfred le había dicho que Bruce no había regresado, se lo había dicho angustiado y preocupado, pero él le había dicho que simplemente podía estar de fiesta, que quizás era un berrinche más. El mayordomo por supuesto que no había podido negarlo de inmediato, porque realmente Bruce tenía esa costumbre. Pero el paso de las horas empezó a darle la razón al mayor y a incrementar la preocupación en él. Termino regresando a la mansión cuando Alfred le dijo que le necesitaba ahí. No podía decirle que no a aquel hombre y menos como se lo había dicho “Te necesito aquí Jim, si Bruce... te necesito aquí”.

 

El hecho que Bruce se había alejado del alcance de las cámaras de seguridad de la mansión, y que nunca había vuelto, fue el primer inició de que algo podía haberle ocurrido allí afuera. Aunque de todos los desenlaces posibles, que su niño estuviera en una caverna gracias a un socavón en la tierra había sido el menos esperado.

 

Alfred le dio varias veces una mirada de "Te lo dije," con la que él no podía hacer nada al respecto, pues el instinto de padre de Alfred había sido lo que también lo había ayudado a él a surgir estos años. El hospital fue bastante discreto, sin sirenas, sin gritos, llevaron a Bruce a una cámara de descontaminación, lo desnudaron y lo lavaron con agua caliente, luego mientras tiritaba de frío le hicieron rayos x a su cuerpo pero solo tenía un esguince en el pie izquierdo.

 

Para Jim fueron horas antes de que le dejaran verle de nuevo, su rostro siendo reconocido por muchos médicos y enfermeras, e incluso pacientes. Era la primera vez que se aparecía en un lugar tan público desde que Bruce le rescato, una cosa era andar con Bullock en las noches por Gotham haciendo parte del trabajo sucio que necesitaba aquella ciudad o incluso, trabajar con Lee en la parte interna de la clínica, que estar ahí, en medio de un hospital, rodeado de personas. No sabía ni que decir cuando varias personas se acercaron y le dijeron las gracias, para después alejarse rápidamente, a la mitad de ellos no los recordaba, pero como Alfred le dijo, ellos si lo recordaban a él y probablemente por algo que había hecho en el pasado.

 

Pudo ver a Bruce ya muy tarde en la noche, el joven estaba despierto, escuchando a una doctora darle el diagnóstico, nada que no fuera curable, incluso sus infecciones eran leves y desaparecerían con dos semanas de antibióticos. Parecía imposible de escuchar.

 

— Jim. — Bruce dijo cuando estaban solos. — Gracias. Puedes irte ahora.

 

Jim le miro, desde la ventana en donde se había apoyado, sin saber cómo acercarse a Bruce, que apenas le había mirado desde que recuperó la consciencia. La verdad es que no esperaba menos que eso, él era quien había decidido irse y sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser aquel hombre en esa cama, así que, si, no podía esperar menos que esa respuesta. Pero no sabía qué hacer con ella, la razón por la que se había odio, seguía ahí. Nada había cambiado.

 

— Me gustaría quedarme hasta que te den de alta y sepa que estarás a salvo en la mansión, sino te molesta. - le vio suspirar, y poner sus ojos en Alfred, el que se removió incómodo a la espera de la orden que iba a recibir.

 

— Gracias por venir por mí, Alfred. Puedes ir a casa a descansar... si Jim va a quedarse. No tienen por qué estar ninguno de los dos aquí, estoy bien. Sólo necesitó descansar.

 

— No te preocupes Alfred me quedare con él toda la noche y cuando le den de alta, lo llevare a la mansión. — respondió Jim cuando el mayordomo le busco con la mirada después de la orden que Bruce diera.

 

— Bueno, por favor no se maten, y si se va a largar de nuevo Gordon, tenga la decencia de hacérmelo saber primero. Así yo puedo venir y cuidar del amo Bruce. — se giró hacia Bruce, hizo una inclinación con la cabeza y luego se acercó a apretar la mano de Bruce que le sonrió, pequeñamente, pero era una sonrisa al fin. — descanse. No discutan.

 

— No puedo entender cómo se las arregla para ser tan formal y dar tanto miedo al mismo tiempo — Jim se acercó lentamente a la cama, sentándose en el borde y mirando a Bruce directamente a los ojos — Nos preocupaste mucho, para ser justos al inicio pensé que te habías ido de fiesta por ahí. — dice y Bruce hace un esfuerzo por no reír con la confesión. — Pero Alfred supo desde el primer momento que algo te había pasado.

 

— Fue estúpido. Hubiera preferido que nadie me encontrara.

 

James cerró sus puños con fuerza en su regazo, si Bruce no estuviera tan herido como estaba en este instante, está seguro que le hubiera dando un buen golpe, pero no quería hacerlo en este instante, no cuando se veía tan pequeño y vulnerable. Además Alfred le mataría.

 

— No vuelvas a decir eso Bruce, no sabes... no... Alfred — se queda en silencio, aventurando su mano hacia arriba, tratando de tomar la de Bruce que descansa a un lado de su cuerpo pero este la retira — Yo no podría seguir sin ti,  ya una vez me rendí por eso, así que por favor no digas eso, por favor.

 

— No cambiaría nada para ti. Te ibas... deberías irte ahora. Sé que es mi culpa, pero yo solo te pedí más tiempo. Más tiempo para mis mentiras y mis secretos. — Gordon sintió como si Bruce pudiera leer su mente con esos ojos oscuros.

 

— ¿Que no cambiaría nada para mí? — ríe, sin poder evitarlo, porque realmente no solo le duele que Bruce piense que su ausencia no lo rompería, sino que solo diga mirándolo a los ojos — Bruce, creo que tu no entiendes, que nunca he amado a nadie como te amo a ti. Por eso iba a irme, porque... estaba muriéndome por dentro de ver que estabas haciendo algo que te lastima día a día y no me quieres decir. No porque no te amara.

 

— No deberías amarme. Solo te he traído dolor y penas... no quiero hacerte más daño, Jim. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz que vivas en un mundo que no va a hacerte daño nunca más. — susurro estirando su mano para tomar la de Jim que había rechazado antes.

 

— Me devolviste mi vida y me diste algo en lo que nunca creí — respondió, apretando la mano de Bruce cuando esta estuvo cerca — Te rendiste en esa cueva; ¿verdad?

 

— Fue agradable... el sonido... esas criaturas... todo era perfecto. La oscuridad...

 

Hizo silencio cuando vio como la expresión de Jim se volvió una de dolor. Apretó la mano de Gordon con fuerza, queriendo regresarlo a este mundo.

 

— Dame un mes. Un mes y te lo contare todo.

 

Gordon asintió, sus mirada aún estaba llena de preocupación, pero como siempre, Bruce podía traerle de los lugares más oscuros con simplemente un suave toque, un suave beso o incluso como ahora, simplemente mirándole como si fuera el centro de su vida.

 

— Un mes y tendrás que tomarte la medicina al pie de la letra, no importa lo fea que sepa.

 

— Pues, no eres Alfred. No puedes obligarme. — hizo un puchero y Jim de inmediato beso sus labios resecos por lo deshidratado que aún estaba. — ¿volverás? Entenderé si quieres... estar lejos... — se aclaró la garganta.

 

— Quiero regresar — respondió acariciando la mejilla de Bruce — Tengo un problema, ya no veo ningún lugar como mi casa si no es contigo.

 

— ¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un romántico empedernido? — le dijo, estirando su mano para rascarse sobre el vendaje que tenía en el cuello. — Me pica y tengo sueño...

 

— Solo contigo, me he hecho todo un cursi — acepta moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro con clara decepción — Duerme, estarás bien... y cuando despiertes estaré aquí.

 

— ¿Estamos aún juntos? — le pregunto sintiendo como el corazón se le paralizaba en la garganta, no estaba seguro de cómo manejar una respuesta negativa a eso.

 

— Estamos aún juntos — ratificó James, inclinándose para dejar otro suave beso en los labios de Bruce — ¿Para ti estamos aún juntos?

 

Wayne asintió con la cabeza, una lágrima resbalando de su ojo, que Jim recogió con dulzura en un gesto de su mano.

 

 Solo necesito eso para Jim sonriera de esa forma que solo él conocía, calidad y atenta, su expresión era tan suave y tranquila, para nada atormentada.  No podía explicar como aquella llevaba tanta paz a su alma. La mano de Jim se movió a su cabello, acariciando una y otra vez, causando que sus ojos se empezaran a cerrar, no quería dormir, quería hablar por horas al pie de la chimenea con una copa de vino en sus manos y Jim en sus brazos, quería regresar a esos momentos que hace tres días pensó que perdería para siempre.

 

 

 

 

Como habia prometido, estuvo tomando su medicina a la misma hora todos los días durante una semana, pero al mismo tiempo, en su joven cerebro se había estado trazando un plan bien hecho, un plan que ni siquiera Alfred podría haber averiguado. Era todo un secreto en su cabeza que había estado trazando con salidas junto a Jim Gordon a la comisaría, pues ya que todo el mundo sabía que había vuelto, Gordon había tomado la decisión de ir con Harvey, y solicitarle un reingreso a Barnes.

 

Lo había hecho en el momento en el que sabía que Bruce Wayne no se negaría, no cuando su relación estaba aún pendiendo de un hilo. Había sido una semana tediosa de Bruce en la cama y luego quejándose de no poder rascarse.

 

Atendiendo todos los caprichos que le pasaban por la mente y vaya que Bruce Wayne podía ser caprichoso, claro que sí, Alfred lo sabía y James lo sabía, pero otra cosa era enfrentarlo cuando este estaba enfermo. Se ponía más mimado y más exigente, así que una de las cosas que James no supo decir que no, era que Bruce lo acompañaría a la comisaría. Había sido una jugada inteligente, Bruce sabía que no podía negarse a que Jim regresara, pero tampoco iba a dejarle el camino tan libre.

 

Además, ver a Barnes tan cerca y estudiar su entorno formaba parte del plan que llevaba trazando ya unos días. Tan pronto todo el cuerpo le dejara de temblar, o picar, lograría llegar a llevar a cabo lo que le quería hacer a ese hombre que con tanta confianza había abrazado a Jim.

 

Oficialmente Jim había estado fuera por asuntos personales, nadie preguntaba mucho al respecto porque con solo verlo a los ojos, su pareja no dejaba mucho espacio para preguntas. La verdad es que afuera, Jim era el Jim antes del secuestro, escueto, directo y para nada expresivo, más bien lucia algo peligroso, así que eso había ayudado a que todo el mundo aceptara sin indagar mucho su regreso.

 

— Saludaste un poco incómodo al capitán Barnes — dice Jim, dejando su chaqueta en uno de los sillones mientras entraba en el vestíbulo principal de la mansión, seguido de Bruce — Necesitó algo para el dolor de cabeza.

 

— Me voy a la cama. — se quejó rascándose el cuello con fuerza, y luego se rasco el brazo. — Hay pastillas en la despensa, Alfred te ha dejado un frasco con cinco pastillas allí.

 

Gordon se dejó caer en una butaca y le miro, entretenido de como el joven se rascaba las cortadas que tenía.

 

— Si sigues haciendo eso, se infeccionarán — dice estirando su mano para detener la de Bruce — Principalmente si lo haces con la uña, al menos podrías hacerlo piel con piel ¿sabes?

 

Wayne se giró a verlo con una mirada de diversión, pero también había lujuria en ella, eso hizo que Gordon alzara una ceja al comprender los pensamientos que pasaban por su piel.

 

— Hablando de sexo. — se acercó a Gordon y se sentó en su regazo. — ¿Fue mi imaginación o Bullock le toco el culo a Alfred?

 

— Una vez Bullock supo que yo no estaba jodiendo con Alfred interpretó que tenía el camino libre con este — se quedó viendo la expresión de Bruce esperando que su joven pareja entendiera a que se refería — Si — dice cuando ve el brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos y pasó sus manos por la cintura de Bruce — Ya le dije que eres mi pareja.

 

— Así que Bullock está... ¿detrás de Alfred? — alzo su mano para rascarse el cuello nuevamente, pero Jim detuvo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con fuerza, deteniendo cualquier movimiento de este. — no sé si sentirme halagado de que me hayas reconocido como tu pareja, o asustarme de que ahora Bullock este pretendiendo a Alfred.

 

— Creo que hay espacio para ambas — admite con una sonrisa algo nostálgica — Es algo de larga data, quizás no te diste cuenta porque eras muy joven, pero Harvey lleva mucho tiempo tratando que Alfred le ponga atención, pero Alfred siempre estaba ocupado y solo tenía ojos para su hijo.

 

— No sé... Alfred es demasiado para Bullock. — Jim enseguida hizo mala cara, pero no pudo más que estar de acuerdo con Wayne. — solo digo que... Harvey Bullock tiene muy malas costumbres...malas en serio. Y Alfred es un poco maniático, ¿Cómo puede eso funcionar?

 

— A veces te sorprendes de la forma en que pueden funcionar las personas — dice Jim encogiéndose de hombros — Bullock es terrible para la limpieza, bebé demasiado, aunque a veces es bueno que siempre tenga licor consigo — esta vez es el turno de Bruce de hacer mala cara cuando él dice eso — y ciertamente necesita hacer algo de ejercicio o Barnes lo matará, pero es fiel, da todo por las personas que le interesan.

 

— Alfred no será fácil de conquistar... — comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió cuando la puerta principal se abrió y entro Alfred con una sonrisa en su rostro y jugando con sus llaves, cuando le miro intento disimular que estaba feliz.

 

— Me alegra ver que estén cariñosos de nuevo. Gordon espero que no haya dejado que el Amo Bruce volviera a rascarse como poseído.

 

— Eso intentó Alfred, eso intento — dijo Jim, haciendo una mueca de resignación — Pero es terco — le acusa, riendo cuando Bruce dice “Hey” y le golpea en el hombro, solo ocasionando que se ría más, al menos hasta que su cabeza le recuerda el dolor de un nada agradable tirón — Maldición.

 

— Descansa... — susurro Bruce Wayne inclinándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y aprovecho para susurrarle muy de cerca. — ¿Crees que ya se hayan acostado?

 

— Sinceramente creo que no — responde disimulando cuando Alfred pasa al lado de ambos hacia la cocina y les mira con una ceja arqueada — Bullock habla bastante de lo que haría, es muy gráfico a veces, así que creo que no. — arruga la cara, porque recuerda perfectamente que se lo soltó una noche de copas, con demasiados detalles para su gusto.

 

— Bien, y esperó que sea así... Alfred tiene más dignidad que tú. — Gordon hizo una mueca de sorpresa, pero cuando fue a cobrar venganza por el comentario, Wayne ya se había escapado de sus brazos. — Seré bueno e iré a por tu pastilla.

 

— Si, sabes medianamente lo que es el peligro, no regresarás aquí — le dice con una mueca que quisiera ser severa pero es difícil porque es muy extraño ver a Bruce reír —Ve por mi pastilla, que si no te quedarás una semana más de la que ya tienes sin sexo.

 

— Eso es porque te parece asqueroso todas estas cosas. — se rasco las cortadas que aún estaban vendadas, recordando que le picaba todo el cuerpo y que ni las cremas más costosas le ayudaban a aliviarse.

 

— Por favor, no me parece asquerosas — dice poniéndose de pie y caminando hasta donde está Bruce — Es porque el doctor dijo que ningún esfuerzo grande ¿recuerdas?— a último segundo decide seguir a la cocina donde Bruce le acompaña — El doctor dijo que podía infectarse tu herida con cualquier cosa.

 

— Eso no es cierto, mi pene está intacto de infección... podrías chuparme... — Bruce le beso, delicado como eran sus besos ahora, fascinando a Jim por el color rosado artificial de la crema hidratante que usaba.

 

— ¿Y cuando hemos logrado detenernos después de una mamada? — responde pasando sus manos por el firme pecho de Bruce.

 

— Nunca. — Alfred respondió por ellos, haciéndolos reír. Era difícil coquetear en la cocina sin que Alfred los vigilara de cerca, pues como les descubriera mancillando su cocina los molería a paletazos a ambos.

 

 

 

 

Barnes chillo de dolor cuando el cuchillo se hundió en su tórax, el pequeño cuchillo lleno de dientes filosos corto la piel en una dolorosa línea irregular hasta llegar a su pectoral izquierdo. Era la segunda línea que dibujaba el vigilante en su piel, una declaración escrita de la transformación que había sido llevaba a cabo en esa cueva. El traspaso de su yo interior y el desarrollo de su propósito. La soledad de su existencia, ahora erradicada por Jim Gordon, que había decidido permanecer a su lado.

 

Mañana se cumplía el plazo de un mes que Jim le había dado, mañana rebelaría todo, incluso si esa verdad los apartaba. Una vez que sacara a Barnes del juego, podría ir a por Mario Falcone, la última pieza que destronaría antes de ir a por el maldito que había iniciado todo esto. A Barnes lo derrotarían sus mismos peones, sintiéndose libres de su yugo. Pues según las fuentes de Selina, el hombre drogaba y abusaba sexualmente de al menos sesenta oficiales de policía.

 

Para este momento el departamento de policía ya debía estar llegando a aquel edificio abandonado donde tenía a Barnes, sin embargo, también estaba seguro que más de un policía que venía en ese escuadrón de rescate no dispararía, Selina no solo había averiguado el alcance de los abusos de este hombre, sino que había encontrado aliados, que no moverían un dedo por cuidar de este hombre.

 

— Sabes que esto, es como declararle la guerra a todo el departamento de policía ¿Cierto? — preguntó con una risa que dejaba ver toda su boca llena de sangre por los golpes anteriores — Sabía que no estabas del lado de la gente, mírate, atacando a alguien por rumores infundados.

 

— Tengo pruebas. He decodificado la cabeza de uno de tus hombres. Pudieron darme tu nombre en una lista de crímenes que estoy seguro tu misma gente te cobrara. — el vigilante hizo el siguiente corte trasversal y descubrió el final de la figura, justo a tiempo para descubrir que las luces rojas y azules inundaban la sala por los enormes ventanales del lote abandonado. — Te dejare a merced de ellos. Ellos sabrán como cobrarse el dolor.

 

Los angulosos cortes sangrantes en el pecho de Barnes mostraban un murciélago mucho mejor dibujado de lo que el mismo vigilante había esperado para ser su primera práctica en un ser humano.

 

— Dile. Dile que El Batman vendrá por ellos.

 

Estaba fascinando, podía ver las sangre resbalar de la forma que había logrado hacer en el pecho de Barnes, la piel roja resaltaba combinando perfectamente con la sangre desbordada y la forma de murciélago. Tan concentrado estaba en esto, que no se percató  del sonido del seguro de un arma ser quitado hasta el mismo instante en que lo escuchó, está seguro que la persona no disparó de inmediato porque Barnes estaba detrás de él así que le dio tiempo de girar brevemente y ver como James Gordon le apuntaba.

 

— Gordon. — pronuncio, alzando su mano hacia el policía, una forma de distracción para el hombre que por una milésima de segundo se distrajo al escuchar su nombre mientras el vigilante aprovechaba para correr hacia su plan de salida.

 

Esperaba que le siguieran, formaba parte de su plan, aunque no esperaba que quien lo hiciera fuera Gordon. Empezó a pensar que había algo extraño cuando escuchó el primer disparo, apenas se había alejado de Barnes disparó, rozando su costado izquierdo, supo que James estaba detrás de él rápidamente y segundo disparo se lo confirmó. Algo estaba mal, aun cuando al recién reintegrado policía no le agradará, no le disiparía de esa forma tan directa, como si realmente quisiera acertar.

 

Espero que salir a la terraza lo ayudara a escapar, pero no fue de esa forma, Jim acertó en su estómago cuando el subió las escaleras. La bala lo noqueó, aunque no penetro en su cuerpo por el chaleco antibalas, y cayó al suelo, intentando recuperar la respiración mientras se arrastraba hasta la puerta de la terraza. Logro abrirla, pero supo que sería en vano, no cambiaría nada salir allí.

 

— Mierda. — mascullo cuando el siguiente disparo vino en su pierna y el penetrante dolor caliente lo paralizo.

 

Aguanto un grito de dolor cuando el pie de Jim se cernió con fuerza sobre la pierna que acaba de recibir el disparo, haciéndole gritar — Creo que ya no hay lugar donde ir — la voz a sus espaldas sonó algo extraña, sonaba divertido y lo confirmo cuando el antiguo detective se inclinó y le quitó la máscara, su expresión estaba llena de diversión, al menos hasta el instante en que pudo ver su rostro directamente, ahí la expresión de diversión se tambaleó.

 

— Jim. — murmuro, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza, al reconocer a su pareja bajo esa expresión casi maniática que por segundos había tenido. — Jim.

 

Jim parpadeo, pudo ver como el arma que le apuntaba bajo un poco, su boca se había abierto y Bruce juro que sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas — Bruce... ¿Bruce? — su pie se empezó a retirar de la pierna ajena, pero entonces su otra mano estaba sosteniendo su cabeza en un claro gesto de dolor.  — ¿Que?

 

— Lo siento... se suponía que tendría que decírtelo mañana temprano, pero no esperaba que... me dispararas... tu. — Wayne cerro sus ojos, los pinchazos de dolor lo empezaron a atormentar. La sangre brotaba de sus piernas muy fluida.

 

— Yo... no sé qué hago aquí, estaba con Bullock y — se quedó en silencio, sus manos temblando cuando bajo la mirada y vio la sangre empezar a mojar el suelo de sus zapatos — Oh dios, Bruce... Bruce, ¿Que he hecho?

 

— Solo hacías tu trabajo... está bien, cariño, solo hacías tu trabajo... necesito que... — movió sus manos a su cuello, buscando el auricular que se había caído, pero sin encontrarlo.

 

— Tienes que irte — Jim se arrodilla su lado, sus manos estaban temblando y Bruce podía ver las lágrimas en sus ojos desbordarse por sus blancas mejillas. Todo mientras usaba una parte de su camisa para hacer un torniquete sobre la pierna — Tienes que irte ahora, antes de que... de que no, no puedes estar aquí.

 

— Lo sé... — maldijo cuando al intentar sentarse se dio cuenta de que estaba sangrando por el hombro y de que le dolía el abdomen donde la bala aún estaba incrustada en el chaleco. Con mucha dificultad, esta vez si alcanzo el auricular que se había salido de su sitio y se lo volvió a colocar. — Alfred, necesito que envíes a Selina a por mí, estoy en la terraza.

 

— Estas loco Bruce, como si quiera... como — se queda en silencio haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando escuchó la voz de Barnes llamándole, parecía desesperada y de inmediato su cuerpo se puso rígido y sus manos dejaron de hacer presión sobre el improvisado vendaje mientras se volvía a poner de pie.

 

— Eso es lo que sucedió. — Wayne dijo tan pronto vio su reacción, era la de un asesino a punto de matar, la forma en la que sujeto con fuerza su arma, pero no se movió de sitio le dijo al joven que Jim Gordon estaba luchando el impulso de matarlo. — No te preocupes, Jim. No puedes asesinarme dos veces.

 

— Bruce — su nombre fue acompañado de un reproche en su voz mientras sus manos se movían al arma — Bruce... — estaba temblando todo su cuerpo temblando violentamente, su expresión pasaba de una de dolor a una más fría por segundos, la cabeza iba a estallarle y sin embargo ahí estaba Bruce mirándole atentamente.

 

Y entonces, lo hizo, disparó.

 

Bruce grito y él se dejó caer al suelo al sentir como las piernas le fallaban al dispararse en una de estas.

 

— ¡Joder, Jim! — Bruce se acercó a él en un tiempo record, considerando que él también tenía una pierna lastimada, contemplo la herida que Jim se había hecho, revisando que no hubiera alcanzado la arteria femoral y respiro hondo cuando vio que la única dificultad que Jim tendría ahora sería caminar.

 

— El dolor me ayuda a concentrarme — gruño llevando una mano a la mejilla de Bruce — Eso nos dará tiempo a que Selina venga por ti — podría reír, porque la expresión de Bruce era bastante severa en este momento, pero estaba seguro que este lo golpearía si lo hacía.

 

— Eres un estúpido. ¿No podrías haberte disparado en otro lugar? — Bruce gruño, ayudando a sacar el cinturón de Gordon para colocarlo en la pierna de este y disminuir el sangrado. — Ahora Selina tendrá que... — ambos se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon una serie de disparos, un intercambio sin duda violento que provenía desde adentro.

 

Gordon le cubrió con su cuerpo devolviéndole al suelo, mientras el intercambio duraba unos interminables segundos. Parecía que los hombres de la policía se estaban enfrentando unos a los otros. Los gritos de Barnes se escucharon por algunos minutos y sintió el cuerpo de Jim temblar sobre el suyo, seguramente luchando contra el impulso de ir a ayudar a uno de los hombres que le habían entrenado. Se removió incómodo, de que su pareja estuviera cubriéndole con su cuerpo, pero poco podía hacer por la fuerza con que él mayor le mantenía abajo.

 

— Quédate quieto Bruce. — advirtió cuando nada más que el silencio lleno el lugar. — Apenas llegue Selina, vete con ella.

 

— No voy a dejarte aquí, no seas tonto. — movió su mano, sujetando la nuca de Gordon, y le beso aun en la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba, consiguió la forma de unir sus labios. Sus lenguas se enredaron con fuerza, ninguno sabía que estaba tan necesitados hasta el mismo instante en que sus bocas se unieron, era un beso abierto, algo sucio y rápido.

 

— Tienes que irte. Si yo me voy contigo... Bruce tenías razón, estoy... mal, soy una bomba de tiempo. — susurro contra los labios ajenos.

 

— ¿Que soy yo entonces? — Bruce le devolvió el susurro en el mismo tono desesperado, mordiendo el labio inferior de Jim.

 

— ¿Cuándo es que ustedes dos no están a punto de follar? — la voz sarcástica de Selina vino acompañada de un sonido jadeante. — Sepárense, no puedo llevarlos a ambos.

 

James se separó con una mueca, sus mano yendo a la herida de la pierna de Bruce y notando que la tela que había colocado estaba cediendo, por lo que quito el cinturón que tenía en su propia pierna y lo pasó a la pierna del otro, ignorando la queja de Wayne.

 

— Llévate a Bruce, está empezando a perder color — se alejó del cuerpo de su pareja, poniéndose de pie apoyándose en la pared que había a un lado.

 

— Alfred vendrá por ti, ya debe de haber llamado a Bullock si es que no lo han matado ahí dentro. — Selina le dijo, recogiendo a Bruce del suelo. — Maldición, ¿Cuándo has crecido tanto?

 

— No, que no suba — contesto sacando su arma de nuevo, los minutos que había ganado disparándose en la pierna estaban acabando — Me las puedo arreglar solo, además... váyanse — advirtió esta vez, su mirada seria — Selina, prométeme que no lo dejarás volver.

 

— Hablas como si fuéramos a dejarte morir aquí, Jim. — Selina le regaño, escuchando a Bruce resoplar cuando lo apoyo en su pierna, y comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el borde del edificio.

 

— Quizás — contesto para sí mismo, les miro empezar alejarse con una sensación de vacío en su pecho.  Era difícil de explicar pero el dolor de cabeza estaba ahí punzante, como un constante recordatorio de que era mil veces mejor dejarse ir y que su cuerpo se empezara a mover solo, por instinto. Cuando Selina y Bruce salieron de su vista, sacó su arma y se puso de pie como podía.

 

Tenía que regresar por Barnes.


	16. ADVENTO

 

 

— ¿Seis disparos? ¿En serio? Woah... — Selina estaba sobre la cama de Bruce Wayne, bueno, no era per se la cama de Bruce Wayne, más bien era la cama que le habían asignado en aquella lujosa habitación de hospital, aunque realmente no necesitara estar en ella — de nuevo—, pero esta vez había sido una responsabilidad para con el hombre que dormía en la cama de al lado. — ¿Y dices que Bullock le metió uno de ellos? Ja, apuesto a que el pobre no ha dejado de tener pesadillas.

 

— Pues el que no ha parado de tener pesadillas y es un milagro que esté durmiendo es Jim — respondió Bruce su mirada desviándose a Gordon, específicamente a la forma en que su pecho subía y bajaba tranquilamente — Según escuche no se levantara cargo a los policías que lo mataron, ya sabes, por todas la confesión de Barnes y las pruebas que encontraron después, alegaran locura temporal...

 

— ¿Para Jim? Locura temporal... más bien locura permanente, y para ti también. Al menos lo de Jim es curable. Barnes está muerto... Sé que esa no era tu intención, pero hey, una victoria es una victoria. ¿Sabías que a Galavan le han inyectado una dosis fatal en prisión? Dicen que su cerebro no será el mismo en años... me pregunto...

 

Alfred entro en ese momento con una bolsa de tela que olía a delicioso pollo frito y tuvo de inmediato a Selina estirando sus manos hacia esta.

 

— Señorita Kyle, pensé que dejaría de escabullirse en el hospital. — dijo con una sonrisa el hombre mayor, tras él, venia Bullock, cuyos ojos se fueron de inmediato a Jim.

 

— ¿Estás loco? — dice, como si realmente lo estuviera — Sabía que traerías comida para este idiota y Jim, tenía que ver si venía algo para mí. Como te la has pasado aquí no hay nada en la mansión.

 

— ¿Cómo ha seguido Jim? — pregunto Bullock, hacia Bruce.

 

— Aun sedado. — respondió Wayne, mirando a Selina y a Alfred discutir y luego a Bullock que se acercaba a su compañero, tocando el hombro de este. — El disparo en el hombro es lo más grave, incluso más que el de su pierna. El disparo en su estómago aún sigue inflamado, pero el chaleco ayudo bastante.

 

— ¿Y mentalmente? — pregunto con una mueca — Es decir, cuando despierta ¿Es realmente él? — pregunto suspirando con resignación cuando siente la mano de Alfred en su hombro.

 

— Pues parece bastante confundido y con muchas ganas de ahorcar a alguien. — Selina menciono, mirando a Jim por sobre los boxes de almuerzos que Alfred había traído para Bruce y que ella había abierto.

 

— Woah, niña, realmente tú no tienes filtro ¿No? — pregunto con una mueca de resignación, moviendo una silla para poderse sentar al lado de James — Asumo que ya le quitaron su arma. ¿No?, oh y si me pregunta que tuve que ver en ello, diré que nada.

 

— Más te vale decir eso. — Alfred fue quien hablo, apartando a Selina de la comida de Bullock que venía en una caja dorada muy diferente a la negra de Bruce, y a la azul marino de Jim. — Creo que eres nuestro único soporte legal en todo esto, Capitán Interino Bullock.

 

Selina y Bruce compartieron una mirada breve de repulsión, antes de centrarse en la comida. En la televisión encendida de la televisión aun mostraban noticias del tiroteo, pero lo que excitaba a Bruce Wayne, era la grotesca foto del pecho de Barnes y su marca.

 

La gente no se explicaba como el asesinato de Barnes se había filtrado a la prensa a tal grado que ahora, en el noticiero se podía ver la marca en su pecho y el deplorable estado en que había acabado. Pero él sabía que había sido Selina, quien como Bullock había dicho, era una persona sin filtros para estas cosas. Ella había regresado a la escena y sabiendo de antemano todo lo que Barnes había hecho y en especial a James, había filtrado las fotos, él ya había hecho lo propio con la información que había recibido y de repente toda Gotham sabía que había caído la segunda cabeza de la red de esclavos que había empezado a aparecer con la caiga de Galavan. Lo único de lo que se arrepentía era el costo a nivel psicológico que había pagado Jim.

 

— Necesitó que despiertes. — dijo, mirando a Jim con el corazón saltándole en el pecho; necesitaba contarle todo cuanto antes.

 

Selina termina comiéndose tres de las cinco tortitas rellenas que Alfred le preparo, aunque el hombre mayor le mire molesto, él no tiene apetito. Bullock en cambio, se come su parte con tantas ganas que es algo grotesco, pero Alfred parece encantando, claro, que lo disimula bastante bien. Él duerme un poco más cuando el dolor de su pierna requiere una medicación un poco más fuerte que termina dándole sueño. No se siente tranquilo de quedarse dormido. Pero se da cuenta que lo necesita unas horas después cuando despierta mucho más relajado y tranquilo. Regresa su vista hacia la cama de Jim, cuando se da cuenta que está solo y lo encuentra despierto, sentado y mirando hacia la ventana.

 

— James. — le llamó, sentándose el también en la cama con cuidado de mover su pierna hacia el borde de la cama, dejándola caer con suavidad al suelo.

 

— No deberías levantarte — le respondió Jim, sin apartar su vista de la ventana y el suave atardecer que podía verse a través de esta.

 

— Quiero tocarte... — Bruce se quejó cuando descubrió que apoyar la pierna era doloroso.

 

Aunque con ese pequeño gesto se ganó la atención de Jim, que llevo su vista hacia él de inmediato y se arrastró hasta el borde también — Quédate ahí, yo iré... mi pierna duele menos — con una mueca, se puso de pie, tratando de poner todo su peso en la pierna que no estaba herida mientras caminaba lentamente hasta Bruce.

 

— Jim... — susurro con suavidad, estirando su mano para tocarlo tan pronto estuvo a su alcance, abrazándolo con fuerza cuando pudo hacerlo. Como había extrañado este hombre, como lo había deseado, lo adoraba. Nada lo había hecho sentir tan vivo tan unido a esta tierra, a esta ciudad, como Jim Gordon desde ese día que habían unido sus brazos.

 

Escuchó al hombre en sus brazos suspirar y esconder su cabeza en su pecho pasando sus brazos por su espalda de manera despacio — ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó, ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por moverse para regresar al centro de la cama de Bruce, que se acomodó para tener a Gordon en sus brazos un poco más.

 

— Culpable... no quería que sufrieras mientras yo hacía esto... no era mi intención. Yo solo quería que fueras libre de ellos. — estiro sus manos y sujeto el rostro de Gordon, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas rápidamente ante la confesión. — tengo que decirte muchas cosas... te prometí que te lo contaría todo.

 

— Casi te mato Bruce, deberías estar enojado conmigo, no sé ni cómo... — se quedó silencio, cuando Bruce besó su frente, su cuerpo, aunque lleno de angustia y culpa, se aferraba a esos gestos con fuerza, sintiendo el alivio que le provocaba invadir todo su cuerpo.

 

— Jim, tengo algo muy delicado que confesar, no puedo soportar ese peso más.

 

— ¿Hay algo peor del hecho de que todo este tiempo fueras el vigilante?

 

— ¿Quieres decir que ya no estas celoso del vigilante?

 

— Eres un cabrón cuando quieres — le responde, sonrojado.

 

— Yo soy el vigilante, Jim. Pero si hay algo peor que eso...

 

— ¿Que sucede?

 

Wayne dio un suspiro, separando sus manos del rostro de Gordon, sintió como el corazón se le iba a salir de nuevo. Tenía miedo, pero le había prometido al hombre la verdad.

 

— Hace unos meses... unas semanas antes de que Galavan fuera arrestado, yo... yo usé la droga en ti, estabas teniendo un colapso nervioso y yo quería darte algo de paz, pero entonces ocurrió... no pude quedarme tranquilo y lo tuve que hacer. Te pregunte en ese estado quienes te habían hecho todo esto y me diste tres nombres, Jim. Conocías sus nombres inconscientemente, sabias quienes eran todos ellos.

 

— ¿Que? — Jim se separó de él y sus manos temblaron un poco mientras comprendía lo que Bruce le estaba diciendo — Es decir, que te aprovechaste de la droga para sacarme la información ¿Es eso lo que me estás tratando de decir? ¿Porque?, Bruce por Dios, acordamos usar esa droga porque confiaba plenamente en ti, maldición.

 

— Lo sé, y por eso no me he atrevido a usarlo más. Porque ya había roto tu confianza, pero no podía decírtelo, Jim. Ni pedírtelo.

 

Se queda en silencio, asintiendo, porque es cierto que no había podido pedírselo, probablemente se hubiera negado. — Maldición, ¿Que más te dije? ¿Qué más sabes? — ahora tomaba sentido la actitud de su pareja el día que Barnes le recibió de nuevo en la policía. De hecho, al saber que este era el vigilante tomaba sentido todas las heridas de Bruce y porque se ausentaba tanto durante las noches y madrugadas.

 

— Nada, no pudiste darle el nombre de quien te entreno. Fue bastante difícil extraer de ti esa información... no querías dármela. Lo siento por haberlo sacado de esa forma — estuvo mirando la expresión de Jim, observando el desconsuelo. — mi amor hay más...

 

— Joder Bruce — suspiro, tratando de no ponerse a gritar en cualquier momento — ¿Qué más? — pregunto casi con miedo, pero también algo de resignación.

 

— Guarde las agujas, porque sabía que conseguiría la forma de usarlas en ti para revertir toda la manipulación que ellos hicieron en tu mente, y tenía razón, Lucius hallo la configuración para decodificar tu mente.

 

— No, Bruce, las agujas — tembló, por más que odiara como su cuerpo reacciono, tembló frente a Bruce, mientras sostenía la mirada de Bruce que de inmediato volvió a atraerle a sus brazos, aunque esta vez el tratara de empujarle — Las agujas no... Las agujas, no, no puedo, Bruce, no puedo.

 

— Esta bien, solo quería que lo supieras... que supieras que quiero ayudarte, quiero curarte, pero no lo haré sin ti, mi amor. Sin tu permiso no haré absolutamente nada.

 

— ¿Y si empeora? ¿Y si pierdo el control de nuevo? — pregunto angustiado, sus ojos buscando los de Bruce — Desde hace días, tengo espacios en blanco en mi cabeza, no te había dicho porque no quería preocuparte — confiesa, encogiéndose de hombros — La verdad es que no sabía tampoco cómo explicarlo, era como cuando el esclavo tomaba antes el control, yo no podía recordarlo bien, pero ahora es diferente, es como...

 

— ¿Como si ellos hubieran tomado el control de tu cuerpo? Es eso... por ese día, cuando Barnes... Estabas obedeciendo a Barnes.

 

— Exacto, pero cada vez que ocurre… — baja la mirada cerrando sus ojos. — casi te mato, si eso hubiera ocurrido, creo que me hubiera vuelto loco.

 

— Más de lo que ya te estas volviendo ahora... — alzo sus manos para sujetar ambas mejillas de Gordon, mirando en esos hermosos ojos.

 

Jim asintió, sus ojos centrados en los de Bruce.

 

— Creo que tendré que hacerlo — contesto, luchando por que el miedo que tenía no se reflejara en su mirada — Prefiero eso, a que salgas herido por mis propias manos.

 

— ¿De verdad aun confías en mí? — cuestiono, sus manos temblando al decirlo. Había sentido miedo por tantos meses desde ese momento que los definiría para siempre.

 

— Bruce, estoy enojado contigo. Eres imprudente, no tienes una noción real de lo que es Gotham, de lo que puede hacerte... no importa cuántas noches lleves haciendo esto del vigilante, te falta entrenamiento. — le dice sin importar como Bruce frunce el ceño. — Pero... todo lo que has hecho, ha sido para cuidarme, no puedo dejar de confiar en ti, aunque esté enojado. Confío en ti. 

 

— Espero que podamos recuperar esto... que construyamos algo mucho mejor de lo que tenemos. No más secretos, no más dolor que podamos causarnos entre nosotros. Solo el amor que yo te dé y el que tú me des a mí. Solo amor, Jim. — apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Jim, ambos sentados en la cama pese a la presión que hacía en ambas piernas. — Aunque por ahora estemos confinados a estas camas.

 

— Sigo sin comprender cuando creciste tanto. — dice con nostalgia. — Cuando empezaste a cuidarme, a mi... nunca nadie me ha cuidado en mi vida, bueno Bullock ha resguardado mi espalda, pero es diferente.

 

— Bullock se está cogiendo a Alfred, No hablemos de él. — hizo una mueca de asco que había compartido ya muchas veces con Selina esa tarde.

 

— ¿Estas celoso, cariño? — molesto, revolviendo el cabello de Bruce.

 

— Estoy... raro. — Bruce bajo su mirada al pecho de Jim, acariciando el pecho de este con curiosidad, pues hace un tiempo que no tocaba a su pareja.

 

— Nadie ocupara tu lugar. — dice Jim, con cariño, pasando sus manos por la espalda de Bruce — Siempre serás lo más importante para Alfred, así como lo eres para mí, pero Alfred necesita a alguien de esa forma, alguien que lo ame.

 

— Ew, no. No es suficiente que lo ame yo y que lo ames tú, y un poquito Selina. — se quejó, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho, Jim había recuperado mucho color en esos minutos.

 

— Claro que no — ríe, Jim ríe llevando su mano al pecho de Bruce — Es como si tú y yo termináramos y alguien te dijera que te conformaras solo con mi amistad ¿Sería suficiente?

 

— Pffft, tu amistad es valiosa para mí, aunque no es lo mismo que compartir esta cercanía  — Bruce le sujeto de la mano que tenía sobre su pecho, y entrelazo sus dedos, cerrando sus ojos cuando escuchó como su corazón al fin encontraba paz. — quiero pedir tu perdón por todo el sufrimiento que te he causado estos meses. Quiero que me perdones por ser el vigilante y nunca habértelo dicho.

 

— Sí que debiste decírmelo. — dice, sin importarle que suene tan resentido como suena mientras Bruce aprieta su mano con fuerza. — Ni una mentira más Bruce, nos diremos todo, aunque eso duela.

 

— ¿Ni una mentira más? — susurro, tomando una bocanada de aire que lo liberó de la presión en el pecho. Era una opresión anormal, estaba nervioso.

 

— Ni una Bruce, no importa que tan mal estén las cosas, quiero saberlo, tienes que confiar en mí como yo confío en ti. — le vio con atención, sus ojos negros reflejaban miedo — Sé que a veces es difícil, como cuando me confesaste porque querías usáramos la droga. Pero no me aleje, ni te juzgue ¿no?

 

— Eso fue estúpido de mi parte. Desearía no haberte pedido eso nunca... — se quejó, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, como si quisiera borrarlo todo, desaparecerlo. Parecía tan lejano ahora ese día, hace un año, quizás más, el tiempo en Gotham era algo raro.

 

— Pero lo necesitabas y yo, lo comprendí, confié en ti. — su otra mano subió al hombro de Bruce para atraer al más joven a su pecho. — Y lo disfruté también, eso hacen las parejas Bruce, se dicen las cosas y llegan a un acuerdo. Aunque sea extraño.

 

— Si, pero eso fue... desagradable de mi parte, nunca debí haber hecho eso... nunca, Jim. En ese momento fui exactamente como ellos, te use, me aproveche de ti en ese momento de debilidad, no quiero ser ya como ellos. — Se abrazó a la cintura de Jim, y con deliberada lentitud, ambos se tendieron en la cama, entrelazando sus manos. — No sé qué estaba pensando, Jim. Seguramente lo hacía con la polla. Como cualquier pervertido de esta ciudad. Quería lo mismo que ellos.

 

— No te voy a decir que al inicio no me pareció extraño y no me sentí acorralado — confiesa, aunque sabe que Bruce está seguramente haciendo una mueca en este momento — pero también hay algo en lo que tenías razón, una parte de mi... disfruta dejarse ir y sobre todo si es contigo. Así que no sufras mucho por ello. Lo único que te pido es que confíes en mí.

 

— No puedo pedirte nada más, Jim, no por un tiempo, tengo que ganarme tu confianza — Bruce extendió su mano por el pecho de Gordon, metiendo su mano entre la bata médica desde abajo, sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas en el muslo a Jim que abrió sus piernas cuando sintió sus dedos casi tocar sus testículos.

 

— Bruce — dice sonriendo cuando la otra mano de Bruce sube a su pecho y se pasea un poco por toda su piel, las yemas de sus dedos haciendo que se estremezca. — No deberíamos, te dispare varias veces, necesitas descansar. — dice, claramente aun se sentía culpable.

 

— Te deseo... — beso el cuello de Jim Gordon. Su mano metiéndose entre los glúteos de Jim por debajo de sus bolas, y acaricio la entrada de su amante, por primera vez sintió el arrugado músculo sin lubricar.

 

Jim suspiró, su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los labios de Bruce contra su cuello, una deliciosa sensación haciendo que su cuerpo se pegara más al de Bruce.

 

— Y yo... pero no estoy... — se sentía incómodo, de no estar preparado, pero no quería decirlo tan abiertamente, algo avergonzado.

 

— Quisiera poder ponerme entre tus piernas y mojarte, debes de estar apretado, ¿hace cuánto que no hago eso? Despertarme más temprano que tú y ayudarte a cumplir con tu ritual mañanero.

 

— Casi como un mes. — responde, moviendo suavemente sus caderas contra los dedos de Bruce. — No me imagino lo apretado que debo estar, apenas podamos ponernos de pie, debería restregarte hasta que me dejes bien mojado, para luego abrirme, bien lento.

 

— Disfrutáremos esos días cuando vengan. — Bruce le mordió la barbilla y aparto su mano de entre las piernas de Gordon, colocándola en el abdomen de este, había alterado al hombre, pero estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

 

— Eres un cabrón. — se queja Jim, pero disfruta solo tener a Bruce acurrucado contra su cuerpo, en esa cama de hospital, está seguro que podría quedarse horas y horas, solo sintiendo el calor de Bruce a su lado.

 

 

 

 

Son tres días los que necesitan para que les den de alta de hospital, bueno para ser justos, es a él quien le da de alta. La fiebre de su pareja había vuelto a subir, así como los momentos de desorientación y las pesadillas. Hace mucho tiempo, cuando habían quitado todo lo que le habían puesto a Jim en su cuerpo, el doctor le advirtió de lo susceptible que era su pareja a las infecciones y lo había comprobado ahora, cuando una de sus heridas se había infectado y su cuerpo debilitado rápidamente. 

 

Tuvo que esperar tres días a que estuviera medianamente estable para que ambos se fueran, el doctor no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero él no podía soportar la idea de irse y dejar a Jim solo en ese lugar. No confiaba en nadie, si antes no lo hacía mucho menos ahora que todo este embrollo ha estallado tan públicamente, Falcone, podría hacer un movimiento en cualquier momento y no arriesgaría Jim.

 

— Usted solo necesita joven Gordon, su cama y una buena sopa. — dijo Alfred, mientras ayudaba a Jim a bajar del automóvil. Mientras Bruce era ayudado por Selina, para no apoyar todo su peso en el suelo. Aunque en su caso, su pierna había estado sanando más rápidamente.

 

Jim en cambio debía usar un bastón, era eso o la silla de ruedas, y nadie obligaría a una bestia como Gordon a sentarse en una silla y ser empujado por alguien más. El hombre se volvería loco de reclusión, ya bastante había tenido con él en el hospital, refunfuñando que debían salir de allí. Si no los habían matado mientras dormían eran por las guardias regulares de Alfred, Selina y Bullock, quien los estaba esperando en la mansión ese día.

 

— Necesito hablar contigo. — le dijo a Bruce cuando este se acercó, la cojera era débil, pero eso era gracias a los sedantes, le tomaría unas cuantas semanas conseguir caminar con normalidad y sin que doliera.

 

— Me estas confundiendo con Jim o con Alfred. — Wayne respondió, su regular frivolidad impregnando su voz.

 

— Joder niño, podrías disimular lo mucho que me odias un poco ¿no? — dice Bullock, llevando su mano a ajustar su sombrero, aunque su vista estaba en Selina que bajaba las escaleras de la entrada rápidamente para ayudar a Alfred con Jim. — Digo, Jim me adora y ni que decir de Alfred, podrías disimular al menos.

 

— No tengo porque disimular. Te odio. — Bruce metió las manos en los bolsillos, viendo a Jim pelear con Alfred y con Selina simultáneamente, dando empujones e intentando apoyar el bastón bien, mientras la adolescente se burlaba de él y casi era alcanzada por el palo de madera.

 

— En serio que eres alguien muy transparente con tus emociones, se lo dije a Jim una vez, hace años, que babeabas por él, bueno, que ambos babeaban por el otro. Pero Jim siempre ha sido más torpe con sus sentimientos —contestó frunciendo los labios, la nostalgia en su tono de voz — Y bueno, afectaba que también eras un niño, bueno en cierta forma lo sigues siendo — se queja, bajando sus hombros derrotado. — Ya le dijiste que no puede tener su arma ¿No? — continuó Harvey — al menos hasta que su cabeza esté completamente clara, es demasiado peligroso hasta para sí mismo. Cualquiera que se meta en su camino puede terminar muerto rápidamente.

 

— Jim y yo hemos acordado que por un mes no hará ningún tipo de actividad policial. Aunque tampoco se quedara en casa, es diciembre de nuevo y hemos de estar muy ocupados asistiendo a eventos de Wayne Enterprise. Quiero introducir a Jim Gordon formalmente como mi pareja. Usted también será invitado a estos eventos, ya que Alfred insistió.

 

— Wow... gracias ¿Creo? — preguntó, conteniendo una risa irónica — así que se presentaran como pareja ¿eh?, cuando Jim me dijo esto, pensé que era como cuando le señalas a un amigo “Mira ese de allá, estamos cogiendo”, no que iban tan en serio. Pero dado que la noche qué pasó en mi casa, ni pudo dormir y tuvo que salir a caminar horas para calmarse, ahora entiendo mejor.

 

— Pues, estamos cogiendo.

 

Bruce miro de Bullock a Gordon que frunció el ceño cuando le escucho decir eso, pero en lugar de esperar la respuesta del otro hombre, Bruce respiro hondo y entro en la mansión por la puerta principal, ignorando las voces de los demás, pues algo lo había perturbado de lo que había escuchado a Harvey Bullock decir. ¿Hablaba de esa noche que había pasado Jim en su casa antes del accidente con los murciélagos o estaba hablando de mucho antes? ¿De verdad Bullock había perdido de vista a ese hombre?

 

Se dirigió a su estudio, buscando la soledad de su casa en esta parte en particular, estuvo tentado a bajar por la chimenea, pero decidió sentarse en el sofá, tal vez estaba dándole mucho crédito a una salida por las noches en Gotham.

 

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse la sensación de molestia en su pecho y en consecuencia su cabeza empezó a moverse más rápido, antes de aquella noche en que Jim apareció enfrente de Barnes y él, con esa sonrisa de asesino, su mirada desenfocada y ese extraño brillo en sus ojos, nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Una cosa eran las tardes de entrenamiento en que correspondía los golpes de Alfred con más fuerza de la normal, incluso la noche en que le disparo a aquel traficante, matándolo con un solo disparo, hasta ahí, Jim, solo estaba un poco descontrolado, algo desorientado quizás, pero no así de peligrosamente enfocado como estuvo con Barnes. Era algo nuevo... ¿Y si esa noche en que se separaron paso algo?

 

— Alfred quiere que vayamos por el té, deberías venir, antes de que Jim ataque a Bullock por comerse una de sus galletas — dice Selina, sacándole de sus pensamientos.

 

— Creo que le alcanzaron antes de que viniera con nosotros. Antes de que viniera a buscarme. Por eso estaba tan enfocado en asesinar al vigilante, no era porque le odiaba o sentía celos, estaba obedeciendo órdenes externas y esas órdenes eran... matar al vigilante. Por supuesto ellos no contaban con que yo fuera el vigilante... porque Galavan no lo recuerda, ni lo recordara nunca.

 

Se puso de pie, alcanzando a Selina que se cruzó de brazos y lo miro, acostumbrada a que Bruce dijera cosas en los momentos más inesperado.

 

— Debemos ir por Falcone. – Selina murmuro - Él es el último... pero no es como que sea sencillo hacerlo. Podríamos pedir ayuda a ese asesino, Víctor Zsasz, tú me dijiste que Bárbara había dicho que no era muy fan de Falcone.

 

— De Falcone hijo — aclara Bruce, encogiéndose de hombros — Según escuche nunca ha aprobado la línea de negocios de Falcone hijo y ya sabes que sirvió hasta su muerte a Falcone padre, escuche que tuvieron algo incluso. No lo sé — Bruce regreso su vista al pasillo, donde se escuchaba a Bullock pedirle a Jim, aunque sea una galleta y recibiendo un categórico "no" como respuesta — Debemos saber cómo le alcanzaron y Lucius y Lee deben empezar a trabajar en las agujas.

 

— Jim no va a aceptar las agujas. No está de acuerdo con que le acerquen ni una. Y no puede saber dónde están hasta que esté listo o algo puede ocurrir. — Bruce suspiro, dándole la espalda a Selina. — En cuanto a Zsasz, no creo que sea buena idea. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. ¿Mario Falcone es doctor no?

 

— Si, es cirujano — Selina responde, con un suspiro de asco — Lee me dijo que es probable que fuera quien empezó a usar las agujas en primer lugar, es decir, ya sabes los otros eran idiotas como para aprender algo así, pero Falcone... bueno, es el pez gordo.

 

— No se aun como empezar siquiera a... — se detuvo cuando vio que Jim entraba en el estudio, sosteniendo una bandeja con algo de comida y una taza de café. — ¿estás seguro de que no necesitas el bastón? Eres bastante terco, Ji,

 

— Aquí está plano Bruce, puedo caminar bien, algo lento, pero bien — responde el antiguo detective sin importarle que suene tan terco como su pareja dice — Ven aquí, necesitas comer algo, dentro de media horas debes tomar tu medicina.

 

Selina pudo ver como eso hizo casi estallar de la ira Wayne, pero este magistralmente se contuvo, controlando incluso sus expresiones faciales a una de tensa calma.

 

— Siéntate, Jim. — Bruce dijo, con un gesto de su cabeza, Selina entendió que sobraba, aunque era voyerista, sabia cuando debía dejar a estos dos solos.

 

Jim arqueo una ceja, se había dado cuenta cuando Bruce se contuvo, demasiados años de estar cerca de Bruce como para no notarlo, pero deliberadamente le ignoro, sentándose con algo de dificulta y dejando la bandeja sobre una mesa continuo a uno de los sillones, un suspiro de alivio quiso salir de sus labios al dejar de presionar su pierna, pero tan terco como el propio Wayne, se contuvo.

 

— Ven a comer.

 

— Si. — Bruce se sentó a su lado, apoyando su brazo en el respaldar a un lado de Jim, y contemplo como su pareja tomaba todo en la bandeja para acercarlo a él. Abrió su boca para que este introdujera la cucharada de macarrones.

 

Fue extrañamente íntimo, pero en cada bocado él y Jim compartía una mirada larga y suave, que les relajo rápidamente a ambos, en ese pequeño espacio, mientras Bruce tomaba cada cucharada que su pareja le daba volvió a sentirse a salvo, lejos de todo, incluso de aquellos que querían hacerles daño, que querían separarles.

 

— Ves como si tenías hambre — dice Jim, sonriendo.

 

— Nunca dije que no, cariño.

 

— Eso es cierto — respondió subiendo una de sus dedos de la mano derecha a recoger un poco de salsa que había quedado entre los labios de Bruce — Pero nunca sacas tiempo para cuidarte.

 

Le sonrió a Jim, dejando que este le tocara. Alzo su mano y tomo su muñeca y le dio un beso.

 

— Te amo. Quiero que te cases conmigo.

 

La forma en que Jim le miró, sus ojos abiertos y sus mejillas claramente sonrojadas, mientras sus labios estaban fijos en una sola línea le hizo sonreír. Era claro que le había tomado por sorpresa.

 

— Te amo cariño, pero no creo que eso sea legal, ni siquiera para Bruce Wayne.

 

— Tal vez deba comprar entonces un par de senadores, si se te permite revivir en Gotham, lo más lógico es que el matrimonio entre dos hombres les valga mierda. — cerro sus ojos, disfrutando del suave contacto de la piel de Jim. — quiero que lleves el apellido Wayne.

 

— Supongo que no debería importarles, pero tristemente lo hace — responde, no cree que pueda estar más sonrojado en este momento — pero cuando salgamos de esto, me gustaría eso... puedo llevar tu apellido sin problema — desvía su vista al recipiente de comida, incapaz de mirar a Bruce a los ojos después de decir eso.

 

— Tu si serias el más sexy Señor Wayne que haya pisado esta mansión. — Bruce se inclinó sobre él y beso su mejilla, buscando luego los labios de Jim, hasta que los consiguió.

 

Al mismo tiempo que Jim giraba un poco el rostro para así recibir sus labios contra los suyos en una suave caricia.

 

— No creo que, de estar vivos, tus padres pensarán eso, seguro te imaginaban con una dama de tu edad.

 

— No, eso no hubiera pasado... o quizás sí. Si ellos estuvieran vivos yo solo hubiera conocido tu foto en los periódicos.

 

— Oh quizás nos hubiéramos encontrado de alguna forma — responde moviéndose al frente para estar más cerca de Bruce — ¿No quieres más? Alfred cocino como para un ejército.

 

— Alfred siempre cree que todos tenemos tu apetito o el de Selina, a decir verdad, yo soy el único que come un solo plato por cena. — Estiro su mano para sujetar a Jim del cuello. — pero si eres tu quien va a alimentarme no me negare.

 

— Después dices que yo soy el romántico de nuestra relación — le dice, pero parece encantando con lo que dice Bruce, por la suave sonrisa en su rostro. — Iré por un poco más, pero deberás esperarme, soy bastante lento en este momento.

 

— Oh no. Alfred apagara por todos los días que fornicó en esta casa con Bullock. — se quejó Bruce, alcanzando la campanilla en la mesa de café y haciéndola sonar. — el odia que haga sonar esta campaña, pero se lo tiene merecido.

 

— Oh Dios, no voy a quedar de ninguna manera en medio de esto — se queja Jim, tratando de tomar y acallar la campanilla que Bruce mueve con más insistencia — No Bruce, no hagas eso. — se queja, más cuando Bruce empieza a reír.

 

Alfred esta obviamente enfadado cuando aparece por la puerta, colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda, casi puede ver como esta refrenando el enfado.

 

— Más comida, Alfred. — Bruce dice, y su tono de niño rico hace que Jim frunza el ceño.

 

— No estaría mal que agregaras un por favor al final de esa frase — se queja Jim, empujándose brevemente para sacárselo de encima — Déjalo así Alfred, yo iré por ella — pero Bruce le tiene totalmente abrazado contra su cuerpo tan pronto lo dice.

 

— Alfred lo hará. — el mayordomo meneo su cabeza, tocando su frente con el dorso de su mano antes de reír.

 

— ¿De verdad esta celoso de Harvey? —  preguntó el hombre mayor a Wayne que se encogió de hombros.

 

— Solo dale tiempo — Jim no pudo evitar que su voz adquiriera un tono de disculpa por su pareja, que se quejó de inmediato en voz baja.

 

Alfred salió conteniendo una pequeña risa de la habitación.

 

— Antes odiabas a Bullock sin razón y desde que empezó a salir con Alfred te pusiste como loco Bruce.

 

— No me regañes. Solo... siempre pensé que ese policía de mierda había tenido que ver algo con tu desaparición, solo Alfred confió en que no había sido así... ahora veo por qué. Le gustaba y se negaba a pensar mal de él. — Bruce respiro profundo, recostándose del sofá y cruzando sus piernas para liberar el peso de la herida.

 

— Si a mí me dijeran que tuviste algo que ver con algo así, tampoco lo creería — explicó llevando su mano a uno de los hombros de Bruce — He querido preguntarte... ¿Porque empezaste todo este asunto del vigilante?

 

— Alguien tenía que cuidar de Gotham mientras tu no estabas... la verdad nunca pensé que tendría que confesártelo... quiero decir seguramente si hubieras profundizado más en esto, te habrías dado cuenta fácilmente que era yo. Que siempre fui yo. Todas esas caídas, esas heridas. el desaparecer de la cama en la noche...

 

— Te juro que muchas cosas cruzaron por mi mente, excepto que eras el vigilante, quizás es porque una parte de mí te sigue viendo como un niño — no le importa que Bruce le miré enojado un segundo — Las primeras noches pensé que estabas viendo a alguien más incluso.

 

— Si, seguro, estaba viendo puños y balas volando hacia mi cara. — respondió secamente, aunque sabía que Jim no le estaba reprochando ya nada.

 

— Ven aquí — llamó haciendo que Bruce se acurrucara en sus brazos — Gracias... por cuidar de Gotham, pero sobre todo de mí.

 

— Mi misión siempre fue encontrarte a ti, y lo hice, estoy feliz por ello. — Bruce dejo salir un suspiro, antes de rodear con sus manos el pecho de su pareja.

 

— Estoy agradecido que no perdieras la esperanza — responde cerrando sus ojos — Yo ya la había perdido, la noche en que acepté que te había matado. En que vi tu sangre manchando mis propias manos, pensé que todo había terminado, que no había más camino para mí que servir a Falcone. Era lo único que me quedaba.

 

— Le recuerdas... — Bruce susurro, abriendo sus ojos sorprendido. — Le recuerdas... ¿Cómo le recuerdas?

 

— He estado soñando con él los últimos días — confesó algo incómodo — Le recuerdo como no recordé a Barnes o Galavan, le recuerdo... encima de mí, estaba asfixiándome por momentos... y...  no lo sé, está borroso.

 

— Maldito bastardo... ¿Cómo se atrevió a tocarte? — Bruce no se había dado cuenta de que había dicho eso en voz alta hasta que vio la expresión condescendiente de Gordon. — Ese maldito de Falcone. Con más razón debo llevarte a un evento de WE.

 

Estaba temblando. James Gordon pudo ver como las manos de Bruce empezaron a temblar, sobre sus rodillas, donde las había apoyado, temblaban violentamente, mientras se cerraban en un puño, comprendió su enojo, así como la impotencia de que hicieran lo que hicieran el pasado seguiría ahí.

 

— Eso es pasado. — se removió incómodo llevando una de sus manos a las de Bruce — ¿Qué? ¿Quieres dejarle claro que soy tuyo?

 

— Bueno, Señor Wayne, quiero dejarle en claro muchas cosas al decir verdad. — respondió, respirando hondo varias veces con la ayuda de Gordon.

 

— Me llamaste por tu apellido — Jim señala, algo avergonzado.

 

— Te lo dije, no dejarás de ser Jim Gordon, pero para mí ya eres el señor Wayne, de todos modos, cuando Alfred se siente generoso, te llama Amo Gordon. — Bruce sonrió a su mayordomo que regresaba con una bandeja llena de comida. — Lo siento por lo de antes Alfred.

 

— Está bien Amo Wayne, como bien Jim me dijo en una de las tantas ocasiones que se ha disculpado por usted, solo necesita tiempo para adaptarse, solo eso — desvía su atención a Jim que sonríe, más cuando Alfred en ese gesto que de vez en cuando hace lleva la mano a su cabeza y desordena su cabello. — Ahora coman los dos que necesitan sus medicinas, traje dos platos porque el Amo Gordon solo se preocupa porque usted coma al parecer — le dice a Bruce que ríe.

 

 

 

 

— Estas bien, deja de tocarte la corbata.

 

Bruce le sonrió, sujetando las manos de Jim que continuaban jugando con la corbata azul cielo de su traje blanco, lucia hermoso, y en el fondo, Bruce se lo estaba imaginando vestido de esa forma frente a un altar, tuvo que besarlo cuando ese pensamiento volvió a él, Jim Gordon desnudo con las piernas entreabiertas vestido de blanco en una cama llena de pétalos de rosas rojas. Lo empujo contra el espejo, y cuando este se tambaleo el adulto lo separo.

 

— Lo siento. No puedo evitarlo, me están llegando unos pensamientos muy eróticos de ti en nuestra noche de bodas. — Gordon rio con eso, pero por el sonrojo en sus mejillas estaba sumamente avergonzado.

 

— Es bueno saber que uno de los dos está fantaseando y no está nervioso con esta fiesta — responde pasando sus manos por el firme traje que tiene Bruce puesto, de color negro azabache, que solo hace que sus ojos se vean muchísimo más profundos de lo que generalmente son, es tan perfecto que tiene que tomar un poco de aire por momentos para seguirle viendo con detalle, porque siente que es demasiado — Creo que es difícil salir de la burbuja en la que hemos estados esta pasada semana.

 

Es cierto, ha pasado una semana desde que salieron del hospital, en que se dedicaron enteramente a cuidar del otro, no había nadie más para Bruce y no había nadie más para James que se las pasaron cuidando el uno al otro, una pequeña burbuja que había llegado el momento de romper, cuando a Bruce le llegaron las invitaciones para los eventos de la empresa.

 

— Caminas muy bien. — Bruce dijo, colocando su mano en uno de los muslos de Jim, y por supuesto que su mano termino resbalando hasta posarse en el glúteo derecho del policía. — Estaremos bien, y si no, siempre podemos irnos a Suiza, olvidarnos un poco de Gotham y su oscuridad. Ahora que Alfred quiere unas vacaciones de mí, y los gatos de Selina ya se saben cuidar solos, podríamos aprovechar para huir juntos.

 

— Nunca he ido a Suiza — responde haciendo que los ojos de Bruce brillen de emoción — y Alfred no quiere vacaciones de ti, es solo que ahora está un poco emocionado con Harvey... — le encanta aun como los labios de Bruce su fruncen ante la mención de su compañero, aunque haga un esfuerzo por tolerarle — Estaremos bien, ¿cierto?, aunque ese hombre este ahí...

 

— Especialmente si ese hombre esta allí, quiero que me vea a la cara, y sepa que fui yo quien hizo caer a Galavan y a Barnes. — siseo, besando de nuevo a Jim a quien tomo desprevenido cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca de este.

 

Cumple lo que quiere, pese a la sorpresa, Jim se relaja en sus brazos y se pega a su cuerpo, profundizando el demandante beso que enreda sus lenguas una y otra vez hasta que necesitan separarse.

 

— Fue el vigilante cariño, no quiero que te expongas más de lo necesario — responde Jim, una vez se ha separado y toma un poco de aire.

 

— ¿No es lo mismo entonces? ¿O ahora eres tu quien separa el hombre del héroe? — Bruce mordió sus labios, y luego mordió los de Jim, sus manos no dejaban de masajear el cuerpo de su pareja, como si apretar la carne bajo sus dedos le recordara a Jim quien era su dueño.

 

— Es lo mismo — concede, cerrando sus ojos un segundo y disfrutando las manos de Bruce por su cuerpo — Pero sabes que es mejor mantener tu identidad secreta... Bruce, si sigues haciendo eso, no iremos a ninguna fiesta — bromea, separándose un poco — Hablando de eso, ¿Estás seguro que me veo bien?, Selina entro a la habitación antes y se quedó callada mirándome de arriba a abajo.

 

— Probablemente la hiciste mojar sus bragas. Mojarías las mías también si fuera una chica. — volvió a los brazos de Bruce en segundos de haberse soltado, y quiso reír, pero en su lugar enserio su expresión ante el joven. — Esta bien, te soltare. Alfred debe estar esperando abajo por nosotros.

 

James asiente y se toman de la mano para abajar por las escaleras de la mansión, abajo Alfred les mira con una sonrisa que se puede catalogar como paternal, mientras ajusta la corbata de Bruce y luego la de Jim, quizás con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras le acompaña al auto ridículamente elegante que el heredero de los Wayne acaba de comprar.

 

— Actúa como si estuviéramos por casarnos. — Bruce se ríe cuando llegan al sitio de la elegante fiesta, donde se bajan del automóvil tomados de la mano, Gordon no está listo para este tipo de exposición, pero la naturalidad de Bruce para ignorar las miradas o los flashes indiscretos le da la seguridad para continuar caminando.

 

— Si actuó así, se me va poner una sonrisa de tonto en el rostro — responde, en voz baja, deteniéndose y posando cuando Bruce lo hace, a todo el mundo aquí le toman fotos, pero supone que el hecho de que estén rodeados, es porque es una gran noticia que ambos sean pareja, porque prácticamente es como si todo el mundo no pudiera dejar de verles.

 

Incluso si Bruce Wayne no ha abierto la boca en ningún momento para pronunciar esas palabras, sus manos entrelazadas seguro serán la comidilla de Gotham por unos días. A Wayne no le importa, ya le han calificado de muchas cosas estos días, así que el joven esta en paz con cualquier cosa que surja de esto.

 

Adentro del edificio, Gordon se sorprende por lo ostentoso que es todo en este lugar, y hasta se siente impactado por el hecho de que todo esté en una sincronía perfecta con la elegancia de algunos atuendos. La gente le mira, y él se bebe una copa de champaña de un tirón, haciendo reír a Bruce.

 

— Tranquilo, amor. Estoy seguro de que habrá más.

 

— No me dijiste que nos mirarían tanto — se queja, aún en voz baja, solo quiere hablar para Bruce, porque con tantas miradas siente que cualquiera podría escucharle.

 

— ¿Cómo no quieres que miren? Eres más atractivo que cualquiera que este aquí. En este lugar eres único, Jim.

 

— ¿Porque... porque volví de la muerte lo que sea que Gotham cree de mi desaparición? — Bruce sube su mano a sus labios, acariciando donde ha quedado algo húmedo por la champan, otro flash capturando el momento — ¿Porque estoy de la mano contigo?

 

— Porque pronto vas a ser el Señor Wayne. — Bruce le recordó, y se maravilló del hermoso sonrojo en el rostro de su pareja.

 

— Si sigues diciendo eso me voy a pasar toda la fiesta sonrojado — Bruce toma la copa que tiene Jim en la mano y la regresa a una de los asistentes que pasaba ese momento por ahí, está a punto de decir algo más cuando son interrumpidos.

 

— Aunque este sonrojado, las cámaras del lugar parecen fascinados con su presencia detective Gordon.

 

Falcone está de pie frente a ellos, con una propia copa a media tomar entre manos, un impecable traje gris y una corbata negra con suaves puntos blancos, parece tan inofensivo que Jim no sabe que decir cuando esté se queda mirándole directamente a los ojos, haciendo que casi instintivamente tome la mano de Bruce.

 

— ¿Señor Falcone? No creo que nos hayan presentado antes. — Bruce intervino, atrayendo la mirada del hombre que era de su misma altura y por lo tanto no podía intimidarlo como estaba intentando hacer con Jim.

 

— No señor Wayne, no nos han presentado antes, como apenas está asumiendo oficialmente industrias Wayne y su tutor siempre fue algo celoso con las personas a quien permitía acercársele hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, nunca tuve el placer — extiende su mano hacia Bruce esperando que esté la toma — Mario Falcone, un placer y felicitaciones, por su última pareja.

 

— La última, tiene razón. Jim será la última pareja que tenga, pues como ya ve, le he propuesto matrimonio. Aunque esta cena es solo una introducción formal. — le sonrió al hombre, pero nunca hizo ademan de soltar la mano de Jim para dársela al hombre. — He escuchado de su trabajo en el departamento de salud científica, están haciendo grandes descubrimientos allí con drogas alucinógenas, ¿No?

 

— Oh, wow — la expresión de Falcone perdió su falsa amabilidad para ponerse algo seria por un segundo — Eso sí que es una gran noticia, felicidades — su mirada regreso a Jim que esta vez sí le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos — Y sí, estamos trabajando ahí con unas drogas nuevas dirigidas a que la persona pueda enfrentar su mayor miedo. Creo que es útil para el entrenamiento de soldados ¿No lo cree así Señor Gordon?

 

— ¿Si, Jim? ¿Qué opinas de los súper soldados de los que han hablado últimamente? Aunque, suele ser un asunto sombrío en las conversaciones, considerando todo esto que ha ocurrido primero con Galavan y luego con el Capitán de la Policía. — como Bruce había amaestrado el tono de voz perfecto para sonar como un grandísimo imbécil, pero de la forma más educada posible aun sorprendía a Jim.

 

— Creo que la mejor cualidad de un soldado es su alma, tratar de quitársela, es conseguir un autómata — responde James, mirando como Falcone que se lame un poco los labios mientras toma de su copa.

 

— No lo sé, a mí siempre me han servido los soldados con sus emociones al mínimo.

 

— No conseguirá un soldado con esas características en esta habitación. — no le quedo más que reírse al responder, no se sintió intimidado por ese hombre, pero Wayne estaba temblando de ira.

 

— Por supuesto que no, aquí no hay soldados, al menos de momento, es decir, hay cosas que están en el inconsciente — responde, terminando el contenido de su copa — Ahora, si me disculpan, señor Wayne, señor Gordon, felicitaciones por el compromiso.

 

— Gracias.

 

— Hey, Shuuu está bien — Jim aprieta las manos de su pareja con fuerza y le atrae a su cuerpo — Ya se fue, tranquilo Bruce. — dice, dejando que este respire con sus cuerpos muy cercanos. — Solo intentaba intimidarnos.

 

— No es eso, es solo... necesito aire. — Bruce se soltó del agarre de Gordon, caminando hasta las escaleras principales que llevaban al piso superior, su pareja le siguió, sin pensar en un minuto dejarlo solo.

 

Sin embargo, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, solo para ver detenidamente como Bruce se apoyaba en la baranda del balcón de habían encontrado al subir las escaleras, donde el frio de la noche les recibió con una suave brisa. — ¿Bruce? — camino con cuidado hacia este, poniendo su mano en el hombro — ¿Estas bien?

 

— Se cómo lo voy a destruir. — dice, su voz sonaba mucho más serena que hace un rato, no había emoción en el.

 

— ¿Como? — preguntó tratando de que Bruce dejara de ver la oscura noche y le viera a él, pero era imposible, al menos hasta que atrajo a Bruce hacia su cuerpo, moviendo su cabeza.

 

— Voy a darle una dosis de su propia medicina.

 

— Bruce, no creo que... — se quedó en silencio, llevando su mano a la mejilla ajena — Eso es complejo, no creo que debamos jugar con esas cosas, hay... hay personas que murieron cuando yo afronte el proceso, no todos reaccionan igual.

 

— Entonces morirá. — Wayne respondió, mirando a los ojos a Jim Gordon. — Si es fuerte sobrevivirá.

 

— No quiero esa carga en tus hombros Bruce. — respondió preocupado recibiendo a Bruce contra sus labios cuando se inclina. — Sabes que matar a alguien no es fácil, lo sabes por mí.

 

— Ese es precisamente mi problema contigo, Jim, nunca quisiste asesinar a alguien, y todas esas personas regresaron para atormentarte una y otra vez. ¡Tiene que acabarse, Jim!

 

— De ninguna manera voy a discutir esto contigo en este lugar Bruce — se queja y está dispuesto a darse media vuelta y salir, de hecho, lo hace hasta que su pareja le toma de la mano y le arrincona contra la pared — Bruce... no, tu... me trataste como una basura cuando mate a ese hombre, ahora no me vengas a hablar de esta mierda. — le empujo, quitándoselo de encima un segundo en el que ambos se sostienen la mirada.

 

— Lo siento. — Bruce se disculpó de inmediato cuando vio que de verdad le había hecho daño. — Tienes razón, no debería pensar en asesinar a nadie, pero, aun así, eso es lo que pienso.

 

— Entonces supongo que podrías haber sido un poco menos cruel, cuando yo mate a ese hombre. — dice cruzándose de brazos, aunque no hace amago de irse, porque puede entender a Bruce, el deseo de todo termine y que solo sean ellos dos. — Te entiendo, yo lo he pensado, es como si todo esto fuera eterno...

 

— Si... — Bruce desvío su mirada, fue solo un segundo, pero Gordon supo de inmediato que lo había perdido. Que Bruce Wayne no mencionaría más el asunto, y que seguramente llevaría a cabo su plan sin que él se enterara.

 

— No lo hagas — pidió sus brazos cayeron a sus costados y uno de ellos se movió hacia adelante a tomar el brazo ajeno — Si es posible, no lo hagas y no, no me dejes fuera. Ni una mentira más implica eso. — termina por soltar un bufido. — Bueno, no sé qué tan confiable soy en este momento en realidad...

 

— Vayamos a decirle hola a nuestro alcalde, creo que estará emocionado de verte. — Bruce tomo la mano de Jim y la apretó. ¿Cómo había aprendido este niño a estar aquí y al mismo tiempo no estarlo?

 

— Bruce. — se queja y está a punto de hacerlo con mucho más énfasis cuando este pasa su mano por su cintura y le atrae a su cuerpo, dejando un beso en su mejilla haciendo que se relaje — Eso es trampa.

 

— Es lo que tú quieres, ¿no? que sea un chico normal, o al menos que sea alguien normal. Es lo que Alfred quiere también. Normal. Como si eso significara algo para nosotros, ¿verdad?

 

— Desde el momento en que te conocí yo solo quería que fueras feliz — respondió con suavidad llevando su mano a la mejilla ajena. —No pretendo cambiarte, sabes que he aceptado cada faceta que me has mostrado, incluso la de vigilante... es solo que no quiero que vayas a hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después ¿Entiendes?

 

— No lo haré. No me arrepentiré. — se inclinó y beso a Gordon en la frente, respirando su olor a hombre antes de soltar su cuerpo tenso. — te amo. Intentare hacer lo mejor para ti.

 

— Te amo. — respondió de vuelta más tranquilo, aunque aún podía notar la preocupación en su pareja qué pasó a molestia tan pronto Alfred y Harvey aparecieron campantemente agarrados de la mano y este último le dio un vaso de champagne.

 

— Para ti hombre, sé que te gusta el alcohol más de lo que lo admites, le agregue un poco más, para hacerlo más fuerte.

 

— Por favor compórtate. — Bruce le dijo a Jim, haciendo que esta riera apenado por aceptar la copa de su amigo.

 

— Mario Falcone tiene un laboratorio en la Calle Bompt, justo al lado de Starbucks, quiero que lo sigas esta noche a ver si se dirige allí después de esta fiesta. Puedes llevar a Alfred contigo si así lo desea él. — Wayne ignoro la cerveza mezclada con Champagne que no haría más que dañarle el estómago, el hígado y el páncreas a su pareja; pero por el bien de su relación tan frágil en estos momentos, hizo la vista gorda de ello.

 

— Perfecto. — contestó Harvey con un pequeño movimiento de cabeza. — No pierdes el tiempo niño — admite, sonriendo cuando Jim lo mira con una mueca. — Oh cierto, que no te gusta que te digan niño. — lo hace a propósito, aunque su sonrisa muere cuando tanto como Jim o Alfred le hacen una mueca de disgusto. — Iré... a comer algo, antes de que me maten.

 

— Esto sabe horrible, Bullock. — dijo, Jim separándose de Bruce un segundo para decírselo al detective que se había detenido en la puerta.

 

— Según observe, sus fotos ya están en internet — dice Alfred, acercándose a Bruce y enseñándole en su teléfono una foto particularmente hermosa en que están tomados de la mano.

 

— Bien, eso es exactamente lo que vinimos a hacer aquí, Alfred. — se encogió de hombros, aunque sin vergüenza le dio compartir a la foto para enviarla a su celular. — Parece bastante...

 

— ¿Qué? ¿Real? — contesta su mayordomo con cariño. — La verdad es que pensé que el joven Gordon iba a estar bastante nervioso, pero luce muy feliz con usted, sé que no lo digo a menudo, porque me costaba creerlo al inicio... pero hacen una espléndida pareja.

 

— ¿No lo creías al inicio? — Bruce se rio, una sonrisa verdadera. — Ni yo lo creía al inicio, nunca pensé que acabaríamos así. Ni en un millón de años lo hubiera creído.

 

— Pero pasó. — ambos llevaron su mirada a Gordon que hablaba con Harvey algo sobre el alcohol — y nunca había visto a Jim tan feliz, ni siquiera antes de que todo esto empezara, Harvey mismo me lo dijo.

 

— Estoy feliz de que estos tres meses hayas conseguido un apoyo en Bullock, Alfred... solo no me acostumbro a la idea de que seas tan... cariñoso con él, no sé, es muy extraño todo esto.

 

— Si, Selina dijo que era extraño también — admite con una sonrisa — Pero Bullock me saca de mi zona de confort ¿sabe? Con él es todo más sencillo, no debo preocuparme por ser, cualquier faceta mía le agrada, es relajante y sé que entiende eso.

 

— Solo quiere follarte. — Bruce se burló, haciendo al hombre mayor reír, pero luego se puso rápidamente rojo como un tomate.

 

— Bueno Amo Bruce, es que es bastante bueno en eso. — admite, sin vergüenza. — Parece que el amo Gordon prefiere solamente la champan. — dice, antes de caminar detrás de Harvey y empujarlo hacia adelante, dejando a ambos jóvenes de nuevo solos.

 

La cara de horror permanece incluso después de que lo dejan solo con Jim en el frío balcón. Era extraño verlo, muy extraño, Bruce Wayne de verdad horrorizado.

 

— No me parece tan genial que vayan por ahí... — iba a continuar, pero entonces se puso rojo. Muy rojo.

 

— Bruce — Jim se ríe, entrando en el marco de visión de Bruce que parece perdido en sus pensamientos — Va a empeorar si sigues imaginándolo, es como imaginar a tus padres haciéndolo. Es malo.

 

— Si, pero... me lo merezco, ¿no? Por todas las veces que nos hemos visto descubierto por Alfred... no sé cómo... oh dios, no puedo dejar de imaginármelo.

 

—Mejor mírame a mí — le dice con suavidad dejando la copa que sostenía en una de las mesas — Aunque si te lo mereces un poco, no puedo entender como nos atrapo haciéndolo tantas veces.

 

— Deberíamos ser más discretos. — dijo, acercándose tomado de la mano de Jim, que lo comenzó a guiar a la fiesta.

 

— Yo lo intentaba, pero se me olvidaba tan pronto me tocabas — confesó con una suave sonrisa — Me ha gustado la champan y esos extraños pequeños bocadillos de langosta. Están deliciosos.

 

— La cena de esa recepción será dentro de unos minutos, podrás comer entonces una cena casi igual a lo que Alfred prepara en casa. — sintió a Jim arrastrarlo hasta que entraron en la pista de baile, donde sabía que ambos se moverían perfectamente sincronizados.

 

— No me digas eso, sabes que como mucho, podría tomármelo en serio — James pasa sus manos por su cuello y de inmediato deja que él le guíe a través de la suave melodía que se escucha — Si nos van a ver, que nos vean completamente — agrega, cuando las miradas empiezan a caer sobre ellos.

 

Bruce se ve hermoso bajo la suave luz que alumbra la pista, tan fuerte y firme, imponente y seguro, todo un hombre.

 

No es un niño. En pocos días será mayor de edad, en pocos días le entregaran el control total de WE. Sera quien controle Gotham. Quizás por eso toda la gente le mira, porque a su lado, Bruce Wayne será una fuerza imparable que explotara todas las debilidades posibles de estas personas para dominarlas, para restaurar el orden, o, en caso de los deseos de Bruce, cree una nueva Gotham.

 

No se lo ha dicho y quizás no lo haga al menos de manera verbal. Pero ayudará a Bruce y, por ende, al vigilante en todo lo que esté quiera hacer. Hasta que le alcance la vida, seguirá sosteniéndole y no solo porque le ama, sino porque sabe, así como lo supo cuando le conoció que Gotham necesitaba a Bruce Wayne.

 

Pero de la forma en la que estaban avanzando las cosas ahora, Bruce Wayne no sería nadie sin Gordon no estaba a su lado, siendo su guía y su mentor, su ídolo; pues sin él, Wayne, se derrumbaría.

 

— Sé que falta tiempo aún, pero feliz cumpleaños. — Jim sonrió, sabiendo que pese a la música Bruce le había escuchado perfectamente por la forma en que sonrió, algo avergonzado.

 

— Finalmente dieciocho, aunque estoy seguro de no querer tener tu edad con tanta prontitud. — estiro sus manos y tomo la cintura de Jim con firmeza, rodeándolo enteramente.

 

— ¿En serio?, has deseado tantos años crecer y crecer que no pensé que se detuviera cuando llegarás a los dieciocho años, solo hablabas de crecer y crecer, de no tener que hacernos caso a mi o a Alfred y cuando te juntabas con Selina todo se ponía peor. Eran imparables.

 

— Si, lo he deseado... pero no solo para desobedecerlos, sino con la intención de poder hacer más. De crear más. — le sonrió a Jim, bajando su mirada a los pies de ambos. los zapatos blancos de Jim contrastando con los que él tenía puestos que eran de un negro brillante.

 

— Hacer más — repite con una sonrisa, aunque todo el mundo les está mirando mientras bailan totalmente tomados de la mano, Jim solo puede ver a Bruce, que le sostiene con fuerza contra su cuerpo. — Lo harás, harás todo lo que te propongas mi Bruce.

 

— Eso suena lindo, 'mi Bruce'. — el adolescente lo dijo con sorna, frotando su frente con la de Jim Gordon. — me gustaría que dijeras eso en el dormitorio también.

 

— Quizás lo diga.

 

No sabe lo grandes y suaves que sus ojos azules se ven cuando él y Bruce están tan cerca, no sabe que este lleva minutos enteros luchando contra el impulso de besarle hasta que le vence, Bruce se termina de inclinar y le besa. Estremeciéndole. Es un beso corto, como si pudiera su permiso y él se lo concede, aunque los flashes de fotos les rodeen.


	17. FORELSKET

— No quiero verlo, Alfred.

 

Estaba avergonzado, no de su amor por Bruce o de cualquier cosa que pudiera sentir con él, sino porque allí estaba, en la televisión de Gotham, su rostro siendo succionado por el agujero negro que era Bruce Wayne, causándole incomodidad y vergüenza propia. Por sus expresiones, sus gestos, estaba completamente enamorado de Bruce Wayne y ahora todo el mundo lo sabía.

 

— No entiendo cómo es que una ciudad como Gotham tiene tantos malditos canales de farándula. — dice dejando su tasa de café sobre la mesa e ignorando que Alfred contiene la risa mientras le sirve un poco más de café.

 

— Y periódicos. — añade Selina, con un suspiro, su mirada fija en primera plana del periódico que sostiene donde él y Bruce parecen ser la noticia del momento. — Vaya que eres fotogénico Jim, no hay una sola fotografía en que no te veas atractivo.

 

— Por favor Alfred me prometiste que quemarías todo en la chimenea, me lo prometiste anoche, ¿o no? — Gordon suspiro, poniendo su rostro en sus manos, lo sentía caliente.

 

— Te dije que no lo haría, porque Bullock paso la noche aquí. — Wayne finalmente apareció esa mañana, vestido impecable como siempre, pero no en el mejor de los ánimos.

 

— No me digas que Bullock las vio. — Jim terminó por suspirar cuando Alfred le dio una expresión de disculpa y se encogió de hombros, iba a agregar algo más hasta que Bruce se sentó a su lado y se percató de su expresión. — Hey ¿Que sucede? — susurro tomando su mano. 

 

— ¿Estuvo equivocado hacer esto? — pregunto, bajando su mirada al plato de lunas de espinaca y queso que Alfred le ponía al frente.

 

— Para mí no es un problema que sepan que eres mi pareja. — respondió encogiéndose de hombros. — Es solo que me da un poco de vergüenza estar en todas partes, no hay medio en que no esté mi foto... pero no es un problema que sepan que eres mi pareja, además Selina dice que me veo bien. — agrego con una pequeña sonrisa.

 

— Aun así, suenas demasiado mortificado. — Bruce dijo, frunciendo los labios antes de relajar sus hombros. — Amo como te vez en todas esas fotos. Y amo mucho más donde el rostro de Falcone es visible.

 

— Hey compréndeme, la única persona interesada en tomarme tanta cantidad de fotos fue mi madre. — le responde separándose un poco para regresar a su café. — Falcone se ve efectivamente enojado.

 

— Y quiero que siga así... no lo dejare descansar ni un maldito segundo. — suspiro, llevando una mano a su cuello donde crujió sus huesos. — creo que me hiciste un moretón en el cuello mientras te la chupaba anoche.

 

— ¿En serio? — Jim se giró hacia él de nuevo, llevando sus manos a su cuello — Lo siento, es solo que tú te entusiasmas y cuando lo haces me vuelves loco, te compensare esta noche. — se inclina y deja un suave beso donde Bruce se acaricia.

 

— Estamos en una cocina, par de asquerosos. — Selina se quejó, justo en el instante en el que la mano de Bruce tenía todas las intenciones de meterse entre las piernas del hombre.

 

— Escuchaste eso, Jim... no sabía que estábamos en una cocina...

 

— ¿Estamos en una cocina? — pregunta, justo como si no supiera haciendo que Selina bufe y Bruce reía — Lo sentimos Selina, a veces olvidamos que hay más personas alrededor.

 

— ¿Dónde se la chupaste? Pensé que se habían quedado a dormir frente a la chimenea, — ella se quejó, intercambiando una mirada con Alfred que lucía entre avergonzado y cansado al mismo tiempo.

 

— Hey ¿Que paso con lo de estamos en una cocina? — pregunta, sonrojado, porque en serio no puede acostumbrarse a hablar tan abiertamente de su vida sexual, al menos no cuando Bruce no está distrayéndole.

 

— De pronto se ha vuelto pudoroso, detective Gordon. — la gata se rio, y junto a ella lo hace Bruce, quien intenta ocultar la risa de Jim, quien rápidamente se da cuenta.

 

— Son unos pequeños demonios. — se queja de inmediato Jim, empujando levemente a Bruce por el hombre que ahora si no disimula risa Jim puede ver hasta a Alfred reír, mientras trae el resto del desayuno — Lo único que quieren es oírme hablar de... de ¡De eso!

 

— Estaba algo intoxicado anoche, ¿no? — Alfred agrega más leña a la conversación, y para ser honestos no es nada bueno que lo haga.

 

— Nadie me previno de no tomar tanto champán. — dice, sonrojándose y regresando su mirada a Bruce. — Debiste decirme, pero tú mismo me dabas más copas, por Dios.

 

— Te emborrachó un niño y la gente que son los adultos los que lo hacen. — Selina dice, sin importarle la mirada de advertencia que el detective le dirige.

 

— No puedo creer que hayas hecho eso. — Gordon se queja de inmediato, tomando a Bruce de una oreja y jalándosela. — Eres un demonio, lo juro.

 

— Anoche estabas irresistible... — Bruce bajo la voz entonces, acercándose a Gordon para susurrarle. — ...ya que no me dejas usar la droga debo recurrir a otros métodos.

 

— Idiota. — ríe, dejando que Bruce pase ambos brazos por su espalda, abrazándole y atrayéndole a su cuerpo — No es seguro usarla en estos momentos. Lo sabes.

 

Lo habían hablado hace algunas noches, al no saber cómo Barnes había logrado que le protegiera, es decir al no saber cómo se activaba esa parte de su mente que estaba entrenada para defender y asesinar a cualquiera que persiguiera a esos hombres, la droga era un riesgo, uno que no estaban dispuestos a tomar.

 

— Idiota. Ni con mil besos lo compensarás.

 

— No intento compensarlo, te di una mamada de ensueño anoche. — se ríe, tomándolo de la nuca para besarlo, olvidándose de Alfred o de Selina.

 

El beso es están suave que a Jim, se relaja en los brazos de Bruce, tal vez no se lo ha dicho a su pareja, pero ayer, aunque ese hombre estaba ahí, aunque por un segundo su insistente mirada se sintió asustado, realmente termino divirtiéndose mucho, como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Bruce le relajó lo suficiente para que cualquier duda abandonara su cuerpo.

 

— ¿A ti en realidad te encanta que seamos la noticia de último segundo en Gotham verdad?

 

— Me encanta que por fin Gotham sepa que eres mío. Y que nadie más va a tenerte. — le sonrió abiertamente dejando otro suave beso. — tienes que ver los memes en internet.

 

— ¿Que tengo que ver exactamente?, porque ya vi a la presentadora de televisión que dijo que te gustaban maduros — no puede evitar la ironía en su voz. Alfred y Selina les han dejado solos, el primero al menos ha dejado todo el desayuno sobre la mesa, por lo que no duda tomar una pequeña uva y llevarla a la boca de Bruce, que muerde con una sonrisa — Se ve usted muy guapo en las noticias, señor Wayne.

 

— No empieces con eso... — se río el adolescente. — y no me gustan maduros, me gustas tú. Hay una brecha enorme entre una cosa y otra.

 

— Eso es bueno saberlo — dice, sus dedos aún sobre los labios de Bruce — que ya no tendré que preocuparme por el montón de personas que se te tiraban a los pies en las fiestas, la periodista también lo mencionó. Agregando que ahora no solo los jóvenes lo intentarían contigo. Dios tengo que dejar de ver televisión — agregó para sí mismo, haciendo que Bruce prácticamente estallara de risa — Mejor me dedico a nadar hoy.

 

— ¿desnudo? — pregunto Bruce, y había tanta lujuria en su voz que fue difícil no excitarse con ello. Ese maldito sabía lo que estaba haciendo muy bien.

 

— Quizás — respondió separándose y tomando los panqueques con miel que Alfred había preparado — Pero sinceramente no quiero que Selina me tome fotos, así que... mejor con un bóxer. ¿Tienes que ir a empresas Wayne hoy?

 

— Tengo un Wayne que follarme en casa, ¿para que necesitaría ir a la empresa? — Bruce tomo su plato también, y cogió el envase de sirope de arce, rociando su panqueque hasta que este casi nadaba en sirope. — le diré algo cruel a Selina y nos la quitaremos de encima por una semana.

 

— Claro que no — le empuja, luego de quitarle el sirope de arce de las manos — A las personas no se les dice cosas crueles para eso. — deja su propio sirope caer mientras sonríe porque sabe que Bruce le mira — Más bien deberías venir a nadar conmigo. Tienes varios días sin hacer el más mínimo ejercicio.

 

— ¿Tienes una queja de mi cuerpo ahora? Porque fuiste tú el que se quejaba de mis rutinas...

 

— No tonto, tu cuerpo me encanta, pero escuchaste al doctor para que tu pierna sane completamente debes hacer esos ejercicios que has estado evadiendo — sus ojos celestes se mueven a los de Bruce y luego una de sus manos baja a su pierna — Solo me siento culpable aún por dispararte...

 

— Oh, vamos, Jim... ¿no fue emocionante?

 

Bruce comenzó a comer sin decir nada más y Gordon se preguntó si había logrado que sus palabras entraran en él. Por un momento se preguntó dónde había aprendido Bruce ese gusto por el peligro, ese amor a la adrenalina, mientras crecía Alfred y él se habían esforzado por mantenerle lejos de cualquier peligro, cualquier cosa que pudiera alterarle, pero ahora, tantos años después, no comprende en que segundo Bruce empezó a amar tanto estar en medio de una buena pelea.

 

El agua ayudo a calmar sus preocupaciones, incluso si se sintiera extraño que la piscina la ocupara alguien más aparte de él, usualmente estaba acostumbrado a su soledad, pero hoy Bruce daba rápidas brazadas después de un calentamiento arduo en el borde de la piscina. El chico tenía tanta energía que era bastante difícil seguirle el ritmo que llevaba ahora. Más cuando sintió su propia pierna dar unos pequeños calambres, él era que tenía que ponerse a entrenar más, no se recuperaba tan rápido como Bruce, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta. Ni, aunque le golpearan en la cabeza. Mucho menos delante del joven, que ahora salía de la piscina, haciendo de nuevo estiramientos en su pierna por su cuenta mientras el descansaba sosteniéndose del borde de la piscina.

 

— ¿Necesitas ayuda, anciano? — Bruce le grito desde donde estaba sentado.

 

— Vete al demonio — respondió en voz alta, escuchando a Bruce reír — Tengo 34 no 60 — gruñó soltándose del borde y regresando al centro de la piscina.

 

— Luces como un maduro de cincuenta. No sé porque me gustan los maduros... si al final no tienen nada de aguante. — Bruce se alzó, escondiendo la sonrisa y volviéndola una mueca de indiferencia.

 

— Estas jugando con tu suerte Bruce — Jim le dijo, mientras flotaba en el agua — Y puede que obtengas más de lo que buscas. ¿entiendes, niño? — la forma en que dice niño, en que hace énfasis hace que Bruce arquee una ceja.

 

— No estoy seguro de que puedas llevar a cabo esa amenaza. ¿por qué, que me harás? ¿pegarme con tu bastón? 

 

Puede ver el momento en que en los ojos de Jim, tan hermosos como se ven, rodeados del agua y la luz del sol, brilla el desafío y como en consecuencia su cuerpo se mueve hacia adelante, con fuera, rápidamente, haciendo que se estremezca de emoción cuando ve a Jim Gordon nadar hacia él. No se mueve porque quiere sentirle atraerle al agua de nuevo y lo hace, dios, Jim, sale del agua ágilmente y solo para dejarse caer de nuevo, pero empujándole consigo. Es tan divertido, como excitante.

 

Bajo el agua el cabello de Jim es diferente, se mueve como por arte de magia y Bruce lo sostiene con sus manos, mientras el adulto le sujeta de la cintura, abrazándolo antes de que sus bocas se unan, pero no llegan hacerlo, porque usando su rodilla, Bruce le deja momentáneamente aturdido mientras escapa de sus brazos, nadando bajo el agua.

 

Le gustaría decir que se sale con la suya, pero Jim le toma de una de sus tobillos y con tremenda fuerza le jala hacia atrás, no solo le impide seguir nadando, sino que le atrae a su cuerpo de nuevo, inmovilizándole por unos segundos en los que él trata de volver a zafarse.

 

El forcejeo en el agua es un ejercicio con el que ninguno de los dos contaba, es brutal moverse en el agua con tanta liberta, pero fuera de esta apenas pueden recobrar el aliento, con Jim resoplando con los brazos extendidos y la espalda sobre una manta de paño que Alfred le ha encargado personalmente para que el la use después de sus ejercicios.

 

— Alfred nos trajo bocadillos. — la voz de Bruce le asusta un poco, ya que suena muy cerca y él no se había dado cuenta que había cerrado sus ojos.

 

— Alfred nos mima demasiado — respondió, sonriendo cuando se da cuenta que ya no siente el sol que golpeaba su cuerpo hace unos segundos, al abrir sus ojos se encuentra a Bruce mirándolo, cubriéndole con su sombra — Me siento bien, eso fue un buen ejercicio.

 

— Tienes un golpe en tu estomago... creo que te di una patada mal puesta.

 

— No es nada, ni siquiera sentí cuando lo hiciste — responde, cuando la mano de Bruce acaricia su estómago, justo donde está el golpe.

 

— Si, estabas más preocupado en ahogarme y demostrarme que no eres un viejo. — se río cuando vio a Jim fruncir el ceño, pero tan pronto este se fue a quejar, Bruce le introdujo en la boca un bocadillo de canela, silenciándolo de inmediato.

 

Sonrió cuando vio como las mejillas de Jim se llenaban de un suave sonrojo al llegar el sabor del pastelillo a su boca. Al hombre le encantaban las galletas y ese tipo de bocadillos, como nunca lo hubiera imaginado, de hecho, era uno de las cosas que más atesoraba saber de Gordon, porque sabía que era algo que ni siquiera aquella mujer tenía conocimiento.

 

— Naciste para estar a mi lado. O yo nací para estar contigo. — sonrió abiertamente, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro de Jim mientras este masticaba.

 

Le gusto como Jim inclinó su rostro hacia su mano, disfrutando la caricia, se las arreglaron para quedarse ahí después de eso, él se apoyó en una de las sillas de descanso alrededor de la piscina, sin sentarse en está recibido a su pareja en sus piernas, Jim se apoyó ahí con los ojos cerrados, después de acabar su bocadillo. Ambos se quedaron ahí, en silencio, apoyados en el cuerpo del otro.

 

El silencio en ellos hacia que el amor de ambos creciera enormemente entre ambos, era tan cómodo simplemente estar allí en los brazos del ser amado; no había nada más perfecto que este momento entre ambos.

 

Aunque se sintiera como la calma antes de la tormenta.

 

Esa noche iban a ver unas cuantas películas elegidas por Bruce, Alfred había preparado todo tipo de palomitas para ambos y ellos había alistados grandes almohadones y sábanas para simplemente acomodarse en el suelo, pero había terminado cuidando a su pareja por una migraña que le hizo incluso vomitar.

 

Jim se había disculpado hasta quedarse dormido, él había querido aligerar un poco el asunto diciéndole que, si estaba algo viejo, pero en realidad, era para ocultar lo preocupado que se sentía.  Sabía que Gordon aún no estaba acostumbrado a vivir como un humano normal, y que la falta de la droga estaba demostrando ser algo que lo estaba afectando. Aunque quizás Bruce estuviera buscando excusas para un simple malestar. Estaba seguro de que estaría muy bien por la mañana, que se despertaría de nuevo quejándose porque la prensa no dejaba de hablar de ellos.

 

Sin embargo, Jim amaneció con algo de fiebre, aturdido y desorientado, haciendo que su ansiedad creciera. Más cuando sabía que a dos pasos tenía una dosis de la droga. No es como si su pareja fuera adicto y la necesitara, de hecho, no empezaron a usarla por eso, pero si habían notado lo mucho que había mejorado su salud. Por supuesto que para los demás, era Jim simplemente recuperándose de manera normal. Pero ellos sabían que algo tenía que ver aquel líquido.

 

— Cariño, voy a quedarme contigo... no creo ser capaz de irme a trabajar contigo en ese estado. — Bruce le dijo, cambiando el pañuelo con agua fría para ponerlo sobre su frente nuevamente, Alfred se había encargado de darle la medicina, y cuidar de Gordon como siempre hacia con Bruce cuando estaba enfermo.

 

— Llevas como tres días de no ir a la empresa. — dice Jim, su vista desviándose del techo a Bruce. — Sé que eres el dueño y todo eso, pero recuerdo que tienes unos directores quisquillosos y… — iba a decir algo más, pero Bruce puede ver como cerraba sus ojos, su respiración algo difícil. — Solo es una gripe. — continuó. — sabes que según Lee mi cuerpo es susceptible a las infecciones.

 

— Esto es lo que quiero hacer... quiero quedarme contigo. Quiero cuidarte. — no dijo vigilarte porque sabía que eso irritaría a Gordon. Pero quería ver cómo iba a salir todo.

 

James se duerme después de eso, Bruce se pone inquieto de que el detective ni siquiera tenga energías suficientes para replicarle, eso y que la fiebre de Jim aumenta y Alfred empieza a verse preocupado también y su antiguo tutor siempre ha sido bueno disimulando su preocupación.

 

Tiene que levantarse a trabajar un rato, dejando a Jim en la cama en un sueño inquieto, pero que Alfred le repite que es por la fiebre, aunque él esté angustiado de que sea algo más. Se pierde en los papeles un rato y se levanta en el momento exacto que debe despertar a su pareja para su medicina. Pero cuando regresa a la habitación, Jim no está en la cama.

 

— ¿Jim? — le llama, caminando por toda la habitación hasta llegar al balcón y el baño, los cuales están vacíos. Gordon parece haber salido de la habitación. Tal vez Alfred lo llevo a la cocina, pero cuando llega allí, encuentra a Alfred preparando te, tarareando una canción, y no hay nadir más allí con él. — Alfred, ¿has visto a Jim?

 

— Lo revise hace como una hora y estaba totalmente dormido en la cama de ambos. — responde Alfred levantando su vista de la tetera. — ¿Qué sucede?

 

— No está en nuestra cama, ni en la habitación... aún estaba muy débil para andar caminando por allí... — Bruce salió de la cocina, y se dirigió al estudio, era el sitio donde había las probabilidades más altas de encontrar a Gordon, aunque también estaba pensando en la piscina, algo que sí que sería peligroso.

 

Llego al estudio con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte que no sabe porque no le sorprende cuando encuentra su escritorio desordenado, los papeles están dispersos por todas partes, los cajones abiertos y varios libros abiertos, parece que alguien buscaba algo y solo puede ser Jim Gordon. Rápidamente se gira hacia la librería de atrás y ve el libro falso, donde guardo las llaves de la caja fuerte del sótano, abierto. La caja que tiene las agujas.

 

Fue una trampa, lo sabe tan pronto lo ve. Él estuvo aquí hace menos de quince minutos, eso significa que Jim estuvo esperando que el saliera de aquí. Le toma segundos saber que tiene que correr hacia el sótano, que Jim va detrás de las agujas, pero esos mismos segundos le toma percatarse que alguien cierra de un portazo la puerta para salir de su despacho y con llave, atrapándole adentro. Alguien que no puede ser más que James Gordon.

 

— ¡JIM! ¡JIM, ABRE LA PUERTA! — grita, forcejeando con la manilla y empujando la puerta, pero incluso con toda la fuerza que aplica en ellos es imposible abrirla, y no sabe si Alfred le habrá escuchado, pero no tiene tiempo de eso, se da la vuelta, corriendo hacia la ventana, y se lanza por el balcón.

 

Se las arregla para sostenerse de una de pilares que sostiene el balcón y disminuir la fuerza con la que cae al suelo, afortunadamente el entrenamiento ha ayudado y apenas siente un malestar en su rodilla y regresa a la casa corriendo hacia el sótano, sabe que puede alcanzar a Jim, que su cuerpo no está en sus mejores condiciones sino le hubiera enfrentado y no le estaría evadiendo, así que se apresura, corre y corre, baja grada tras grada y llega a tiempo en que este está abriendo la puerta del sótano.

 

— Jim, ¡no lo hagas! — es difícil comprender la velocidad con la que este se mueve a la caja de seguridad, cuando el apenas está entrando en la habitación.

 

No puede comprender como puede ser tan rápido si ha estado todo un día en cama con fiebre, eso solo le deja entre ver lo peligroso y entrenado que está en realidad su pareja, lo importante que era para la mafia de Gotham quitarlo del medio, incluso ponerlo a su lado.

 

Llega a su lado, esquivando por poco el primer golpe, cuando se encuentra con los ojos azules, sabe que Jim no está ahí, que está moviéndose en automático.

 

— ¡Jim! ¡Vamos, Jim! Pelea conmigo si es lo que quieres... — susurro, tomándolo de la muñeca, y jalándolo, aunque eso le cueste un puñetazo en la cara, al menos lo ha alejado de la caja de seguridad abierta. Siente como este forcejea hacia atrás, todo su cuerpo intentando alejarse de su mano que le retiene con fuerza y la otra mano se cierra en un puño que le deja sin aire.

 

— Siempre has tenido buena resistencia para los golpes, pero ¿Cuánto podría soportar señor Wayne?

 

— Todos los que puedas darme hasta matarme, Jim. — le respondió con una mueca pasiva, que no decía realmente lo que estaba pensando en ese momento, más bien demostraba que Jim estaba haciendo lo que el quería, incluso si la nariz le sangraba.

 

— ¿Porque morirías por un par de agujas viejas? — ni siquiera le deja responder, el siguiente golpe va hacia la mano que le sostiene, intentando así que le suelte. Aunque él no lo hace.

 

— Tomara más que eso para persuadirme. — Bruce se quejó, el dolor en su brazo derecho y la punzada de dolor en su nariz, lo estaban haciendo flaquear, pero Jim tendría que ser extremadamente violento para destruir esas agujas. — no lo entiendo, Jim... no hemos usado la droga, no has salido de casa, ¿qué significa esto entonces?

 

— Tengo la orden de destruir esas agujas — respondió simplemente, mirando a Bruce a los ojos, sus ojos azules opacos — Tengo que destruirlas.

 

— Son la única forma de curarte, Jim, la única forma de que vuelvas a ser tú, por favor... no lo hagas... quédate conmigo.

 

— No eres mi amo... no.… él dijo — se quedó callado, sus labios en una fina línea — Soy un esclavo, tengo que obedecer a mi amo.

 

— ¡Entonces, obedéceme a mí! — grito, viendo la duda invadir los ojos de Jim Gordon por un segundo, antes de que este dejara sobre el un puñetazo que lo mando al suelo inconsciente, su frente choco contra el duro piso de piedra, y su cuerpo quedo laxo tendido sobre el suelo, dejo salir el último suspiro cuando ya su cuerpo ni siquiera respondía a su control.

 

Así lo encontró Alfred a él. A Jim lo encontró primero frente a la chimenea, con las agujas rompiéndose con el fuego, algunas estallando debido a las drogas que contenían dentro de los finos tubos de metal, solo basto un vistazo para que Alfred comprendiera lo ocurrido y dejara al detective inconsciente con un golpe en la nuca sorpresa.

****

** **

 

 

Despertó con un increíble dolor de cabeza, que tan pronto fue consciente de este, sintió tan bien unas incontenibles ganas de vomitar, que contuvo cuando escuchó unas suaves voces que, aunque susurraban se podían oír perfectamente afuera de su habitación. Pudo ver a Alfred y a Lee de pie, hablando algo, Lee parecía exasperada y el mismo lo estuvo cuando recordó todo, incorporándose con fuerza de la cama.

 

Jim.

 

Las agujas.

 

El golpe que le dejó inconsciente.

 

Todo regresando a su cabeza con fuerza.

 

Parecía que no tenía descanso, su vida era un constante remolino de emociones que lo tenían más que confundido, nunca realmente tenía un poco de paz, se sentó en la cama y casi se le salió el corazón por la boca cuando vio que Jim Gordon estaba sentado al pie de su cama, observándolo, su boca una línea recta que no decía nada, más sus expresivos ojos estaban completamente llenos de culpa y lágrimas sin derramar.

 

— Eres tú.

 

— Si — respondió apenas, su voz sonaba tan asustada que Bruce sintió de inmediato un dolor en su corazón — Desperté hace media hora, Alfred me dijo lo que hice... lo que te hice. — corrigió, bajando la cabeza.

 

Bruce llevo una mano a su cabeza, estaba vendada, pero por alguna razón le pareció de lo más curioso la venda, parecía muy bien hecha, así que seguramente había sido puesta en la clínica de Lee y luego le habían traído aquí. Alfred necesitaba vacaciones urgentes, ese pobre hombre, como él y como Jim, había recibido mucho dolor estos años.

 

— No me extraña que haya ocurrido, nunca debí decirte donde las guardaba. — Bruce volvió a acostarse, descansando su cabeza en su suave almohada, sus ojos cerrados ahora.

 

— ¿Te duele mucho? — pregunto James, su mano tocando suavemente el brazo de Bruce — ¿Quieres que llame a Lee?

 

— Esta bien... solo déjame solo, Jim. — Bruce respiro hondo, girándose para darle la espalda a la mirada preocupada de Gordon.

 

Jim asintió, de espaldas como estaba Bruce no pudo ver la solitaria lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla y ni lo haría, porque se apresuró a limpiarla mientras se ponía lentamente de pie, aún estaba mareado y tenía fiebre, pero había insistido pese a que Lee le pidió que descansara en esperar a que Bruce despertara. Por supuesto que no esperaba un abrazo o algo, Bruce era bastante hermético con sus muestras de cariño y era mucho peor cuando estaba enfadado, tendía a encerrarse en su enojo, en su miedo, sin reparar en los demás. Lo sabía y sinceramente, había esperado algo peor que un "déjame solo".

 

Camino a donde Alfred y Lee estaban y con un gesto de su mano les dijo que estaba bien y siguió caminando, tan lento como lo hacía hasta la parte de abajo de la mansión, donde estaba la chimenea, como pudo se acurruco en uno de los sillones viejos, deseando por un segundo, que ojalá hubiera muerto cuando le habían atrapado. Todo hubiera sido más sencillo, era la primera vez que lo pensaba, aun con todo lo que había pasado, pero hoy, todo ese peso se sentía inaguantable, asfixiante y sin el más mínimo sentido de cargar.

 

Así se quedó dormido, tan cansado que no se reconocía a sí mismo.

 

 

 

 

Jim le mira como un animal a punto de ser sacrificado. Le sorprende, de verdad que le sorprende como no siente absolutamente nada al respecto, como nada lo mueve o lo motiva a cambiar de opinión, incluso si Alfred le ha gritado por dos horas y medias que se había vuelto loco, que esto si era tocar fondo, pero Bruce Wayne no escucha razón de nadie una vez se le ha metido en la cabeza una idea violenta.

 

Es como si su cerebro colgara un aviso de cerrado, y nada entrara. Solo se enfocaba en una cosa, continuar con lo que había planeado después de haber recibido dos noticias. Al inicio, el plan no había sido tan grotesco, era más bien un plan endeble que había maquinado después de que Lucius apareciera la noche anterior con una buena noticia.

 

Una aguja, pero no cualquier aguja, por más absurdo que pareciera, Lucius había creado una aguja maestra, una que también lo convertía en blanco fácil para quien quisiera hacerse con ella, solo que esta aguja era específica, y se encargaba de decodificar cada programación realizada en un ser humano. ¿Cómo Lucius había probado esto? Bueno, era Gotham, y honestamente, Bruce había estado tan desesperado que no había hecho esa pregunta.

 

No le interesaba, lo único que había sentido cuando Lucius abrió el portafolio y el vio la aguja, fue que aquel pequeño artefacto era su última esperanza, así que empezó a sopesar sus acciones, aunque él y Jim levaban una semana que apenas se hablaban, él podía convencerle de usar la aguja, podría decirle que el tiempo se les acababa y que debía aguantar todo el terror que recorría su cuerpo si querían una oportunidad juntos, estaba perfectamente seguro de poder convencerle, incluso sin la droga, solo llegando a su pareja como solo él sabía hacerlo. Realmente podía. Estaba seguro de ello. Pero entonces la carta llego y todo lo endeble que había sido su plan hasta ese segundo se transformó.

 

Esa carta, escrita a mano, escueta y elegante por el papel en que venía escrita y la caligrafía que portaba, empezó su camino a la locura.

 

Ahora Jim estaba esposado a una de las tuberías del sótano, ambas manos detrás de su espalda, mirándole resignado mientras Bruce sostenía la inyectadora repleta de droga, lista para penetrar su piel.

 

— No me importa si me dejas después de esto. He vivido peores situaciones en mi vida. Pero estoy cansado, Jim. No veo una salida. Bueno, no veo una salida más que esta.

 

— Nunca te voy a perdonar si haces esto Bruce — su voz era un fino hilo de voz, James Gordon estaba asustado y arrinconado, sus ojos azules al fin centrándose en él después de estar buscando una salida por largos y largos segundos — ¿Me estas escuchando Bruce? , esto va a destruir cualquier cosa que sienta por ti... Bruce... no lo hagas — el mismo odio el segundo en que su voz se transformó en un suave ruego y su cuerpo, se impulsó hacia atrás, encontrándose con nada más que la fría pared en el mismo instante que Bruce se arrodillo a su lado. Pero este solo podía regresar a la carta, regresar a aquellas letras, una y otra vez.

 

— No me importa, Jim. — había tan poca emoción en el cuándo lo dijo que el joven policía se sintió perdido, sabía que no había vuelta atrás, que el mismo había cavado este agujero al decidir quedarse al lado de Bruce Wayne cuando recupero su conciencia. — Vas a ser tú al menos, vas a tomar las decisiones correctas esta vez, ni yo, ni nadie va a controlarte.

 

— ¿Es que acaso no me amas para que esto te importe tan poco? — tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la aguja abrirse paso en su piel, era una dosis tan grande que prácticamente de inmediato, su cuerpo se entumeció y cuando abrió sus ojos el miedo había desaparecido, por el contrario, una sonrisa empezó suave y desorientada empezó a formarse en su rostro, al mismo tiempo que su cuerpo se relajaba.

 

— El problema es que te amo demasiado, Jim, y que por eso me importa tanto tenerte sano y capaz de tomar tus propias decisiones. — Bruce sollozo, soltando la aguja como si quemara tan pronto acabo de inyectar todo el líquido verdoso, cayendo de rodillas ante Jim y sosteniendo las mejillas del policía. — lo siento, lo siento mucho, mi amor... no hay otra salida, no hay otra forma.

 

— Mi Bruce... — fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su pareja que se inclinó para dejar un suave beso en sus labios. Haciendo que el joven heredero de Gotham tuviera que hacer un esfuerzo para aguantar las lágrimas, si esto había sido difícil, no quería ni pensar en las próximas horas, Lucius preparaba todo arriba, aun con un indignado y molesto Alfred que, aunque le había dicho que había perdido el juicio, como siempre había hecho toda su vida, se había quedado a su lado.

 

— Lo siento, Jim. — apoyo su frente contra la de Jim, respirando su mismo aire, disfrutando de su cercanía, adoraba a ese hombre, no había nada más perfecto que el en este mundo.

 

— Todo esta listo, Amo Bruce. — la voz de Alfred quien les miraba desde la parte alta de la escalera, le trajo de vuelta a la realidad. — Lucius espera arriba. — agrego, cuando noto que Bruce solo se inclinó hacia los labios de Jim, ambos compartiendo un suave beso.

 

— Vamos, Jim. Te voy a liberar ahora. — Bruce respiro hondo, buscando las llaves en sus bolsillos y abriendo las esposas, la forma tan dócil con la Jim le siguió le hizo sentir nauseas, Galavan se había desmayado con una dosis menor que esa, al no estar acostumbrado a la droga, pero Jim Gordon ahora se levantaba y caminaba con normalidad.

 

Lucius le había dicho que la dosis debía ser más alta, que Gordon no podía estar en lo más mínimo consiente, porque la aguja entraría directamente en su cabeza y el más mínimo error, podría matarle. Arriba le ayudo a sentarse en la silla, donde Lucius susurrando unas disculpas se encargó de amarrar al detective, su cuerpo tenía que estar completamente inmóvil por lo que también sujeto sus piernas y su cabeza.

 

— No quiero hacer esto. — Bruce susurro, estaba solo con Lucius allí, aunque Jim escuchara no entendería lo que intentaba decir.

 

— Ya lo hizo señor Wayne y si no lo terminamos ahora, pueden perderlo en cualquier momento. Lucius era el más práctico, o quizás estaba tan loco como él, pero de alguna forma, había comprendido su urgencia en no esperar el consentimiento del James y quizás tenía que ver con que Lucius había estudiado a fondo la programación que le habían hecho — Como hablamos intentare retirar todo, pero la prioridad es retirar el comando de obediencia y de agresividad.

 

— Todo. Toma todo de su mente. — sonrió débilmente, más de una forma irónica. Alzo su mano para tomar a James de una de sus manos apresadas, sus dedos temblaban. — Es dócil, funcionara.

 

— En estos momentos, es como si fuera un recién nacido, su mente está abierta, receptiva. — Lucius camino hacia la mesa, se colocó unos finos guantes con una exasperante calma, tomo la aguja y regreso con ella hacía donde Bruce aun sostenía los dedos de Jim. — Ahí está todo lo que ha aprendido a lo largo de su vida, todo lo que lo hace ser Gordon... todo lo que ellos quisieron que fuera. — presiono la aguja contra la piel de la frente y antes de continuar regreso su vista a Bruce — ¿Estás seguro que quieres ver esto?

 

Bruce negó con la cabeza, pero no se movió de lugar, permaneció allí, quieto y sin molestarse en irse de ese lugar. Todo parecía tan surreal en ese momento, era como si el no existiera allí en el medio de esa situación; aunque lo que de verdad lo asombro fue como Jim tomo la aguja, no se inmuto, no grito, fue tan limpio, tan fácil.

 

Cuando Lucius empezó a quitar comando tras comando, Jim empezó a temblar, de sus ojos cerrados resbalaban lagrimas que nunca antes había visto en el rostro de su ídolo y en algún momento también se sumó pequeñas y delgadas hileras de sangre, pronto comprendió que dolía, que dolía inmensamente y que había unos comando más arraigados con otros, que habían sido enlazados con recuerdos, como el hecho de que era un esclavo, Jim estaba en ese instante recogiendo cada "cogida" que había hecho que el comando se hiciera una realidad en su cabeza, que le había hecho realmente un esclavo.

 

— Por favor detente, déjale descansar... — Bruce le suplico, se había arrodillado frente a James, sujetándolo de la mano con fuerza, mientras lo miraba sufrir.

 

— Sera peor si me detengo — dijo Lucius, llevo su vista hacia Bruce y le vio tan asustado y tan vulnerable que asintió — Solo unos segundos, pero toma su mano sostenla con fuerza, que su cuerpo pueda sentir que no está en los recuerdos, que esta aquí...

 

— Solo déjale descansar un poco. — Bruce beso la mano de Jim, cerrando sus ojos al sentir a Jim temblar y apretar sus dedos apenas un poco. — lo siento, Jim.

 

Lucius solo espero treinta segundos, los contos todos y entonces volvió de nuevo a mover la aguja, concentrado en el diagrama que había creado para este proceso, y con ayuda de un muy silencioso Pennyworth, iba tachando cada proceso acabado.

 

Les tomo casi seis horas, Bruce nunca había sentido el tiempo en su contra, de una forma tan violenta, se sintió enfermo cuando llego el momento de retirar la aguja, Jim estaba pálido, su rostro perdido en una mueca de dolor, cuando soltaron sus amarras empezó a temblar como un niño asustado y se retrajo de Lucius, de Alfred y hasta de él, no estaba consiente, pero se notaba que horror estaba en su cuerpo y que no sabía en quien confiar.

 

Espero solo unos momentos, y entonces se acercó a cubrirlo con una manta, Lucius había curado la herida así que ya no sangraba, pero Jim necesitaría más que una simple cura física para recuperarse del estado catatónico en el que se encontraba en esos momentos.

 

— Dejemos que él tome la decisión de quedarse o marcharse. — Bruce dijo cuándo Jim no se movió una hora después, ni siquiera para comer de la bandeja que Alfred le había ofrecido con comida.

 

— No creo que este totalmente consciente aun — respondió Lucius tomando el café que Alfred le ofreció entre sus manos — Puede que la droga salga de su sistema hasta mañana y puede que cuando empiece a recuperar la conciencia este muy confundido y emocionalmente inestable. Durante el proceso, lastimosamente revivió todo lo que paso durante su cautiverio.

 

— Esta bien, estará bien, me iré a dormir. — Bruce se levantó, y se dirigió a la salida de la habitación, antes de girarse hacia los adultos. — Alfred te puedes marchar si es lo que quieres, sé que no deseas verme ahora, mucho menos servirme.

 

Alfred asintió.

 

— Si está de acuerdo, me tomare esas vacaciones que me está ofreciendo desde hace años y serán un poco largas.

 

El día termino con él acurrucado en las sabanas de su cama, abrazando la almohada de su pareja contra su cuerpo, Bruce no se había sentido tan perdido como en ese instante en años, pero en serio muchos años, cuando era un niño solo en Gotham, uno más que había perdido a sus padres, porque de alguna forma siempre supo que no era el único, que aquella podrida ciudad se llevaba todo. Sin proponérselo termino pensando en esa noche, en la preocupación sincera en los ojos de James Gordon, en su promesa de cuidarle, en sus manos sobre sus hombros poniéndole aquella manta. Así se durmió, con el recuerdo de Jim en su cabeza y se despertó de la misma forma, solo con el recuerdo, pues cuando entro a la instancia, encontró la manta que le había puesto en el suelo y ni rastros del hombre. James Gordon se había ido.

 

Había recordado. Había recordado todo. Nuevamente volvía a ser el hombre justo de Gotham.

 

— Probablemente estás pensando que yo soy un psicópata y tu un pedófilo. — recogió del suelo la mano y la pego a su pecho, abrazándola.

 

Con ella llego a la cocina, donde uno de los gatos de Selina le esperaba en el mostrador junto a la bandeja de desayuno cerrada. Cuando la abrió, la comida estaba helada.

 

Alfred se había ido también.

 

— Yo no te deje. Pese a que estás loco y todo eso. — Bruce salto, girándose para ver a Selina sentada sobre la mesa. Ella lucia pálida, pero estaba allí.

 

— Deberías — le dijo, algo avergonzado de ser encontrado con la manta abrazada a su cuerpo — ¿Que tanto sabes o viste de lo que paso?

 

— Alfred tuvo una llorantina esta mañana, yo solo vine a ver que podía comer y me encontré con este desastre. Lo ayude a empacar. Jim... — al pronunciar su nombre puede ver como Bruce se encoge de dolor y ella se detiene brevemente. — él ya se había ido.

 

Asintió, mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas de la cocina — Es libre, es totalmente el de nuevo.

 

— Eso es bueno. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer, Bruce... lo que tenía que hacerse... y lo hiciste bien.

 

— ¿Entonces porque me siento tan solo? — en otra ocasión Selina se hubiera burlado, pero ahora los ojos de Bruce le miraban totalmente inundados por las lágrimas.

 

— Porque así se sienten las victorias en Gotham, Bruce. Porque así es la vida aquí. Vacía. Como si hubieras logrado todo lo que querías, pero al final eso no te hubiera llevado a ninguna parte. — Selina suspiro, cruzándose de brazos allí donde estaba sentada, sin moverse para darle el consuelo que Bruce necesitaba.

 


	18. PISTANTROFOBIA

 

 

El tiempo pasa bastante rápido cuando a una persona le deja de importar. Bruce no es realmente consciente del tiempo que ha pasado, son muchos meses desde aquella mañana en que frente a Selina se puso a llorar abrazándose a la manta que había usado para cubrir a lo que ahora debería considerar su ex pareja, quizás es más tiempo, si espera, cree que son ocho meses en realidad o es menos quizás, cuatro meses, la verdad es que no lo sabe y le parece bastante sin sentido tener una fecha exacta. Después de ese día no derramo una lagrima más, porque ya no había más que derramar.

 

Había sobrevivido, abandonado por las dos personas que consideraba más importante. Solo dos cosas lo habían mantenido con vida, el trabajo en WE y su vigilancia sobre Gotham como Batman, que se había ganado el terror de los criminales tan fácilmente como los socios de otras empresas comenzaban a respetar su trabajo en WE, ahora con dieciocho años y rumbo a los diecinueve, su presencia comenzaba a volverse más y más poderosa en Gotham, más influyente. Aunque había una tercera cosa que lo mantenía con vida. Selina Kyle, aunque no viviera en la mansión, la presencia de la gata había sido lo único que lo había mantenido cuerdo. Ahora Selina estaba rentando un lugar cómodo y sus gatos se habían ido con ella, aunque no era se extrañar que aparecieran uno o dos por la noche por la mansión, Bruce los había visto cruzar los pasillos más de una vez.

 

Casi sin querer le había seguido la pista a Jim. En su defensa, era imposible no hacerlo, porque había vuelto a ser la estrella de impecable trabajo de la policía de Gotham, en las fotos que secreta y celosamente guardaba en su celular se veía tan fuerte como frio, recto e intachable, no se parecía en nada al hombre que se reía sonrojado en sus brazos.

 

Sabía que eso no volvería a ocurrir y lo había aceptado, Alfred había regresado a él hace unos días, poniendo la mansión en relativo orden en un periodo de tiempo admirable, pero Bruce no le había dirigido la palabra ni una sola vez. La vida seguía, seguía fluyendo con facilidad, ha salido y entrado de casa, yendo a la empresa y luego buscando su nuevo traje para salir afuera a Gotham, todo es parte una rutina perfectamente planeada. Estar afuera, y salvar personas lo ha mantenido cuerdo de la misma forma que sabe que Jim lo ha hecho, es el ancla mas fuerte que tiene a la realidad.

 

La felicidad de su mundo se basaba en hacer el bien, y no cometer más errores.

 

Se encontró a Jim Gordon de cerca por primera vez una noche relativamente tranquila, él estaba atando a un sujeto a un poste cuando escucho un arma amartillarse.

 

— GCPD, manos donde pueda verlas —  le escucho rodearle un poco, caminando lentamente hasta quedar con su arma en posición apuntándole un poco — ¿Quién es este pobre ladrón para ser digno de tener la atención de Batman?

 

— Noche lenta. — el vigilante se encogió de hombros, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, en especial después de haber escuchado la voz de Gordon.

 

— ¿Que parte de las manos donde pueda verlas no entendiste? — preguntó Jim irritado. Bruce lo sabía, podía saberlo solo por su tono de voz, así de bien conocía a ese hombre.

 

— La parte cuando el criminal no puede alzar sus manos porque ya están atadas. — se giró hacia Gordon, su máscara metálica que solo cubría sus ojos le dio privacidad en sus expresiones aun bajo la farola.

 

— No me estoy refiriendo a ese criminal — movió su arma un poco para señalar al hombre que llevaba su mirada de uno a otro, asustado.

 

— No te has molestado en arrestarme por ocho meses, ¿ahora quieres hacerlo? Probablemente porque el señor perfecto no quiere que nadie más haga su trabajo. — movió sus gestos en el gesto universal de que le importa un carajo y sin que Gordon lo esperara, pateo el arma fuera de sus manos.

 

— ¿En serio? ¿Me dices a mi señor perfecto? — se ríe, Bruce ve venir el primer golpe, claro que sí, lo detiene con su mano, lo que no ve venir es la patada que impacta en la parte baja de su espalda, había olvidado por completo que Alfred enseño a Gordon defensa personal y que Gordon era un estudiante excelente, porque la fuerza que aplico en esa patada aun con todo y el traje le hizo tastabillar hacia atrás — Por lo menos yo no pretendo ser un fiestero de día y un justiciero de noche.

 

— No veo que conexión hay entre lo que yo haga, con lo que tu hagas. — actuó confundido, sus ojos desviándose brevemente a sus alrededores, buscando una salida.

 

— ¿Que sucede? ¿Tan rápido quieres irte de la fiesta Batman? — la ironía en su voz no pasa desapercibida para Bruce que siente como Gordon le acorrala con fuerza contra la pared. — Solo para que entiendas esto de una vez, no.… no pretendía arrestarte, simplemente iba a llevarme a ese hombre, pero quería tus manos donde podía verlas para no terminar atado en un sótano de nuevo. — lo escupe, cada palabra que dice está llena de rabia, al menos por unos segundos en los que Bruce puede ver como también hay algo de dolor en los ojos azules, principalmente cuando le suelta. — Ya vete...

 

— ¿Así que debo creerme que me tienes miedo? Quizás si tengas razón, debí haberte dejado seguir siendo un tonto esclavo sexual, dispuesto a abrir las piernas al amo que más le gustara.

 

— Quizás — responde mientras camina hacia donde ha caído su arma y con premeditada calma la levanta y la guarda de nuevo en el portador de armas que lleva — Quizás debiste dispararme tan pronto me encontraste, quizás yo mismo debí meterme una bala en la cabeza cuando empecé a perder el control, pero nunca hacemos lo que debemos ¿No? — se giró hacia él y le dio una última mirada antes de caminar hasta el hombre que aún les miraba asustado. — Tú no has escuchado nada de esto pedazo de mierda ¿entendiste? — el hombre asintió, cada vez más asustado, al menos hasta el momento en que Gordon lo dejo inconsciente con un golpe.

 

Gordon estaba alterado, su respiración se había acelerado brutalmente y al girarse hacia donde estaba el vigilante, no vio a nadie allí, esté se había marchado dejándole solo con el corazón en la boca y la ira calentando sus venas.

 

Llevo su mano a su rostro, justo donde estaban sus ojos y lucho con el temblor de su cuerpo, lo había disimulado lo mejor que podía, estaba seguro de ello. Pero encontrarse con Bruce después de tanto tiempo, no solo había hecho que se asustara y se pusiera a la defensiva, sino... sino...

 

— Maldición.

 

 

 

 

— ¿A dónde vas? — Bruce le pregunto a Alfred al verlo acomodarse la corbata justo antes de que el saliera del auto al frente del Hall Principal de Gotham, donde lo esperaba una gala organizada por Wayne Enterprise donde asistiría toda la elite de Gotham. — Pensé que dijiste que te quedarás en casa. — Bruce alzo una ceja cuando vio al mayordomo removerse incómodo.

 

— El capitán Bullock logro un tiempo libre de sus responsabilidades esta noche amo Bruce — informo Alfred, diligente como siempre, aunque sus mejillas están algo sonrojadas — Así que, dado que usted ya no necesita la presencia de un tutor en una fiesta, pensé que podría retirarme, pero no se preocupe, vendré a recogerlo, cuando las copas sean demasiadas de nuevo.

 

— El Capitán Bullock está invitado a esta gala. — Bruce le recordó, haciendo reír a Alfred nerviosamente. — En fin, no me he emborrachado en meses y lo sabes, a la prensa le gusta exagerar. — se quejó, abriendo la puerta para salir del vehículo.

 

— Lo sé amo Bruce, pero usted si le ha hecho creer a los medios que lo ha hecho y — se quedó callado un segundo ante de murmurar — a otras personas. En fin, disfrute la noche amo Bruce.

 

Ni siquiera pudo notar el efecto de sus palabras en Bruce, pues el joven estaba caminando hacia la entrada del edificio, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, sin necesidad de que nadie lo escoltara adentro; él se sentía seguro de quien era y del miedo que infundía, después de muchos intentos de secuestro, asesinato y ese periodo breve que la gente no olvidaba en el que Gordon y el habían estado en esa fiesta, le habían tachado de muchas cosas que no le importaban, el sabia quien era y que era lo más importante que había tenido…

 

 Gordon, _impecablemente hermoso,_ como lo estaba ahora… no se dio cuenta hasta que llego a la entrada que James Gordon estaba ahí, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la forma en que se le quedo mirando hasta que este giro y le miro también, tan sorprendido como el mismo, pero por alguna extraña razón ninguno tenía el valor de apartar la mirada. Es como si en esos segundos todo hubiera dejado de existir y solo quedaran ellos dos y sí, los recuerdos de esa primera fiesta.

 

Aunque estaba seguro de que eran recuerdos muy diferentes, pues James Gordon no tenía esa calidez cariñosa en el que había expresado cuando eran pareja. Wayne fue distraído por un ruido estruendosos de risas de parte de unos invitados más jóvenes que él, y aprovecho esa distracción para separarse de la incómoda situación con Gordon.

 

Claro, la forma de escabullirse de sus responsabilidades del capitán Bullock era esta, enviar en su lugar a James Gordon a la fiesta que su empresa había preparado, en serio no sabe cómo no lo vio venir, afortunadamente se encontró rodeado de personas con una facilidad aplastante y se dejó guiar por la vacía y aburrida conversación en que todos buscaban algo de él. Era sencillo caer en ese papel, más cuando las mujeres y algunos hombres se guindaban de sus brazos y acariciaban distraídamente sus hombros o su pecho. Una parte de él le hubiera fascinado sentir algo. Pero no lo hacía.

 

No había tenía intimidad con nadie desde hace mucho tiempo. Parecía increíble que fuera así hasta para sí mismo, pero irse a la cama con alguna chica o chico le parecía demasiado aburrido. Más interesante era ver la expresión de Falcone con sus ojos claros fijos en Gordon que charlaba con un par de personas importantes.

 

Pudo ver como ejercía más presión sobre la copa que sostenía en sus manos, estaba molesto, podía verlo en sus ojos, James Gordon estaba fuera de su control, pero entre el enfado, también pudo ver el brillo del deseo y se sintió asqueado, totalmente asqueado, para este hombre, Jim siempre había sido una presa, estaba seguro de ello, lograr someterlo en el pasado había sido algo así como un trofeo.

 

— Maldito. — murmuro, decidiendo desaparecer de la multitud por un rato, al menos hasta que las náuseas se alejaran de él, consiguió un balcón alejado de los invitados y se sentó en una de las butacas vacías. Por todos estos meses no había hecho ni un solo intento en ir por Falcone.

 

Quizás debería hacerlo, Falcone era el único — al menos hasta donde su conocimiento le alcanzaba — de la red que seguía vivo y James era el único sobreviviente que había escapado totalmente de sus manos, sentía que era lo necesario para que Falcone intentara ir por el de nuevo.

 

Estaba por volver a la fiesta cuando se chocó con una pareja de lo más peculiar, sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba de inmediato, haciéndolo sonreír, maldito cabrón, pero, aun así, Bruce Wayne fue capaz de leer la situación correctamente. Pues Jim Gordon no dejaría que Mario Falcone le colocara el brazo por encima de los hombros si así no lo hubiera planeado.

 

— Parece que las tablas se voltearon. — Falcone dijo animadamente al ver a Bruce de pie frente a ellos. — tan solitario esta noche, señor Wayne.

 

— Necesitaba tiempo para arreglar mi ropa, no quiero regresar a mis invitados como si acabaran de chupármela, Falcone. — Bruce se encogió de hombros con elegancia. — le recomiendo que haga lo mismo, Gordon tiende un a ser un poco... sucio.

 

Por supuesto que lo vio venir, pero tuvo que aguantar el golpe de la mano abierta y pesada de James Gordon contra su mejilla, no lo esquivo, porque no es algo que Bruce Wayne podría hacer, era parte de su fachada resistir el golpe, lo que no debería serlo, es lo que sintió cuando la piel de su ex pareja hizo contacto con la suya. No le sorprende, siempre había sido un poco masoquista.

 

— Pensé que una persona de su nivel tendría la educación de guardarse esos detalles que se conocen en la intimidad para nada más que usted, señor Wayne.

 

La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro quizás fue exagerada, su fachada como Bruce Wayne lo hubiera disimulado mejor si la bofetada hubiera provenido de otra persona, pero había sido James Gordon quien se la había dado.

 

— Fascinante. — Wayne pronuncio, mirando a Falcone que no sabía si sonreír o que hacer, su rostro lucio bastante compungido ante la situación.

 

— Ahora si nos disculpa — Jim bajo su mano, entrelazándola con la de Falcone que ahora si no pudo disimular su sonrisa — Debemos retirarnos.

 

— Disfruta tu libertad, Gordon. — Bruce sonrió, dándole paso a ambos hombres, sus ojos encontrándose brevemente con los de Gordon.

 

Se retiró de ahí sintiendo aún su mejilla caliente, sabía que Jim estaba haciéndolo premeditadamente, pero, aun así, no se había podido contener, los celos y el asco que había sentido habían sido demasiado, claro que su pequeño arrebato había sido perfecto para lo que sea que planeaba Gordon, lo vio en los ojos de este y de Falcone, que se había tragado todo. Emocionado.

 

 

 

Sabe que hay alguien en el apartamento tan pronto cierra la puerta tras él, y lo peor es que sabe quién es sin necesidad de localizarlo. En algún rincón oscuro, oculto, esta Batman. No, Bruce Wayne, el vigilante que aún es demasiado joven, pero que ya está causando impacto en Gotham, al menos en los rincones más oscuros, pues la gente normal aun no es muy consciente de su existencia. Se quita la chaqueta y la pone sobre el sofá y respira hondo antes de girarse, la luz de la cocina se había encendido, pero el vigilante no estaba allí.

 

En su lugar había un plato lleno de galletas forrado en papel trasparente.

 

— Alfred dijo que si venía a verte que te las trajera.

 

Jim suspiro, sus hombros bajaron con el movimiento, un poco de tensión abandonando su cuerpo, Bruce pudo ver desde donde estaba que era algo que realmente no esperaba y quizás por eso no pudo disimular la nostálgica expresión en su rostro que tuvo por algunos segundos.

 

— Gracias — se aclaró la garganta y agregó de pronto exaltado —Es decir, dale las gracias a Alfred.

 

— Si vas a ir tras Falcone, ten cuidado. No sé si recuerdas lo peligroso que es... — para ser Bruce Wayne o el vigilante, el titubeo en su voz es evidente, y es hasta divertido, a decir verdad, pues es bastante extraño que el hombre que sea capaz de ponerlo todo de cabeza con tanta facilidad ahora deje salir una voz dudosa. — Sé que soy la última persona de la que quieres escucharlo, pero ten cuidado.

 

Jim levanto la vista de las galletas y se le quedo mirando unos segundos en silencio.

 

— Espero que para Falcone no sea tan obvio que voy detrás de él como para ti porque si no si estaré en problemas.

 

— ¿Lo besaste esta noche? — la pregunta salió de él como si no la hubiera podido reprimir, solo salió de su boca y el vigilante se hecho hacia atrás, dudando de si continuar allí o salir por la ventana entreabierta.

 

— Tenía que parecer real. — respondió, mientras miraba a Bruce a los ojos agrego. — Él no sabe que lo recuerdo todo, solo que sus comandos no sirven, que ya no soy su marioneta, es el momento perfecto para acercarme y matarlo, porque sus deseos lo traicionan y hacen que baje la guardia, su soberbia y deseo hacia mi le hacen débil.

 

— ¿Fue así como ocurrió la primera vez? — entendía porque lo había hecho, lo comprendía perfectamente, pero eso no impedía que le doliera menos.

 

— El pingüino siempre dijo que mi secuestro no fue su idea, Bárbara siempre dijo que alguien tenía meses observándome, nunca supe de quien hablaban hasta que estaba tan drogado que ni me podía mantener en pie y Falcone entro a la habitación donde me tenían y me uso...

 

— Pero él no era quien te observaba, siempre hubo alguien más... un cuarto hombre. — Bruce frunció el ceño, de pronto había olvidado todo sobre los dolorosos celos de saber que Gordon se había besado con ese monstruo. Ahora su interés estaba puesto en ese cuarto hombre, al menos hasta que algo lo hizo hasta dejar de respirar. — tu... tu recuerdas todo lo que yo te hice bajo la droga.

 

— No tengo forma de saber si lo recuerdo todo. — empezó a decir, bajando su mirada — Pero sí, creo que mis recuerdos han regresado, en su mayoría — lleva su mano detrás de su cabeza, de pronto él se siente incómodo y Bruce, asustado, puede verlo en su rostro — No te atormentes, fue consentido cuando empezamos a usar la droga y nunca me trataste ni siquiera un poco igual a ellos.

 

— Lo siento, Jim... para mí... nunca lo sentí así enteramente. Para ser honesto, por una vez en mi vida, yo sentí que siempre te obligaba a hacer las cosas a mi manera. — mirando sus manos donde había estado apretando la máscara metálica que Lucius le había dado hace meses. — sé que me odias porque te obliga a estar con un niño, cuando tú, el verdadero Jim Gordon nunca haría eso.

 

— Nunca te odie por eso, de hecho, recuerdo que quien se te tiro encima como un animal en celo cuando llegue a la mansión fui yo. — lo dice a duras penas, sonrojado o más bien avergonzado, tiene que girarse hacia la encimera de la cocina y caminar hacia la parte donde está la cafetera — Tienes razón en que quizás, antes de todo esto, no lo hubiera permitido, eras mi niño, mi pequeño Bruce, jamás abusaría de ti y te amarraría a un viejo como yo, aun cuando... pero no te odio, Bruce y no, no me obligaste a nada. Nunca.

 

— Te equivocas, te forcé ese día, ¿Sabes? Abuse de tu confianza, solo porque pensé que no habría otra salida. — Wayne respiro hondo, sabiendo que ya era hora de irse marchando y dejar a Jim solo. — Aun hoy, Jim, pienso que hice lo correcto.

 

— Lo sé. — responde y esta vez su voz si tiembla. — Esa fue la única vez en que tuve miedo de ti... pero Alfred dice, que estabas igual de asustado de perderme.

 

— Tenía razón, al final si te perdí Jim. — las palabras llaman la atención de Gordon. — No debería estar aquí, debería marcharme, tú tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida sin estar rodeado de mí.

 

Se gira para irse, ahora que Jim esta de espaldas es cuando siente que tiene el valor suficiente para salir de ahí y simplemente decir adiós a la persona que más ha amado nunca, puede sentir su pecho latiendo agónicamente, porque al fin ha llegado el momento, porque al fin va a cerrar este círculo, al menos hasta el segundo en que siente como la mano de Jim toma uno de sus brazos deteniéndole.

 

— Tal vez... podamos... yo...

 

El balbuceo de Jim Gordon no tiene sentido, no para el, cuya mente estas nublada con el dolor que siente por la pérdida de su amor, es tan extraño tener a Jim tan cerca, oliendo a esa colonia cítrica tan costosa que él le había regalado unas semanas previas al secuestro inicial, la había visto en la mudanza sin abrir, se había sentido ofendido y había tenido una riña de cinco minutos con Gordon ese día, pero ahora la podía oler evidentemente sobre la piel de Gordon.

 

— Estas usando la colonia que te regalé... pensé que ya había caducado.

 

— No lo ha hecho y al fin me anime a usarla. — responde, mirando a Bruce a los ojos que se ha volteado ligeramente hacia el sorprendido. — Es solo que... me sentía algo incómodo, de solo pensar en poner algo tan costoso en mi... nunca pensé que lo mereciera. No realmente.

 

— ¿Por qué la estas usando hoy? ¿Por qué hoy de todos los días tenía que usarla? — Bruce estaba temblando.

 

— No es por lo que lo estas imaginando. — se apresuró a explicar Jim. — No se supone que Falcone estuviera ahí esta noche, Alfred me dijo que estarías ahí y Harvey me obligo a ir... y de pronto yo... solo me lo puse, porque tu ibas a estar ahí. Sin embargo, Falcone apareció y pensé que era la oportunidad perfecta para acercarme a él.

 

No pudo continuar con sus explicaciones porque de pronto tenía a Bruce sobre él, o eso parecía pues Bruce se había estirado unos diez centímetros sobre él, y era tan extraño saber que era un chico tan joven y el solo se estaba haciendo más viejo. Se quedó en silencio, dando su consentimiento silencioso a que ocurriera algo.

 

— ¿Por qué después de un año y medio?

 

— No lo planee. — es sincero cuando encuentra el valor para subir su mirada hacia Bruce que seguramente por la nostalgia que siente, solo parece estar un poco más alto, desde la última vez que estuvieron tan cerca. — Solo me puse la colonia porque tu ibas a estar ahí, Alfred me lo dijo como una hora antes y entonces... no lo sé, he pasado por muchas cosas, no tengo una respuesta para eso.

 

— La tienes, Jim. Tienes la respuesta, solo que no sabes decirla... — Bruce coloco una de sus manos enguantadas en el rostro de Jim, y pudo ver como esto lo afectaba, pero entonces se desprendió del guante y el contacto piel con piel hizo que el policía suspirara. — no quiero hacerte daño de nuevo, Jim. Deberías... olvidarme.

 

— Tu también. — respondió llevo su propia mano a la de Bruce, aferrando está a su mejilla — No he hecho más que complicar tu vida en el momento mismo que me encontraste Bruce, necesitas a alguien más en tu vida, alguien de tu edad, alguien que pueda darte un futuro. — todo podría ser más real si él y Bruce no estuvieran tan cerca y sus ojos perdidos en los del otro.

 

— No necesito un futuro, Jim. No sé si lo has notado pero la carrera como vigilante en Gotham no es exactamente la más seguro, ¿sabes? No necesito un futuro.

 

— Nunca debiste meterte en eso. — le dice y no puede evitar que suena un reproche mientras su cabeza desciende hasta el hombro de Bruce, donde se apoya respirando hondamente, con el último paso que ha dado sus cuerpos están el uno contra el otro. — Te has arriesgado mucho los últimos meses. — está seguro que tiene que respirar con más fuerza cuando Bruce no resiste y le abraza, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se relaje.

 

— Si vas a matar a Mario Falcone, quiero estar allí para cuidar tu espalda, Jim. Pero eso será todo... no quiero... no quiero que tú y yo tengamos nada... quiero que seas libre como lo has sido estos días. — estiro su mano y separo a Gordon de él entonces, la expresión de Jim que era agónica por el rechazó, comenzó a cambiar a resignación, pero Bruce no la dejo alcanzar eso, en su lugar, se inclinó y lo beso, tomando los labios de ese hombre después de tanto tiempo.

 

No puede describir lo que los labios de Jim le trasmitieron en ese momento, el beso era apenas labio contra labio, pero tan suave que pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se sacudió de emoción, porque, aunque las palabras no estuvieran ahí, podía sentir lo mucho que este hombre seguía amándole.

 

— Espera, Bruce, no... — le empujo hacía atrás, cortando el beso abruptamente. — Si no quieres esto, no puedo... nunca he podido con lo casual. — intenta explicar separándose. — Adiós... mi Bruce.

 

— Lo has dicho, aun así, tus ojos siguen contando una historia muy diferente, Jim. Una historia... que no estoy seguro si creer o no.

 

— Ya te dije lo que quiero. Si no me crees o no quieres creerlo, — niega con la cabeza suavemente antes de agregar — o incluso si hay alguien más y por eso no quieres nada, debemos detenernos aquí.

 

— Tu eres el que anda besándose con Mario Falcone. — eso causó que Jim le pinchara una mejilla, enfadado de pronto. — Lo sé, lo sé.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que no quieres decir nada más? — puro ironía en su voz. — ¿No fue suficiente con lo de que soy sucio chupándola? — le reprende de nuevo, con un gruñido molesto se da media vuelta y camina de vuelta a donde había empezado a alistar algo de café.

 

— Lo siento, no debería haber dicho eso. — acepto, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse de nuevo.

 

— Sí, como sea. — contestó, afortunadamente estaba de espalda y Bruce no podía ver la expresión cansada y herida de su rostro.

 

Aunque una parte de él, estaba empezando a pensar que no debería importarle, quizás realmente esto se había terminado y era él, quien no estaba "pasando página". Bruce tomo ese como su momento para marcharse sin hacer ningún ruido, dejando a Jim Gordon solo y con una sensación de vacío en su estómago. Sería una noche muy larga, sabía que no podría dormir pensando en Bruce, aunque llevaba año y medio teniendo sueños muy malos, considerando que en todos salía ese joven hombre que le hacía sentir tan descontrolado, con emociones tan pero tan descontroladas, que eran difícil de definir.

 

 

 

 


	19. VIRAHA

 

 

 

Los primeros meses habían sido legitimas pesadillas, como todos sus recuerdos estaban a flor de piel, venían a el desordenadamente entre sueños, hombres tocándole, abusando de su cuerpo, en un inicio no podía ver sus rostros y luego, cuando más asustado estaba, eran Bruce, cada uno de ellos, con esa misma maldita expresión que había tenido el día que le inyectado en contra de su voluntad.

 

Recordaba el día en que todo había venido a él, tal y como sucedió, en medio de los recuerdos, más que pesadillas, para ser honesto, no se había sentido muy diferente. Más que todo se había sentido avergonzado de ciertos actos que había realizado. No habían sido las violaciones lo que lo habían avergonzado, sino haber sucumbido fácilmente al control de Bruce Wayne quien no había sido más que un niño de dieciséis años. Realmente no sabe cómo había terminado juntos, de la forma tan fuerte en que lo hicieron.

 

Él no era tonto, sabía que Bruce le había arrinconado aquella tarde por él, que, aunque no había sido el mejor camino, lo había hecho desesperado al ver como se escurría entre sus manos, pero su cuerpo y sus sueños no lo entendían, estaba aterrado, aterrado de no tener control, de no poder cuidarse a sí mismo ante Bruce, más, que tuviera que hacerlo. Por eso la primera noche que lo vio le apunto con un arma, porque eso le decía su instinto, que se cuidara. Lo que era ridículo porque su corazón también se había disparado en pecho esa noche: ansioso, herido y anhelante.

 

Llevo su mano a la frente y se río, Bruce tenía veinte años y ni siquiera lo sabía, y su cumpleaños veintiuno seria en dos semanas. De verdad no tenía la cabeza bien puesta, pues si por año y medio no había prestado atención al tiempo entonces como diablos había sobrevivido.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Estás seguro de eso? — Harvey le dio una mirada curiosa justo después de ver a Vale salir con la frente en alto del apartamento de Gordon usando la mismos ropa con la que la había visto la noche anterior, un gesto de lo más curioso, pues Harvey solo tenía ganas de molestar a Jim y a nadie más.

 

— ¿Seguro de que? — pregunto encogiéndose de hombros mientras regresaba adentro de su apartamento para tomar su placa y su arma, Harvey le esperaba en la puerta aún con su vista por donde la periodista se había ido — Ella lleva meses queriendo algo y yo estoy estresado, no le veo nada de malo.

 

— Uy, Jim Gordon estresado... — lo dijo en un tono de burla que irrito al detective de inmediato, haciéndolo soltar un bufido mientras se giraba a Harvey. — en serio, eres adorable cuando intentas ser como el resto de nosotros.

 

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunto irritado empezando a caminar con Harvey siguiéndole. Él sabe de qué habla, nunca en su puta vida había sido bueno con las cosas casuales, él no es de los que se acuestan con alguien solo por hacerlo, todas sus relaciones han sido tan malditamente serias que se han ido al demonio más rápido de lo que su ego le deja admitir. Así que si, sabe de qué habla Harvey, pero pretenderá que no. — Si lo dices por Wayne ya les dije a ti y a tu novio, que fue el quien acabo las cosas, así que solo trato de seguir adelante. Eso es todo.

 

— Acabo las cosas... sigues diciendo eso... pero, bueno no es mis problemas, ese niño era problemático, es mejor así. Ahora solo debo convencer a Alfred de que lo deje... — se río, rascando su nuca y asintiendo como si la ruptura de Bruce con él hubiera estado en sus planes. ¿Cómo es que continuaba siendo amigo de Bullock?

 

— No es algo que digo Bullock, es algo qué pasó. No me lo inventé y… — se giró hacia su amigo, señalándolo. — Si amas a Alfred, no te metas con Wayne, es prácticamente su hijo, respeta eso si realmente lo quieres en tu vida.

 

— Mmmm... Quizás deberíamos estar bebiendo en lugar de trabajar hoy... unas cervezas y luego llamas a tu chica de nuevo. — palmea la espalda de Jim. haciendo que este suspire resignado de nunca poder con Bullock. — hablando del niño Wayne, ¿Sabías que Mario Falcone está invitado a la cena privada de hoy en la mansión? Pensé que tu comenzarías a salir con Falcone después de esas fotos en el periódico.

 

Miro fijamente a Harvey mientras bajaban las escaleras y cuando estuvieran en el auto, se perdió en sus pensamientos. Bruce solo podía estar invitando a Falcone para dos cosas, conseguir información o intentar matarlo. Lo que era algo sin duda atrevido, era hacerlo directamente en la mansión, debió suponer que este no se quedaría de brazos cruzados al saber que él iba detrás de Falcone, pero tampoco pensó que intervendría tan directamente.

 

— No, ha sido un poco difícil, creo sospecha algo de mí — se quedó pensativo un segundo. No quería Bruce cerca de ese hombre, no sin refuerzos al menos, aun cuando esté fuera perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo. — Necesito estar ahí.

 

— No puedes, no perteneces a la elite. Ya no al menos. — Harvey palmeo su hombro con lastima, irritando a Gordon.

 

— Si, gracias por recordarme que, aunque le dije que lo quería, en la cara me dijo que no quería nada conmigo — Harvey no dice nada. Más porque puede oír en su voz quebrada la molestia y la indignación — ¿Tenemos alguna pista del asesino de policías? — pregunto, cambiando de tema.

 

— No, aunque el vigilante nos dejó un regalito esta madrugada. Así que debemos interrogar a este sujeto antes de que te lances a suplicarle a Alfred que te deje entrar a esa fiesta. — Jim se le quedo mirando unos segundos antes de optar por permanecer en silencio todo el viaje a la comisaria.

 

Hoy era un día bastante incomodo, llovía, hacia un poco de sol, todo se sentía húmedo y lo que no era un incómodo terror por la gente alborotada en la calle sometida al estrés de tener que lidiar con Gotham.

 

De inmediato se dio cuenta que iba a ser un mal día, que iba a estar de mal humor. Al igual que toda la maldita ciudad, incluida Harvey que pitaba enérgico a algún imbécil que no se movía. Pensó que anoche la compañía le ayudaría a enfocarse, pero al parecer solo le irritó a aún más. Tenía que encontrar una forma de superar esto, de dejarlo atrás. Pero primero necesitaba llegar a Galavan. Matarlo, como ya había decidido.

 

La comisaría era un caos, todos se gritaban, nuevos villanos de Gotham se quejaban en las celdas, unas viudas lloraban sobre el mostrador principal, y había un par de niños perdidos sentados cerca de su escritorio. El asesinato de varios policías apuntaba a un sujeto llamado Pyg, quien de por sí ya era bastante aterrador de imaginar, como para lidiar con todos esos policías que había matado mientras les hacía usar máscaras de cerdos.

 

Gotham siempre era tan grotesca y tan terrible.

 

Cuando creía que la ciudad no podía demostrar más lo podrida que estaba, se encontraba con cosas cómo estás.  Cuando llegó a su escritorio, uno de los niños perdidos corrió a sus piernas y se abrazó a él, lo reconoció como uno de los niños que simplemente llegaba a jugar a la clínica de Lee, a quien seguía ayudando los fines de semanas, se inclinó y acarició su cabeza, mientras tomaba su celular y le escribía a Lee, ella sabría localizar a la madre y al padre. Al menos este caso en particular se resolvería rápido. No podía decir lo mismo del testigo o colaborador que debían entrevistar en unos segundos.

 

Pyg había asesinado a cinco policías anoche. Había montado toda una escena grotesca donde cada uno de ellos estaba en una especie de fiesta de té, pero con su rostro cubiertos por la cabeza de un cerdo luego se encargó de repartirlas por toda Gotham, causando pánico.

 

Sintió el estómago revolverse con solo ver las fotos de nuevo, y decidió entrar en la sala de interrogación a eso del mediodía, cuando Harvey no había podido sacarle nada al único testigo que tenían.

 

— Gordon. — Jim salto ante la gruesa voz casi metálica, se giró en el pasillo que hace segundos había estado desierto para ver al vigilante.

 

Usaba ahora una capa.

 

La figura era imponente, tan alto como el hombre debajo de la máscara era, sumado a la fuerte presencia, incluso el miedo que proyectaba, le hacía alguien peligroso, la imagen que Bruce había creado, había infundido algo de contención y respeto en Gotham.

 

— Pensé que solo trabajabas de noche.

 

— Es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas, detective. — Batman paso a un lado suyo. abriendo la puerta a la sala de interrogación número dos, el prisionero chillo de terror, pero el vigilante no lo miro, continuo con sus ojos sobre Gordon. — ¿entramos?

 

— Supongo que si — termina por decir, luego de ver al vigilante a los ojos por un segundo, acepta que puede usar el miedo que infunde para ver si le saca algo al prisionero.

 

Batman detrás de él es un buen incentivo para que el hombre empiece a balbucear la verdad, temblando como una hoja al viento con el hombre que permanece en silencio en una esquina.

 

— ... es para... asustarte a ti. — el hombre dijo después de una pregunta de Jim.

 

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? — cuestiono Batman, atrayendo la atención del policía, pues este había permanecido en silencio desde su conversación inicial.

 

— ¿De nuevo con las mentiras? — pregunto Gordon, cruzándose de brazos, mientras movía la silla en que estaba sentado un poco hacía atrás — ¿Porque exactamente Pyg estaría interesado en asustarme?, estoy seguro que aparte de este momento, nunca he tratado de arrestarlo antes, así que... ni siquiera debería saber quién soy.

 

— No es... no es... el... es quien lo contrato... — Batman lanzo su mano sobre la mesa, y Gordon hizo todo lo posible por no saltar, aunque su interrogado casi se cae de la silla. — ¡No entiendes, él tiene a toda mi familia!

 

— ¿Quién lo contrato? — preguntó Gordon, inclinándose hacia el hombre que parecía a punto de ponerse a llorar — Si nos das un nombre, puedo intentar ir por tu familia, tienes que saber que soy tu mejor opción, la persona que los tiene realmente no le interesa cumplir su palabra de no hacerles daños, no importa que lo protejas. No le importa nada.

 

— Es... es... El Doctor.... El Doctor... — gimió, comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño.

 

Gordon frunció el ceño, confundido, pero Batman sabia a quien se refería. Se inclinó hacia Gordon, y susurro en voz baja.

 

— Mario Falcone.

 

Jim asintió, si eso era verdad, el hombre no se había tragado en ningún momento el supuesto interés sexual que fingió y venia por él, lo que, aunque no salía como lo había planeado al menos ponía a Falcone a su alcance.

 

— Por eso tomaron esas fotos en una fiesta del te... — Gordon habla más para él que para el hombre frente a él o el vigilante y este último se da cuenta de esto, como se pierde un segundo en sus recuerdos, como a veces lo hacía en el pasado, sus ojos se ponían algo nublados y se retiraba un segundo de la realidad, aunque en esta ocasión todo fue más rápido y Gordon pudo regresar al presente por sí mismo. — Claro todo cobra sentido ahora... Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre tu familia, iré personalmente por ellos. — le paso unas hojas en blanco al otro hombre que empezó a susurrar "gracias" una y otra vez.

 

Batman se retiró de la habitación, y el detective lo siguió, con las manos sudorosas. Se había puesto ansioso y sabía que este era el momento para pedirle a Bruce Wayne que lo invitara a la cena de esta noche, necesitaba estar allí como fuera.

 

— Ahora que es obvio que Falcone sabe que no estoy realmente interesado en él ¿Me llevarías a esa fiesta que vas a ofrecer? — lo pregunto directamente, aprovechado que estaban solos en el pasillo, mientras restriega una de sus manos contra su pantalón, aun ansioso, la verdad es que fue peor cuando vio a Bruce simplemente negar — Él es mi carga, no la tuya, soy yo quien debe acabarlo, lo sabes.

 

— ¿Es una competencia ahora, Gordon? — Batman hizo una mueca con su boca que atrajo la atención de los ojos azules del policía, fue breve pero cuando regreso su mirada a los ojos oscuros lo que vio allí lo intimido un poco. — solo hay una forma en la que asistas hoy.

 

Gordon arqueo una ceja, tenía una ligera idea de que lo que fuera que le fuera pedir Bruce, no iba a ser algo sencillo.

 

— ¿Cuál es la forma? ¿Qué es lo quieres?

 

— Se te va a proponer pronto que seas capitán de la policía de Gotham. Quiero que aceptes, Gordon.

 

— ¿Que? — realmente le disloco completamente lo que escuchaba, trato de ver entre la máscara alcanzar la expresión de Bruce, saber si esto era obra suya, pero era imposible. — Bullock lleva de capitán interino un tiempo, él tiene más experiencia en el puesto y el respeto de la fuerza policial, además... después de acabar con Falcone, estaba pensando tomarme un tiempo fuera de aquí... — se detiene, viendo como el hombre a su lado solo se queda en silencio, lo que le recuerda que está probablemente no le interese nada de lo que diga y que está hablando de más. — ¿Esa es la única condición?

 

— La única condición, Gordon. Serás Capitán de la policía, y tendrás más control sobre este precinto. — la voz de Batman le seguía causando escalofríos, no era como la de Bruce, no era una voz joven. — Capitán de la fuerza y te dejare asistir esta noche como mi invitado.

 

— Manipulador — le dijo cruzándose de brazos — Pero, está bien. Hablare con Harvey, lo único que me falta es que piense que fui detrás de su empleo por voluntad propia.

 

Bruce lo tomó del hombro y lo pego a la pared asombrando al policía con el movimiento, pero entonces Gordon comprendió por qué y llevo su mano a su arma, sus ojos azules yéndose al hombre que había disparado contra ellos.

 

— No le dispares, déjamelo a mí.

 

— Apresúrate. — respondió preocupado. — Esto estará lleno de policías pronto y no podrás hacer mucho si estas rodeado de armas apuntándote.

 

 

 

 

— ¿Que tienes que ver con Batman? ¿Por qué siempre te persigue ese sujeto a todas partes? — se quejó Harvey, con los labios fruncidos mientras contemplaban el cadáver del testigo que se supone debían proteger, al menos Gordon había localizado ya a su familia y la había puesto a salvo.

 

— No lo sé — se encoge de hombros sin prestarle importancia a Harvey — ¿Pretendes que entienda a un hombre que dedica su vida a golpear criminales en un traje de murciélago?

 

— No lo sé, pero tú eres el único policía con el que ha hablado. Incluso te salvo la vida. — señalo el espacio donde Batman había arrinconado a Jim Gordon para salvarle la vida.

 

Gordon lució un poco resignado, pero ignoro el hecho de que estaba arrinconado ahora mismo también, había aceptado la propuesta de Batman de ser el capitán de la policía y sabía que acabaría contándoselo a Harvey, pero escuchar a este decirle que él había sido el único policía con el que el hombre murciélago había hablado le hacía caer en cuenta de que tenía que empezar a cerrar su boca delante de su amigo.

 

No tenía por qué confesar esta vez, de verdad que no tenía por qué hacerlo. Así que se silenció y se dedicó a hablar con los policías que había enviado fuera de Gotham con la familia del hombre que había recibido un disparo mientras él estaba en los brazos de Batman.

 

Bruce había sido inmensamente rápido cuando le puso atrás de su cuerpo, apenas había podido reaccionar hasta que tenía a este protegiéndole, por un momento pudo percatarse, de lo mucho que había crecido y como había mejorado, era rápido, grande y fuerte. Como siempre deseo serlo, de hecho, le trajo una inmensa nostalgia y un deje de orgullo, que ignoro.

 

Batman era una figura aterradora, un hombre enorme del que era imposible desprenderse, y los criminales estaban empezando a ver eso, pero los policías también. Aunque eso no impidió que Jim soltara una risita al pensar que Bruce usaba una capa.

 

 

 

 

— ...no lo creo, ¿Hablamos del mismo Gordon? — cuestiono Alfred, deteniendo las manos de su amante quien seguía intentando colarlas debajo del chaleco, ya bastante tenía con que Harvey tuviera una obsesión con su pecho peludo y lo calentara recordándoselo como para que ahora quisiera tocárselo en su lugar sagrado como era la cocina de su hogar. Esperaba que Bruce no entrara en ese momento, o lo descubriría sonrojado.

 

— Pues sí, hablamos de Jim BoyScout Gordon — dice Harvey, encogiéndose de hombros mientras sus manos volvían a intentar abrirse espacio entre el chaleco ajeno — No le culpo, ha pasado por tanto, todos necesitamos algo... para ya sabes, poder dejar todo atrás unos segundos y ya que tu hijo — pura ironía en su voz, aunque también algo de satisfacción — lo rechazó...

 

— No lo rechazo. Por vez mil, Harvey, no fue eso lo que ocurrió, Bruce quiere que Jim haga exactamente ese tipo de cosas, que salga, que vuelva a la normalidad, por más que ellos congenien su relación... su relación no era correcta. — Alfred dejo de revolver la olla de crema de cebolla, y la apago, su cocción ya estaba perfecta, y aguantaría para la reunión que se daría en una hora.

 

— Para alguien que ha vivido tanto eres un poco ingenuo cuando se trata de tu hijo — no tiene el más mínimo reparo en burlarse — ¿Cuánto es el promedio de vida en Gotham?  Más ¿Cuánto vive alguien como Jim y como yo...?, que nos dedicamos a limpiar toda esta mierda de ciudad, joder, te aseguro que no mucho — se ajusta su sombrero mientras camina a la encimera y se apoya ahí — Y gastar ese poco tiempo pensando que es correcto o no es una mierda, si se gustan, que cojan y ya. — Alfred le mira de mala manera por la palabra empleada, lo que lo hace reír — No te preocupes, tampoco es para tanto, si tú niño quiere volver a cuerpos más jóvenes y relaciones menos complicadas, por mi excelente, ayudare a Jim a encontrar algo mejor también. La periodista está buena y es una arrogante, justo como le gustan a mi compañero.

 

— Si, ¿y mientras tanto tu conseguirás a alguien menos viejo y aburrido que un mayordomo? — Alfred pregunto, soltando la cuchara con un poco de fuerza en el lavabo. — ¿se le ofrece algo, Amo Bruce? — pregunto antes de que Harvey comenzara a balbucear una respuesta.

 

— Ups, esto es incómodo. — dice Harvey y se acerca a Alfred más cuando ve que Bruce Wayne solo les mira en silencio. — Yo soy un hombre sencillo, estoy cogiendo con quien me gusta, sin importarme si es correcto o no. — le susurra, guiñándole el ojo. — Señor Wayne, ¿cómo está? — saluda ahora si en voz alta.

 

— Por favor no interrumpas a Alfred mientras hace su trabajo. — se nota que Wayne no está de buen humor, en especial por como sus ojos oscuros no se despegan de Harvey. — Alfred, si Gordon llega a aparecerse por aquí, le dices que mi propuesta ya no es validad. — la soberbia en su voz es solo superada por la ira que se nota lo hace temblar de rabia.

 

— Creo que será mejor que me valla — murmuró Harvey inclinándose para dejar un suave y cariñoso beso en los labios de Alfred — Te llamo mañana para esa película cursi que quieres ver. — espera a que Alfred asienta y se separa — Buenas tardes Señor Wayne.

 

— ¿Vas a salir mañana? — el joven Wayne pregunto, acercándose a lo que Alfred había estado cocinando. — eso huele muy bien... gracias por prepararlo.

 

— Están proyectando una vieja película británica en uno de los cines de Gotham y convencí a Harvey de ir a verla conmigo. — dice algo orgulloso — Gracias amo Bruce, espero que sea de su agrado y el de sus invitados...

 

— Solo un invitado. Por eso también quiero que salgas de la mansión, junto a Jim, ahora que tiene pareja, no puedo dejarlo arriesgarse como un tonto cuando tiene que perder. — incluso Alfred se sorprendió de lo serio que sonaba el joven, había un aura muy distinta en el desde hace días, como si al fin fuera consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

 

— Usted sabe que él amo Gordon aún lo ama ¿verdad amo B?  — lo preguntó en voz baja, con cariño, no era una pregunta hecha para molestarle o juzgarle, más cuando usó el suave apodo que le decía cuando era un niño.

 

— No estoy seguro, Alfred... de si eso es lo que quiero escuchar ahora mismo. — Bruce suspiro. — Entiendo que él quiera el calor de otro cuerpo, pero no entiendo porque querría el mío.

 

— Ojalá usted pudiera verse a sí mismo como lo veo yo... como lo ve Gordon ¿Cómo no podría quererle? ¿Cómo no podía amarle y anhelarle? — hace una pausa, mientras camina hacia su estantería llena de especies frescas — Lo que ocurrió y como ocurrió no fue correcto, pero no hace menos real el tremendo amor que ambos sienten.

 

— Gracias, Alfred — el joven asintió, sin saber que decirle a su tutor en ese momento. El hombre tenía razón, era gracias al esfuerzo de ambos que habían conseguido dormir por las noches de nuevo, había perdido demasiado en estas vidas para que esto ocurriera, para que llegaran aquí. Un final triste o un comienzo optimista.

 

— Es un placer Amo Bruce — respondió sonriendo —Oh u por favor disculpe a mi pareja, es una persona sencilla, que dice lo que piensa.

 

— Eso no es excusa para su comportamiento, Alfred. Pero está bien, tu disfruta el tiempo que tendrán juntos y todo saldrá bien. Él y yo solo somos personas no compatibles, Alfred.

 

— Son hombres celosos — lo dice para sí mismo y cuando Bruce no entiende el decide proseguir — Siempre estuviste celoso de lo cercanos que eran él y Jim, desde pequeño lo veías recelosamente y él siempre estuvo celoso de cómo atraías la atención de Jim y como yo no le prestaba atención por estar cuidándote. No son compatibles, porque son hombres celosos.

 

Bruce frunce los labios, y Alfred se prepara para unas palabras arrogantes, pero en su lugar, Wayne se da la vuelta y sale de la cocina, por alguna razón, el silencio le hace más daño que las palabras que no ha dicho el joven, pero entiende su posición, y espera que entienda la suya, y en especial la de Harvey.

 

La reunión de hoy es una trampa, Alfred lo sabe, pero eso no impide que sirva una mesa para quince personas, pensando en meter todo eso luego en un envase y enviarlo a los salones de caridad de Gotham. Él es un hombre que le fascinan las reuniones, en especial en casa. Pero hoy no habrá ruido de fiestas, si hay un disparo cree que será un día satisfactorio, es una forma elegante de guerra.

 

Espera que esto termina hoy y que su niño pueda dejar sus miedos atrás y acercarse al detective, antes de que esté se cierre totalmente y siga adelante. Él entiende a Bruce, por eso lo defiende frente a Harvey, entiende su deseo de darle a Jim algo de todo lo que ha perdido, pero también sabe, que ese auto sacrificio está hiriendo a ambos.

 

La puerta principal suena con el timbre y él sabe que tiene que hacer su trabajo. Fingir sorpresa, comunicarle a Falcone que Wayne ha cancelado la cena de último minuto, pero que puede esperar adentro. Ofrecerle comida, mostrarle el salón servido, quejarse un poco de que ha cocinado como nunca para esto, ofrecerle un plato de nuevo, un trago y mantenerlo distraído hasta que Bruce Wayne se lo quite de encima.

 

Es todo muy rápido, no sabe si Falcone se lo cree o no, porque el hombre es igual a Bruce, un maestro con sus expresiones.

 

Se queda a conversar un poco con él, Falcone alaba sus habilidades en la cocina y la lealtad hacia la familia Wayne que ha probado los últimos años. Él agradece ambos halagos y hablan un poco de la lealtad, como puede ser tan fuerte y pender de un hilo cuando una de las partes no lo merece. Alfred siente que de pronto han dejado el hilo de la conversación inicial y de pronto, están en un terreno más peligroso, afortunadamente sucede dos cosas en ese momento, uno, Bruce aparece por la puerta y James está entrando en los terrenos de la mansión, al menos eso le indica la pequeña alarma de su teléfono. Por lo que se retira a cumplir con su segundo encargo, tratar de alejar al detective Gordon y dejando a Bruce y Falcone solos.

 

— El Amo Wayne me dejo encargado de decirle que... el trato que habían hecho ya no es válido. — dice, solo entreabriendo la puerta de la cocina, para mirar a Gordon, que se ha vestido bastante elegante para la noche de hoy. Él sabe que Gordon no es tonto, que ha notado que solo hay dos vehículos en la entrada, el Cadillac de Bruce, y el Lincoln de los Falcone.

 

— ¿Esto es una broma verdad Alfred? — su voz baja un poco, mientras lleva su mano al pomo de la puerta — No puedes dejarlo solo con ese hombre, es un riesgo Alfred, por favor, lo sabes.

 

— Son sus órdenes, Jim. — Alfred piensa que alguien debería de darle un premio por tener que lidiar con este tipo de asuntos, más en este momento. — Él sabe lo que hace, ya no es un niño.

 

— Afortunadamente para los dos solo tú tienes que obedecer sus órdenes — es lo único que dice cuando retrocede y se mueve con fuerza hacia adelante pateando la puerta, está seguro que con la fuerza con que lo hace golpe a Alfred un poco en el hombro y sin duda después se disculpará por ello, pero ahora, ahora aprovecha que la puerta se ha abierto y camina dentro de la mansión hasta donde sabe que Bruce recibe a sus invitados.

 

— Bueno, alguien tiene que reparar esta puerta. — Alfred murmura, y busca su celular para llamar a Harvey, sin saber que esa llamada sería tan importante.

 

El camino de Gordon es bastante familiar, ha vivido en esta mansión por tres años, sabe a dónde dirigirse y que atajos tomar, casi es tan experto en estas paredes como Alfred. Por eso no entra por la puerta principal del salón de fiestas, lo hace por una de las puertas laterales, el olor de la comida haciendo que el estómago se le remueva un poco, solo la comida de Alfred tiene ese efecto en él.

 

Desacelero conforme se acercaba a la instancia, para evitar que ambos hombres le escucharan, él, por el contrario, ya podía oír ligeramente las voces de Bruce y Falcone, más no distinguir de que hablaban. No podía entender porque Bruce hacia esto, porque se ponía a sí mismo en peligro de esa forma, Falcone no era su blanco, era suyo y ellos ya no estaban juntos, entendía que se pusiera en el medio cuando eran pareja, aunque lo odiara, pero ahora, no. No era necesario y él no iba a permitir que nadie saliera herido por sus problemas.

 

Escucho a Bruce Wayne entonces hacer un sonido extraño, como si se estuviera ahogando, y a Mario Falcone riendo, riendo como lo había hecho esa noche cuando le había tomado a él. El corazón se le acelero brutalmente.

 

Atravesó la sala, localizando el balcón de donde provenían las voces de ambos hombres, y su mano se fue por instinto a su arma.

 

Después de ahí todo paso muy rápido, pudo ver los siempre oscuros ojos de Bruce, brillando con una extraña luz mientras sus manos que intentaban alejar a Falcone caían a un lado como si no tuvieran fuerza y este, sosteniendo la aguja que había enterrado en el brazo de Bruce, reía, una y otra vez, era un risa profunda, intensa y constante, una risa que le movió su mundo en un instante de pies a cabeza. Disparo, una, dos, tres veces, ni siquiera fue para inmovilizarlo, disparo a un punto mortal, donde sabía que el sonido de su risa al fin se detendría mientras este hombre se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Vio a Bruce caer al suelo de rodillas, se tambaleo un momento, antes de irse hacia el frente, cayendo de Bruces en el pavimento, fue doloroso mirarlo caer, pero peor fue ver a Alfred llegar, listo con su arma, solo para ver a Bruce en el suelo a Falcone tosiendo sangre y agonizando a un lado.

 

Corrió hacia Bruce, dejando su arma tirada en el suelo, corrió como nunca lo había hecho en su vida, le tomo en brazos sin poder evitar que las lágrimas rodaran por sus ojos con tanta fluidez que pensó que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho, los ojos de Bruce estaban cerrándose, sin brillo, perdidos en la nada, llevándose la cordura propia con ellos.

 

— No te duermas Bruce, mírame por favor, Bruce no cierres los ojos por favor.

 

Pero el joven Wayne parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo.

 

Era el efecto que tendría una dosis fuerte de la droga de los esclavos en alguien a quien nunca se la habían suministrado, lo había dejado totalmente fuera de sus cabales, y si no se actuaba pronto podía tener efectos adversos.

 

Una ventaja que los únicos detectives no fueran solo Bruce y el, sino también Alfred, que, al ver la inyectadora en el suelo con solo un pequeño remanente de líquido verdoso, corrió directo al teléfono para llamar a Lucius Fox, quien seguramente tendría algún antídoto.

 


	20. AMOR

Harvey le beso la frente a Alfred antes de seguir la ambulancia que transportaba el cuerpo, al lado del detective, Lucius Fox llevaba un pijama blanco y zapatillas de andar en casa que se habían manchado con el barro que se había formado luego de la lluvia que había decidido comenzar a caer en Gotham a esas horas de la noche.

 

— Al menos no hay periodistas.

 

— Afortunadamente Bullock y Gordon pudieron manejar todo para que los medios no entraran en los terrenos de la mansión — Alfred responde, regresando a dentro de la mansión cuando ya sus ojos no pueden ver ni a la ambulancia ni al carro de su pareja, seguido de Lucius que asiente a sus palabras. Adentro pueden encontrar entre un montón de sábanas y almohadones que Alfred ha colocado a Gordon sosteniendo con cuidado el cuerpo de un Bruce totalmente inconsciente, su mano resbalando el cabello de este una y otra vez.

 

— ¿Ya podemos mover al amo B a una cama Lucius? — Alfred fue quien preguntó, mientras se arrodillaba al lado de ambos hombres — Dijiste que esperáramos un poco para moverlo... ya... es decir...

 

— Dejémoslo allí por un rato. — Lucius se encogió de hombros. — No esta incomodo, y está en un buen lugar en la casa, aquí podemos estar atentos a él. Todo el mundo ama esta cocina no. — Lucius se dirigió a la cena que ya Alfred se había ocupado en empezar a guardar, y se sentó a comer lo que consiguió fuera de sus envases, ¿Porque qué perder la oportunidad de comer gratis?

 

— ¿Cuantas horas para que despierte, Lucius? — Gordon pregunto al aclararse la garganta.

 

— Si soy sincero con usted detective Gordon no puedo decirle si serán horas... días e incluso semanas, con muy mala suerte meses — odia decirlo tan de frente, más por la forma en que tanto Alfred como Gordon le miran. — Revise sus signos vitales y cómo está funcionando su cuerpo y todo está en orden, pese a la cantidad de droga que se le inyectó su cuerpo no está colapsando, sin embargo, es bueno que un especialista en medicina lo revise, alguien de confianza, como la doctora Thompkins. Mientras tanto empezaré trabajar con lo quedo de la droga para ver si puedo encontrar algo que le ayude a procesar más rápido el líquido y así pueda despertar.

 

— Si, pero la doctora está intentando venir aquí, pero con esta lluvia no será posible que llegue esta noche. Lo más seguro para ella es que llegue mañana.

 

— No se preocupen, yo puedo cuidar sus signos vitales hasta que la doctora llegué, como les dije está estable. Pero saber cuándo despertará es difícil. — su vista se movió a James que en silencio asintió y cubrió a Bruce con las sábanas. — No se preocupen, el hecho de que no quedó inmediatamente catatónico es algo bueno, muy bueno.

 

— Quizás eso es porque él se había estado inyectando dosis pequeñas. — Alfred murmuro, y noto de inmediato que se arrepintió de decirlo cuando tuvo las miradas de los dos hombres sobre él.

 

— ¿Qué demonios Alfred? — Jim no puede evitar sonar exasperado cuando pregunta, pero se arrepiente cuando el cuerpo de Bruce que esta sobre sus piernas se mueve un poco, por lo que toma una bocanada de aire mientras vuelve a acurrucar su cuerpo contra el suyo — ¿Cómo demonios le permitiste algo así?  y no me digas de nuevo que porque no es niño ya.

 

— ¡Pues no es un niño! ¡Y no es mi niño tampoco! — exclamo el mayordomo, dándole la espalda a ambos hombros, y continuando con lo que hacía desde hace un rato mientras la policía evaluaba la escena y levantaba el cadáver.

 

— Estaba creando resistencia a la droga. — Lucius dijo, después de unos segundos de silencio. — Me pregunto hace unos meses cual era la dosis mínima para no perder la conciencia y me tomo varios días calcularla. Al parecer ese era su interés, crear... resistencia. — miro de nuevo a Bruce y se levantó a examinarlo.

 

Jim, se separó, después de poner la cabeza de Bruce con cuidado sobre unas almohadas, ahí de pie, viendo a Lucius revisar de nuevo sus constantes vitales, tuvo un momento para respirar y caminar hacia el balcón que aún estaba abierto, luchando con las lágrimas algo que no tenía que hacer desde que era niño, maldijo el momento en que Bruce le había encontrado, si eso no hubiera pasado, si le hubiera dejado acabar entre las piernas de algún excéntrico que le comprara, quizás, este hubiera podido tener una vida normal, lejos de todo esto, lejos de lo que Gotham le hace a la gente.

 

No entendía como esta ciudad podía estar tan podrida y algunos como él, e incluso como Bruce, estaban constantemente tratando de cuidarla.

 

No se dio cuenta de que Alfred se acercó en silencio, con un café hasta que este le extendió la taza al frente de sus ojos.

 

— Siento haberte gritado. — le susurro sin dejar de mirar al frente. — Es solo que... no es un niño, lo sé y no es tu responsabilidad, pero sigo sintiendo que necesita guía, para al menos diferenciar que se está metiendo en algo estúpido... si no hubiera llegado, Falcone pudo haberle hecho lo mismo que a mi Alfred. A mi Bruce...

 

— Lo sé, pero, a fin de cuentas, amo Gordon, ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no? ¿Para hacerlo entrar en razón? No soy nadie. Ese... niño, ha crecido, incluso si hace alguna cosa arriesgada y tonta de vez en cuando, ese chico sabe cómo hacer las cosas. Y confió en él, confió en que siempre se saldrá con la suya. Hoy ha resultado estresante para usted, pero cuando el despierte dirá, mi plan funciono. — palmeo la espalda de Gordon, dándose la vuelta para dejarlo solo. — hoy el demostró celos cuando escucho a Harvey contarme sobre su amorío casual con la señorita Vale.

 

— No creo que le importe mucho realmente — se giró hacia Alfred mientras tomaba un poco de café — Si me permites ayudarte a cuidarlo, lo haré, pero en cuanto despierte me iré. Necesito forzarme a mí mismo a seguir, le agradeceré por siempre a ambos por regresarme mi vida, pero necesito seguir... no puedo esperar a que me ame... si es que alguna vez lo hizo.

 

— Él le amo, antes de que usted siquiera se diera cuenta de ello. Ese chico... fue rápidamente infatuado por usted desde el primer día.

 

No le respondió nada. ¿Qué podía responder?, cuando él realmente había empezado a dudar de que Bruce no se hubiera dejado llevar y que fuera él, con algunos tornillos menos en su cabeza, quien mal interpretó todo y se terminó enamorando de un niño, tenía hermosos recuerdos en aquella mansión, la verdad es que no recuerda nunca a ver sido tan feliz como lo fue al lado del heredero de los Wayne, pero quizás todo fue una ilusión y Bruce necesitaba a alguien que le diera un futuro.

 

— Te ayudaré a cuidarlo sino hay problema.

 

— Por mi parte no hay ningún problema.

 

 

 

 

Lee logra llegar prácticamente de madrugada, cuando está ahí, cambian a Bruce de ropa y le ponen algo más cómodo y le trasladan a su cama. La doctora Thompkins colabora lo que Lucius ya había dicho que las constantes vitales de Bruce están estables, pero, que prefiere hacer exámenes más a fondo ya que estos incluso, podrían ayudar a Lucius a encontrar una forma más rápida de contrarrestar la droga de lo que le estaba haciendo al cuerpo de Bruce, así que entre ambos extraen algo de sangre de Bruce y para sorpresa de los presentes, de Jim también, en razón de que su cuerpo ha enfrentado la droga por años y podrían encontrar algunos anti cuerpos valiosos.

 

Alfred les ofreció un sitio para dormir a todos, pero Gordon se negó a pasar la noche en otro sitio que no fuera vigilando a Bruce, incluso si tenía que dormir en el sofá de Thomas Wayne que el heredero de WE había mudado a su habitación después de la muerte de su padre.

 

Para su desgracia, se quedó dormido después de la primera ronda de café de Alfred — quien se llevó la taza humeante de café de vuelta a la cocina, donde su amante lo esperaba desayunando las sobras de la cena—. Su sueño fue intranquilo, algo solitario, hasta que se volvió extraño y Bruce inundo sus desvaríos. Era un Bruce sumamente joven, muy parecido al que había visto esa triste noche en Gotham.  Sus ojos eran tan inocentes, siempre negros, pero no tenían ni siquiera un poco de la abrazadora y peligrosa oscuridad que reflejaban ahora, de hecho, estaba asustando, caminando solo por Gotham como una invitación perfecta a hacerle daño, pero él no podía alcanzarlo, no importa cuánto corriera, no podía llegar a su Bruce, a su niño.

 

Despertó angustiado, unas horas después de haberse dormido, quizás lo despertó Alfred entrando a la habitación, el hombre estaba acomodando la ropa de Bruce que traía en una cesta.

 

— Hay una cama justo allí, Gordon, si va a dormir.

 

— No, no — se pone de pie de un salto, algo avergonzado — Lo siento, no sé cuándo me atrapo al sueño — responde bostezando. — ¿Algún cambio?

 

— No, Harvey vino a recogerte a las ocho, pero estabas dormido así que le dije que Lucius te llevaría a la ciudad. — Alfred le informó. — no se preocupe por el Amo Bruce, la doctora no lo ha perdido de vista, además. mírelo. Se ha cambiado el solo de posición.

 

Giro su vista hacia Bruce y sonrió, estaba acostado de medio lado, sus manos ligeramente juntas y sus piernas también, era como si se había acurrucado, como siempre lo hacía cuando compartían cama.

 

— Se acurruco — dijo, sonriendo, sin poder evitarlo — Harvey y yo iremos detrás de Pyg hoy, así que será mejor que me vaya, regresare en la noche.

 

— Esta bien, la doctora lo cuidara mientras yo descanso unas horas y luego me sentaré con él. — ambos de sonrieron, hasta que Alfred hizo una mueca. — Si quiere puede usar cualquiera de sus trajes que quedaron aquí, aún están en el closet.

 

— ¿Que? — no pudo evitar sonar sorprendido — ¿Bruce guardo mis trajes?, es decir pensé que los regalaría, quemaría o algo — dice, caminando a la puerta dentro de la habitación que lleva al ridículamente grande closet y la nostalgia le golpea al ver su ropa exactamente como la dejo. — Oh dios...

 

— Y usted continúa diciendo que el chiquillo ya no le ama... — Alfred le dejo solo, acabando de guardar la poca ropa que había lavado el día anterior pero que había olvidado guardar.

 

Camina de vuelta a la cama, su vista se queda un segundo sobre Bruce antes de que suspire, no sabe que pensar y no es algo que le guste pensar particularmente ahora, justo cuando tiene que ir detrás de un fanático con máscara de cerdo que está matando policías. Así que toma el primer traje que ve y se encamina al baño, para darse una ducha e irse a la comisaria.

 

 

 

 

La rutina con Bruce en cama es sencilla después de los primeros tres días, Jim se aburre de estar sentado en una habitación que es impecable, nada está fuera de lugar, así que se entretiene revisando la ropa de Bruce, consiguiendo fotos escondidas de su niño de bebe con sus padres, incluso la foto que se tomó horas antes de que sus padres murieran. Ve en Thomas Wayne a un Bruce Wayne más maduro, e inconscientemente se toca el pecho donde siente el anillo de compromiso pesado contra su piel.

 

Nadie sabe que aún lo lleva consigo, porque siempre esconde la fina cadena que sostiene el anillo dentro de su traje, no podría soportar la mirada entre resignación y tristeza que Harvey o Alfred le darían, no podría soportar la mirada de Lee, que seguramente le diría que debe dejarlo ir, que aferrarse al pasado no es sano, ni siquiera podría con la mirada de Bruce, que no sabe exactamente como seria. Quizás podría ver en sus ojos negros lástima, quizás indiferencia, quizás incluso le pediría que se lo devolviera.

 

No lo sabe y no está dispuesto a averiguarlo.

 

Con descaro, y dolor en el pecho por el desamor, se roba un par de fotos y las guarda en su cartera, puede que para él sea más difícil de lo que parece dejar ir a Bruce Wayne, o al menos al niño que el aun piensa que es.

 

Lucius aparece al quinto día con una fuerte dosis de lo que dice ser un antídoto, o al menos algo que despertara a Bruce de su letargo, es extraño, pero Jim se niega a estar en esa habitación.

 

Alfred le pide que entre, que Bruce necesita saber que ha estado todos estos días cuidándole, pero él no le ve sentido y aunque odia decirle al hombre mayor que no, porque es como decirle que no a un padre que te ha dado mucho, le dice que no. Es un no rotundo, el mayordomo lo sabe y regresa resignado a la habitación cuando Lucius le llama. Él por otra parte se queda afuera, deseando escuchar la voz de Bruce, para poder irse de ahí con la tranquilidad de que su niño está bien, al menos.

 

La voz de Bruce es ronca, adormilada, pregunta donde está, y luego llama a Alfred, y Jim no puede escuchar nada más. Tiene que marcharse, debe marcharse, porque duele estar enamorado de alguien tan joven, tan arriesgado, tan fuerte en sus ideas. Él sabe que Bruce quiere hacerlo feliz, verlo feliz, eso lo entiende, pero lo que no comprende es como el joven no puede darse cuenta de que le está haciendo más daño al alejarlo.

 

Toma una profunda bocanada de aire y se asoma un poco, solo quiere verlo despierto, porque de pronto ha comprendido que escuchar su voz no es lo único que necesita para irse de ahí, lo que no cuenta es que sus miradas se encuentren apenas este levanta un poco la vista del hombro de Alfred, que le está abrazando como si fuera él quien recupero la vida. Probablemente sea así.

 

— Hola. — Bruce sonríe, aun adormilado mientras se separa de Alfred, quien lo deja ir, y le lanza una mirada de desdén a Gordon. — Estas en casa.

 

— Hola — respondió en voz baja, sin hacer amago a entrar en la habitación — Bueno yo... solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

 

— No lo sé, tengo hambre, y mis pies pican. — se quejó, frunciendo los labios y levantando la sabana. — siento que no me he bañado en años.

 

— Solo han pasado seis días Bruce — dice Lee, llamando la atención de Wayne — Me gustaría revisarte antes de que vayas a ponerte de pie, para evitar cualquier sorpresa.

 

— Eso está bien, Doctora, pero me gustaría hablar con Gordon a solas. — miro a Alfred, sus ojos ordenándole que despejara la habitación para él.

 

—  Señorita Thompkins y Señor Fox, por favor, prepare algo de té y estoy seguro que no han comido nada, por favor acompáñenme — Alfred se inclina para ajustar un poco el piyama de su protegido, aun mirándole con el alivio dibujado en sus facciones. — También empezare a preparar la cena, ¿algo que desee en particular amo B?

 

— Hablaremos de su cena en la cocina, Alfred. — la doctora le reprendió, tomando del brazo al mayordomo para alejarlo de Wayne, incluso si los tres adultos salieron de la habitación, Gordon permaneció de pie en la puerta.

 

— Puedes entrar. Sé que has estado aquí estos días, la habitación huele a la colonia que nunca quisiste usar, pero que ahora parece haberse adherido a tu cuerpo.

 

James le mira un segundo en silencio, su expresión es algo totalmente difícil de definir mientras da unos cuantos pasos hacia adentro y se queda en medio de la habitación, sus manos guardados en la gabardina que lleva esa tarde puesta.

 

— ¿Estás seguro que estas bien?, debiste dejar que la doctora te revisara — dice, evadiendo el comentario de la colonia.

 

— ¿Por qué estás aquí, Jim?

 

La expresión de Bruce está completamente en blanco cuando hace la pregunta, su posición relajada en la cama parece ser muy distinta al tema de conversación.

 

— Ya te lo dije, quería ver si estabas bien. No podía simplemente irme.

 

— Esta bien. Puedes decirle a la doctora que entre, no me siento tan bien...

 

— Te lo dije — le reprende, acercándose de inmediato a Bruce, sus manos sosteniéndole por los hombros cuando este se mueve hacia adelante — Acuéstate, iré por ella.

 

— Solo vete...— separa las manos de Jim en un gesto agresivo, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas escondiéndose de los de Gordon. — estoy bien, solo vete.

 

— Bruce, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó angustiado, tratando de volverse a acercar, aunque Bruce intente alejarle, él es capaz de alcanzar su rostro y limpiar sus lágrimas — No llores... dios no llores por favor, no puedo verte llorar.

 

— Solo quiero que te vayas, ya no puedo verte, ya no quiero verte más... duele demasiado... amarte, duele demasiado, Jim. No quiero amarte más, no quiero sentir nada más... duele... duele...amarte duele...

 

— No entiendo — responde mirando los ojos negros inundados por las lágrimas — Yo... no.… yo quería que lo intentáramos de nuevo aquella noche, te lo dije, pero tu... es como si no te interesara, Bruce, no entiendo cómo es que no podías ver que te sigo amando ¿Crees que eres al único que le duele?, me duele amarte y que tu solo me alejes...

 

— No quiero hacer eso, Jim. No puedo atarte a mi... no de esta forma... pero te amo demasiado. No quiero que me dejes de nuevo. Y no quiero alejarte...

 

— Maldición — dice exasperado separándose de Bruce como si quemara — No puedo seguir así, Bruce, ya te dije dos veces que quiero volver a intentarlo y hoy, acabo de decirte que te amo... yo... James Gordon, sin ninguna mierda de droga o condicionamiento de por medio y tu solo hablas de amarrarme a ti, no soy un maldito idiota ni un esclavo, para que tomes decisiones justificándolas por mí, cuando te estoy diciendo en la cara que es lo que quiero — se levantó y el movimiento fue tan fuerte que no se dio cuenta como el anillo se salía de su camisa, incluso estaba tan exasperado que ni noto la expresión sorprendida de Bruce — Así que... solo... si vas a seguir haciendo esto, déjame en paz — gruño, dándose media vuelta para salir de la habitación — tienes que descansar, me voy.

 

— Por favor, quédate.

 

Es apenas un murmullo, pero uno avergonzado, la mirada de Bruce ni siquiera está sobre el cuándo se gira a enfrentarlo, tiene los ojos cerrados y luce pálido y frágil, y Jim odia sentirse como un bruto solo por haberle gritado.

 

No está menos enojado, puede sentir su cuerpo temblar de rabia mal contenida, pero al final la imagen de Bruce tan frágil es lo que termina conteniéndole y haciendo que su cuerpo se relaje un poco y se gire de nuevo, esta vez cuando llega a su lado, Bruce deja que le acueste en la cama y le arrope con la sabana, así como que acomode su almohada.

 

— Alfred va a matarme. — murmuro haciendo que Bruce abra al fin los ojos — ¿Quieres que llame a la doctora?

 

— Te amo también, Jim. — Bruce le dice en lugar de responder su pregunta, su brazo se mueve, hasta que sus dedos tocan el anillo y Gordon se sobresalta al notar que su secreto de año y medio esta fuera. — Por favor, quédate.

 

— No sé suponía que vieras esto — lleva su propia mano al anillo que Bruce sostiene sintiendo la electricidad recorrer su cuerpo cuando sus manos se rozan, era pura energía, no había otra forma de describirlo — Te amo Bruce. — su voz se hace un poco más suave — Estoy enojado contigo... pero, podría quedarme... — su mano sube a la frente ajena — Tienes que descansar.

 

— Te...

 

— Lo siento, señor Wayne, pero realmente necesitamos darle un vistazo. — Lee lo interrumpió, rompiendo el momento entre ambos, y Gordon decidió hacer lo correcto esta vez, despertar de un coma inducido por una droga que tenía efectos tan negativos no era algo que debía ser tomado a la ligera.

 

Se separó aguantando la mirada de exasperación de Alfred y la de diversión de Harvey que parecía acababa de llegar, se las arregló para quedarse atrás mientras Lee empezaba a revisar a Bruce y no irse, ya que el heredero de los Wayne seguía con su mirada fija en él, lucia de pronto algo asustado, como si él fuera a irse y eso fue lo que le termino de convencer de quedarse, no quería ver a Bruce asustado, no cuando era tan fuerte.

 

Alfred les sirvió almuerzo a todos en el balcón de la habitación de Bruce Wayne donde todos comieron, mientras el joven dormía de nuevo, la lluvia se había ido al fin, y era un bonito día soleado, como para dar una caminata, aunque Jim cayó derrotado a un lado de Wayne una vez que él y Harvey hubieran aclarado las ultimas noticias del asesino de policía, que no había hecho nada desde que Falcone había sido asesinado.

 

Dormir con Bruce aun cuando ni siquiera están sus cuerpos entrelazados, sino uno al lado del otro, es sencillamente relajante, no sabe cuántas horas pasan de esa forma, cuando abre los ojos y encuentra a Bruce mirándole, por la poca iluminación se da cuenta que ya es de noche.

 

— Hey... ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Llevas mucho despierto?

 

— Tu llevas mucho dormido. — le respondió, moviéndose hasta quedar sobre su costado, la luz de sus ojos perdiéndose por la sombra que lo consume. Alfred ha encendido una vela en la mesita de noche, y la luz tenue amarilla ilumina la instancia. — ¿Quieres comer algo? Alfred te dejo la cena allí, aunque son las cinco de la mañana ya. — Bruce sonríe cuando Jim se sienta en la cama de un tirón, ha dormido más de doce horas y ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta. — Alfred dice que eres como yo de chiquito, nada me despertaba.

 

— No sé qué me pasó, no sabía que estaba tan cansado hasta que puse la cabeza en la almohada, generalmente me despierto dos o tres veces o hasta más — se vuelve a dejar caer en la cama con un suspiro, nada puede hacer a esas horas — Harvey va a matarme — dice, girándose para quedarse también sobre su costado — ¿Cómo te sientes?

 

— Bien, hasta que me recordaste que Alfred paso la noche con Harvey aquí. — se queja, su mano bastante cerca del cuerpo de Gordon, pero sin intenciones de moverse para acercarse.

 

— ¿Sigues sin poder tolerarlo? — pregunto, subiendo su mano a acomodar un poco el cabello de Bruce — Ya te ves mejor, tienes más color y luces más despierto

 

— No es que no lo tolere, es solo que ellos están muy enamorados. — Bruce bosteza, estirándose en la cama y acomodándose de nuevo sobre su espalda. — aun todo me da vueltas cuando camino.

 

— Recuerda que es una droga destinada a dejarte totalmente dócil por lo que tomará un tiempo que puedas volver a ser el mismo, incluso con algo tan sencillo como caminar — respondió con un pequeño bostezo — Me alegro por Harvey, nunca ha sido de tener pareja... hasta Alfred.

 

— Ew, Jim. Cállate. — Gordon se rio al recibir un codazo débil.

 

— Cualquiera diría que eres un puritano — responde esta vez ganándose un manotazo que lo hace reír — Ya, no te muevas tanto, dejare de provocarte, pero ten cuidado.

 

— Voy a Suiza la semana entrante. — Bruce dijo, respirando hondo antes de mirar a Gordon a la cara. — No quiero estar en Gotham por un tiempo.

 

— ¿Suiza? — pregunto sin poder evitar sonar sorprendido — Eso es como algo... — se quedó en silencio, la verdad no sabía que decir, él también había pensado en irse de Gotham un tiempo apenas acabara con Falcone. Pero ahora no sabía si Bruce solo le informaba o le estaba pidiendo que le acompañara — es muy lejos...

 

— Quizás, pero es eso lo que quiero ahora, Alfred también quiere irse, pero supongo que tu tendrás que quedarte, después de todo eres el capitán.

 

— No he aceptado aún — dice ganándose de inmediato una mirada sorprendida de Bruce — Harvey y yo lo estuvimos atrasando desde la noche en que murió Falcone. — se encoge de hombros y es su turno para girarse hacia arriba — Es decir, es algo que siempre quise, era uno de mis objetivos cuando regresé a Gotham del ejército, pero, ahora se ve tan lejano... no sé cómo explicarlo. Es como si ya no fuera la misma persona que regreso a Gotham.

 

— ¿No quieres ya ser Comisionado? ¿Quién va a ayudar a Batman entonces? — Bruce le pregunto, sentándose en la cama y estirando sus brazos.

 

— Batman se va a ir de vacaciones a Suiza — bromeó, evadiendo la mirada de Bruce. — No sé, si es lo que quiero ahora... había pensado en tomar el tren y sentarme sin ningún destino en particular cuando acabara a ese hombre. Quizás visitar la tumba de mis padres, hace tiempo no lo hago... quizás ir a correr a la playa un poco, donde haya mucho sol.

 

— ¿A correr? En serio te quedan ganas de correr por la playa después de pasar toda la tarde corriendo tras criminales o algo así. Bueno si quieres venir a Suiza conmigo y Alfred... — se encoge de hombros.

 

— Correr sin tener que atrapar a nadie es terapéutico. — dice bostezando y cerrando sus ojos — Solo si quieres que vaya.... entenderé si quieres un tiempo para ti y Alfred, han pasado por mucho. Puedo ir a correr por ahí con Harvey.

 

— Si, como si Alfred no supiera lo que se perdería si no invita a Harvey, coger en un jacuzzi en una montaña helada debe de ser muy bueno... incluso para su edad.

 

Jim vuelve a reír y entonces siente a Bruce sobre su cuerpo, acariciando su mejilla, como si fuera atraído por el sonido.

 

— ¿Quieres que vaya contigo a conocer esos Jacuzzi y así no te traumes de oír a esos haciéndolo?

 

— A ti te gustan como parejas por que no descubriste a tu mentor tragándose la polla de ese policía en la cocina. — le pincha el pecho a Jim y eso es suficiente para hacerlo reír de nuevo. Es tan fácil hacer a Jim reír. Bruce le mira maravillado, es su Jim, el mismo que compartió los últimos meses con él antes de que se separaran, era ligero, suave y cariñoso, para nada como el hombre imponente que en la comisaría de Gotham infundía tanto respeto como miedo.

 

— Puede que sí... pero tómalo como una justa venganza, cuantas veces nos atrapó Alfred haciendo a nosotros ¿Dime cariño, cuantas?

 

— Si, pero... como... tu eres como un súper modelo, Alfred es viejo y Harvey... es Ewwww, no es lo mismo.

 

— ¿Y qué pasará cuando las arrugas empiecen a notárseme y tú sigas joven y fuerte?

 

— Entonces te cogeré más lento.

 

James suspira, perdiéndose en los ojos de Bruce.

 

— Quiero ir a Suiza contigo. — admite, aunque se sonroje al hacerlo.

 

— ¿La parte de coger en un jacuzzi fue lo que te convenció? — le pregunto lentamente, acomodándose mejor sobre el cuerpo de Jim, que comenzaba a quedársele pequeño al heredero Wayne.

 

— Por supuesto, nunca lo he hecho en un jacuzzi — admite disfrutando de sentir a Bruce tan cerca — La verdad es que a veces me cuesta un poco ser sincero y desde el primer momento quería irme contigo.

 

— Lo sé, solo... quería que lo admitieras, aun no puedo creer que me ames después de todo lo que te he hecho...

 

— Te mereces un pellizco por decirle a Falcone que la chupo suciamente — dice y ve como Bruce se encoge de hombros, aún algo arrepentido — Es broma... Te amo, Brucé, una vez te lo dije, pero como veo que ocupas escucharlo de nuevo, te amo, a cada parte de ti.

 

— Mmmm... te amo también, señor James Gordon Wayne.

 

— No suena mal — acepta, haciendo que la sonrisa de Bruce se haga más grande. — Aunque primero que todo, debes descansar.

 

 


	21. EPILOGUE

 

 

 

La pesadez en su cuerpo seguía allí, y una cabaña con servicio propio era lo que no solo necesitaba su vida ahora, sino lo que su familia necesitaba. Para mayor privacidad, o para no ver a Alfred desnudo nunca en su vida, Bruce le había rentado una cabaña a su mayordomo, y por primera vez Alfred seria quien recibiera los cuidados de alguien más. Como el que ahora mismo despachaba a la chica que había venido a masajear su cuerpo, intentando reinsertar vida en estos.

 

Selina estaba por algún sitio del recinto robando a huéspedes, honestamente no quería escuchar nada de la gata ahora mismo. Selina le había irritado como no lo hacía hace años, ella estaba más que alegre cuando le contó que él y Jim se habían logrado arreglar y que se irían a Suiza, claro que se auto invito, pero eso no fue lo que le molesto, no, sino fue cuando ella le dijo que afortunadamente se habían logrado entender antes de que “Jim la metiera de nuevo”. Al inicio acepta que se quedó con la copa levantando en el aire, pensando exactamente qué era lo que quería decir Selina, hasta el preciso momento en que comprendió, que desde que Jim y él empezaron esta relación, nunca, en ningún momento, Jim... bueno... el... ya saben, nunca y esa mujer había...

 

Ni siquiera podía terminar de pensarlo.

 

— ¿Extrañas estar con una mujer? — le preguntó a Gordon mientras caminaban por un largo puente de madera que conectaba las cabañas con la zona de comercio.

 

— ¿Qué? — pregunto sorprendido girándose de inmediato a ver a Bruce, habían estado caminando en un cómodo silencio por casi diez minutos, así que si, la pregunta le sorprendió y le dislocó por completo — Pues... no lo sé, sinceramente no lo he pensado, estoy bien contigo, es decir, me siento bien contigo.  ¿Es eso lo que te ha tenido tan distraído desde la mañana?, ni siquiera disfrutaste tu masaje.

 

— Es culpa de Selina. Ella fue la que empezó con esa estupidez, dijo que hace mucho que no eres activo... y que ahora, ahora… y tú y yo... no hemos hecho nada.

 

— No hemos hecho nada porque estás recuperándote, fue lo primero que nos advirtió Lee, que lo tomáramos con calma. — respondió deteniéndose y llevando una de sus manos a su cabello. — No le pongas atención, estoy bien como estamos. Me gusta recibirte.

 

Bruce tuvo el descaro de sonrojarse y lucir más juvenil en ese corto momento que en todos estos días que venía despertando junto a él. Bruce Wayne había crecido recto, se había tomado la vida completamente en serio. Eso se podía ver en sus facciones duras y sus muecas de enfado.

 

Admiraba su dedicación hacía él, por su familia, por Gotham y por cualquiera de sus dos trabajos, Bruce había demostrado que si antes era sobreprotector ahora lo era aún más, poniendo atención a cada detalle y siempre pensando en las personas a su alrededor, la verdad era que ese pequeño niño que alguna vez fue ahora era no solo era su pareja, sino un ejemplo a seguir, alguien que admiraba y del estaba muy orgulloso.

 

— Estoy seguro que apenas te sientas mejor, no saldremos de la habitación en un buen tiempo, después de todo. — se inclinó hacia adelante, susurrando. — ha pasado casi un año y medio y debo estar estrecho.

 

— Jim... — el joven heredero se quejó, sus ojos mirándole acusatorios de lo que le estaba haciendo a su cuerpo, no solo por la insinuación sexual, sino por ese coqueteo explícito del que antes se podía decir que era un extraño suceso. Ahora era una ocurrencia que pasaba cada hora.

 

— Lo siento, lo siento me portare bien — respondió con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de Bruce de nuevo — Solo olvida lo que dijo Selina sabes que le gusta meterse contigo.

 

— ¿Bien? — preguntó el alto, estirando su mano para sujetarle de la barbilla, y era asombroso ver como la sonrisa de Gordon se extendía. — eres tan hermoso. — con su pulgar delineo los labios de su pareja antes de inclinarse a por un beso.

 

— ¡Bellezas, son tan lentos! ¡Quince minutos para cruzar este tonto puente, ya yo vengo de regreso! — Selina grito, interrumpiendo el momento entre ambos, mientras pasaba a un lado de él.

 

— No la mates — contesto de inmediato Jim al ver cómo Bruce respiraba con fuerza de pronto, por lo que se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó sus labios en un suave beso que les hizo a los dos estremecerse por el contacto. No se cansaban de besarse, tanto tiempo sin sentir los labios ajenos los tenía a ambos en una nube que era difícil de explicar.

 

Era tan fácil distraerse de los problemas cuando la boca de ambos se conectaba, era como dejarse llevar por la marea, y el puente colgante, con la suave brisa fría, solo atraía más sus cuerpos, sin miedo al contacto, a demostrarse el amor que sentía en la privacidad de ese pueblo en las montañas.

 

— Cada vez que sientas alguna duda recuerda cómo nos besamos y verás que todo está bien — le dice cuando se separan viendo Bruce asentir. — Ya puedes decir que soy cursi.

 

— Quiero cogerte, Jim. — murmuro, abrazando a su pareja por la cintura, y apoyando su frente sobre el suave cabello de Gordon. — te amo.

 

— Es difícil resistir cuando estamos tan cerca. — Bruce ríe contra sus mejillas, resbalando por su cuello y dejando un pequeño beso que lo hace temblar. — Te amo.

 

— Deberíamos terminar de llegar a almorzar. Antes de que nos echen de aquí porque descubran que Selina ha robado todas esas cosas. — se quejó, separándose de mala gana de su pareja, aunque Jim le sujeto de la mano para caminar juntos.

 

— De verdad que no debería estar robando tantas cosas, no es como si lo necesitara. — empiezan a caminar con sus hombros rozándose mientras Bruce suspira.

 

— No puedo creer todo el tiempo que ha pasado desde que esa pequeña víbora a me engaño y me dejó esposado en medio de Gotham.

 

— ¿Selina? — soltó una enorme carcajada, algo muy raro en él. — oh, Jim, te sorprendería de las cosas de las que Selina es capaz ahora... es como si fuera una estrella a la hora de ingeniárselas para salirse con la suya. Mira la situación en la que puso a Alfred, ahora se pone a discutir con el chico de los pedidos porque no le trae la marca especifica de comida para gatos. Creo que su meta es criar un ejército de gatos a costa de Alfred.

 

— No puedo creer que Alfred al fin aceptará a los gatos, al punto de que discuta por encontrar la comida correcta o no. — llegaron al final del puente compartiendo una suave mirada. — Lo que no puedo creer es que tú no estés quisquilloso antes de venirnos, encontré a uno o dos gatos en tu cama, bueno... nuestra cama.

 

— Nuestra cama. Bueno a ti no te molestan, así que yo no voy a armar un escándalo por ello. — alzo su mano para ponerla en el cuello de Gordon, pero pareció cambiar de opinión y de allí la bajo por la espalda de este, atreviéndose incluso a ir más abajo, aunque la expresión de Jim cambiara.

 

— Bruce... — lo dicho, la cercanía sin hacer nada, está matándoles porque no es normal como se sonroja al sentir la firme mano de su pareja en uno de sus glúteos. — Nos van a echar también por exhibicionistas...

 

— Tengo mucho dinero como para que me echen por eso. — no aparto la mirada de los ojos de Gordon, continúo mirándolos, ahogándose en ellos. — ¿Qué quieres comer ahora?

 

 — A ti — respondió, era imposible no dejarse llevar por los ojos negros de Bruce más cuando le miraban de esa forma tan atenta, sentía que podía quedarse ahí, solo acogido por el color negro brillante y sentirse en casa, se lamió descaradamente los labios, pensando en sus propias palabras, eso era lo que quería. — Tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar cómodo... y yo haré todo el esfuerzo.

 

— Capitán Gordon, usted es el que está siendo indecente ahora. ¿Que dirían sus subordinados? ¿Que diría Batman? — se inclinó, uniendo sus labios de nuevo, su otra mano ocupando su sitio sobre el otro glúteo de Jim y apretando.

 

— A mis subordinados solo los miro directamente y ya se quedan callados, pero Batman... mmmm no sé qué podría hacerme. — su cuerpo se mueve hacia Bruce inconscientemente, sentir sus manos apretando con tanta energía, solo está poniéndole en serio más caliente.

 

— Descubrirás lo que puede hacerte una vez estemos en Gotham. — Bruce le beso una última vez antes de prácticamente empujarlo hacia la zona de restaurantes, donde pese a que estaba repleto, consiguieron una mesa en el mismo sitio donde habían estado comiendo estos días.

 

Era Jim a quien le gustaba lo monótono de las cosas, la misma mesa, el mismo restaurante, lo hacía sentir seguro una vez se acostumbraba a su entorno. Alfred en cambio había recorrido cada restaurante del complejo y se había quejado de todos, así como había descubierto sus puntos fuertes.

 

Los viajes de Bruce a Suiza usualmente consistían en comer, leer, hacer un poco de ejercicio y dormir. Con Gordon se había obligado a salir de su cabaña, a socializar, a caminar, a conocer partes del pueblo que nunca había visto.

 

Seguía descubriendo cosas de su pareja que le fascinaban, no solo estaba el hecho de lo quisquilloso que era cuando llegaba a un lugar nuevo y como necesitaba algo de seguridad a que anclarse — quizás una repercusión del secuestro — sino lo mucho que le gustaba caminar entre la naturaleza, conversar un poco con la gente y comer cosas nuevas. Oh James Gordon rechazaba tan a menudo sus invitaciones a comer cuando era un niño, que pensó que el hombre odiaba la comida o algo y ahora aquí estaba, sentado frente a él con una camisa blanca que ayuda a resaltar el anillo que llevaba colgando fuera de su camisa y una sonrisa, por la comida que había pedido.

 

Las noches casi siempre las pasaban adentro, eran noches frías, aunque hermosas de observar; pero esta noche, Bruce Wayne no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad que le había ofrecido Gordon, por eso, cuando su pareja salió a regañar a Selina por todas las cosas que había robado, el aprovecho para entrar en el jacuzzi exterior.

 

Suspiro, viendo la noche a su alrededor, no podía decir que había silencio, no, de lejos se escuchaba la música de un salón de baile donde seguramente estaban Alfred y su pareja; adentro escuchaba a Selina quejarse de que habían sido cosas pequeñas que nadie extrañaría y a Jim suspirar, exasperado. Sonrió, por primera vez tranquilo, su familia a su lado sana y salva, sin nadie que los atormentara, era lo que más necesitaba de este viaje.

 

— Es imposible hablar con ella. — la voz de Jim le sobresalto, cuando regresó. — Prometió no robar nada más por hoy y se fue a buscar algo de diversión. — Jim está hablando solo hasta el momento en que se percata de Bruce y como se ve dentro del agua.

 

Quedándose de pie y en silencio, de pronto, sorprendido.

 

— ¿Vas a quejarte de nuestra hija todo el día, o vas a entrar aquí conmigo? — Bruce le pregunto, estirando sus brazos sobre el tibio respaldar del jacuzzi, que mantenía todo su cuerpo caliente en comparación al ambiente helado que los rodeaba.

 

Logra que Jim se ría y se acerque al Jacuzzi.

 

— Te ves hermoso. — respondió con suavidad mirando a Bruce que toma su mano cuando se acerca. — Tengo que ir a cambiarme primero.

 

— ¿Por qué te encanta torturarme así, James? — Bruce pateo el agua, mojando al policía que se quedó paralizado ante el sorpresivo ataque.

 

— Hey no, no hagas eso — se queja riendo cuando Bruce tira un poco de agua hacia él, no es demasiado, pero llega a su camisa y su rostro, haciendo que Bruce tire de él para besarle.

 

— Solo quítate los zapatos y entra aquí.

 

Comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de Gordon, solo era una camisa azul bebe de botones sencilla, y hoy estaba usando caquis, algo que no pensó posible en el detective, pero joder, le quedaban tan bien.

 

Disfruto tanto como se veía con esa inusual ropa, como quitársela, Jim, se estremece cuando el agua caliente rodea su cuerpo y se da cuenta que Bruce también está desnudo.

 

— Alguien perdió su ropa y no solo fui yo.

 

— Te he estado esperando por media hora mientras le gritabas a Selina. — Bruce no perdió tiempo en tocarlo, no era lo mismo ducharse con Jim antes de irse a la cama o en la mañana antes de salir, que sentarlo desnudo sobre su regazo y poder tocar todo su torso con calma.

 

— Me saca un poco de quicio, solo no quiero que le pase nada — no puede terminar de decir lo que va a decir cuando siente a Bruce robarle el aliento, el beso es desesperado y fuerte, hace que Jim se derrita se estremezca y se impulse hacia adelante respondiendo el fuerte beso.

 

Hace tanto tiempo que sus cuerpos no se encontraban de esa forma tan íntima, tan cerca, tan desesperados, incluso si tuvieron que parar el beso porque Wayne se había mareado, cerrando sus ojos, y echando su cabeza hacia atrás. Aunque Jim le dejo respirar, no dejo de besarlo, en sus mejillas, en su cuello, y más abajo en su pecho.

 

— Está bien — Jim susurro, contra su pecho — Estoy aquí — sus manos se entrelazaron con las de Bruce mientras seguía dejando suaves y pequeños besos — Nunca más vas a estar solo, nunca.

 

Adoro la forma en la que Bruce se aferró a sus manos, apretándolo con fuerza y sin dejarlo ir. Estaba cumpliendo su palabra, era el quien estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo esta noche, acomodo su cuerpo mejor sobre el regazo de su pareja, y meneo su trasero hasta que consiguió que la polla de este se metiera entre sus glúteos, consiguió lo que quería, que Bruce gimiera.

 

— ¿Cuándo tuviste tiempo para hacer eso? — se quejó Bruce, sintiendo la viscosidad del lubricante muy diferente a la humedad del agua.

 

— Mientras atendías a Lucius por teléfono, por no sé qué de la empresa — le respondió con una risa baja, porque sabe que Bruce está pensando que apenas fueron   unos minutos — ¿Estas más grande o es que te he extrañado demasiado?

 

— Definitivamente más grande. — respondió, cerrando sus ojos solo para visualizar por un momento a Jim en el baño o en la cama. — ¿fue en el baño o en la cama?

 

— En la cama. — susurró disfrutando como Bruce se muerde los labios y su miembro vibra con sus palabras interesado. — En la cama, pensando en ti... en lo suave que es tu piel, lo cálido que eres... — se impulsó hacia arriba, tomando de la base la polla de su pareja y alineándola, todo para empezar a bajar con un descarado sonido de gusto — Oh joder...

 

— Mierda... Jim, espera... estas muy... apretado... ¡dios, espera! — Bruce le sostuvo de las caderas, deteniendo los movimientos del policía, pero era demasiado tarde, se había humillado así mismo después dos años de estar separados. Sus piernas tensas y estiradas al igual que su cuello donde se podían ver sus tendones.

 

— Shuuu, solo siéntelo — le contesto su pareja, tomando su rostro y dejando un suave beso en los labios ajenos, una y otra vez. — ¿Estas bien?

 

— Esto es vergonzoso y caliente al mismo tiempo, como... ¡ah, Jim! — dejo salir un gemido cuando sintió como su pareja acababa de introducir todo su miembro, dejándolo cómodamente dentro de su canal tan estrecho. — ni siquiera puedo... yo... se siente bien, Jim. — sus manos cayeron de su cadera hasta sus glúteos, y de allí sus dedos buscaron el ocupado agujero, solo podía visualizarlo en su mente lo obscenamente abierto que debía de estar con su polla rellenándolo.

 

Sintió la respiración agitada de Jim y subió su vista para ver sus ojos azules nublados de placer, su miembro, estaba rápidamente poniéndose duro de nuevo, esta vez rodeado de la estreches de su pareja.

 

— Oh joder... me encanta... — Jim se sostiene de sus hombros mientras intenta acallar los sonidos que salen de él sin mucho éxito. — Bruce... Dios mío Bruce, cuanto te extrañe...

 

Es erótico ver al Capitán de la Policía de Gotham gimiendo mientras esta empalado en su polla, y ni siquiera se mueve, solo retoza allí por unos minutos, ambos disfrutando nuevamente de la conexión entre ellos.

 

James decide entonces acurrucarse en su pecho, se resguarda ahí, cerrando sus ojos mientras empieza un suave y exquisito movimiento circular que les hace a ambos suspirar.

 

— Bruce... mi Bruce — Jim repite su nombre tantas veces que es difícil no sentir la realidad golpearle, este hombre es suyo y van a casarse, a estar de esta manera hasta que les alcance la vida.

 

 

 

 

— Creo que se encogió. — Bruce dijo mientras se veía al espejo, su cuerpo desnudo con solo una toalla sobre sus hombros, sus ojos se desviaron a Gordon que se subía desnudo a la cama, metiéndose debajo de las sabanas. — pasamos demasiado tiempo en el agua. — se giró para seguir a su amante que tenía un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso que habían hecho en el jacuzzi no podía ni siquiera llamarse sexo, había sido más bien como un precalentamiento.

 

— Ni lo dudes, nunca había visto a mi piel ponerse tan roja. — responde, girando su vista a la mesa de al lado, donde colocó su cadena y su anillo, asegurándose que estaban donde los dejó, sin darse cuenta que Bruce veía el movimiento — ¿Quieres que pida algo de comer?, pronto es hora de tus medicinas.

 

— Tengo todo lo que quiero comerme justo aquí. — alzo la sabana por la parte inferior de la cama, haciendo a reír a Jim quien ahora solo podía ver la figura de su alto novio avanzar por debajo del edredón, sintió sus manos sujetar sus tobillos y apartarlos, abriendo sus piernas. Sintió su aliento tibio en sus muslos y luego su boca besar su entrepierna.

 

— Bruce. — hasta para sí mismo es una sorpresa la forma en que su voz sale, está temblando de emoción con solo ese primer beso y ver la suave mano de Bruce resbalar por todo su miembro, delinearlo y lograr que con tan suaves caricias reaccione, Bruce se inclina y lame la base, estimulando que se ponga duro más rápido y es difícil pensar, pero no aparta sus ojos de los negros porque estos no le dejan de la forma tan profunda en que le ven.

 

Se sorprende de que su niño atienda su polla con tanta paciencia, de vez en cuando parando para respirar hondo antes de continuar dejando besos por todo su miembro, el solo puede morderse los dedos y apretar la sabana entre sus dedos, temblando cuando la lengua de Bruce roza una vena, o este succiona sus testículos.

 

Le quiere decir que no se sobre esfuerce, pero Bruce parece demasiado concentrado en su tarea y él no confía en su voz, no cuando le tiene tan duro y mojado con tan pero tan suaves movimientos.

 

Bruce lame apenas por encima, cada vena, cuando se da cuenta que eso le hace gemir alto y revolverse en la cama. Bruce mueve sus dedos de arriba a abajo cuando le ve estremecerse. Desde que recordó todo, siempre lo ha fascinado como fue capaz de disfrutar el sexo con Bruce, pero ahora que lo están haciendo, es cuando de verdad se asombra de su capacidad de tolerar el contacto de otro cuerpo con el suyo. Sabe que ha alienado esos momentos y que estar con Bruce Wayne no es estar con cualquiera, es estar con esa persona que lo ha cuidado desde siempre con la misma calidez que él le ha demostrado. Se derrama sobre su abdomen cuando la boca de Bruce se centra en succionar el glande.

 

— Eso fue demasiado — dice respirando agitado, ambos están fuera de práctica y lo saben, pero es tan íntimo estar juntos, les provoca tanto placer que no les importa.

 

— Supongo que esa será nuestra palabra esta noche. — Bruce gateo hasta el, dejándose caer a su lado, sus cuerpos juntos y cálidos.

 

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — estaba preocupado que aún fuera demasiado esfuerzo para Bruce — No quiero que te sobre esfuerces, fue demasiada droga la que te inyectó ese sujeto...

 

— Han pasado como cuatro semanas desde eso, Jim. Estoy bien... — Bruce se enrosco en la sabana, cerrando sus ojos para luego dar un largo bostezo y estremecerse cuando sintió su cuerpo frio.

 

Jim asintió, extendiéndose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja para atraerle y abrazarlo, mientras tiraba de la sabana sobre ambos.

 

— Lo siento, es solo que aún no puedo quitarme la imagen de la cabeza — se detiene un segundo y deja un beso en el cuello de Bruce — Estaba muy asustado. — agregó sintiendo a Bruce revolverse en sus brazos — No te duermas, tus pastillas... sé que las odias, pero te han hecho bien.

 

— Mmmm... pero si acabo de consumir una dosis de vitaminas. — después se echó a reír, escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

 

— Por Dios no digas esas cosas — dice, empujando a Bruce que ríe un poco más — Imagínate que Lee escuche eso, que en vez de su pastilla le digas, no quiero ni pensarlo, ya tengo suficiente con que ella tenga una idea de cómo lo hacemos, para que nos dijera que lo tomáramos con calma.

 

— Ese viaje en crucero que rechazo... la verdad me sorprendió. Ella prefirió una donación a los pobres que unas vacaciones.

 

— Ella es una buena persona — respondió, recordando todo lo que ella le ayuda junto con Bruce a superar — Te recuerda que en Gotham hay personas por las que vale la pena luchar... le debemos mucho.

 

— Al inicio quería matarla por querer alejarme de ti. Me hizo enfadar como no tienes idea, yo simplemente no pude tolerarla... — frunció el ceño, girándose para mirar a Jim. — pero ella fue buena contigo, y supo hacer su trabajo.

 

— Yo también estaba molesto — confesó viendo como Bruce le daba espacio para continuar, sin presionarle — No lo entendí hasta después, pero la primera vez que me enviaste con ella estaba muy enojado y asustado, no quería ni volverla a ver. — suspiró riendo un poco — Pero si, ella nos ayudó.

 

— Estoy muy feliz de tenerte, Jim, muy muy feliz, ¿sabes? — susurro, estirando su mano para delinear el rostro de su amado, a sus ojos, todo en Jim era perfecto, nada estaba fuera de lugar.

 

— ¿La luz llegó a tu vida? — pregunto, recordando la promesa que le hizo cuando le conoció a aquel fatídico día. — Porque en mi vida si, nunca he estado tan feliz... nunca espere o pensé que mereciera algo así.

 

— Tu mereces el mundo entero, Jim Gordon.


	22. CARPE NOCTUM

 

Gotham es oscura, y sucia, y está llena de odio. Gotham es muy diferente de aquel pueblito sacado de Heidi y aquella cabaña oculta entre los arboles con Jacuzzi en el patio, el alumbrado público es tan oscuro que hace de las entrañas de la ciudad un lugar increíblemente dantesco. Lo escalofriante de sus calles se combina con lo sobrecogedor que son sus habitantes. Gotham no es un pasaje idílico.

 

Aun así, Jim Gordon se sostiene de la pared desconchada y negra, y gime de placer — placer culposo por supuesto—, abriendo su cuerpo al violento asalto de Batman, del que no sabe que es más caliente, su voz profunda y oscura o que el maldito este usando aun su traje.

 

Bruce se siente tan grande, puede sentir su boca abrirse al ritmo que su entrada lo hace y ni siquiera puede detenerse, la expresión que debe tener, más el hilo de saliva que resbala de su boca abierta debe ser todo un espectáculo para el hombre detrás de él que cuando lo logra, cuando está totalmente adentro solo se queda ahí, respirando contra su nunca, haciendo que gima de gusto, por lo inmensamente lleno que esta.

 

— Comisionado Gordon, se encuentra especialmente estrecho hoy, ¿olvido prepararse para mi inspección semanal? — la burla en la voz gruesa de Batman no debería de encenderlo como lo hace, haciendo que tiemble de pies a cabeza y que su delicado ano apriete más al caballero de la noche.

 

— No.… no tuve tiempo — responde, pero lo hace con un temblor en cada palabra, un suave y exquisito temblor que Batman escucha perfectamente — Tu... estas tan duro, dios, vas a volverme loco, muy loco.

 

— Siempre tienes tiempo, Gordon. ¿Qué puede ser más importante que abrirte ese delicioso culo con tus dedos? — el policía gimotea, odiando que esta sea la forma de Batman de interrogarlo sobre el caso al que se están dedicando juntos, es un movimiento sucio, ¿cómo se atreve?

 

— ¿En qué te sirve saber porque no tenía tiempo? ¿Es relevante para ti? — sí, puede que este algo loco, pero le reta y ahoga un grito cuando Batman se empuja con fuerza hacia adelante — Son...ahhh... solo... deberes de un Comisionado...

 

— También está en tus deberes lubricar ese agujero para mí, Gordon. — sujeta a Jim del pecho y lo alza hasta que Gordon toca su espalda, se asombra de como su cabeza roza el hombro del vigilante, esta tan alto que se le hace irreconocible. — ¿de qué otra forma puedo darte una buena cogida?

 

— Nunca nadie ha sido capaz de alzarme ¿sabes? — es la respuesta picara que da mientras Batman le empuja hacia la pared y el dócil pasa sus piernas por su cintura — Nunca, ningún hombre con los que estuve, me lo ha hecho así...

 

— Por la forma en la que tu agujero me está apretando ahora, Gordon, puedo darme cuenta de ello... pero yo no soy ningún hombre, soy Batman... tengo el poder de hacer que no solo tu boca se haga agua, si no tu culo también. — la primera embestida deja a Jim bizco por unos segundos, y la segunda hace que sus ojos rueden hacia atrás; los sonidos que salen de su boca irreconocibles hasta para sus propios oídos.

 

No puede expresar lo que siente mientras prácticamente rebota en el regazo del hombre que se empuja tan certera y fuertemente que le tiene totalmente mareado de todo el placer que está sintiendo, es exquisito recibirle y terriblemente erótico perderse en los ojos negros, rodeado de la gruesa máscara, que le hace tan masculino.

 

— Batman... Bat... ahhh dios mío.

 

— Maldición, Jim, estas demasiado estrecho... — se queja, la penetración es deliciosa para ambos, pero incluso él sabe que su amante no estará en las mejores condiciones cuando acabe con él, tendrá que llevárselo a casa temprano, aunque Gordon se queje.

 

— Sí, pero no importa — le dice sus manos sobre el firme pecho de Bruce que está protegido por el traje — No importan, me encanta... — dice inclinándose para atrapar los labios, deteniéndose cuando está prácticamente respirando el aire de su amante— Necesito callarme… ahhh… todo el jodido mundo va a escucharme. — dice antes de jadear de gusto y besarle.

 

Batman lo ajusta mejor en su regazo, y Jim rodea sus hombros con sus brazos, uniendo sus bocas una vez más para hacer que el vigilante se trague todos esos sonidos de placer vergonzosos que salen de él.

 

La noche es fría, como es usual en Gotham, y la señal de Batman es la única luz que los ayuda ver en la penumbrosa neblina que cae sobre la ciudad. Se esconden en la oscuridad en vano, pues aun con los besos que comparten, Gordon deja salir gritos de placer cuando su próstata es aplastada descaradamente.  Es la viva imagen del placer sexual, con su pantalón y bóxer colgando de una de sus piernas, y su camisa entre abierta, sus pezones rojos de donde Batman los ha chupado hace minutos, su abdomen manchado de líquido seminal trasparente que no para de gotear de su miembro.

 

Pareciera que llevan horas de esta manera, el vigilante dentro de su cuerpo y él recibiéndole, sus cuerpos totalmente enlazados, la suave pero abrasadora mirada, los besos. Hay un momento en que James se separa y Batman le deja empujarse no solo hacia atrás sino hacia abajo. Por lo que él puede ver el cuerpo exótico del detective totalmente extendido en el aire, sonriendo, perdido en el placer que él le está dando.

 

— Gordon... — Batman gruño, impulsándose por su cuenta dentro del cuerpo que le daba la bienvenida, fue agradable correrse dentro de él, hacer ese canal un poco húmedo.

 

Tuvo que sostener con fuerza a su pareja cuando ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, aún estaba en una nube de placer ni siquiera recordó en la posición que estaban cuando se corrió, se hubiera reído, sino fuera porque el también estaba bastante desorientado, ahora ambos en el suelo, en los brazos del otro respiraban con fuerza.

 

— Maldición, que intenso.

 

— Vayamos a casa, amor. — susurro, cerrando sus ojos y descansando su frente en el hombro de Gordon que lo estaba abrazando.

 

El policía no pudo resistir la ternura que le provocó el mote que uso Batman con él, no, que Bruce Wayne uso. Pues Batman nunca se dirigía a él con otro nombre que Gordon o Comisionado Gordon, siempre tan recto, tan seco y provocando en todos sus subordinados terror absoluto.

 

Al principio pensó que era la fachada, pero con el caso del año pasado donde las comunicaciones de la policía se vieron comprometidas, entendió que era una medida de seguridad, pues su matrimonio con Bruce Wayne no era exactamente un secreto.

 

Sabía que Bruce era sumamente cuidadoso con su identidad, para proteger a su familia y en especial a él, por lo que siempre se comportaba de manera distante cuando era Batman, ya había suficientes rumores de que el Comisionado Gordon era de alguna forma cercano a Batman como para que las personas se dieran otra idea y mucho menos sabiendo aquellos que sabían que el nombre legal completo de Jim era "James Gordon Wayne".

 

Se subió a su vehículo aun cojeando de lo que le habían hecho en el tejado, aunque estaba tan satisfecho que se sentía adormilado, este de inmediato se encendió solo, haciéndolo reír. A un lado en el asiento del copiloto había un cómodo cojín y una botella de una bebida hidratante, además de una bolsa de papel que decía Alfred.

 

La cogió mientras el vehículo avanzaba solo, poco podía hacer el con los gadgets de Batman y su manía por controlar hasta su forma de movilizarse, aunque sabía que era lo mejor, considerando lo adormilado que se sentís.

 

Llego primero que Bruce al pent-house, pues Batman debía quedarse en las cavernas. Atrás y a salvo donde nadie descubriera su identidad. Allí no había nadie más que él, ni siquiera Alfred o Selina, tampoco Lucius, este amplio espacio era solo de los dos.

 

El Pent-house había venido más como una necesidad que un capricho por modernizarse. Pues ambos tenían trabajos demandantes en la ciudad que les impedía hacer las largas horas de viaje diarias de la mansión a la ciudad. Se bajó apenas el auto se detuvo, mordiendo una galleta de la bolsa que le había enviado Alfred y caminando hacia adentro, agradeciendo el ascensor que le llevaba de la cochera a la parte de arriba estuviera ya funcionando, en serio que si subía una escalera podía caer justo ahí mismo. Suspiro, algo frustrado recordando todo el papeleo que había dejado literalmente botado para reunirse con Bruce, no era la primera vez que lo hacía y su pareja era la prioridad de su cuerpo y alma, pero mañana tendría esa montaña de papeles que lo enterrarían. 

 

Por supuesto, que su montaña de papeles no era nada comparada con la de su pareja, a quien admiraba por su capacidad de compenetrar dos trabajos. Aparte de las veces que le llamaba en las mañanas para pedirle que le trajera algo y Bruce aún estaba dormido, días como esos eran precedentes donde Batman atrapaba más criminales.

 

Hoy había sido un día normal, Bruce había salido a la misma hora que el en la mañana, pero en todo el día no habían hablado, hasta que él había subido al tejado de la comisaria y encendido el faro.

 

Sabía que solo debería ser para emergencias, pero había sido un día largo, estaba estresado porque alguien se le había ocurrido que la mejor idea de infundir el pánico en Gotham era soltar a Tech de nuevo y había tenido que lidiar con policías hipnotizados todo el día, haciendo más de una locura. Como si no fuera suficiente el estrés y los malos recuerdos de que ese hombre y su sangre, de la que habían hecho la droga que se robó tres años de su vida, así que termino llamando a Batman, buscando algo de consuelo.

 

Esperaba un beso, un abrazo, quizás algunas palabras, pero al parecer no había sido el único que había tenido un día estresante, pues Batman había arremetido contra el sin importarle donde estuvieran.

 

Se dirigió a la habitación que compartían y se deshizo de su ropa, y se metió a la ducha, sintiendo el pesado día lavarse de su cuerpo tan pronto el agua tibia toco su piel, lavando toda la suciedad que Gotham había vertido sobre él.

 

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un par de gruesos brazos abrazarlo por la cintura y pegarlo a un cuerpo muchísimo más alto y fornido que él. Suspiro largo y dejo que todo el estrés se fuera por el drenaje en los brazos de su amante.

 

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? — pregunto Jim, cuando se giró en los brazos de Bruce para verlo a los ojos, se veía cansado, pero también satisfecho, lo que le hizo sonreír y dejar que Bruce volviera a abrazarle contra su pecho, dejando que escondiera su cabeza ahí.

 

— Bien, cansado, demasiadas reuniones para la sanidad de un hombre que odia sentarse quieto por horas. — Wayne metió sus dedos entre su cabello castaño, desordenándolo bajo la regadera. — ¿cómo estuvo el tuyo?

 

— Algo complejo, termine persiguiendo policías hipnotizados haciendo locuras por toda la ciudad. — suspiró mordiéndose el labio. — Tech está afuera y jugando conmigo. — agregó después de un suave silencio.

 

— No esta fuera ya, lo encontraras en la mañana. — Bruce le susurro al oído, sus manos moviéndose para tomar la esponja y rociarla con jabón liquido con aroma a durazno.

 

— Gracias. — respondió, estaba aliviado cuando lo escuchó y ya había perdido la costumbre de preguntar ¿Cómo? Batman era tan fuerte como rápido y siempre parecía estar un paso adelante de ellos, más cuando uno de los criminales de turno decidía hacerle a él su blanco, que desde que era capitán era más frecuente. — Escuché que tuviste que escapar de unas periodistas de espectáculos que querían saber más de ese anillo que llevas puesto.

 

— Si, eso es por las fotos de las mujeres en bikini del sábado. Pero eso fue accidental. — comenzó a enjabonar a Jim, dejando su piel llena de espuma rosada mientras lo tocaba con la esponja. — todos parecen creer que solo es cuestión de tiempo...

 

— Si, también me sucede, piensan que solo somos un capricho temporal — suspira, estirando su mano para tomar la otra esponja y girándose de nuevo también empieza a restregarla por todo el enorme cuerpo a su lado.

 

Se preguntó cuándo Bruce había pasado de tener ese cuerpo delgado y juvenil a ser tan grande y fornido, el hombre tenía unas rutinas bastante agresivas de ejercicio que siempre lo dejaban con la boca abierta.

 

— Han pasado diez años, Jim desde la primera vez que nos besamos. No creo que vaya a cansarme ahora.

 

— Ni yo. — responde con cariño deteniéndose en una pequeña herida que es nueva y no recuerda haberla visto antes dejando que un poco de agua caiga antes de revisarla. — A veces a mitad de mi día me encuentro pensando en ti y en cuanto deseo que se llegue este momento. Así que no creo que me canse ahora.

 

— Yo también pienso en este momento... incluso en las noches en las que no puedo llegar a ti. — sujetando la barbilla de su pareja, Bruce le hizo alzar el rostro hasta tenerlo a su alcance para besarlo.

 

La boca de Bruce sabe tan deliciosa como la primera vez que la probó, aún hoy su cuerpo se estremece de emoción cuando sus labios se enredan. Es tan pero tan difícil de explicar, pero besar a Bruce es cálido, es sentirse seguro, es sentir su polla moverse interesada cuando lame el cielo de su boca, es ahogar un gemido cuando su lengua es succionada, es fuerte y tan cálido, le hace sentir tan seguro, a él quien siempre solo se preocupó de la seguridad de los demás. Nunca la propia.

 

— Odio esas noches. — dice, con suavidad cuando se separa — Aunque lo entiendo.

 

Él sabe que nunca podría hacer lo que hace Batman, que nunca podría sostener ese título como lo hace Bruce Wayne, por eso se ha convertido en el admirador número uno de ese joven niño que siempre soñó con una justicia verdadera. Incluso si a veces devuelva a los criminales a la prisión con un golpe de más.

 

— ¿Te gustaron las galletas de Alfred? — Wayne le pregunto, dándole una de sus misteriosas sonrisas.

 

— Me encantaron, si me descuido me las hubiera comido todas en el auto, más que este se empezó a manejar solo y no tenía que preocuparme eso. — dice aun le parece un poco increíble, vivir con tanta tecnología sea algo a lo que se ha acostumbrado. Es imposible no hacerlo, su café depende de saber usar la nueva cafetera, enorme, que le saluda todos los días cuando se levanta.

 

— Comisionado Gordon, no pensé que le gustara tanto vivir en la prehistoria. — Jim lo empujo ligeramente, riéndose con Bruce que mostro sus dientes blancos por fin. — sabía que estarías cansado así que quise traerte directamente a casa... a menos que no quisieras venir aquí.

 

— Es solo que no me acostumbro a que todos los aparatos de la casa me saluden por mi nombre. — responde, empujando a Bruce de nuevo solo por jugar cuando este más bien le atrae contra su cuerpo — Pero adivinaste, estaba cansando y.… solo quería estar contigo. Tech me estreso demasiado hoy.

 

La expresión de Bruce es como un lienzo en blanco, indescifrable y muy fácil de poner cualquier idea en su cabeza sobre qué es lo que está pensando, pero prefiere no lanzarse por ese agujero negro, y tampoco quiere preguntarle que está pensando por esos segundos en los que se transforma en Batman sin una máscara.

 

— No dejare que vuelva a salir. — es todo lo que le dice, antes de besarlo de nuevo, la esponja recorriendo la espina dorsal de Jim en una caricia lenta que lo hace ponerse duro.

 

— No quiero que pienses en eso ahora...

 

Por tonto que parezca, es lo que necesita escuchar, la mitad del tiempo él no necesita que nadie le cuide y hace completamente bien su trabajo por su cuenta, pero cuando se trata de Bruce, el necesita saber que esta ahí, que le está cuidando y que siempre va a ser así, le gusta esa seguridad y esa fuerza del menor.

 

El por su parte baja por los abdominales ajenos, restregando un poco y lamiéndose los labios descaradamente cuando tiene la vista puesta en la polla de su amante, que está un poco dura, seguramente por lo cerca que sus manos se encuentran.

 

—  No creo que puedas volver a comerte eso... —  volvió a alzar la barbilla de Jim, pero esta vez solo para mantener su mirada sobre la suya. —  Lo que hice en el tejado, lo siento... a tu edad no deberíamos estar haciendo eso.

 

—  No seas idiota. —  contesto irritado separándose, la edad se había hecho un tema delicado para él, aun cuando estaba en plena forma y no tenía muchos cambios, más que una u otra arruga — Tengo 44 Bruce, no ochenta.

 

—  Te cruje la rodilla cuando corres, si es que corres. —  continúo burlándose el millonario, aunque su expresión era bastante serena.

 

—  Corro más que cualquiera de los oficiales a mi cargo —  le contesto, señalándole y dándose la vuelta para abrir más la ducha y dejar que el agua se llevara la espuma de su cuerpo.

 

No fue consiente de la mirada lujuriosa de Wayne sobre su cuerpo mientras él le daba la espalda, aunque si sintió las manos de este en sus caderas, pero el solo continúo limpiando su cuerpo; solo se alertó cuando sintió los labios de su pareja en la curvatura de su baja espalda, y de allí solo lo sintió bajar, vagamente escuchando el sonido de sus rodillas golpeando el suelo.

 

—  Bruce... ¿Qué hac...? —  ni siquiera pudo preguntar nada más cuando sintió la primera lamida sobre su glúteo y un empujón hacia adelante, pegando todo su cuerpo a la pared, su cuerpo tiembla de emoción de pronto, porque sabe lo que viene. —  Bruce... estoy enojado —  intenta inútilmente porque la lamida en los pliegues de su entrada hace que se estremezca y jadee abiertamente.

 

—  Sé que estas molesto, no te preocupes, porque estés enojado conmigo no dejare de hacerte sentir bien. —  La lengua de Wayne acaricia los pliegues aun calientes de la brutal cogida que le ha dado hace unas horas, su entrada inflamada y su esfínter aun lleno de semen lo reciben como si hace mucho tiempo que no estuviera en esa posición.

 

— Es trampa —  realmente es imposible pasar enojado con Bruce demasiado tiempo, su esposo, es así, tan cálido y fuerte, que en segundos le tiene suspirando por él, con gesto tan pequeños como disculparse, aunque sabe que se va a enojar y después darle placer, aunque sabe que está enojado, porque en ningún momento deja de ser lo más importante para él, así como nunca dejara de ser lo que él más ama en este mundo.

 

— ¿Aun estas enfadado conmigo? —  Bruce está secando su cabello, mientras lo ve ponerse una camisa tan desgastada que se puede ver su piel a través de la ligera tela blanca, sus boxes están casi iguales, pero son cómodos para dormir. —  traje comida china para que cenemos.

 

Jim le da una mirada de reojo y Bruce contiene la risa.

 

—  Debería, te he dicho que no me gusta que me trates como un anciano... pero es difícil, siempre es difícil estar enojado contigo. —  acepta inclinándose a Bruce mientras toma su propia toalla y se encamina a salir del baño — ¿De la venta que esta por la clínica de Lee?

 

—  Si, pase por allí antes de venir aquí. —  Bruce lo toma de la cintura, impidiéndole salir solo y libre del baño, y en cambio lo tiene que hacer con el enorme cuerpo desnudo de su pareja tras él. — no te trataba como anciano.

 

— Dijiste que no podías hacer esas cosas por mi edad. — le reprocha, aunque una sonrisa divertida se ha puesto en su rostro cuando intenta caminar con Bruce así, totalmente abrazado a su cuerpo. — Me gusta esa comida china.

 

—  A mí me gustas tú, viejo.

 

Jim protesta, por supuesto que lo hace, se queja de que sí él sabe que no es joven, pero Bruce tampoco se está haciendo más niño, con esa expresión tosca que adquiere su rostro. O esas arrugas Marca Wayne en la frente. Además de quejarse de Bruce Wayne, se queja de Batman, de que Harvey allá pedido la baja temporal, de que Alfred ya no cocine para ellos y de que Selina se meta en el Pent-house para robarse las galletas que Alfred le manda a él cada semana en tarros de vidrio. Se queja de que cuando llueve la rodilla le cruje y la espalda le duele, y se queja de que la comida esta fría ya y que debe calentarla en un microondas que le habla.

 

Pero lo que no dice y su mirada se encarga de hacer, es lo muy feliz que es, porque en serio estar con Bruce es como esa felicidad que todo el mundo busca y que él encontró por el azar, porque él no pensó en envejecer al lado de alguien, pensó que moriría en callejón, por mano de algún delincuente y un tiempo pensó que, por la propia, pero eso no pasó.  Nunca, porque Bruce estuvo ahí. Siempre estuvo ahí, como ahora que extiende una cuchara hacia él con esa sonrisa suave, que le hace mirarle detenidamente, tan enamorado como el primer día.

 

— ¿Tan enamorado como el primer día? ¿Cuándo fue eso exactamente? ¿Cuando tenía 11?

 

— Si fue en ese momento me sentiría un poco mal. — confiesa aceptando la cucharada que Bruce vuelve a extender a él sonriendo con el sabor que le rodea — Eras un niño, tan hermoso y pequeño.

 

—  Oh, allí vas... —  Bruce le molesto, su rodilla rozando la de Jim por debajo de la mesa. —  yo era un niño hermoso. Pero tu parecías más fascinado por lo que solía salir de mi boca.

 

— Eras un niño inteligente, rápido y brillante, me tenías embelesado, ¿Cómo podías ser todo eso con once años? — se ríe, esta vez tomando él una cucharada y dándosela Bruce. — Y desde el primer momento quise cuidarte.

 

—  O cogerme... ¿quién sabe? —  solo le sonrió cuando Jim se quejó. —  entiendo. Nuestra relación vino en el momento perfecto. Antes no hubiéramos... hecho clic. Yo aún hubiera sido Batman, pero tu solo serias el Comisionado Gordon.

 

— No sé si hubiera llegado aquí sin ti. — hace una mueca pensativa, tomando un poco de su copa — Y antes hubiera sido complicado, tienes razón, Eras un niño y en palabras de Harvey yo un viejo verde 

 

—  Era un niño... aun así... —  dejo la cuchara de lado y alzo su mano para delinear la mejilla de Gordon, deteniéndose en sus labios los cuales tocó con su pulgar. —  te amaba tanto que a veces dolía. Aun duele, amarte como te amo, mi amor.

 

— Lo sé, porque a mí también me duele amarte tanto — responde llevando su mano a la mejilla ajena — Te veo y no puedo creer que todo siga igual, que te amé tanto.

 

Wayne toma su mano, respirando hondo cuando la sostiene entre sus dedos, más largos y gruesos y fuertes que los de Jim. Sus ojos se han llenado de una capa acuosa que nunca aparecería en el rostro de Batman.

 

—  Nunca dejes de amarme. —  le suplica.

 

— ¿Cómo podría? — dice apretando la mano de Bruce — Te amé cuando tenía que cuidar de ti y te amé cuando tú empezaste a cuidar de mi... y te seguiré amando.

 

Apretando su mano contra la de Bruce se acerca a este y deja que el más joven, con su fuerza, le suba a su regazo, donde se vuelven a besar suavemente.

 

— Nunca te canses de mí, aun cuando me ponga viejo y quizás tenga que irme antes, no me dejes...

 

—  Nunca te dejare, Jim Gordon.

 

 

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer :) , nos encanto escribirla, así que esperamos que la disfrutaran tanto como nosotras. 
> 
> Besos y hasta la próxima.


End file.
